Broken
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: A challenge I answered to kougasmate. Kouga breaks inuyasha in the worse way. Can he make it better? Yaoi, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This fic was done as a challenge to an author on aff (kougasmate) and since I haven't done an 'Inuyasha' fic I thought why not? This is only the first chapter so please bear with me. Also I can't remember the episodes very well. Also, there are gonna be some guess experiences and such but if you guys wanna throw in a suggestion leave it in a review and I'll think about it. Before I forget this kinda takes place after episodes 39 and 40.

"Broken"

By: Beloved Shadow

For some reason, seeing his rival lying there, a bleeding broken mess would have brought him joy any other day but at that moment… Kouga felt like he desecrated the holy land of his ancestors. Kagura, Naraku's newest "child" told him that she had set it all up, that she had slaughtered the black wolf clan, that she used the wind to make them attack Inuyasha but she had never expected the wolf prince to break the hanyou in his act of vengeance. He looked at his right hand, the same hand that struck Kagome when she tried to stop him. He hadn't meant to hit her but all he could see was the hanyou covered in blood.

Wolf blood.

"What have I done?" he asked himself as he fell to his knees but it was only then that he felt the shard in his arm explode. In that moment he knew the shard was apart of Kagura's trap but he deserved it. He couldn't help but cry out as the poison rapidly ran through his veins. He dug his claws of his other hand into his arm, hoping to drain the poisoned blood out or something but it was no use and he was rapidly losing his strength but he couldn't leave the dog demon out here. Summoning the rest of his strength he used the shards embedded in his legs and picked the limp form up.

"What the hell have I done?" he asked as the bleeding body in his arms whimpered in pain. Looking at the female demon he snarled. "Kagura! This is far from over, you bitch!" Using all the power in the shards he was off in a whirlwind of dust.

Kagura smirked and lifted her fan, ready to disposable of the girl but at that moment the slayer, monk, neko and fox demons appeared. She watched as they rushed to the fallen miko then looked around. "Lose someone?" she asked coyly.

"Where's Inuyasha!" Miroku asked as Sango tried to wake kagome up.

"He's gone. That little wolf took pity on him and ran off. Such a shame you're late, you missed quite a show."

"What are you talking about!"

"Miroku! Inuyasha's bleeding and badly!" Shippo said with worry and concern in his young voice.

"It's time I take my leave." Kagura smirked and tossing the feather from her hair into the air it transformed into a large feather. Hopping on it she flew off, satisfied that the job here was done. 'It'll be a matter of time.'

--

The wolf clan was restless, pacing the caves back and forth as they awaited the return of their leader. They were expecting his usual whirlwind to suddenly appear but when they heard the piercing howl every clan member and wolf was on their feet. Several ran out as the others waited anxiously but what they saw was something they never would have expected in years.

Kouga was pale and his entire arm was nearly bathed in blood but it was a sickly looking blue-violet color. In his arms though was the half dog demon Inuyasha but he was just as pale as their leader and his silver-white hair was dirty and matted with blood. His clothes also looked torn but stained with blood in various places.

"Kouga, what happened?" Ginta asked.

Kouga was silent, unsure what to say but his body couldn't take it anymore. He dropped to his knees heavily, the pebbles digging into his skin but he didn't care. But even in his weakened strength he refused to let go of the half demon.

"… Healer…" he whispered so low that he could barely make it out himself but someone heard it and ran off. Everything after that seemed to go in a blur around him. He remembered the healer, someone taking the mutt from his arms, he had tried to fight them off but the poison in his arm completely numbed it. He was lifted and carried to a cave but just as he was laid on a pile of furs he utterly a single name.

"Inuyasha…"

--

The healer looked over the half demon's body, taking into account the wounds that marked his body. Everything pointed that the boy was raped but who would do such a thing? And despite all the herbs and salve the old wolf put on the wounds there would forever be scars. She looked at the bloodied mess called clothing and figured someone would have to wash them soon. She was an old wolf but wise enough to know not to touch another demon's weapon and so it lay in the back of her cave.

"My dear child… who has done this to you?" she asked, placing a damp cloth on the boy's head she turned to get more herbs but a pain whimper met her ears. Turning sharply she saw the boy crying out in his sleep.

"I… I didn't kill them… stop… please stop…" came the broken cries as tears began to fall freely. "Stop it…!"

The healer grew worried when he began to thrash she went to the entranced of her cave and call in two wolves to help. They came and tried holding the hanyou down but it seemed to make it worse as he tried to escape their touch. The healer moved swiftly, letting some herbs seep in a cup of hot water she had them lift his head.

"Drink child and be at peace," she coaxed him. He seemed to hear her as he drank some of the tea that it wasn't long before he drifted back to a dreamless slumber. Waving the wolves off she began to prepare some more tea but a broken sob escaped the boy's lips.

"Please kouga… stop it…"

'Kouga? He did this to you, young one?' It was unheard of but the marks on his body did come from the claws of a demon. A wolf demon she was sure. Setting the tea aside she made sure her quest was as comfortable as could be and went in search of her leader.

Kouga was sitting in the middle of his bed, his hair free from its usual tie he didn't look up when he heard footsteps nor did he greet the healer as she sat before him. For a long moment both were silent but when he looked u into her forest green eyes he quickly looked back down, ashamed.

"So it's true," she said.

"Yes."

"Why did you do it?"

"It was a trap… and I fell right in."

"I have warned you time and time again about rushing in recklessly like that but you never listen. Kouga, how could you rape that poor boy!"

He winced at her tone and seemed to shrink into himself even more. "I didn't mean to I was so mad when I saw all our brothers, dead and he was there covered in their blood… I wanted vengeance! I wanted him to suffer! I wanted to show him I was better than him and always would be!"

SLAP!

The healer looked at him sternly as the imprint of her hand left a bright red mark on the side of the prince's face. "Respect your elders, Kouga. What would your father think if he could see you right now? He was one to rush head first into things but he never let his emotions get the better of him. Before he died he told me to watch over you and I have tried but you still refuse to listen." Getting up she turned to leave but looked at him over her shoulder. "For the boy's sake, I hope he makes it out of this alive."

--

Inuyasha watched as the wolf demons fell, puzzled as to why they would fall over but he couldn't smell anything except their blood. That when he picked up that oh so familiar scent and looked up. Now the hanyou may have been dense but he wasn't stupid and realized that he had walked right into a trap.

"Prepare to die!" the prince of the wolf demon tribe yelled before he lunged at him.

"Kouga wait! Damnit I didn't kill them!" But the wolf refused to listen. Even with his sword it was difficult to dodge the lightning quick strikes. Vaguely he could hear Kagome in the background, trying to reason with him but it was no use. He tried swinging at him but missed and hit the ground when he received a vicious kick in the back. The Tetsusaiga was held tightly in his hand but as soon as he got up he could only watch in shock and anger as Kouga struck Kagome with the back of his hand.

"Stay out of this!" the wolf yelled as her limp body hit the ground. She didn't get up.

"Kagome… damnit Kouga, you won't get away with this!" He yelled, charging at him wildly. He still wasn't sure what happened but one minute he was fighting, the next he was flat on his back. He tried lighting his sword to block an incoming attack but he was too slow. A fist completely shattered his wrist, making him release his sword but before he could even cry out in the agonizing pain a knee rammed itself so deep into his stomach he was sure it crack his spine. The half-demon struggled to breathe, to roll to the side or something but he couldn't. A heavy weight was keeping him pinned.

Kouga snarled down at him, please to see him so easily defeated that he looked at his hands. He smirked as his claws extended and without another thought began to tear at the clothing made from that of the sacred fire rat, not bothering to stop when he came to the pale white skin. Crimson blood was split as the claws slashed at the skin that soon the unfortunate half-demon was bathed in it. The wolf prince finally stopped, panting for breathe he couldn't help but take in the heavy scent of blood. He had beaten his rival, he had avenged his brothers but it wasn't enough.

He leaned down and spoke into the puppy-like ear. "I beat you in a fight, I proved that I'm better for Kagome, but now it's time to prove that I will always be the alpha male," he talk him deeply. Forcing him onto his stomach the prince made some adjustments to his furs, smirking that he found himself ready and willing he pulled the other's hips up and without any kind of preparation rammed right into him.

Inuyasha let out the most painful and piercing scream he had ever uttered. Even with one wrist broken, no air in his lungs, and weak from the massive blood loss he tried his very best to get away. He heard the growl and a hand forced his face to the ground where the rough gravel dug into his cheek. The more he struggled the more painful it began he just couldn't take it anymore so with a heavy sob he shut his eyes tightly and prayed for death to come and take him away but not before he heard those words that haunted every part of his being.

"This is what you get for killing my brothers! From this day on you will bear the scars of defeat, defeat cause by my hands. But not only that, I gave you the worse kind of humiliation a demon or human has ever had. You are broken and my revenge is now complete."

The half demon whimpered in his sleep, tears making their way down his cheeks he felt a hand lightly stroke his cheek he feared it was the wolf prince the scent was different. It reminded him of the old miko that he forced his eyes open to a mere crack. "K-Kaede…?" he asked weakly, thinking he was in the village he considered home.

The woman smile and gently brushed his hair back. "Rest child, you are safe in my care," she said softly.

"…" Nothing was said but as he drifted back to slumber but this time the nightmares didn't come to attack. The healer sighed and stood, her old bones popping softly she sighed and took her time in walking to the mouth of her cave. She had been the pack healer for as long as she remember, she even had a hand in raising the current pack leader but what had happened she had every right to slap him and felt tempted to go over there right now and give him a matching hand print on the other side of his face. Through weary eyes she watched as wolves and demons went about their business. Times were changing but she had to continue living for a few more years before she could find a suitable student to pass on her skills.

"One day…" she sighed and decided to go about getting some food. Her age showed in her appearance but just because she was old didn't mean she was weak. Thinking back on her past she was glad that Kouga had taken down their past leader everyone was thrilled. Their pack was happier but right now she was not so proud for him. Blinking she held up her hands and caught the ball that had been straight for her head.

Several of the young demons and wolf cubs looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry Lotus-sama!" they said as one, bowing in respect.

"Be careful young ones," she smiled and tossed the ball back to them. She watched them for a moment and continued her way.

The women were working hard at their chores, making sure birds stayed out of their gardens, cooking the meat the men hunted for, washing clothes while keeping a watchful eye on their cubs. Regardless what others thought it was the women that kept the pack together. Yes men did the hunting, cleaning, and fighting but the women did everything else. She smiled as she heard their gossiping.

"I see that even as our land changes the habit of story-swapping will never fade," she said gaining their attention.

"Lotus-san!" they said happily.

"What brings you from your cave?" a young mother asked.

"To stretch my legs and hear the latest gossip." Going to where some of the women were cooking the meat she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "Mmm this will certainly be a most delicious dinner for your mates."

"They had better be grateful!" another female snapped. "We work our fingers to the bone and they never say thank you!"

"Men will always be like that there is no use is trying to change it," another female said, the lines on her face showing her years.

"She speaks the truth. May as well let men think they are in charge while it is us that keep the pack together. Besides," the healer winked as she smiled, "let them find the time to wash their own clothes, cook their own food, tend to the gardens, clean the dens and watch the cubs as they hunt and fight. They will crawl back to us, begging for us to keep the pack together."

The women laughed and became at ease. Lotus took some food for herself and her healing guest to her cave, taking care not to burn herself but just as she was nearing her home her ears picked up a fearful cry. She hurried as fast as she could and nearly dropped the bowls of stew in her hands. Frowning angrily she quickly set them on a table and grabbed her leader by the ears, pulling him out.

"Oow Lotus, let go!" Kouga whined like a young cub.

"Out out out this instant! I told you to leave him alone!" she growled, pulling him down to her level. "You have done enough damage to him."

"I came to apologize," he said meekly.

"A little late for that. If I see you around my cave I will pluck every hair from your tail until it is as bald as a rat's." Releasing his ear she watched with steely eyes as he slinked back to his cave, tail between his legs. Releasing the breathe she was holding she went inside her cave and slowly approached the healing hanyou.

The boy was sitting up but his arms were wrapped around his waist, blankets clutched in his hands tightly. His skin was pale and his breathing was harsh but his body visibly shook. Moving slowly and carefully she sat knelt at his side. Reaching out she slowly rested her hand on his and waited until he looked up at her.

"He's gone," she said softly. "He won't come in here without my permission. Do you think you can eat something?"

"... Why are you helping me?" he asked softly.

"It's my oath as a healer to help those in my pack that are hurt. Now, are you hungry? I have some food." She gestured to the food at the table. He nodded slowly she smiled and went to get the food. Sitting at his side once more she handed him the bowl and held her own. "So, your name is Inuyasha, right?" she asked.

The half-demon nodded and took a sip. "This is good. Who made it?"

"The females of the pack. While the men go run off to hunt and fight the women make sure everything is kept in order. One of the many tasks is cooking."

"And you're the healer." She nodded and he was silent, enjoying the food. It was good and had lots of flavor. It was even better than the ramen that Kagome brought from her time. Done with the bowl he took the bread that was offered and began to clean his bowl.

Lotus smiled but didn't say anything as she ate her own bread. When he was done she came him a mug of cold spring water and checked his bandages. She changed the ones around his chest and stomach, seeing how the scare had torn the wounds even more. Setting the soiled bandages to be washed she watched as he began to drift back to sleep. She let him and made sure he was completely asleep before taking the dishes and bandages.

The females offered to clean them for her so she decided to see how the pack leader was doing. She headed up to the caves, passing by the other pack members, but arriving at the caves he wasn't there. Thinking about it she headed to the front where the waterfalls hid the entrance to their caves and found Ginta and Hakkaku with several wolves standing as a watch out but the two demons were sleeping. Lotus sighed and walked up to them, being as quiet as possible.

The wolves lifted their heads and wagging their tails got up to greet her. They licked at her hands as she knelt to their level, petting them and telling them how happy to see how healthy they were. They kept quiet when she moved up to stand before the demons and shouted as loud as she could in their ears. If the wolves had the ability they would be laughing at the two demons who were so startled they fell off the cliff and into the water below.

"Why does Kouga insist on leaving you two to be guards if all you do is sleep?" the healer called down to them.

"I wasn't sleeping I was resting my eyes!" Ginta protested.

"I could barely sleep with your snoring!" Hakkaku yelled.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

A small sweatdrop ran down the back of her head as the two demons tried to beat the other up. Turning to the wolves she gestured down below. "Tell me if one of them drowns." They barked and she turned to leave but turned to them again. "Do you know where Kouga is?" All she got was some whines with an occasional bark but she understood it all. Giving them her thanks she headed to where he was located.

--

Kouga looked at his reflection before tossing another pebble, watching as the ripples distorted his images but when it clamed he tossed another in. He had been doing this since the pack healer Lotus has chased him away. He just wanted to apologize but when he saw the mutt sleeping he watched him. Even in his sleep he seemed like he was trying outrun the dreams. When he reached out to try to wake him up he woke up. Golden eyes fell on his that in fear he pulled back. Terrified of him and what he could do in his weaken state. He had just wanted to apologize, not hurt him.

"He was innocent and I didn't believe him…" he said to himself and buried his head in his hands. "I'm not fit to be pack leader!"

"I wouldn't say that," came a worn voice.

The prince looked up at the healer then back at the water. "I never meant to scare him. I just wanted to apologize."

"Is that so. What happened before I came back?" she asked as she stood behind him.

"I think he was having a nightmare… he was whimpering, pleading for me to stop that he didn't kill our brothers… I want to wake him up, to say how wrong I was but before I could touch him he woke up. His eyes… they didn't shine with his stubborn pride they were… shattered. I was the one to shattered that part of him… gods I was so stupid! I should have just left after I beat him but I had to humiliate him! I made everything worse but I didn't mean for it to go that far! Damn Kagura! Damn her and Naraku to the deepest pit of hell!" he yelled, bringing his fist down as hard as he could. The rock broke under the punch but his bandages began to get soaked with his blood.

"Sshhh little prince, take it easy before you shatter your arm completely," she said into his ear as she sat next to him, taking his injured arm in her hands. Pulling out a roll of clean bandages she undid the soiled one and wrapped it up after cleaning it. While she worked she hummed under her breathe a simple lullaby. Kouga listen and he did one think he hadn't done since he was a little cub. He curled up with his head in her lap as she stroked his hair. Closing his eyes he tried to hold it in but the tears fell as his shoulders shook.

Lotus was surprised. Even as a child he never shed tears but here he was, crying right before her eyes and she knew it wasn't from injuring his arm again. She began to sing the song one more but this time her voice carried the words softly.

"Gone in a glance,

Gotta lose those fields behind.

Wrap up in lies!

We stand for boyishness.

I wanna live at last!

Until we find the way!

Searching for the light,

Before eternity...

"The passing,

The changing,

Moving around,

The colors of the sky.

To remain the same,

As we use to know.

Every single day...

Could we?

Still have seen it if where there?

Could we still have seen it everywhere, Madden?

"Gone in a glance,

Gotta lose those fields behind.

Wrap up in lies!

We stand for boyishness.

I wanna live at last!

Until we find the way!

Searching for the light,

Before eternity..."

Kouga was fast asleep before the last verse but the healer didn't dare move. She continued to stroke his hair as she thought about the past and what the future held. Hopefully with time, Inuyasha would get better but for now she would do the best she could. For him and Kouga.

"My little prince… may the gods have mercy on the future…" she prayed as she looked into the sky.

--

It was several days later before Lotus let Inuyasha out of her caves. His wounds had long healed but he was still weak and shaken a bit. It had taken some coaxing but she wanted to introduce him to the females that kept the pack together. He was still nervous but agreed. Donning his fire rat clothes and even putting his sword in his belt he was led to the caves in the back where the females stayed and worked. Lotus had told the females that he had been injured badly and to be nice to their guest. They agreed.

The females were doing their chores that when the duo arrive they all fell silent. Normally Inuyasha would have asked what they were staring at but he was nervous. All that kept him from running off was the gentle grip on his arm. He willed himself to calm down.

"Ladies, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, meet the demonesses and wolves that keep this pack together," the healer smiled. The half-demon nodded his head in greeting and the ladies smiled. Lotus made quick introduces and together they sat.

"So Inuyasha, we're heard about you from Kouga but he didn't say how cute you were!" one young demoness said while looking at him adoringly.

"Don't even think about it, Yuki."

"Um we don't see eye-to-eye," he said softly.

"He may be our leader but he's still a young pup that needs to respect his elders!" another said as she turned the spit.

"But our old leader was so cruel! Kouga is a wonderful leader!" another said.

"Yes but he can be so reckless at times, leaving the pack to go after more shards," another sighed. "He should pick a mate and have a family of his own!"

"You know Kouga, he doesn't want to be burden with one, or so he says that it would interfere with his fighting and pack leader business. He also said that he didn't need one since there were still unmated females in the pack."

"How dare he!" one snarled and slapped the wet furs against the rock she was using rather hard. "We wash the furs, cook the food, watch the pups, and clean the dens. All they do is fight and hunt!"

"They protect us too," another tried to reason.

"Hai I understand that but still it's hard to clean his dens when we have our own mates and pups to look after. Maybe he should try washing his own furs, cook his own food, and clean his own den," she snorted but when back to washing the furs and setting them out to dry.

Inuyasha looked confused but said nothing. He enjoyed their company and it was funny to hear the gossip about their mates and such. He felt as ease with them that he even offered to help. They were taken back, saying that a man had never offered to assist them.

"It's the least I can do for what you've done for me," he answered with a slight blush on his face. From that moment on the women, demoness and wolf alike, took an instant liking to the half-demon.

As dusk fell those with mates took their clean furs and food to their dens where their mates would be waiting. Children and pups followed their mothers and those that were unmated took the food to the main den where unmated males ate and slept. Inuyasha and Lotus took the clean furs and food to be eaten at the den.

"The women have taken a liking to you," the healer smiled.

"What makes you say that?" the young man asked.

"You befriended them without realizing it. Men of the pack don't spent time with the women even those that are mated. Today you listened as they spoke and helped out when you didn't have too. Even though you're not a wolf they would gladly accept you within the pack."

"But doesn't the leader decide that?"

"Hai but Kouga was the one to bring you here in the first place."

"Yeah…"

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just wondering how the others are doing?"

"Others?"

"I guess you could call them my pack. I haven't seen them and I'm wondering, if they're alright."

"If you like I can ask Kouga to-"

"No! I don't want to even see him!" For a moment he looked ready to bolt. His skin was white, his eyes wide, and his grip on the basket tightened.

"Okay you don't have to see him! Relax, it's okay." Coaxing him to relax they entered the den and ate in silence. Inuyasha slept on a pile of furs that was his bed as Lotus went to her own. He was still shaken up rather badly even the mere mention of her leader's name was enough to send him into a nervous panic. Settling down she drifted to sleep but in the middle of the night she was awaken when the nightmare struck.

Inuyasha cried out, begging for the wolf prince to stop. Lotus tried to wake him up before he hurt himself but he wouldn't listen. Fearing the worse she held onto him, telling him over and over to wake up. It worked and he fell apart in her arms, sobbing almost hysterical. She held him as a mother would comfort a child after a bad dream. Looking up some of the pack was standing outside her cave, wondering if everything was alright but when Kouga pushed his way in the half-demon went stiff. When he came up to them and reached out to touch him he shied away, clinging even tighter to the healer.

"Kouga, I want you to go and find this boy's pack," lotus said quietly as she ran her fingers through Inuyasha's silver white hair. "I don't care how long it takes but go find them and bring them here."

"You want me to bring strangers into our caves?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hai."

"I know where I can find them but I won't bring them here. I will not let you endanger this pack."

"Because of your recklessness you nearly killed this boy! Fine then, tomorrow you are taking both of us to where his pack are," she growled at him.

"Are you crazy! What happens if we need you here! I'll take him you stay here," he ordered.

"In this condition? At the mere mention of your name he goes into a panic! If you don't have an escort ready for us at dawn then I will find them myself." The pack watched as the healer and leader had a stare-down but in the end the healer won. They quickly moved out of the way hen Kouga came out and looking at the stern look of the healer left her alone.

Inuyasha was still clinging to her tightly but Lotus didn't mind. Wrapping the furs around him she softly hummed the song she sang to Kouga earlier to him. Even as she drifted to sleep she continued to hold him and sing to him. Maybe his friends could help him heal but he couldn't stay here forever. She just hoped it worked or all would be for naught.

--

The next morning several demons and wolves escorted the pack healer Lotus and half-demon Inuyasha through the forest. Once they reached Kaede's village they would come back but until then they would protect the duo. Kouga watched from his perch atop the waterfall. He wanted to go but when he had confronted the half demon he went stiff. When he tried to talk to him he got silence so he tired bating him into a fight. Still silence he was so upset he held him to the rocky walls, demanding he said something but all the dog-demon do was turn his head to the side, baring his throat. It was the same way a beta would show her submission to the alpha male.

'I'm sorry…' he said sadly even as a tear slowly rolled down his face.

Author's Notes: So what did you think? I was gonna make it longer but that's what chapters are for. The song is from the series. It's the 2nd ending theme song "Fukai Mori (Deep Forest)". You know the one where it shows Sessy? And yes I will include him but later. But like I said in the beginning any suggestions go ahead and let me know. This is my first time writing an Inu fic so, well just be kind. Flames will be ignored and not even bothered with. They aren't worth the time or effort.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: When I came to the site I was, to say the least "floored" when I saw so many reviews in just one day! I'm glad you liked it and yes this will be a yaoi, male preg deal. Yeah I admit I made some minor grammar mistakes but at least I got the plot out. I'm glad you all liked it! I will try to make the chapters just as good but again thanks so much for your compliments! This is one of the reasons I post my fics, to be enjoyed by people like you all :) And to kougamate, I'm so glad you like it!

"Broken"

By: Beloved Shadow

Kaede slowly walked through her small village, greeting the villagers as she went. She had been the priestess after her sister died 50 years ago and wouldn't continue to do so until her dying days but she didn't want to leave them with no protector and knew she had to pick a successor soon. But that was not what worried her at the moment. Coming to the great god tree she found the young miko Kagome standing before it, just staring up at the branches.

When she and the others arrived a few days ago she feared the worse upon seeing the swelling of her bottom lip and jaw but was even more shocked to find out that it was the wolf prince that had struck the young girl. She had heard the tales of how he was in love with the young girl and how he had a constant rival with the half-demon but when asked about him they had no answer to give her.

"How are ye feeling, child?" the old priestess asked.

The young girl was startled from her thoughts but turned and smiled at her kindly. "I'm fine."

"Ye are worried," she pointed out.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Join me child." Kagome walked beside the old woman as they headed back to her hut, taking their time and greeting villagers on their way but it was the wise old woman who broke the silence. "I'm sure he is fine, child. Inuyasha is a stubborn yet proud even for a half-demon."

"I know but something tells me that it's worse," she told her with worry in her tone. "I still don't understand what happened. I don't think Kouga meant to hit me; he was so upset that he wouldn't listen to reason but something doesn't feel right. Something happened and I can't stop worrying."

"Be at ease, Kagome. Come, let us see how the others are doing."

"Okay."

Miroku and Sango were easy to find since they were on their way to meet the old priestess. Kirara and Shippo were still napping inside but suddenly the little neko was up, his nose lightly twitching. Mewing she ran out of the hut and raced down the dirt covered road, ignoring even Sango's cries to stop.

"Kirara wait!" the demon slayer called to her.

"She must have sensed something," Miroku pointed it out but it was Shippo who confirmed their suspicions.

"Everyone! I can spell wolves coming this way!" he said his eyes wide.

"You mean Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Iie not Kouga but they are wolves and I think Inuyasha is with them!" That caused everyone to chase the little fire neko but the young kit stayed with the old priestess. "Grandma Kaede, something doesn't feel right."

"What do ye mean?" she asked a bit bewildered.

"Well the wolves don't seem to really be in a big hurry but I can feel something wrong. I think Inuyasha was hurt really badly." He couldn't say what but even at his young age he knew something was very wrong.

--

Inuyasha froze. The wolves and demons paused, watching him but none dare touch him. Lotus noticed this and gently touched his shoulder. Before she could say anything she turned her head sharply at the same time their escort turned. Before any could react a cream colored neko with black stripes as her markings and crimson eyes ran at them but the half-demon held her tightly to his chest. She mewed happily and began to purr loud enough for them all to hear.

"Kirara…" he smiled and hugged her close, missing the feel of her fur as it caressed his face lightly. Compared to the wolves her coat was softer and smelt very lightly of smoke but it was very warm.

"No need to ask if you know her," the healer smiled and gently scratched the fire cat under her chin, earning a deep purr herself.

"Inuyasha!" That was the only warning anyone got before Kagome ran forward, throwing her arms around the half-demon tightly. She nearly knocked him over but he caught himself. "I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you're back."

"Kagome…" His body was stiff as a board but slowly his arms went around her in a loose embrace. "I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried when I saw what happened… gomen."

The young miko blinked and looked at him. "Why are you apologizing?" she asked and only then noticed the haunted and shattered look in his eyes. "Inuyasha, what happened to you?"

The wolf healer came to his aid as she gently pushed the two a bit apart. "Kagome, right? My name is Lotus and I'm the healer of Kouga's pack. But before we speak I would prefer we have a shelter over our heads." Looking at the escort she nodded her head. Bowing in respect to her they melded into the surrounding forest. "They have gone to hunt but will return before nightfall."

"Um alright. It's nice to meet you." Turning around she saw that Sango and Miroku had arrived and were watching them. "Guys, this is Lotus. Lotus, these are our friends Miroku and Sango."

She smiled and nodded to them. Looking at the half-demon she took his arm and turned back to the young girl dressed in such strange clothing. "Shall we go? I would like to speak with your healer as soon as possible."

"Right." Leading the way through the forest the wolf demoness and half dog demon followed but as the demon slayer made to follow the monk held her back. They waited until they were out of sight but still he leaned close to her to speak to her softly.

"I think something is wrong with Inuyasha," he said with seriousness. "He's not acting like him."

"I know. Usually he's running at the mouth or acting so tough but right now he seems like a helpless child," she admitted to him. "Kirara knows it too. She's refusing to leave his side and I think Kagome suspects something. What could have happened to him?"

"I don't know but I think we need to speak to Lotus-sama as soon as possible."

--

Inuyasha sat in the branches of the god tree, the same tree he had been sealed it for the past 50 years but he wasn't thinking about that. He didn't tell anyone, but even when he was pinned by his former love's sacred arrow he felt safe and at peace. Now he felt comforted as he sat among the thick branches, the leaves shading him from the sun. It reminded him of the times when he was younger, when his mother would held him in his lap and wrap him within her silken robes. Kirara purred as he gently scratched her fur behind the ears, her twin tails lightly swishing along his leg. She knew something terrible had happened to him and wouldn't leave his side. For that the half-demon was grateful.

Everyone's eyes widen as the healer told the story of what happened. Even Shippo was pale as he refused to leave until he knew what was wrong. Kaede had turned thoughtful though, knowing how manipulative Naraku could be when his put his mind to it but to rape someone as an act of revenge?

"Will… Will he get better?" Kagome asked very softly. She wasn't sure whether to cry or scream or chase the wolf prince down.

"I don't know… but I couldn't let him stay at the caves for much longer. His physical wounds have healed but the wounds of the mind and spirit, I am not that great a healer," Lotus admitted. "I had hoped that perhaps in the company of you--his pack--may help him."

"But how can we help?" Sango asked with some concern.

"Be there for him. I will stay for a few days to help with what I can but perhaps being around those he knows best will help him be the man he once was."

"We will do our best, lady healer."

"Arigato but call me Lotus."

So as the days began to pass the group tried to get the half-demon back to his usual self but things were not getting better. Inuyasha still feared physical touch of any kind, especially if it came from men that one day when Miroku patted his shoulder in greeting he ended up with five deep gashes on his chest. Everyone was getting worried but things seemed to be going worse when just over a month after the incident Inuyasha stopped eating. He wasn't hungry for anything, even the ramen Kagome brought from her home but the food he did manage to eat didn't last long. Kaede tried having him drink a special brew, thinking he may be sick but that didn't worse. Lotus tried as well but nothing was helping as he continued to vomit anything that entered his stomach, so the healers decided to take a better look as the hanyou's body.

Inuyasha's golden eyes darted between the two old women. He didn't fear them but he was ashamed of his body. His smooth pale skin was marred with think white scars, most of them located on his chest and hips. He shut his eyes tightly as tears escape yet he opened them when he felt a familiar hand stroke his hair back.

"Be at ease, young one. We're just going to find out what's wrong with you and try to make it better," Lotus whispered to him.

"I don't want anyone to see my shame," he whimpered as he reached up and clung to her hand tightly.

"No shame, young one. Now, relax and try to get some rest for you are among friends." Humming softly she continued to stroke his hair until he slipped into a peaceful slumber. Still holding his hand she nodded to the old miko. "Let us begin."

Outside Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, the demons and wolves were waiting a bit anxiously. The escort could have left at any point but after seeing how much the half-demon changed they stayed to assist the healer in anyway. They still didn't trust humans very much but the village and its people were slowing gaining their favor.

Kirara and Shippo sat against the wall next to the door after promising both healers they wouldn't try to peek in. Instead they watched as the adults tried to keep busy but failed. Kagome was trying to work on her homework but kept staring at the hut across from her, tapping her pen against the textbook nervously. Miroku was sitting along the other side of the door, eyes closed and looked to be in a deep meditation but once in a while his hand would tighten over his staff so tight his knuckles went white from the strain. Sango also appeared calm but her body was tense and every little noise made her jump as her fingers braided and unbraided the same strand of hair repeatedly. The wolves and demons were also nervous as their tails were lay flat on the ground and their bodies were so tense you could knock them over with the feather but no one said anything.

After what seemed like an eternity the front door/flap was pushed open and Lady Kaede stepped out. Everyone wanted to pounce and ask what was wrong but they waited as she shuffled out and stood there, thinking hard on what to say. Taking a deep breathe she closed her eye.

"Inuyasha… is pregnant."

--

"How can he be pregnant? He's a guy!" Kagome practically screamed.

"Are you sure he isn't sick or something like that?" Sango asked with shock written on her face.

"I was surprised as well but ask Lotus-san," the old miko explained. The demoness nodded to her and turned to face the large group.

"We checked for every possible sign but he is most certainly pregnant," she began to say. "I still don't believe it all myself but the signs are there. Morning sickness, lack of eating, and sleeping more than necessary. He also seems to spend more time between the neko, Kaede, or myself. We don't say anything but it's like he needs a pillar of support to help him through."

"But we're his friends why doesn't he depend on us?" the young miko asked, getting frustrated.

"Truthfully? I have seen the way you act and right now he needs someone who is calm and at ease. You seem ready to bolt and you don't know what it's like for him to have gone through that humiliation. But he also told me that he still regrets having not saved you from harm. He stills fears the monk and the exterminator for different reasons and the kit is too young to know what he went through," she said firmly. "He also feels very uncomfortable about wolves and demons but only because they carry Kouga's scent."

"I can understand most of it but, how is it possible that he could get pregnant?" Miroku asked. "Could it be because he is a half-demon?"

"I have seen many things in my life but I have no answer for that, monk," Lotus sighed. But I think I know someone who may be able to help. I just hope she's still around."

"If I ever see Kouga I'll burn him alive with my fox fire!" the young kit snarled angrily, startling the group. Never had anyone seen them like this but before he could run off to make good on his threat the young miko gathered him in her lap and held him tightly. Her head was bowed but her shoulders shook and two tears dropped onto her skirt.

"What is the matter, Kagome?" Kaede asked with concern in her weathered face.

"I… I never thought this could happen…" she tried to say through the tears. "Kouga and Inuyasha always fought but to rape him… I could forgive him for hitting me but I will never forgive him for doing this to one of my friends!" The tears fell faster but no one knew what to say really.

Shippo looked at his adoptive mother and with his little arms hugged her tightly and let her cry herself out. As the others try to help comfort her Lotus stood and beckoned the wolves to come with her. They entered the forest and once they were sure they were alone the healer spoke up.

"I want one demon and wolf to head back to the pack. Tell Kouga my work isn't done here and I don't want him to even think of coming here or I'll go through with my threat," she told them. They looked at one another but the two fastest nodded and ran off as fast as they could. Though they were no match against their leader in a race of speed they were still pretty fast. "The rest of you stay here in the village until we return."

"Lotus-sama, where are you going?" one of the demons asked.

"To see if I can find my old friend. Last I heard she had moved to the south but it's not gonna be easy. Inuyasha, the neko and I will go find her and see if she can help."

"Why not take one of us with you or the slayer?" another demon asked. "The south is dangerous even for us!"

"Time is not on our side. It will take days to get there and the smaller the party the better. I need you all to stay here and protect the village and help the mikos. Understood?"

"Hai Lotus-sama." They didn't like it but it was the only thing they could do.

Smiling at them she embraced the demons and wolves one by one, surprising them. "Don't worry. I am the oldest member in ht entire pack. I outlived everyone, I survived the birds of paradise, and I raised most of you since you were all cubs. I'll be fine."

"And what would we do if we lost our only healer?" one teased but she lightly tugged his ear.

"Behave. Oh, if Kouga comes looking for us… don't tell him where I went but try to keep the young miko from using him as a pincushion. He may be an arrogant and young wolf but he's still the pack leader and he hasn't named a successor.

It didn't take long for the trip to have some supplies made ready before they were off. Kagome wanted to go but not only was there not enough room on the fire cat and she wouldn't be much help. Telling the half-demon that she will be waiting for him she watched as Kirara took to the sky. She tried very hard not to cry but the tears still fell.

--

Kouga had been staring at the waterfall for quite a long time. The only way he knew that was because his entire backside was now numb to any feeling. He kept tossing pebbles into the water, distorting his image before tossing the handful in with a growl. No word from Lotus or the half-demon in over a month. Part of him wanted to go and see what was taking so long but the guilt continued to weigh heavily upon his shoulders. Every time he thought of the mutt those golden eyes would haunt his memory as they looked upon him with utterly fear. He felt so helpless and alone. Even the demonesses were not too pleased with him and it showed in many different ways.

His den was always kept clean but since Lotus left they refused to enter. His furs were filthy and reeked that whenever he took a bath he took all his furs and would spent hours washing them himself. His meals were brought to his den but now he ate with the unmated pack members. After a while the men knew something was wrong but the females refused to say what and unless they wanted to suffer the same as their leader they kept to themselves sp he ate when time permitted him.

"I wish there was some way I could say I'm sorry… I would do anything to take back what I did and said…" he said to no one in particular.

"Kouga!"

"Now what?" he groaned and stood, watching as Ginta and Hakkaku ran into his line of vision. "Nani?"

"Kouga, one of the demons and wolves we sent with Lotus-sama, they're back!" Hakkaku panted.

"Which ones?" he asked.

"Thorn and Takeda," Ginta said quickly.

In a whirlwind their prince was off, heading for the caves. It didn't take long to get back but he want to wait as they ate and drank their fill having run the entire way back to their pack. Thorn finished his fill of clear water and lying down, his tongue rolling out the side of his mouth as he panted. Takeda swallowed the mouthful of food and water before looking at his pack leader. He wasn't pleased as to what he did to the half-demon but he was still loyal to the pack.

"Lotus-sama says she must stay at the miko's village for a while longer. The rest of the escort is with her but she said not to even think about coming or she'll come through with her threat," he said simply and quickly.

The wolf prince growled and his hands tighten into fists. "She can't order me around I'm the pack leader!" he said angrily.

"She needs to stay the half-demon is not getting any better," Takeda said through gritted teeth.

"She's the pack healer and she belongs here!" Turning he ran out of the cave and down the trail, running right past his two best friends since childhood.

"Kouga, where are you going!" Ginta yelled out to him.

"To get the rest of our pack back!" he yelled and was gone in an instant.

--

Inuyasha thought back to his friends, having never seen any of them act that way surprised him but he wasn't sure to make of it. Was it because they pitied him or did they actually care about his well-being? He closed his eyes as the wind blew his hair back and ruffled his clothes.

Lotus knew he was deep in thought so instead of interrupting him she squeezed the hands that were wrapped around her waist. Looking at the cat she ruffled her cream colored fur, getting a purr in response. "We're making good time, Kirara. But I haven't seen her in years so I can't remember what her scent is like." The cat growled softly and she chuckled. "Well if you smell something that smells like a bird then it might be her."

"Lotus-sama?"

"Hai?"

"Can your friend really help me?"

"She was known for her abilities to heal the soul but, that was a very long time ago," she sighed. "This was back when Kouga was just a tiny cub and his father was the leader of the pack. I was just learning about my duties as the pack healer when Kouga's father--Lord Ookami--heard of some demons trespassing on our lands. He went and came back with an injured girl who was half-human. Turns out she was a runaway."

The dog demon rested his head on her shoulder, containing the yawn that tried to escape. "Who was she running from? Demons or humans?" he asked softly.

"Both. Humans for her beauty and demons for her powers."

"But you said she was only half."

"She is. She's half-human from her father but her mother was the great goddess of the sun, Amaratsu." She looked at the young man, her eyes serious. "Heikou is a demi-goddess."

His eyes widen as the words registered in his mind. A demi-goddess? Never in his life had he seen or heard of tem, even Kikyou had never heard of them but who's to say it wasn't possible. He wanted to ask what her powers were but sleep was threatening to take over and claim him. He quietly surrendered to the darkness.

Lotus held his arms tighter and began to hum softly. She remember that day, the poor girl was so weak it took months before she regained all her strength but the loner she stayed the more the wolf demons wanted her for their own. She was beautiful with her porcelain face, graceful body, and gentle personality but even so she had her own faults.

Heikou had been born blind.

She claimed that her mother turned into a phoenix and laid an egg. Her father watched over the egg lovingly but when she hatched her mother came down in all her glory. The true form was never meant for mortal eyes and because the child was only half her sight was damaged and ruined.

Grief stricken her mother returned to the heavens but her father and ruler of the heavens--Izanagi--would not allow her daughter to enter the Heavenly Palace. So her father took her and raised her as his own. As she grew older the men in the village lusted after her. Angered at her refusal they tried taking her by force. She and her father left the village and were at peace in the forest, living simple lives but it did not last.

Rogue bandits came cross the home and kidnapping her they killed her father and burned her home down. They violated her body and abused her but when they arrived in a town to rest the lord of the land heard about the girl and sent his men to purchase her. When the bandits refused he sent his soldiers to kill them all and once more the young girl was kidnapped. She was treated as his pet which he showed off to other lords, boasting of how she was one of a kind that soon she found herself as nothing more than a possession. Her mother was so disgusted at how the humans treated her daughter that against her father's wishes she took her brother's sword and killed those that harmed her daughter.

Izanagi couldn't take the pain anymore and visited the dreams of a very powerful yet wise miko called Midoriko and asked her to take the child into her care. The priestess agreed and after many days found the poor girl, broken and alone. It took several years but Midoriko did all she could and when she healed, taught her how to use her hidden powers of a demi-goddess.

Heikou learned to purify toxins from the body and helped those in need but she also learned how to heal the mind and spirit. One day, a great demon attacked and Midoriko led it away but when she didn't return after a week the village's bravest warriors ventured inside. There they found the shikon no tama, of jewel of four souls. When Heikou heard of this she grew heartsick and left the village. With painful memories of humans she traveled but when demons saw her once more she was sought as a prize. She fought and ran, found and ran, fought and ran until she couldn't do either anymore. Exhausted she waited for death but the leader of the wolf clans rescued her.

When she was healed she noticed the tell-tell signs of the demons wanting her as their mate she left at dawn's light but not before giving the lord who saved her and the healer who nursed her to health something of great value. A gold feather to Ookami and a silver feather to Lotus, directly plucked from her wings.

"Should you ever need help, seek me out and I will do all I can," she told them with a smile. "May the gods grant you your hearts' desire." And with that she left.

'That was over 80 some years ago,' Lotus thought to herself softly. Making sure Inuyasha wouldn't fall she reached into her robes and pulled out a tattered silver father. It looked like tarnished silver and had seen better days but even in the slowly dying light it glowed with a delicate light of its own. The old healer smiled and held the feather to her chest tightly. 'I sure hope you can help him, Heikou. If anyone can help heal his broken spirit… you can.' Still holding on tightly the old wolf felt her eyes begin to drift shut.

Kirara could feel the weight on her back shift that looking up she saw that both riders had fallen asleep. She purred softly but continued flying. With the rapidly setting sun at her side she knew that night would come in quickly but until now she would put as much distance between her and the wolf prince as possible. No one harmed her litter.

Author's Notes: I kinda got this idea while watching 'Wolf's Rain'. Heikou is not gonna be paired with anyone so don't worry but she is my own creation. I'll put the link to her picture next chapter. I absolutely adore Midoriko , she is the coolest female character in the entire series I wanted to find someway to at least mention her in the fic. Kougasmate, I will include the others but a little at a time.

I am so glad you people liked the first chapter! Yes again this is an m-preg so I hope this helps and I hope you like this chapter as well. Again I'm open to suggestions. A tiny sneak peak of the next chapter: Kouga arrives at Kaede's village to bring his demons, wolves, healer and Inuyasha back but maybe he should have stayed at the caves 'cuz he's gonna have to deal with a seriously pissed off miko, monk, kitsune, and demon slayer. Be sure to stay with me to find out if the wolf prince will survive the wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Okay um, I'm still not sure how to explain how a guy can get pregnant so please bear with me. But then again this is just a story so I may end up BS my way through some of it. ; Don't be too hard on me plz!

"Broken"

By: Beloved Shadow

Kouga ran as fast as he could, dodging between trees and leaping over boulders. If one blinked they would see nothing but a rapidly fading wind. He resembled a whirlwind that kept anything and everything from touching him he paused as he came to a steep cliff that overlooked the village. He sniffed at the air and caught the scent of wolves but no trace of Inuyasha.

'I don't care if he freaks out he's coming back to the caves along with Lotus and the others,' he told himself and slid down the rocky side, ignoring the harp rocks and dirt he kicked up as soon as he reached the bottom he took off in a mad dash. When he came to the village's entrance he stopped and blinked. The villagers that were out took one look at him but it wasn't fear. It was loathing and disgust. Women gathered their children and quickly entered the huts, men watched him warily as they retreated to their huts until he was alone.

"Huh not exactly a warm reception," he huffed and walked into the village. He tested the air, searching for his pack he heard something whiz through the air and jumped into the air. The hiraikotsu sailed through the air before coming back but the wolf demon once more dodged out of the way.

Sango lifted her hand and caught it easily but an angry scowl marred her otherwise pretty face. "Kouga!" she yelled.

The wolf landed with a snarl. "What the hell is your problem!" he asked and watched as the monk, the kit, and his woman appear. "Call her off!" he yelled at them.

Miroku said nothing but his cursed hand tightened even more upon his staff. "I would enjoy releasing my accursed Wind Tunnel upon you for what you did… but I made a promise to Lotus-sama," he said coolly but the glare in his eyes was enough to melt glass.

Kouga involuntarily took a step back, the fur on his tail standing on end. He turned to Kagome with a grin on his face but yelped and barely had time to duck to the side as an arrow flew by. A moment later some strands of his hair drifted to the ground. "Ooh boy…"

"I'll never forgive you!" the miko screamed and began to fire arrow upon arrow at the wolf prince. She didn't let up and her quiver of sharpen arrows came so close to him but she stopped when her 'target' landed within the branches of the great God Tree. "Get outta that tree!"

"Geez what's your problem! If it's about that slap I didn't mean to hurt you!" he yelled out but nearly fell out of the tree when some arrows nearly took his eyes out. "Stop firing at me!"

"You have no right to show your face around here!" Shippo yelled, both his hands holding tiny green flames of fox fire. He was ready to launch them but he didn't want to burn the sacred plant. "Get down here and fight like a man!"

"I'm not a man I'm a demon!"

"You're a rapist!"

Kouga went white as a sheet and he looked down, his tail going limp. "You know?" he asked meekly.

Kagome was too angered to say anything but her hands shook as she struggled to keep from scaling the tree and strangling the wolf with her bare hands. "I would have forgiven you for hitting me. You were upset and your friends were dead, but to rape him?" She closed her eyes tightly as the tears fell. "You killed him… You killed my best friend!" She couldn't take it anymore and broke down, sobbing heavily into her hands.

Kaede appeared and made her way to her young apprentice, saying nothing but helped her to stand. "Ye will not find Inuyasha here," she told the wolf prince. "Lotus-sama has taken him away."

"She what! She was suppose to return right back!" he yelled as he hopped down to the base of the tree.

"Unlike you she has a heart! She's been helping Inuyasha cope with what you did to him!" Shippo barked at him.

"Shut up you little brat!"

"Don't talk to Shippo like that, you bastard!" Sango said quickly as she pulled her arm back, ready to hurl her large boomerang at him once more.

"Sango please," the monk said as he rested his hand on her shoulder (instead of her ass). When she lowered her arm he turned his full attention to the wolf prince. "Lotus-sama stayed because she feared for Inuyasha's sanity. What you did to him made him lose trust in all of us; we were hurting him more than helping. They left to find more suitable help," he explained simply.

"She's the pack healer she deserves to be back with her pack," Kouga growled.

"She said she would not return until she was sure her work was done."

"Where is the escort I sent with her?"

"Right here." Slowly the wolves and demons appeared from the seclusion of dreams behind the god tree. Instead of bowing to their leader they walked past him and stood with the group of humans. One wolf even went up to Kagome, whining softly but the girl rubbed his head, smiling gently. They didn't look very pleased either. "Lotus-sama said if you came here she would go through with her threat."

"Well she's not here so she can't touch me," he barked.

"But we can," Sango said tensely.

"Tell me something Kouga, why haven't you mated and raise a pack of your own?" Miroku asked.

He blinked and a very faint blush appeared on his cheeks but he huffed and crossed his arms, turning his back on them. "I don't see why it's any of your business but the only mate I want is Kagome and I don't exactly like the idea of raising cubs when all they do is whine, bite, and make a mess. Raising cubs is women's work and I need Kagome to sense jewel shards for me. If he had been watching them he would have noticed an evil look in the girl's eyes. Her hands held her bow up as she nocked an arrow.

"So that's all you wanted me for? To sense jewel shards? Raising kids is women's work, huh? I tried being nice, I tired to let you down easy but you never listen to a word I said… I will never be your mate even if you were the last thing on earth!" Focused right on her target she let the arrow fly. The group watched as it sailed and for a minute, they were worried she was going to kill him but that wasn't her intent.

For miles around neighboring villages could hear a pain filled howl that seemed to last for an eternity but they gave it no thought and merely thought of it of it a dying animal's last cry.

--

Kirara landed and sniffed the air. Laying on the ground she felt Lotus slide off and purred as a hand scratched her ears. Inuyasha laid down and snuggled into her fur with content sigh. The old healer stepped forward and tested the air. She couldn't smell anything except the natural scent of the trees, plants, and animals. The weather was a bit cool but she didn't mind and looked back at the sleeping half-demon. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and he didn't seem bothered by the change of weather but he curled more against the fire cat's warmth.

'I hope we don't have to go in any deeper. I don't want to rise his health,' she thought to herself and looked at the feather. Running it through her fingers she sighed and looked at the sky. "Heikou… I wish I knew how to find you," she said sadly.

"But you have." The voice spoke up so suddenly the wolf demoness whirled, poise for an attack and the neko stayed low to the ground, hissing as her fur bristled. The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and smiled gently at them. Lotus peered at the figure and blinked as her body seemed to go limp.

"H-Heikou?"

--

"YEOUCH!"

The villagers paused when the heard the cry of pain echoed from the miko's hut but thought nothing of it. The wolf demons didn't even bat an eye as they lounged around the base of the god tree, enjoying the peace and simplicity of the village. Shippo was nestled up in the branches though, sniffing occasional as he wrapped his thick tail around himself. Kagome was sitting against the tree, her anatomy textbook in her lap but she wasn't doing a very good job of studying and she didn't care. Within the hut was another matter.

Kouga struggled under the spirit wards the monk had placed on his arms and legs to keep him pinned to the ground. He growled then yelped when he felt a liquid being poured over his wound but it felt like it was trying to burn the wound from the inside and it smelled almost rancid. He struggled then yelped when a firm hand pulled his tail none to gently.

"I promised not to kill you but how would your pack like it if I cut off your tail?" the slayer threaten and he stopped his complaining. Satisfied Sango removed his hand and nodded tot eh miko. "How does it look?"

"If Kagome had been aiming anywhere else, he would be dead," Kaede said simply. Sure enough the arrow had struck the wolf's left ass cheek but in his haste to remove it he broke it in half and torn the wound even more. It wasn't until now was the old miko able to removed the arrowhead and was now cleaning it with holy water and something called 'rubbing alcohol' that Kagome had given to her. It was better in cleaning out wounds so they wouldn't get infected but it stung like fire. "Ye should be thankful."

"For what? I won't be able to sit for a month at the least!" he growled then winced when Miroku whapped him on the head with his staff. "Will you stop hitting me!"

"I can always place another spirit seal on your mouth," he threaten.

"…"

"That's what I thought. Lady Kaede, what will happen is Lotus-sama's friend can't help Inuyasha?"

"I do not know… but we must pray for the best." Taking a needle and thread she began to stitch the wound close. To save the demon any dignity she had a sheet was thrown over his hips but it had been pushed aside to tend to the arrow wound. "I must remember to thank Kagome for her medicines."

"Hai they are very peculiar but have saved our lives countless times," Miroku said with a smile and Sango nodded.

"It's too bad she didn't have anything to help Inuyasha or his-" she noticed how Kouga was paying rapid attention to their conversation and went silent.

"Kouga, tell me this. Why do ye not want cubs of thy own?" the old woman asked as she made sure to be careful and precise with her sewing.

"Because they're a nuisance and I don't have time for them. If Kagome gets pregnant she won't be able to sense the jewel shards and I can't drag her along. It'll just hamper us. Besides, I want revenge against Naraku and Kagura for what they did," he growled angrily.

"Are you going to rape them as well?" Sango said bitterly.

"Look I'm sorry! Is that what you wanted to hear? I tried telling him that but he's scared stiff!"

"We should be thankful that Inuyasha is not here then. I'm afraid if he had heard your words right now…" the monk didn't have to say it but it was still a kind of shock that their fiend was pregnant.

"What do you talking about? Why are you asking me these stupid questions?" the pack leader growled.

"Whether you chose to believe it or not but our friend is carrying your pups."

"Nani? I never touched Kagome!"

"It's Inuyasha, you self-centered asshole!" Sango screamed at him. "Inuyasha, the half-demon, is pregnant with your--appalling seed!" When the trio didn't hear anything from him she lifted him but his hair and pulled his head back. "He fainted."

--

Lotus watched as the demi-goddess worked. Inuyasha had awoken but fell back to sleep after he was sure the woman wouldn't hurt him or his developing child. Strange. This life growing within him was a result of rape but he didn't fault the new life. The baby was innocent in all of this. The old healer sighed and absently petted the alert neko in her lap.

"Mew!" Kirara said, purring softly but watched with alert crimson eyes.

"I'm worried too," Lotus said softly.

Heikou's lips formed a tight line as she gently ran her hands over the young man's body. Her hut was very warm and the half-demon was laying on a comfortable bed of furs and linen sheets but he was naked with a thick blanket draped over his body. Her hands hovered just over his form as they slowly moved over from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. She didn't say anything but the look on her face showed she was not pleased. She rested one hand on his brow and the other rested on his stomach.

"If his spirit could be seen… it would be bruised, battered, and broken beyond any and all help," she said softly. Her gentle blue eyes didn't blink, even as a stark white braid fell over her shoulder.

"Can you help him?" Lotus asked worriedly.

"I can try…" Removing her hands she moved around so she was kneeling at the boy's head and very gently rested her hands on both sides of his head. She began to chant softly, her eyes glowing very softly that it matched the same glow from her hands. Both wolf and neko became very quiet, making sure not to disturb her. They didn't wait very long before she pulled back.

"What happened?"

"He rejected me."

"Nani?"

"I tired to call to his spirit, to accept my help but he refused." She reached up and brushed black strands and white braids back from her eyes, sighing in disappointment. "He is afraid and uncertain. He does not trust me and I may end up doing more harm than good."

"What about the babe? Is it doing alright?"

"For now hai but he must try to eat more. They will need nourishment."

"I think I can manage. I don't know why but he's been leaning on me and the neko since this happened," Lotus said as she slowly moved closer to the boy, tucking him in securely.

"You healed his wounds and gained his trust. The fire cat does not judge or ask questions but protects. Whether you realize it or not you both are keeping his sanity intact," Heikou said as she stood gracefully.

Her home was a hut built against a mountain's side but the rock has been chipped away over the years to allow more room. In the very back was a large bed that resembled a nest of sorts but with thick blankets and pillows that one would probably find in some lord's manor or castle. But what they wouldn't there were feathers of polished silver and gold. It was hidden behind a curtain and had been Heikou's bed but when she heard the tale of the unfortunate half-demon she gave him her 'nest'. Outside the 'bedroom' were ledges carved from the stone that held bowls and jars that held dried herbs. Beyond that room was where the hut began but the walls also held shelves with more glass bottles but scrolls as well. A simple table sat in the middle of the room with several mats around it and to the side was a simple stove where a pot of stew of being cooked.

Even those the girl was a demi-goddess she still didn't touch meat and had her own simple vegetable garden. What she couldn't make herself she bartered for healing aliments. A fair trade she called it. She wore a pair of hakamas, or old fashioned pants that mikos wore but with her wings she wore an apron that covered her chest, tied around her waist and fell to her knees. Like the hanyou she bore scars from her past experiences but they were nothing but pale thin lines, a constant remainder. Her long tail lightly trailed behind her but didn't hamper her any as she moved about.

Kirara hopped off the old wolf's lap and instead curled next to the dog demon's head. Nuzzling her head against his cheek she curled and fell into a light sleep. Lotus smiled and gently stroked her fur and the boy's hair.

"Heikou would never hurt you, child. She only wishes to help but that is your choice," she said softly.

--

'Pregnant? I don't get it… is it because he's a half-demon?' were the thoughts running through the wolf prince's mind. It was hard to swallow that a night of rape could bring this up. How was he going to explain this to his pack!

"Arg how could I be so stupid!" he shouted to himself as he gripped his head in frustration.

"Do you honestly want someone to answer that?" came the cruel question.

Kouga slowly turned and tried to smile at he miko but her heated gaze had him wishing he was back at the caves. "Um-"

"I'm not speaking to you," came the curt answer as she sped on her heels and walked away, taking her over-sized yellow backpack with her. She didn't seem to be the least bit concerned about him but stopped when he called out her name. She tired very hard to hide the smirk when she heard him "ow, ow, ow" with every step he took. She watched as he stepped before her. "Hai?"

"Um look I was wondering if um, you could tell me where Lotus-sama went? We really need her back at the caves," he pleaded.

"Don't you care about Inuyasha?" she asked coolly.

"Well yeah I mean if he's really pregnant then the women of the pack can help him get situated."

"You're the one that got him pregnant so you should be there for him."

"That's women's work." As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. 'Open mouth insert foot.'

"Women's work! Damnit Kouga, I can't believe how insensitive you are! I got to know Lotus and you know what she told me? The women, mated and unmated, are the reason your pack hasn't fallen apart! They cook, they clean, they raise the kids, they do everything and all you do is bring home the meat! You expect them to grovel at your feet like, like slaves! Well they aren't slaves their living breathing people!"

"Um they're demonesses," he weakly protested.

"I don't care if they're toads! I will say this, I am so glad I am not your mate because I wouldn't want to stay with an insensitive, heartless, narrow-minded--asshole like yourself! Miroku has better manners than you and he's the worse lecher I know!" She whirled to leave but when she felt a touch on her arm her hand came out and slapped him so hard he fell over and landed right on his still healing wound. "Don't touch me!" she screamed and stormed to Kaede's hut.

Kouga just sat there, the impression of her hand leaving a bright red mark on the side of his face. It was already swollen and stung when he touched it but right now he wasn't sure what hurt. His face, his ass, or his pride.

Miroku had seen it all and he wasn't sure if he should be flattered or insulted by the young miko's comment. Deciding to take it as a comment he went to assist the wolf prince and perhaps have a man-to-man talk with him. So to speak. He took his time though, watching as the wolf prince tried to get up but he didn't have the strength and the shock of his former-bride-to-be slapped him so hard made him a bit unstable. Miroku had been on the end of several very painful slaps in his time but that had to be the most painful one he had ever seen.

'I must remember to never get on Kagome's bad side,' he thought to himself.

Kouga tried once more to get up but fell. This time he tried rolling onto his knees and found a fresh spot of blood right where he had been sitting. Reaching out he touched his furs and suppressed the groan. He had just opened his stitches and he was bleeding heavily. "Damnit."

"Do you need some help?" the monk asked.

"Feh. I'm fully capable of getting on my own two feet, monk," he scoffed.

"Then am I safe to assume that the earlier attempts were just practice?"

"If you were watching me why didn't you help me up?"

"Well if you don't need me help then I'll gladly you leave you alone. I'm sure the women of the village make much better conversations." He turned to leave but stopped when the demon called out to him.

"Hey hold on! Since you're already here you can, help me up." Kouga cringed; the way he said it sounded like he was desperate… but even if he was this was his pride on the line! And right now his ass was more valuable than his damn ego.

Miroku didn't say anything but pulled him up to his feet and helped him to Kaede's hut. If the other villagers noticed they didn't say anything but still the demon could hear them whispering to one another. There went his reputation. "I don't blame Kagome for striking you the way she did," the monk said out of the blue.

"How can you agree with her!"

"Because I'm her friend and I agree with her. Look around and what do you see?"

Kouga did and snorted. "Women doing all the work."

"Not what I mean. Take a good look around you. There are men in the village that do the same work as the women. Many of them aren't here right not but they do their own share of the work when they come home. Work is divided equally here; even children have their own chores they must to."

"What are you getting at, monk?"

"What I'm saying is in your pack because you're the leader everyone is below you, especially the women. But if you take the time to notice it is the women that keep your furs clean, that cook the meals, that make sure the homes are clean, and the children are behaved."

"Hey we do our share of the work! We hunt, take turns being look-out, and protect our home!" he retorted angrily.

"Hai the men do the same thing but they also help out in the fields and take turns watching the children. Kaede-sama also helps by teaching the children to read, write, count, and which herbs cure which aliments," Mirkou said calmly. "If the women did all the work and the men so little, it would be chaos. I guess what I'm trying to say is not all chores are 'women's work' as you put it. Men had a hand in creating children after all."

"So why don't you have a family of your own?"

"Well you see if I did settle down there would be so many disappointed women over the lands. My heart can't seem to settle on just one fair maiden," he said with a bit of dramatic tone.

"… Kagome was right, you are a lecher."

"Eheh heh…" The monk cleared his throat as they neared the old miko's hut. "And my name is Miroku."

When Kaede heard what had happened she had the prince strip and lay face down on the sleeping mat. Kagome was inside, reading one of her textbooks but when she watched as the prince was ready to disrobe her face flushed but she turned her back on him and buried her nose in her book.

"Kagome, I-"

"I'm studying, so shut up!" she snapped angrily.

"Lie down and let me see what has happened," Kaede said firmly. As before she draped a sheet over his hips but pulled back to see the wound. "Ye stitches have reopened. I told ye to be careful."

"Gomen…" came the muffled sound as Kouga rested his head on his folded arms, looking to the side. "I guess the arrow went deeper than I thought. My wounds usually heal by now or the next day."

"Relax while I sew ye back together." Taking the liquid Kaede cleaned it and took a needle out, threading it carefully and went to work of stitching the wound close again. "Ye still worry about ye healer?"

"Yeah… Lotus has been with the clan since before I was born. In fact, she was my father's best friend when they were cubs. She used to joke how she wasn't fast enough to be his mate."

"Mate? You mean as a marriage?" Miroku asked.

"Hai. Demons take a mate at different times. I don't know how it works with other species but wolves mate for life."

"For life?" Kagome asked, looking at them over her shoulder. "What happens if one of them dies?"

He turned to look at her. "It depends on who is left behind. I've seen even strong wolves and demons just, shatter, when they realize their mate is dead. Doesn't matter if they have cubs or not they just don't feel like living anymore. If that happens the cubs are taken in by another couple and raised as their own." His eyes grew sad and he looked forward, chin resting on his arms. "That almost happened to me…"

The young girl had never heard him speak in that kind of tone before. "Kouga…"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said gruffly and closed his eyes. He could sense the tension in the air but he didn't want to talk about something that brought up such painful memories. When the old woman said she was done he very slowly sat up and took the offered clothes from the monk. Kagome was looking for something in her large yellow bag but he didn't really care. Human clothing always felt weird but it was clean and comfortable to say the least. He yelped went something icy cold was pressed against his sore cheek.

"That's cold!" he whined and leaned away from it. His eyes locked on a pale blue colored bag in the girl's hand. "What's that?"

"It's an ice pack. It's supposed to bring down the swelling." Once more she pressed it against his face but gentler this time. "Now just hold it there, okay?"

"Hai. Can I let go when my face goes numb?" he asked.

"If you want." This time she left but left her books behind. The wolf prince had never seen books like these before and it peeked his curiosity. He looked around: the old woman was putting her medicines away and the monk was standing in the doorway. Still holding the ice pack to his cheek and being careful not to move too much, reached out and pull the book to him. It was an orange color and had a picture of a human but without the skin. "Hey old woman, what's this?" he asked.

"My name is Kaede," she said as she slowly turned to face him. "Not old woman and that is Kagome's text book."

" 'Text book'?"

"Hai. Kagome is not from around here. At her home she goes to school where she reads and writes. Tis very important to her."

"Huh." Resting it on his lap he began to flip through the pages. He didn't understand a word of it (he couldn't read) but the images were amazing. Not even the most talent artist could compare! But he still didn't understand what the pictures meant and just as he was about to close it he came across two pages. One was of a woman's body and the other of a man's body but they didn't have any clothing on.

'They actually teach this in 'school'?' he asked himself and noticed that there were several clear pages there. Lifting it his eyes widen. The next page was of the man and woman but they had no skin! He kept flipping the pages, amazed at this that when he flipped further along the book his eyes nearly fell out of his head. There were several very detailed images of certain parts that men and women had he was fascinated. For some reason he found himself admiring the man more than the woman he turned a few pages down and was now looking at the insides of a woman expecting a baby. 'Maybe this can tell me how the mutt can have a cub.' Looking around he noticed that the old woman was still busy so he got up, being very careful and went outside. Still holding the book he decided to look for Kagome. It was her book so maybe he could explain something to him.

"Hey Kagome!"

Said girl looked up and watched as the wolf prince slowly made his way over. "Something wrong?"

"Well I was wondering something. How can the mutt-"

"His name is Inuyasha."

"Uh right. Like I said, I was wondering how can Inuyasha be pregnant is he's a man?"

"How should I know?"

"Well can you read me what your book says then?"

"My book?" She took it and opened it to the page but when she noticed the content her entire face went read. Slamming it close she held it tightly to her chest. "I-I don't know!"

"But your book-"

"This is human anatomy, Kouga! Demons are different!"

"But Inuyasha's half human."

"Uh well, it just doesn't count!" Before he could say anything else she ran back to Kaede's hut. Poor Kouga just stood there, a perplexed look on his face.

"What'd I say?" he asked himself.

Author's Notes: Well how was that? I thought adding some humor may lighten the mood some. I know some of you are itching for a lemon but I'm working up to it. I know the first lemon I did wasn't really a lemon. I could have done it better but remember Inuyasha is reliving it so it's not all that detailed and he has no idea what's going on. I promise this story will get better! I even have a few surprises in store but I'll get to them when I can.

Now about the whole pregnancy thing, I'm not going to go into detail on how Inuyasha got pregnant but I'll think of something. My brain is fixated on Egyptian mythology I have to remember that Japanese mythology is waaay different. Thanks for bearing with me on this. I will get a lemon out, the earlier next chapter. The latest chapter after that. I better go to bed it's 5:30 in the morning and I have to play taxi for grandma today at 9.

Joy…

Um hi everyone. I'm sorry about my grammar and spelling mistakes so I hope this makes it better. I may be a college graduate but even my brain doesn't function right when I have a bad case of insomnia. Next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Okay now this story will jump ahead some but only because that since Inuyasha is pregnant his scent changes. It um, kinda hard to explain but it's like when animals can tell the females are in heat. So what does that mean for the story? Simple! Soon all of Japan will know our favorite half-demon is gonna be a mommy! silence … Okay… I'll just start the chapter now ; slinks away

"Broken"  
By: Beloved Shadow

If there was a time where Inuyasha hated being a half-demon it was when the one time out of the month he reverted to a full human in the night of a new moon. All his emotions went into overdrive and he was so much more vulnerable he came close to taking his own life twice! Lotus feared for his sanity but relief washed over him when Heikou revealed her secret as being a demi-goddess.

Like the half-demon she reverted to a human form where her white braids turned black and her hair fell to her waist in a rich wave. Her wings shifted into her back as did her tail so there was no sign of them ever appearing but scars from her past still marred her body. Her eyes were the color of dark sapphires and she still retained her slender figure but she still could not see.

The old wolf demoness sighed, wishing the sun would hurry and rise. Frustrated she went to where the nest was settled and peaked through the curtain. Inuyasha with his midnight black hair lay curled in the middle of the nest, dried tears tracks on his face. Heikou was leaning against the large fire cat as she curled around them, her arms wrapped around the transformed boy as he rested his head on her chest. It was strange that he trusted her more than the old wolf but as long as he trusted her that was fine and she didn't need to know why. It was a sight to behold and brought a smile to her weathered face.

She knew the young woman revered like this once a month but had no idea the boy did as well. When she first saw him as a human she was shocked and was ready to kill him if he posed a threat but it was Kirara who spoke in his defense. Unfortunately, the young boy didn't seem to remember her and was frighten for his life. She feared for the babe's life, wondering how this would affect him/her in the outcome but couldn't do anything except serve him food and keep a close eye on him.

'Two months and it still feels like yesterday…' she thought to herself, easing her weary body down and watched the embers glow softly in the darkness. She tried hard to stay awake, to stand guard but her eyes kept drooping down and her body kept leaning to the side. 'Iie gotta stay awake… just a bit longer…' The last she remembered seeing was her world slowly falling but it was herself that fell. Too tired to sit up she lay on her back, her bones cracking softly as her eyes slid shut. The last thing on her mind though was how Kouga and the others were fairing.

--

Another month passed and things were not getting any better. About three weeks ago Kouga and the escort pack returned back to their caves. They didn't want to but as the leader and best warriors of the pack they couldn't stay away any longer. Some of them had mates waiting for them and if they stayed away any longer someone could try to take over the pack or worse.

Kagome promised that as soon as Inuyasha and Lotus came back they would tell him but the people of the village weren't sure who was more worried: the wolf prince or the miko. It was sad to see them go but they had their duties to go back to.

When Kouga retuned to the caves he was practically pounced on by the females but all he said was that Lotus had taken Inuyasha to get more help. Since then he had been feeling so depressed he didn't do anything. He still went to the council meetings but he didn't pay attention or speak up. Most of the time he was found in his den, moping or taking the role of look-out but this long wait was really affecting him and the entire pack knew it.

Sighing he looked at the brown wolf at his side and gently scratched his ears. The wolf leaned into his hand, resting his head on his thigh. All they could do was wait and pray for the best but their leader couldn't stand the waiting any longer. To burn off his anxiousness he went on all the patrols of the forest and continued to be the look-out but whenever he came across a demon that threaten his pack he took out of his frustration and anger out on them. The pack teased that if the Birds of Paradise were still around they would all be dead by Kouga's hands alone.

The older demonesses were getting worried. True they were still upset at what their leader did to the half-demon but seeing how he was suffering from his guilt they slowly began to forgive him and tried to get him out of his den more. At first he refused but with nothing else to do he joined them. At first it was awkward having their leader around but they quickly got used to it and tried to include him in their gossip.

Kouga studied the females and saw how true Kagome's words rang through. The females did most of the chores and on top of them took care of the children and cubs while the men were busy. The more time he spent with them the more he understood them. He didn't know he had changed until one day he offered to watch over the children of the pack. Never before had a leader offered to do that but the young prince said that since they were busy he thought it would be okay if he taught them how to hunt. This also included the girls who were never allowed to hunt but the young miko's words rang through his mind. Times were changing and he was not going to hold his pack back regardless of what tradition said.

Taking to a place in the forest where he knew demons didn't come he showed them how to hunt small animals and caught fish. As first it was difficult and the younger leader had his hands full in making sure they didn't get lost, they didn't fight; they didn't drown, or hurt themselves. At the end of the day when he came back he was the one with most of the injuries such as scratches, poison ivy, and some bruising just to make sure they children weren't hurt. That's how he learned his first lesson in child raising. Children will make mistakes and its better they learn from them through experience than teachings.

So over the course of several days the children were getting better and Kouga noticed that while the boys had more muscle mass the girls were slightly more agile. He also learned then some of the girls liked hunting more than anything while some of the boys preferred staying with their mothers. He didn't fault them as he was the same way when he was their age and let them be. He thought having a family of his own would be a nuisance but he was very wrong. He enjoyed his time with the little ones a lot. He felt so proud when they caught an animal by themselves, he would hold them if they fell and hurt themselves but set them on their feet after the scare had worn off, he had fun as they would all try to pin him and wrestle with him, pretending he was a bad demon coming to eat all their food. It was too bad the other males couldn't enjoy watching their cubs grow up but at least they had family.

'I guess it wouldn't so bad to have a family of my own but I can't right now,' he thought to himself as he watched the kids pal with one another. 'My revenge against Naraku and Kagura comes first and foremost. If I have a family now, he could use them against me.' He sighed and looked at the sky. 'But I do have a family… I may not have marked Inuyasha as my mate but he's still carrying my--our children. I hope they come back soon so I can try to make things right.'

A happy squeal was the only warned he got as he was buried until a pile of young demons and wolf cubs. Kouga tried to get up but began laughing as the cubs licked his face and the kids tickled him. For the moment, his worries were many miles away.

--

When dawn approached Heikou found herself outside and standing atop the roof of her home. She closed her eyes as the light of the new day, the light beating down on her like a loving caress from her mother. The change was painful but over the years she grew used to it and accepted it. Taking a deep breathe she let her body relax.

Her body arched as her wings emerged, spreading to their full size and her tail emerged from the base of her spine. Her hair changed as most of it grew short but the longer strands turned stark white. Stretching her body the young demi-goddess sighed and opened her eyes to reveal the silver blue color once more. No matter what form she took her world still remained in darkness.

'One day I will see the world with my own eyes,' she thought to herself. Spreading her wings she glided to the ground and picked up her clothing. Slipping on the pants she picked up a large piece of cloth and wrapped it around her chest just under her wings then up front and around her neck. Now she was covered properly and her wings weren't confined but as she turned to head into her hut she froze and looked around. She felt that someone was watching her but she couldn't tell who or what but it made her nervous. Reaching into her pocket she produced a slip of paper and placed it on the doorway of her hut. At once she felt her spiritual energy create a barrier and the eyes that had been watching her were gone. She sighed softly and headed inside.

Kagura cursed as the hut faded into the mountain. The seal was powerful and she knew she stood no chance of breaking it but she was still awed at the woman. Never before had she seen anyone like her and as much as she hated to admit it, but she found her to be the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

'Her wings are magnificent…' she thought to herself but knew why she was here. Naraku had seen what had happened thanks to her 'sister' Kanna and her mirror. Unlike her the young demoness resembled a human girl but she was very pale with hair white as snow and always wore a white kimono with white flowers in her hair. But she was also powerful and with her mirror could not only show anything that Naraku wanted to see but could capture souls of people to control them and reflect her opponent's attack back at them. But unlike the Wind Sorceress, the young girl seemed to hold no personality of her own and obeyed Naraku without a single word. She was a soulless doll. Kagura frowned as pulled the feather from her hair and took off once it transformed.

'I refuse to be a puppet for him but as long as he holds his heart, I'll never be free,' she thought to herself bitterly. She knew Naraku's plan to kill the wolf prince and take his shards but when he saw that Inuyasha was so broken he couldn't be happier. But instead of taking the boy he watched as the wolf took him instead. He had been studying them over the weeks, surprised to find the half-demon to be pregnant but he was worried or disgusted. He seemed very pleased. Now he had a new plan forming which required Kagura to watch them. She didn't look forward to going back to the castle but she didn't have much of a choice.

Landing the feather returned to its small size and she placed it in her hair. She wrinkled her nose at the heavy scent of her 'father's' miasma in the air but since she was created from his flesh it didn't affect her. However, the people of the palace were not so fortunate. Holding her fan to her face she made her way to the palace, entering the halls and made her way to Naraku's room. Her blood red eyes narrowed at him in disgust. "I'm back," she said bitterly.

"So I see." Naraku was in fact a half-demon like Inuyasha but he was so powerful he could create a barrier and create full demons from his own flesh. But like Inuyasha he wished to be a full demon but only so he could be rid of his accursed human heart. He had taken over the body of a young prince who had been sick since the day he was born but irony of it was that was how he met Sango. He tricked her into believing that the half-demon Inuyasha killed her entire village while that spider demon made her younger brother, Kohaku, killed her father and other demon slayers that came. The boy was now under his complete control. "What did you see?"

"That woman is only half-human but she's not a demon," Kagura said.

"Explain."

"Her mother is Amaratsu, goddess of the sun."

"Impossible. The gods no longer exist."

"Believe what you will but I saw her transform with my own eyes."

"Then she is a demi-goddess. This will work well with my plan."

"What is your plan? Why haven't you killed his friends and taken the shards from them?" she asked only to gasp and fall to her knees, clutching her chest tightly. "Huh…!"

Naraku smirked, his red eyes with the violet shadows stood out against his pale skin and dark hair. "You should know better than to question me, Kagura. I made you and I can just as easily destroy you."

"H-Hai… I understand…" she managed to gasp out and breathed deeply when the pain was gone. Looking at him angrily she left before he tried to same thing again. 'Damn you Naraku. I would give anything to be free of you.'

The young man leaned against the wall, looking straight ahead. So his rival was pregnant with the wolf prince's pups. Who knew that he could be pregnant that would serve his purpose. The boy was broken so he would be easy to capture and once he was done he would capture the undead priestess Kikyo and make her his as well. He had planned on having her produce his children but she was nothing bust clay and ash her womb would be unfit for any life. He had thought of kidnapping the girl who resembled Kikyo but she would be difficult to manipulate. But now with the new half-human been found he could take her body and her powers.

"Kanna." The white girl appeared, holding a mirror with a silver frame in her hands. "Show me what the miko is doing." The mirror glowed and through the glass saw that village as if he were. Villagers went about their business but the mirror focused on the teenager girl dressed in the strange green and white outfit. She was staring at the sacred tree, a worried look on her face but she slowly turned and made her way to the old miko's hut. The exterminator was practicing behind the hut with her weapon, throwing it as far as she could then catching it. The monk was flirting with the women as usual and the young fox was sleeping inside the hut there was no sign of the fire neko. The village was powerful but he could always attack them later.

"Show me the wolf clan." Once more the mirror glowed and revealed the clan. Men were hunting, women were doing chores, but the children were with Kouga. He seemed very happy but the look in his eyes showed how much the guilt was weighting him down. "Enough." The mirror faded to it's glassy refection. Saying nothing Naraku stood and began to walk out of his room. "Keep an eye on Inuyasha and his new friends. When they move, tell me." He left without waiting for an answer.

--

Inuyasha groaned, his eyes fluttering open. The first thing he was awake up was his hunger the second was the warm body under his head. Reaching up he ran his fingers through the fur and smiled. He recognized the scent almost immediately. "Kirara…"

The neko didn't say anything but reached over with her head and nuzzled his head, earning a rub around her ears. She watched as he sat up and stood to help him stand. He was still weak but as long as he eat he should be fine. Being careful in her large form she held him get some food and followed him outside. Once she saw the demi-goddess she enveloped herself in fire and shrank down to her kitten form. She mewed happily.

Heikou turned to them and smiled. "Feeling better?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha slowly nodded to her. "Last night… was it a new moon?" he asked.

"Hai. For those that are half-human it is the most vulnerable time of year for us."

"You too?" came the surprised question.

"Hai." Smiling she joined him on the simple bench outside the hut. They didn't speak but they didn't need to. As the half-demon ate his mind drifted to last night. He couldn't remember much, just that he was scared and seeing the old wolf caused him to panic. He thought Kouga had returned and he tried to get away but then he found himself in the arms of his mother. He held onto her, begging her to keep the wolf away from him. She just smiled and told him everything was alright. Looking at his nearly empty bowl he whispered her name.

"Okaasama…"

"Inuyasha?"

He closed his eyes. "Last night… I dreamt that Kouga found me and was going to rape me… I couldn't get away, I was scared… but okaasama, my mother, was here… she held me in her arms and I felt safe… But she died when I was just a kid…" he whispered.

"They say that a mother's love for her child never dies…" The young woman reached out and pulled him into her arms, her wings wrapping around his shoulders in a tender embrace. "No matter what I will always be there for you." He didn't say anything but just held on tighter. They stayed out there for a while longer until Lotus came out to see how they were doing. Inuyasha had stopped crying but went inside for some more food. Lotus took the time to talk to her long time friend.

"Heikou, I have to go back to the pack," she said simply. "I've been gone too long and I have to return."

"Inuyasha is not completely healed. He still suffers from nightmares and the development of the children still requires much attention," she protested.

"I know, that's why I would like for you to come with us back."

"And if Inuyasha doesn't want to go back?"

"I have nothing against his friends but at least in the pack he will be better protected. This, Naraku person is the most evil creature in the world and he will need all the help he can get."

"Then I suggest you ask him if he wishes to go. He's right behind you."

"Nani?" Lotus turned and jumped in surprised. The half-demon was standing in the doorway, a bowl of food in his hands. His face was pale and he was looking down. Kirara was sitting at his feet, her tails twitching.

"Inuyasha-"

"I want to go back," he said simply.

"Nani?" This caught both of the women by surprise. "Are you sure?"

"I can't keep running away from this nightmare. I have to face it or I'll never get better." He looked up at them and gave them a weak smile. "I want to go back and try to get better. I want my kids to know their dad… because I never knew him."

"Oh child…" Lotus went up to him and pulling him down softly kissed his forehead. "You are getting better, child. You are beginning to understand how to face down your fear. Before you know it, you will be the same person you once were."

"I hope not! You should have known me before, what happened," he laughed weakly.

"From what Kagome told me you acted just like Kouga: proud, stubborn, competitive, hard-headed, and loyal to those you care about."

"You really think so?"

"Why else would you two go at it like two stags?" the old healer teased.

Heikou looked up at the sky and closed her eyes as she thought. "We can leave as soon as I pack some essentials we may need. While I get our herbs why don't you two gather some food for our travel."

"Will do. Let's go Kirara." The neko mewed and followed the two into the forest to hunt some small game. Heikou picked some vegetables from her garden and made sure everything was ready. She wasn't sure how long she would be gone but however long it took. When the others returned she asked them to wait a moment and took a stick on incense. Lighting it she placed it on a simple altar and prayed.

"Mother and father… please watch over us," she said softly. "Grant me guidance should I call for it and the strength to protect those under my care. One day we shall meet and be a family once more." Standing she took up her bag and headed outside.

Lotus took her friend's bag and placed it on Kirara's back as Inuyasha climbed up. "You want to ride or fly?" she asked.

"I shall fly." Smiling she stretched her wings and they nearly doubled in their size. Flapping them she was soon in the air. Smiling she began to fly as the fire cat took to the air with both wolf healer and half-dog demon riding her back. As they flew off they were unaware of being watched from an ominous being.

--

Sesshomaru paused in his journey and looked up. There was a very unusual scent in the air but he couldn't place it. Closing his eyes he tested the air. The scent was coming stronger but he couldn't place it until he titled his head to the sky. Now he recognized the scent. A demon was pregnant but it wasn't just any demon.

"Inuyasha," he said as he opened his eyes.

"Did you say something, Lord Sesshomaru?" a rather ugly green toad asked, carrying a wooden staff with two heads carved at the top.

He didn't say anything but began walking. Behind him a two headed dragon demon called Au-Un followed. A cute human girl with brown hair and eyes and wearing a pale orange kimono rode him and didn't fear him or the great lord one bit. The toad watched them before running after them, telling them to wait for him.

The young man was in fact the half-demon's older brother but unlike him he was a full demon. Like Inuyasha he inherited their father's long, snow white hair and golden eyes but he gained the red stripes, two on each cheek, from him and the crescent blue moon on his forehead from his mother. His mother died when he was young and his father took a human woman as his new mate then a few years later he had a half-brother. He despised the woman because she made his father weak; after a fierce battle with Ryuukotsusei (whom he pinned to the cave side with one of his fangs) he lost to the cat demon tribe but not before taking down their leader. As soon as he died the human fell into a depression and died. At a young age Sesshomaru became the new Lord of the West.

He had everything a demon could ask for but a few months ago he learned that his father left behind a very powerful sword that could slay a hundred demons in one stroke called the Tetsusaiga. But the sword was left as his half-brother's heritance while he was given the Tenseiga that was granted with the power to bring a hundred humans from the dead with a single stroke. He tried stealing the Tetsusaiga but it was no use. Those of full demon blood could not touch it only those with human blood could hold it but Inuyasha already mastered most of the awesome power. In fact, using the sword he severed Sesshomaru's left arm at the shoulder.

'What I don't understand is why my brother carries the scent of being pregnant. Unless his human blood somehow corrupted what demon blood he has. No matter, in his weakened condition I will claim the Tetsusaiga as my own.'

They weren't in any hurry but they would get to the village. Now the question on his mind was if his half-brother was the one pregnant instead of the wretched miko, then who was the 'father'? Whoever it was had to be strong enough to take the hanyou down and escape the deadly blade of his deceased's father sword, or maybe they just tricked him.

Rin watched the great dog lord with curious brown eyes. She admired him for always being in control no matter what. When her parents were killed she thought she would die alone but then came along came Sesshomaru. At first she feared him and he wasn't very nice but he did come back and that was all that mattered to her. "Sesshomaru-sama, where are we going?" she asked.

"To visit my brother," he said simply.

"I didn't know you had a brother! What is he like?"

"Don't ask him that! Unlike Lord Sesshomaru Inuyasha is a half-demon and is our lord's half-brother!" Jaken scolded her.

"A half-brother?"

"Hai."

"What does it mean to be half a brother?"

"Baka girl! How can you not know what that means!"

Au-Un growled at the toad, giving him a cold stare that said 'watch what you say'. Jaken gulped and ran ahead so he was just behind his lord and out of harm's way.

"Jaken."

"H-Hai, me lord?"

"Leave Rin alone."

"… hai, me lord."

--

Kagome groaned as she pulled her pack out of the well. She didn't want to return home but they were running low on supplies and she brought some goodies for everyone, especially Inuyasha and Lotus. Her pack was larger than usual but she had also brought along Souta's old toy wagon and tied it to the back of her bike. She missed the way Inuyasha would be waiting there for her, complaining how they were wasting time and demand they set off for more shard hunting. Bringing her hand to her neck she touched the beads that were once around the half-demon's neck. Before he left she removed them. She didn't want to unintentionally hurt him or his babies.

'It's still so hard to believe that he's pregnant,' she thought to herself. As soon as she touched them the spell was broken and they fell to the ground but she picked them up. Inuyasha asked why she wanted them and she answered that she wanted a memory of him. He then took a strand of his hair and helped her thread the beads on.

"My hair is stronger than any thread and it won't unravel over time," he said and placed it around her neck.

She smiled and touched it. "Arigato."

Sighing she got on her bike and pedaled to the village. As she rode she remembered the shocked looks on her family face when she told them what happened. She didn't go into detail but until she was sure Inuyasha was better she wasn't going to think about school. Her mother called and explained a family emergence came up and that Kagome wouldn't be attending for a while. It was certainly better than telling them the lies of how she had incurable diseases and had to be hospitalized.

'I hope he has his appetite back, mom really put her heart into those bento boxes.' As she neared she saw shadows fly over head but they were clouds for they moved much faster and they forms were familiar. She looked up at the sky but they were gone. Frowning she continued to the village but upon arriving she practically jumped off her bike and ran towards the new arrivals.

"Inuyasha! Lotus!"

"Kagome!" The half-demon actually smiled and holding his arms open embraced the girl. She had slowed down so she wouldn't run into him but hugged him tightly. "I thought you would be the first one to greet me," he teased.

"I would have but I had to go home and get some stuff," she smiled. 'He certainly has changed, but for the better. Does this mean he's healed?' She noticed the new comer and bowed to her. "Gomen it's just, I haven't seen him in a long time."

"I understand completely. You must be Kagome; Inuyasha has told me all about his friends," Heikou smiled and bowed in her direction. "You have a strong yet pure aura for one so young."

"Arigato." She couldn't help but blushed lightly under the compliment.

"Kirara! Inuyasha! Lotus-sama!"

"Sango! Miroku! Shippo!" the girl called to them, waving.

The kit was the first to get there and hopped onto the half-demon's shoulder. "You're back! I thought you weren't gonna come back!" he admitted sheepishly.

"So did I but I couldn't forget about you guys." He ruffled the red hair and nodded to his friends.

Kirara was purring happily in Sango's arms having missed the contact with her partner. The slayer also gave the silver-haired boy a hug and bowed to the two healers. "Kouga headed back to the caves, Lotus-sama."

"So I figured. We're heading over there but I had to show you that this one was still alive," she smiled "Everyone, this is Heikou. She's the friend I told you about."

"Ohayo," she said softly.

Miroku took one look at the lovely woman and before anyone could stop him was standing before her, holding her hands in his own and looking deeply into her eyes. "Beautiful healer, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" he asked.

"Miroku!" came the tired scold.

Heikou blinked, unsure if she heard this young man right but smiled and pulled her hands from his grasp. "Arigato but iie. Past encounters have left me barren," she said sadly but smiled and nodded to Kaede who had just arrived. "Ohayo lady miko."

"A good day to thee," Kaede bowed back. "Your journey was long so come and rest in my hut. We wish to know what happened this past month."

"Oh yeah! Let's go I have gifts for everyone!" Kagome said happily.

Everyone gathered at the miko's hut and Kagome passed out the bento boxes her mother made, glad she an extra for their new guest. As they ate she handed out gifts to everyone and sat back, hoping they liked them. For Shippo she got him an assortment of toys and a small pouch to keep them in that tied to his belt. Sango she gave her a beautiful crafted brush, comb, and mirror set with images of cats that looked a lot like Kirara. Miroku received a set of sutras (courtesy of Kagome's grandfather) and a book that read "A Dummies' Guide to Picking Up Women". When he was told what it meant he laughed but began reading it intently. Inuyasha got a sword sharpening kit and some items for the baby for when it was born. He felt embarrassed but thanked the girl anyway. Lotus and Kaede's gifts were books on herbs as to the history behind them, what they could cure, and even how you could make recipes from them as well as more books on health care. Last came Heikou and no matter how much she protested she was given a gift as well. It was of a deep blue stone set in gold with a heavy chain that when worn draped over her heart.

"My grandfather gave that to my grandmother when they were young. He said that it once belonged to a beautiful queen that died protecting her family and kingdom. The necklace was past down but legend said that when the bearer of the necklace finds true love it protects the two from any and all dangers," she explained and blushed lightly. "I know it isn't much-"

"It's the most wonderful gift I have ever received," the demi-goddess breathed. Smiling she reached into her pocket and pulled out two rings. Taking Kagome's hand she slipped one of them on. It was pure gold silver but upon closer inspection it was carved to look like feather that had been wrapped around. Opening her hand she placed a sterling silver ring in her hand with the same design. "Before my father died, he gave them to me. Mother had them made and she told him that if two people who truly loved each other wore these rings, that they would live together happily for the rest of their lives, that the gods would bestow onto them great fortune and joy," she said.

"I-I couldn't! Not if your father gave them to you!" Kagome protested but Heikou merely closed her fingers on them.

"Please, I would like for you to have them. You are young and deserve to be happy."

For the rest of the day they laughed, talked, and learned what happened. Inuyasha still suffered from nightmares and still had trouble with being touched but he had come a long way and Heikou promised to be there for him for as long as it took. Though it was a bit crowded the gang slept in Kaede's hut, making room but they managed. Tomorrow Inuyasha, Lotus, and Heikou would head to Kouga's caves. Kagome and the others would go with them, to make sure they arrived safely but also to wish the best for their friend. For now getting revenge on Naraku and searching for the rest of the shikon shards would have to wait. Friends and family came first and foremost.

**Author's Notes:** And there you have it Sessy has entered the picture! No he's not gonna steal Inuyasha away from Kouga but I can't say the same for Naraku. Okay now the gifts Kagome brought, I really tried to match them but I think the guys deserve to get a tiny bit spoiled and who doesn't love presents? The necklace Kagome gave Heikou is in fact one of my favorite pieces of costume jewelry but the rings I just made up. I hope you like them

Inuyasha isn't completely healed and I have a lot more to go but I wanted to ask you, the readers, about something. See I'm gonna try to explain why Inuyasha is pregnant next chapter but I planned on having him stay pregnant for about 5 months. See humans are pregnant for 9 months but wolves are pregnant for only 63 weeks which is roughly 2-3 months so I meet them at the halfway point one could say. So my question is, should I increase the time line some? Like, something occurs and all of a sudden Inu finds himself near his due date? Or should I drag it out?

Another thing, I said I was gonna put a link to Heikou so if you really want to see her, go check out my site. Just be careful 'cuz geocities has a terrible bandwidth problem. So enjoy that and I know the characters may seem OOC but if I kept them the same then I wouldn't have a good story on hand. But before I bring this to a close I would like to thank someone for their kind review. Sesshysfavhuman, I think everyone tends to miss a few grammars and misspell words here and there but thank for noticing that I went back and corrected them. I will do my best from here on out to fix them before I post the chapter but if I miss a few sorries. And everyone who has reviewed, thanks for sticking with me. I enjoy writing this story I'm almost afraid to see it come to an end but that won't be for a bit longer. Next chapter I have a possible rape scene but this time Kouga it not the one behind it.

That's all I'm gonna say so you have to stay with me to find out the rest! Laterz you wonderful reviewers!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: You guys… when I read your reviews I wanted to cry! Thank you so much! I wish all my reviewers were as kind as all of you. Since you are so kind, I'm giving you the reviewers a lemon! I would like to thank you all for all your advice as well. This chapter is gonna deal with Sess's reaction over being an uncle and Kouga proves that he loves the half-demon. Thanks to cocoabean18us for her help in the plot and ideas.

"Broken"

By: Beloved Shadow

At the wolves' caves everyone was anxious. Kouga had detected the scent of Inuyasha along with Lotus and a new stranger but he was just happy that his missing clan members were returning home. He was so anxious that he couldn't stay still in one place and was constantly running to the outer entrance of the caves, pacing repeatedly, and pretty much annoying everyone to no end. The cubs tried tiring him out but gave up after realizing he wasn't paying attention to them. So they let him be and tried not to get in his way in case he went running through the caves at break-neck speed.

Kouga sat upon a boulder that was sued as a look-out, his body tense and his hands in his lap. He was staring intently on the road and seemed to be deep in thought but his wolf-tail was wagging wildly in the air like an excited puppy. He had been gone for so long he wondered if they changed any. D'uh, of course Inuyasha would have changed! He was pregnant!

'I hope he isn't scared of me though,' he thought a bit sadly. Standing he decided to have a look through the forest to burn off some of this energy. With the shards in his legs he should be back in just enough time to run around and be back in time to welcome his mate and healer back.

--

"We should have asked Kirara to give us a lift back to the caves," Lotus sighed.

"Kirara hasn't seen Sango in several months and you said I need to exercise a bit more," Inuyasha said.

"I meant for me."

"I thought you like getting all this exercise?"

"I do but I'm old too. I think it's time I pick an apprentice just in case."

Heikou blinked and turned her head in her direction. "You mean you haven't?"

"Who wants to stay in the caves and be a healer? The men would rather hunt and fight, the women have enough on their hands, and the cubs don't like the idea of playing with 'stinky weeds'."

"You can't live forever, Lotus-san."

"Why would I want to? I'll get bored quickly."

Inuyasha chuckled under his breathe as the women talked and argued. When Kagome told me that he had changed he said that he didn't. Okay so maybe he gained some weight but he hadn't changed that much? He rested his hand on his slight swell of his stomach and smiled. In a short matter of time he would give birth to cubs of his own. Or would they be considered pups? Either way he would love them and teach them everything he could. He just hoped he wouldn't mess it up. He took a deep breathe but froze. His skin went pale, his eyes wide, and his ears flat against his skull.

'That scent… it can't be him… I can't fight him!' were the panicked thoughts running through his mind.

Lotus was the first to notice his plight but no amount of encouragement would get him to move. It was Heikou who noticed the approaching aura of a full-blooded demon she, too, tried to get the half-demon to move but he seemed rooted to the ground.

"Heikou, can you fly him back to the caves?" Lotus asked.

"Iie my wings aren't that strong and I have no idea how to get there," she replied.

"Kuso! Inuyasha listen, we have to move. Kouga and the pack can give us better protection."

"…"

"We can't carry you, please just walk or something!"

"…"

"Inuyasha?"

"…"

Heikou turned over just in time to catch him as he dropped to the ground heavily, nearly taking the two women with him but ever so lightly his body began to tremble in what they thought was fear. When his head jerked up they turned in time to come face to face with a demon dressed in a white outfit that one would see a great lord wear with a red pattern along the shoulder. He wore a breastplate with a spiked shoulder-guard but tucked into the yellow and blue sash were two swords, one that looked like a normal katana blade but the other much broader and radiated such a demonic energy. Like Inuyasha he had silver-white hair flowing down his back and gold-colored eyes but he had a cream colored 'item' hanging over his shoulder, bore two red stripes along both his cheeks, a blue crescent moon, and the top lids of his eyes also looked to be painted red. Lotus growled as she stepped before the group as Heikou wrapped her arms and wings around the half-demon tightly.

"I don't know who you are but we're just passing through. None of us are looking for a fight," the old wolf said firmly. 'His scent, it reminds me of Inuyasha's but this one's scent is stronger which can only mean he's a half-demon. Are they related?'

"My name is Sesshomaru," he said in a cold tone of voice. He looked over her shoulder and noticed the broken state of mind his brother was in. But this was the perfect opportunity to steal the Tetsusaiga away. "Move aside, old woman."

"Iie. This boy is still healing and he is under my care of the Wolf Pack."

"All I want is his sword."

"Unless he gives it to you willingly then no. You have two swords, why do you need another one?"

"That is none of your business. Step aside."

Lotus growled and dropped into an attack position. "I may be old but I will not let you take anything from this boy."

Sesshomaru regarded her with a cold stare. "I will not fight a woman. Demon or not."

The wolf demoness snorted but never relaxed. "Should I be honored?" she scoffed.

"Do not try my patience. I've come here for the sword and nothing more."

"I told you unless he gives it to you willing you'll be leaving here with nothing."

As the two had a battle of wit Heikou was trying to get a response from Inuyasha. He was absolutely terrified but why? It seemed that this one knew this Sesshomaru but the fear; could it be because he feared this one would harm his developing babes? Standing she stood before the two and looked in the direction of the demon before her. "Lord Sesshomaru, I ask you to let us pass. If you are looking for a fight you will not find one here."

"Speak for yourself," Lotus growled.

"…" The demon lord looked over at his half-brother and the way he looked ready to bolt but there was also the way both his hands held his stomach protectively. Wait, that strange scent was surrounding him. Could it be…? "Inuyasha is pregnant."

"Hai."

"By whom?"

Before Heikou could say Lotus got between them and bared her fangs. "None of your business!" she snarled angrily.

"Do not think you can frighten me, old woman."

"Insolent whelp-!"

Heikou gently pushed Lotus behind her and towards the half-demon. "Please my lord. I assume you wish to fight Inuyasha but he is in no condition to fight. Give us several months then you may ask him to duel."

"Why would I need to ask permission for a battle? I can take the sword from him now in his weakened state," he said loftily.

"Then why haven't you?"

"…"

Heikou nodded and waved her hand at the duo behind her. "Let's be off. The sooner Inuyasha is home, the better." Lotus didn't say anything but after some struggling got the half-demon up. The demi-goddess still stood facing the demon lord, waiting until her friends had passed before giving him a bow and moved to pass him but paused when he spoke up.

"Woman… who broke my brother?" he asked quietly.

"… Kouga of the Wolf Demon tribe."

"How could a wolf do so much damage?"

"Naraku."

"I see… in half a year I will return and claim what is rightfully mine."

"In such a time I hope you will reconsider. Good fortune on your journey." She continued to follow after her friends and soon, Sesshomaru was left alone.

--

Kouga could feel his heart racing. Inuyasha was close by and in great distress. Of course the young pack leader feared the worse and was running as fast as he could, slowing down to catch the scent. It was almost funny though as he was in such a hurry to catch up with his missing pack members that he ended up passing them by. When he realized it he turned back and caught up only to have Lotus laughing good and hard.

"I-I knew it! I said that had to be Kouga but you passed us right by!" she laughed, holding her stomach as she doubled over. "Ooh my stomach!"

Kouga turned dark pink from embarrassment. "I-I was worried! Besides I couldn't tell your scents apart," he tried explaining.

"Oh please! You ran right by us and are too embarrassed to admit it. I can't wait to tell the others!"

"Lotus you can't! I'll be humiliated!"

"You shouldn't have been out here in the first place. I told you we'd be back."

"I… I was getting worried," he mumbled.

"Really?" She was smiling and Kouga knew that smile only meant that she was thinking of something. She turned to the half-demon and spoke to him in a low tone. He looked hesitant but nodded and stepped forward with her. "Kouga, take Inuyasha back to the caves ahead of us."

"Huh? Why? What about you and your friend?" he asked though he seemed very happy with the idea.

"We'll get there but we're been pretty much on the road most of the day and Inuyasha needs to save his strength for the pups. Now when you get home take him to your caves and help with whatever he needs. I don't care if you miss a council meeting but you need to watch him. Don't give him any of my herbs or potion. I don't want to come home and find out that you've gone and poisoned him," she said sternly.

"Lotus, I'm not that dense!"

She gave him a knowing look.

"Hey you had two blue bottles how was I suppose to know?"

"I labeled them."

"Um…"

"Just get going. And tell the demonesses to please bring any spare blankets they may have to my cave but made of linen, not animal furs. Heikou will be staying with me."

"Alright. Inuyasha?" The young man looked up at him, some fear still hiding in his eyes but he quenched the joy when the half-demon tentively, placed his hand in his own. Kouga moved slowly, helping him onto his back and they were off, leaving a whirlwind of dust behind.

Lotus waved at the air, coughing at the dirt before yelling after them. "Don't run so fast, Kouga! And if you hurt him in anyway I'll shave your head as well as your tail!"

Heikou couldn't help but laugh. It took her several moments to gain control before they continued their journey to the wolves' den.

--

Naraku had watched the 'fight' with Sesshomaru and was surprised. He knew the lord would never fall for his plans but he also knew that he couldn't rely on him. But maybe he could use that to his advantage.

'When Inuyasha was confronted by Sesshomaru, he couldn't fight. Could it have been because he feared him? Interesting… how would that half-demon like it if his own brother came to not only take the sword but something else? Or better yet, how would Kikyo take it that?'

"Kagura," he called out. The demoness appeared outside his room then entered.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"Take Kanna and go find Kikyo. I want you to give her the good news about Inuyasha."

"What? Why?" Now she seemed surprised at this.

"Just do as I say," he ordered.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go, Kanna." Snapping her fan close she left, the little demoness followed. Once outside the Wind Sorceress threw the feather from her hair into the air and they were off. Naraku smirked as he sat back but none the less he sent a swarm of insects of hell to watch and report back.

'No matter how much time has pass I can always rely on Kikyo to do my work for me.'

As Naraku gloated to himself, Kagura had Kanna search for the undead miko with her mirror. At first it was difficult but they finally found her wondering through a forest, her soul stealers off searching for souls to collect. Kagura disliked the priestess but she hated her 'father' more than anything. She would have to endure it until he was gone once and for all.

Kikyo looked up when she felt the presence of demons she held her bow ready to attack but was actually surprised to see it was two female demonesses; one was of a young woman with black hair pulled into a kind of short tail with a feather tucked in, wearing a kimono with a pattern of birds and carried a simple fan in her hand but her eyes were a ruby red. The other one looked like a young child but everything about her from her hair to her kimono was white as snow and her skin reminded one of the moon. Her eyes were a dark, dull brown but in her hand she held a silver framed mirror that seemed to draw her in. She had never met them before but for some reason they carried Naraku's scent and aura. They looked human but if they went through the hassle of looking for her at least she could hear them out.

"Who are you two?" she asked calmly.

"My name is Kagura. Are you the former dead priestess known as Kikyo?" the woman with the crimson eyes asked.

"Hai, my name is Kikyo."

"Naraku sent us to show you something."

"Naraku…" She remembered that demon and she also remembered what word she last spoke to him. These must be his messengers then.

"Kanna." The little girl stepped forward and held up her mirror. At once the undead priestess stepped back, he hand ready to remove an arrow from the quiver on her back. "Calm down, we just want to show you something," Kagura explained.

"How do I know you're not trying to try me?" she asked. Human looking or not they came from Naraku and she didn't trust them.

"Trust me, if we wanted you dead we wouldn't be having this conversation. Show her, Kanna."

"… Look into my mirror," she said very softly. The item began to glow and for a moment Kikyo was ready to launch an arrow at it but all her actions froze. Instead of seeing her reflection she saw a wolf demon running through the forest at a break-neck speed, carrying the silver-haired half demon on his back. She watched as they entered a set of caves behind a waterfall. She was about to ask why her beloved was with a full demon when the mirror began to glow. She watched as the half-demon was raped, the humiliation and pain he went through, and the broken look in his eyes. She felt no sorrow and mild surprise that this was his first act of intimacy but watched as the healer of the wolf demons cared for him and healed him to the best of her ability. She watched it all in the span of mere moments but the tale of the half-demon being pregnant was a shock to her. She gasped and took a step back.

"How can this be?" she asked them.

"I don't know, even Naraku was surprised by but know that whatever he has planned for that boy will not be pleasant."

"… Why are you telling me this?"

"I have my reasons. If I were you I would try to find out more about your boyfriend." Throwing the feather from her hair up the two ladies flew away, leaving the miko alone. She stood there for a bit, pondering the images show to her and still found it hard to grasp that her beloved had been violated and was now carrying that wolf's cubs. Why hadn't that copy of hers stopped the wolf?

'I must find out more.' Without she turned around and began the long trek to the village she was born in, the village that once was under her protection but was now under the protection of her younger sister.

--

Kouga gently settled Inuyasha upon his bed, watching him sleep peacefully. The run had taken several steps before the half-demon fell asleep in his arms. He ran smoothly, arriving back at the caves but instead of skidding to a halt like he usual did he slowed down. Passing his clan members he told them that Lotus was coming but at her own pace and she had brought a guest. The council members were enraged that another stranger was invading their home but he retorted that this stranger was a great healer and an old friend of Lotus and his father's. He also threatened that if anyone harmed her during her stay here he would personal kill them. Since then they left him be.

The women of the pack gathered all the spare linen blankets they could, placing them in the guest cave within their healer's den and began to make a simple feast. After leaving that their new guest was a vegetarian they dug up more vegetables as some went with the children to gather fruits, berries, and nuts. The caves were filled with activity but were mindful to keep it down soothe half-demon could get some rest.

'I can't believe I wanted to kill you,' the prince thought to himself. Looking down at him he reached out and hesitantly brushed some silver hairs from his face. His hair felt fine if dry and his skin was smooth. Slowly he began to stroke his cheek, amazed that no demon scarred him but was also thankful. His finger lightly traced the soft pink lips and the wolf felt himself being drawn in. Before he could stop himself he found himself slowly kissing them drawing a very soft and delicate moan from their owner. That was enough to snap him out of his daze. Kouga wanted to hit himself for such a reckless action. Deciding it would be to stay away from him he got up but froze when he felt a hand grasping him by the wrist. He swallowed the lump of fear that suddenly appeared and looked at the slightly awake dog demon.

"Kouga…"

"Inuyasha, I-"

"Stay."

"What?"

"Stay… with me."

"But-"

"Please?"

'Why can't I resist him?' He sighed and laid next to him, folding one of his arms under his head but froze when he felt a very warm body curled up against him, a weight on his shoulders and a fur tipped ear brushing against the curve of his jaw. "Um-"

"I don't want to sleep alone," came the answer to an unasked question. Both were silent but Inuyasha didn't really care. Part of him wanted to drift back to sleep but another part wanted to stay awake and enjoy the prince's company. He could hear the strong beat of his heart and the rhythm of his breathing as it stirred his hair. It felt very nice and soothing but he frowned when his claws encountered the metal chest plate. "How come you don't take off the armor?" he asked.

"I need to be ready at a moment's notice in case my clan needs me," he said simple, his fingers curling in the silver white hair.

"They seem to able to take care of themselves."

"Yeah but as their leader I need to be ready at a moment's notice."

Inuyasha traced patterns on it, lightly tracing it with his claws. "You sleep in it as well?"

"Depends but most of the time yeah. Do you want me to take it off?"

"Doesn't matter to me either way. Hey what…" but the rest of his words trailed off as he watched Kouga stand, removing the sword and armor, setting them on a simple armor stand to the side. 'Who would have guessed he had a good looking body under all that fur. Ack! No I did not just compliment him!' Blushing lightly the half-demon quickly looked away but the damage was done.

Kouga sighed as rolled his shoulders back and forth. He couldn't really remember the last time he had removed the armor but it felt good, like one of the burdens of his life had been removed. He turned to his guest and blinked. Was he blushing? Moving quietly he knelt next to him and without saying a word, gently titled his face so they were facing one another. That's when nature decided to take it over from here.

Their lips meet in a gently kiss, the wolf gently coaxing his partner to join in. They sat there, taking their time and enjoying the pleasant sensations coursing through their bodies. Almost hesitant, clawed hands came up to rest on the prince's shoulders but were ready to pull back at a moment's notice. Kouga let his own hand slid from where it had been cupping the other's chin and slid to the back of his head, tangling his fingers in the thick mane of hair. The kiss was deepened but he continued to go slow as claws unexpectedly dug into his skin and a whimper meet his ears but slowly the tight grip released and the soft cry of fear melted into a uncertain moan of pleasure.

The half-demon had kissed Kikyo before but this was unlike her kisses. For one these kisses were filled with warmth and desire. Even when she was alive her kisses were nothing compared to Kouga's. He could stay like this forever but when he felt something brush against his lips he parted his lips and froze when he felt the wolf's tongue darted inside. The hand in his hair tightened and he was pushing against his chest but Kouga wasn't letting him go.

'Oh hell I think I scared him.' Very softly he growled, hoping it would help him relax but as he did he reached up with his other hand and grasped his hands tightly. He wasn't sure how long they sat like that but when he felt Inuyasha tentively do the same to him he smiled. His mouth felt hot and he craved to taste every part of him. But the more they kissed the more their scent of rising arousal began to fill the air. Kouga was the first to catch it but it took all his will power not to pin the half-demon down and take him. Instead he reached out and grabbing the hem of the red jacket and white shirt, pulled them down the pale shoulders.

The young man shivered as the top part of his clothing was removed but he didn't stop his partner. He wasn't sure why but he felt he could trust him this time. He moaned in loss when the kiss was broken, panting softly for air but whimpers when those same lips attacked his neck. Once more his hands grabbed Kouga's shoulders but instead of pushing him away he pulled him as close as he could. He wasn't aware he was falling until he felt the furs on his back but he didn't care. He wanted it, he wanted it all!

He never would have pegged the half-demon to be so responsive but he wouldn't change it for anything. Kouga licked a trail down the hanyou's neck to his chest, one hand stroking his skin as the other tied to untie the hakamas (pants) without ripping them. He paused when he came to the soft pink nubs of flesh and glancing at the panting form beneath him he teasingly licked at it. He pulled back when the body shuddered but taking it as a good time he drew it between his lips and continued.

Pitiful whimpers filled the cave as the hanyou's back arched, the blush on his cheeks deepening but he didn't care. One of his hands clenched at the animal skins tightly but the other was tangled in the inky black strands of the wolf prince's hair. He wasn't sure when the hair was removed from it's ponytail but he didn't care at the moment as the sensations of that hot mouth seemingly nursing from his chest sent him to new levels of pleasure. Once both his nipples were hard and sensitive he pulled the wolf back up to his face and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around him.

Kouga moaned deeply into the kiss, relishing in the feel of Inuyasha's warm skin touching his own, their tongues battling for dominance. Hands eagerly removed whatever clothing was left and caressed the skin but the full demon pulled away from the kiss when his hands traced faint scars. He looked down and realized he had been the one to damage the smooth skin. Even demons have scars if the wound is deep enough. Once more guilt washed over him, threatening to drown him.

"Inuyasha…" He looked at the face of the half-demon but he was refusing to look at him. Looking down he saw that his eyes were shut tightly and his entire body was tense, as if expecting to be hit. Talking wouldn't work so maybe he could try another approach.

Everything was going fine he realized he was naked and with nothing to cover himself he felt vulnerable. He had been injured before but the wounds managed to heal good as new by the next day. But the scars he now bore were deeper than flesh and bone. He was suppose to be strong but he was weak. He was suppose too protect his friends and he couldn't protect himself. Even the men in Kaede's village could defend themselves better than he did. 'Just go away, Kouga. Leave me alone,' he silently told the wolf but he felt him move. He couldn't help but shudder as he felt hands gently push his thighs apart, choking back a sob when he felt warm breathe on his skin. 'No no please don't do it!' He jumped when instead of being molested he felt something cold being rubbed into his skin. Opening his eyes he sat up and watched as Kouga was rubbing some kind of paste into his skin where his scars were at.

"W-What are you doing?"

"You aren't the only one with scars to hide," Kouga said quietly, not bothering to look up at him. "My father was the leader of this pack in the beginning, as his father before him and so on. When my mother died, my father changed. More than once he tried to kill himself to join mother but every time Lotus stopped him. I was still a cub so I had no idea what was going on but just as my father was becoming the man he used to be he went out hunting with some of the wolves and demons. He never came back."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. The hunting party said that he was chasing after a demon but he never came back and they never found any trace of him. My uncle took over the pack, saying I was too young. He was a tyrant and made everyone's life a living hell. Women, young and old were treated like slaves. Men were sent out to steal land from other demons and run them off. Wolves were treated as pets and abused. My uncle satisfied his own creed and anything he wanted he took with no regrets. No one in the pack could stand up to him but I couldn't take it anymore. I was young when I first challenged him and… I lost but I was also humiliated. He didn't waste any mercy on me or give me a chance to run away. He banished me to the forest and threaten anyone who helped me would be killed by his hands." He paused and looked up at him and gave a very weak smile. "Why do you think I give Lotus so much respect?"

Inuyasha blinked as he thought it over. "Because she's older than you and she known how to keep you in line?" he asked.

"Um close. It's because she refused my uncle and never obeyed him. Leaving the pack she found me and cared for me. Since it was dangerous to return to our caves we took refugee with one of our brother clans. The same clan that was killed by Kagura…"

"Kouga… I-I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. They taught me to fight and it was through them that I learned about the sacred jewel shards. I knew it was risky but if I could get some of the shards I could beat my uncle and take back my pack. So I tracked down several demons and stole their shards.

"At first it was hard because I hadn't trained with the shards but I beat him and banished him from the caves. Unlike me there was no one to help him or offer their aid. He had lost but that didn't stop him. That night while we were celebrating my success he attacked. I was tired from fighting him earlier but I still won. It was then when I realized how powerful my three shards were I wanted more but to protect my pack."

"What has your story got to do with what you're putting on me?" Inuyasha asked, feeling as relaxed as he did earlier.

"Remember what I said about scars? Lotus made this for me. I had to rub it into my skin daily and the scars began to fade away. Nearly all the scars are gone except for this one." He moved closer, turning so his back was facing him to reveal several white scars that curved sharply between his shoulders blades. "My uncle was trying to drive his claws into my chest when I was down but I had rolled over; he buried them in my back instead. Nearly broke my spine in the process."

The half-demon was no strange to battle wounds and scars but this one could have cost the wolf his life. Sitting up straighter he reached out and felt the tighten skin of the scar. It also felt very stiff and very warm before he knew it, he found himself hugging the wolf prince from behind, his face nuzzling the crook of the wolf's neck. "I never figured we'd have so much in common," he whispered.

Kouga blinked but held him arms, enjoying this bit of comfort. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"We both lost our parents when we were young and we had a family member who has tried to get rid of us for different reasons. In my case it's my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Half-brother."

"It he a half-demon too?"

"Full. We have the same father but his mother was a demon while mine was a human. I miss my mother the most… my father was never there for me, my brother wanted nothing to do with me…" Bringing up the past also brought with it painful memories that the half-demon wasn't ready to face down just yet. He shut his eyes tighten, wanting to forget everything but Kouga found a way to distract him instead. Once more the kiss started but this time nothing was stopping them. Inuyasha moaned softly when his prince's hot mouth descended upon his scars but instead of shielding away he encouraged him.

Kouga growled softly, tracing the scars and kissing away any discomfort he caused. He was mindful of the growing erection, not wanting to scare the half-demon but a keening whine meet his ears he looked up. Meeting his eyes he made sure their eyes stayed locked and teasingly, let the stiff cock enter his mouth. Hips bucked up he quickly yet gently held them down, taking his time and running his tongue on the underside, marveling at the bitter sweet taste.

The silver haired hanyou felt like he was in heaven. He wanted to dive deeper into the heat but Kouga wouldn't let him. At first he was wondering who was whining and keening like some bitch in heat when he realized it was him. He tried to fight the cries but if fighting his instincts meant to fight off this unbelievable pleasure then he would rather give into his animal instincts. His claws dug into the animal skins, trying very not to rip them but his skin felt ready to tear in half. He panted heavily, his body aching as much as he could; his body felt like it was on fire!

The wolf knew he was ready to cum but he didn't want it to end so soon. Pulling away he gave the head of the plump erection a final lick and wrapped his hand around the base to keep him from cumming. He sat up and looked down at his partner; his skin seemed to glow with the light sheen of sweat, his face was flushed with lust, and his body was lightly trembling from holding in his release. Kouga smirked and leaned down, licked at the sweaty skin.

"You taste so good," he said huskily, nipping at the hanyou's neck and shoulders.

"Uhh Kouga… don't tease me…" Inuyasha whimpered, one of his hands threading through the midnight black strands. "T-Take me…"

The teasing stopped and soft blue eyes looked into the golden depths. "Are you sure?" he asked softly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be okay. I… I wanna know what it feels like… what it's suppose to feel like… Please?" He hand caressed his face, drawing him into a sweet and tender kiss.

Koua could have stopped, could have said no but he wanted this as well. Sitting up he looked around for something before brining over a small clay jar. Opening it released a very faint scent of flowers. Dipping his fingers inside he almost asked the half-demon to roll onto his stomach but thought against it. 'I just have to be careful,' he thought to himself. Stealing another kiss his oil covered fingers disappeared beneath the pale-skinned body.

The poor hanyou jumped when he felt something press against his ass his entire body went tense but instead of forcing their way through they stopped. The kiss was passionate but not in a dominating sort of way. It was more of a distracting kiss at first he tried to ignore it but soon he felt under the spell.

'That's it just relax,' Kouga whispered as he ran his fingers over the anal passage, waiting until his soon-to-be lover relaxed before carefully sliding a finger inside. He groaned as the muscles clenched tightly, trying to drive him out but slowly breaking off the kiss he began to whisper into the soft puppy ear. "You need to relax, it'll hurt more if you resist me," he explained. It was hard to balance on his hands and knees but he didn't want to crush the other with his weight. When his body relaxed he slowly began moving the finger in and out of the tight passage.

He couldn't help it, the last time something went up there it was the most painful experience he had taken. He had both his arms wrapped around the body above him, afraid to let go but also afraid to trust him. This was the same demon that had stolen the one thing he took for granted. 'But he's not hurting me,' his hear argued. 'He was a victim of Naraku's evil, just like everyone else. He is not to blame.' It took some fighting but his body did relax. In fact, now that he had time to dwell on it he found this to be quite pleasurable. Another finger was pushed inside but when they stroked something within he cried out, his body shuddering as the fire from before double in heat, spreading to every part of his body. "K-Kouga!" he hissed.

"I think I prepared you enough," came the deep voice as the fingers were removed. He felt the pale body tense but he growled softly into his neck, hoping the hanyou wouldn't get the wrong message. Cats purred to bring comfort but wolves lacked that ability. A growl could mean a hundred things but it all depended on the tone. He sighed inwardly with relief when Inuyasha relaxed but he continued growling softly. He caressed the body, rubbing at the very slight swell of his stomach. Though he didn't possess any spiritual powers of his own he could feel the cubs within growing.

Inuyasha moaned softly as his body grew warmer and his skin grew sensitive. He felt his legs being spread he opened his eyes. Kouga's eyes were dark and full of passion he knew they mirrored his own. He hissed when he felt the hard erection of the wolf begin to push inside but he willed his body to relax and focused on not clawing his eyes out. His lover was gentle and caring, pausing now and then to let him get used to the penetration before continuing. When he finally slid in completely he reached up, grabbing the prince's head and brought him down in a fierce if desperate kiss.

Kouga was surprised, not expecting him to make a move but who was he to complain? He kissed back with just as much passion, tangling his hand in the silver white mane before slowly moving his hips. The tight, wet heat threatened to crush him but what a way to go! He moved slowly, swallowing the pained whimpers but it didn't take long as they melted into joyful moans, the hand in his hair holding tighter. If Kouga died tonight he would die a very happy demon. Growling he broke the kiss, lightly nipping at the pale throat. He wanted to mark him, to have him become his mate… but he wouldn't mark him. Not yet anyway.

The hanyou shuddered at the heat breathing down the side of his neck, keening softly at the feel of those sharp fangs running along the thin skin. His hips bucked up, rubbing his neglected cock between their taunt bodies. Never did he dream that being submissive would be this good but maybe it was because it was Kouga who was doing all these things to him. Whatever it was he wanted it all and he wanted it now.

Their arousal was becoming heavy in the air, making the two men grow hotter for each other. Kouga sat up slowly, looking down at his lover, his eyes asking the silent question. The pale one gave the briefest of nods which made the dark one smirk. Slowly he trailed his hand over the other's leg, caressing the skin and lightly raking his claws as he lifted it up over his shoulder. Keeping a firm grip his other hand grasp the hanyou's hip, whispered something to him, pulled out slowly then pushed back in good and hard. When the body beneath him bucked up he tightened his hold but smirked at the sudden yelped that escaped his slightly swollen lips.

'Gods!' Inuyasha didn't know how to describe what he was feeling right now but he knew that he loved it. Kouga repeated the hard thrusts over and over, making him yelp with every thrust but it wasn't long before he heard himself moaning deeply for more. The pace went faster to keep from crying any louder he bit his lip tightly, feeling the skin about to give way under the bruising force of his own fangs. With each thrust his body was plundered from the inside, his inner walls trying to keep him in. Unable to touch his wolf prince he reached down, wrapping his hands around his erection and began to stroke it. He threw his head back at the double pleasure but didn't dare stop.

'Gods this is the most erotic thing I've ever seen!' Kouga hissed to himself, watching as the half-demon stroked himself he released his leg, letting it wrap around his waist and grasped his hips tighter. "Whatever you do, don't stop" was the only warning he gave as he lifted those pale hips and began to pound into him harder and faster. His cock stroked the boy's sweet spot with every thrust, tearing cries from his throat. The air grew even heavier with their arousal.

"Oh gods!" came the unexpected cry but as ordered he didn't stop. His hands moved as fast as they could, trying vainly to reach his climax but also hold it back as long as he could. He moaned, whimpered, cried out as the gland deep inside him was plundered repeatedly. The half-demon tightened his legs around the full demon's waist, trying to bring him even closer. It hurt to have something so big push in and out as fast and hard as Kouga was doing but it was unbelievable as well. His eyes were shut tightly but with the stroking and the fucking he couldn't hold back for much longer.

"K-Kouga! I… I can't… hold back!" he whimpered pitifully, one of his hands still stroking himself as the other held the base of his cock in a tight hold.

"Let it out, puppy," Kouga grunted, their skin slapping against one another. He wanted to howl, to claim victory but that could wait.

"Ngh oh gods! Kouga!" that was the only warning either of them had as the hanyou's body went stiff, his legs locked in an unbreakable grip around the demon's waist. His could only hold his cock as his seed spurt out in a massive stream, coating the wolf's chest, his hands and stomach. He panted and shuddered as Kouga continued to pound his ass.

The scent and feel of this one's seed was too much. The slick muscles had closed around him into a vice-like grip he let loose everything he had, his hips bucking as his own back arched. The only sounds to come from his parted lips were a deep keening sort of moan but the moment was gone. Gasping he fell forward, his hands catching himself before he fell completely and weakly lowered his body down. He tried pulling out of the hanyou but he seemed to be stuck in there good and tight. Instead he gathered his limp form in his arms and rolled them onto their sides. The half-demon was panting as heavily as he was but that didn't stop him from curling up against him. He sighed and stroked Inuyasha's hair, not caring as their sweaty skin was sticking to one another. Looking around he pulled a spare animal skin over them and wrapped his arms around the half-demon. Sighing softly, he drifted to sleep.

Inuyasha took the time to catch his breathe. He listened to Kouga's heartbeat slowly begin to slow down and felt the steady ride and fall of his chest. 'He fell asleep… that's a good idea.' Yawning he wrapped his own arms around the demon and let his eyes silently drift close. It wasn't long before he fell asleep as well. Safe, and comforted.

Outside the caves Lotus was grinning broadly and not afraid to show it. She and Heikou had arrived a short while ago and she had wanted to go see how Kouga and Inuyasha were doing but the moment she stepped a single foot within the den the scent of their arousal hit her so she quietly stepped out. Luckily the sleeping chamber was deep in the back, well out of sight in the mouth of the den.

As expected the demons and wolves were wary of the stranger but Heikou posed as no threat to them. She wasn't a carnivore nor was she a fighter but it wasn't long before the unmated males of the clan wanted her as their mate. 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all,' Lotus said to herself. She headed back to her caves and growled when she noticed several of the young demons waiting at the mouth. They looked ready to pounce but why haven't they?

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. The men jumped and turned to face her. Their unbridled lust gleaming in their eyes.

"We can't get in, there's a barrier surrounding your den," one of the men said with a growl of his own.

"So what if there is? Unless you are injured you have no right to enter my den."

"You're the healer we have every right!" another growled.

"The only reason you're here is because Heikou is in there. I swear to this, if she is harmed by any of you not only will you have to deal with me but I'll make sure Kouga hears of this as well! He is letting her stay until Inuyasha is better as a guest and she is not only a healer but a miko. She is to be treated with the utmost respect," she growled deeply at them, pulling rank as the healer of the clan. In the social ladder the leader was the alpha male but took advice from the Council of Elders (oldest surviving members of the pack), his mate (regardless of gender) the beta and second-in-command in case anything happened to the alpha, making the healer the delta and one of the most respected positions in the pack. After the healer were warriors, hunters, women then children. The wolves followed a similar pattern but when the females weren't tending to their cubs they helped in the hunting party.

The men didn't seem to live this but if they dare lay a hand against the healer Kouga would surely have their heads on a silver platter. They backed off with defiance in their eyes but Lotus matched them glare for glare. She entered the cave, feeling the spiritual energies wash over her body. Without stopping she headed to the back where she slept but looked back when she heard several painful yelps. The men tried to force their way in but the barrier held strong and burned their skin. She smirked as they slinked off. "Bakas. Heikou, you in here?"

The demi-goddess stepped out from the back cave, holding a folded blanket in her arms. "How are Inuyasha and Kouga?" she asked softly.

"Rutting like they're in heat. When he wakes up I'll check on them but I think its best they get some rest." She sighed as she eased her weary body down, folding her legs before her. "You have some unwanted admirers."

"So I noticed. I should have asked before I placed the barrier but those who wish no ill feelings may enter and leave," she explained as she brushed a white braid back.

"So right but you can't stay in here forever. If I know birds they don't do well in holes of any kind."

"Do not worry my friend. I will think of something. Now I believe you should take a rest as well."

"I don't need a rest. Besides I need to do some more errands and such." With a tired sigh she stood and winced as several of her joints popped softly. "I'll see if the ladies made dinner yet."

"Alright just don't push yourself. As you mentioned your old."

"Not that old!" The two shared a laugh as the old wolf demoness left and the demi-goddess retreated to the back of the den.

--

"Here it comes!" Miroku wrned to his friends.

"I see it!" Sango replied just before a huge demon burst through the trees. It was a demon worm, big as a lord's mansion with a sharp beak and beady eyes. It gave a strange kind of roar as it charged at the demon slayer.

"I sense a shard in it's forehead!" Kagome said as she pulled an arrow ready.

"Then let's make it quick. Hi-yaa!" The monk pulled out several sacred ards from within his robes, hurling them at the demon. Once it attched themselves the worm cried out in pain, withering but it went underground.

Sango frowned as the demon disappeared deep into the ground. 'Where is it?' she asked herself, her keen eyes searching everywhere. Kirara gave the warning as the ground behind her 'sister' shifted but her warning came too late as the worm erupoted from the ground, rady to devour the girl.

The teenager turned, holding her bow and arrow tightly but the fear of being eaten alive was too much. Inuyasha always came in the nick of time to save her but he wasn't here. "I-I don't know how to fight! Oh god, I'm gonna die!'

"Kagome!" Shippo cried out in fear, rady to summon his fox-fire but he didn't have to. From the secludsion of trees a arrow radiating strong spiritual powers shot forward, striking the demon directly in the head. The worm didn't have time to cry out in pain as the purification powers destroyed it completely. The shards, tainted black with evil fell to the ground silently before the shaken school girl.

"Kagome!" The neko landed and the demon slayer was at her side, gently shaking her out of her stupor. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"… I… I'm okay…" She took a deep breath and let it out, her body going a bit slack as the fear washed itself away. "I was so scared…"

"It's okay, the demon is gone."

"But who shot that arrow?" Miroku asked with concern in his tone.

Kikyo slowly stepped out from her hiding place, her bow ready in her hand. Her face was clam and passive as she looked at the group members each in turn. "I am not here to fight but merely wish to speak with you," she explained quietly.

"In case you haven't noticed Inuyasha isn't here," Sango said coldly as kagome picked up the tainted shard, instantly purifying it. "And don't think you can talk us into giving you what shards we have left."

"I know what has happened to Inuyasha, I merely wish to know why that demon was not stopped."

Why should we explain our actions to you?" Miroku asked sternly. "You wish to take our friend to hell with you because you belevied he betrayed you."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Naraku tricked you and Inuyasha fifty years ago, Kikyo." Kagome slowly turned and looked at the undead priestess with eyes that seemed older than she truly was. "I think it's time we have a talk…"

Author's Notes: yawns Hi everyone… Okay I'm gonna make this brief. From what I can remember, Kikyo stole the shard Kagome had (you remember that had so many shards that it already formed like half of the shikon jewel?) and gave it to Naraku. This is kinda before the whole Kouga thinks Inuysha killed his comrades.

Now, I seem to have gotten the impression that someone doesn't seem to like Heikou (my OC) but she does have a purpose it just won't come up 'til later and someone said they would like to see Heikou and Sess be paired. I haven't really thought of it but who knows. :)

I hope you like this chapter and I want to thank everyone who has been there for me, for pushing me along and for being there for me. Now I will try to get the other chapters up when I can but I have to try and update my current stories as well. Again thanks so much for sticking with me, you all are the best! I could almost cry!


	6. Chapter 6

"Broken"

By: Beloved Shadow

Inuyasha sighed and looked at his stomach. Normally the half demon wasn't vain and didn't care what he looked (or for that matter smelled) like as long as he could fight. But right now he felt… fat. He growled but pulled his shirt close. He was over three months into the pregnancy but from compared to human women he looked like he was five months along. His appetite increased but Lotus kept a very sharp eye on what he ate. Kouga made sure he got exercise to keep up energy but assigned some of his most trusted pack members to guard his mate when he wanted to go into the forest. Heikou also did daily checks on the cubs to make sure they were healthy.

Rubbing his hand over his stomach he sighed and lay back on the grass. It was another clear day and the hanyou was in a clearing in the woods located near the caves. His escorts were watching but from a distance. Far away to give him room but close enough to help him should anything happen.

He sighed heavily, folding one arm behind his head as the other moved to gently rub his stomach. He was lonely and wished he had someone to talk to. Sure the pack was great and accepted him but it didn't the same; Lotus was busy with tending to patients; and Kouga was hunting. Something was missing.

He missed his friends.

It didn't help matters much when he remembered that he hadn't spoken or heard from Kagome and the others for a while.

"Damn them all," he mumbled half-heartedly. His ears began twitching like crazy, causing him to sit up. He heard something like flapping but looking up in the air he didn't see anything. It could have just been a bird taking off but the sound something like something much larger. A demon bird? Golden eyes squinted when something passed over the sun and grew. He was ready to attack but relaxed when the bird landed. "You finally came back."

Heikou smiled, wings folding back so the feathers glided against one another softly. She wore a kind of sheet that wrapped around her body, over her chest, and then tied around her neck. True it looked unusual and it revealed more skin but it was comfortable to work and fly in. The color was a smoky blue-gray color with the pattern of wispy clouds. She also preferred it to her old outfit as her tail was allowed to flow free and this one didn't get tangled in her wings in flight or when she folded them back. "I just finished my errands. How have you been feeling?" she asked.

"One word: bored."

She laughed and carefully, knelt next to him, leaning on her hand for balance and let her tail feathers curl around her legs. Both said nothing as they let the gentle sunlight beam down upon them. Inuyasha yawned, rubbing his eyes but looked up as the demi-goddess moved to sit closer so he rested his head on her lap. Heikou just smiled and stroked his hair. He returned the smile and let her.

"When is Kouga coming back?" he asked softly.

"Soon I imagine," she answered as she combed his hair with her fingers. "You miss your friends."

A golden eye cracked open to gaze at her. "It's that obvious?"

"Somewhat. I understand your concern, but know that during your pregnancy you must stay within the caves. Your friends cannot visit until after the birth."

"I know I know. A pregnancy leaves me weaker than usual and the fact that I'm considered a breeding stock means any demon can use me for that reason."

"Sad yet true."

"Heikou?"

"Hmm."

"When that monk asked if you could bear his kids, you said you couldn't. What did you mean by that?"

Her hand stilled but began braiding a lock of his hair. "You heard my story, of how I had been used, yes?" He slowly nodded. "Before my mother attacked I had been very ill. I would sleep for long hours of the day, would not eat, but if I did eat I would lose whatever entered my stomach. My former master had thought I had been poisoned or had brought a plague but the healers proved that theory wrong. When they called in a mid-wife, they soon realized I was with child. He was furious but the thought of another demi-god or goddess made him happy. He found another use for me as 'breeding stock'." Her hands shook but she took a deep breathe and closed her eyes.

"My body had been through so much in such a short amount of time I lost the child at birth. My master blamed me and saw fit to punish me. He did everything to make sure I would carry his seed and I did… but again I lost the child. Repeatedly I would be with child then lose them after three moon passes but one child survived for nine moons… I gave birth to a daughter… she was beautiful with golden hair and eyes the color of the sky the mid-wife said… but she was weak. I held her as she died in my arms." Again her hands shook and tears rolled down from her closed eyes.

Inuyasha looked up at her and reaching up, held her hands tightly. He was surprised at the powerful grip of her hands. He wanted her to stop if it caused so much pain but she seemed bent on getting through the pain.

"He… He was furious… he claimed I was a curse… I remember shouting at him… blaming him for letting my children die in such a manner… he was so enraged he attacked me… I was so weak from the birth I couldn't fight… then he took his sword, and made sure I would never bear another child as long as I lived, then… then…" her shoulders shook as the past resurfaced in her mind, "he 'gave' me to his soldiers to serve as their reward and to further my punishment… I wasn't allowed to heal even for a moment… I was so weak and I knew nothing on how to control my spiritual energies… I remember screaming for my mother to please just kill me and allow me to join my father in the afterlife…"

Inuyasha sat up quickly and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him tightly, crying into his shoulder. "Your okaasan couldn't stand it and killed everyone, right?" She nodded, her body shaking. "It's okay I'm here, no one's gonna hurt you, okay?" he whispered, holding her tightly. To think she went through so much suffering and continue living showed an inner strength she possessed. He knew only a fraction of the pain but that was enough for him. The two hanyous ended up staying that for a while, comforting and being comforted as the escorts watched from a distance.

--

Kikyou watched as the villagers went on with their daily life. She had been staying at her sister's village since she had saved Kagome from getting eaten from that demon some time ago. When she had first arrived, the villagers were terrified. They knew that she had died over fifty years ago and here she was, looking young and lovely as a maiden. They had heard the stories of how her ashes had been stolen by the old herb witch and how she had made her into a clay doll. They had also heard the rumors of how she stole the souls of the dead so she could continue to live. Needless to say no one trusted her and men did everything in their power to make sure their families never went near her. A village that once held her in the highest respect now feared and despised her. Some even went as far as to claim she was no better than Naraku himself

_'Am I truly so evil to be compared to him?'_ she asked herself.

"Kikyou?"

She turned, looking at her reborn-

No. This woman was not her and would never be her. She had slowly begun to accept the truth.

"Hai?"

"Are you alright?"

"…"

"… You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Why are you being so kind to me?"

"?"

She looked away from her. "I have tried to kill Inuyasha, I have taken the souls of dead women, I have stolen the shards of the shikon jewel from you, I have aided Naraku even after realizing what it was he truly desired. I am no longer human, I have no life of my own, I do not even have my own soul… still you are being kind to me, why is that?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment before walking up to stand before her, their eyes meeting and locking. "I have every reason to hate you but I can't bring myself to hold a grudge. Inuyasha still cares about you and always will," she explained.

"So you do not hate me because I still hold claims to Inuyasha's heart?" Kikyou asked.

"Iie it's not that. After learning the truth of what really happened fifty years ago, I realize that the real person to blame is Naraku. He prays on the doubts the two of you had. I don't mean to sound mean or like I'm rubbing it in, but if you two really loved each other, you wouldn't have fallen for his tricks."

The clay-bodied miko was taken back. The girl spoke a ring of truth. She had wanted Inuyasha to become human so she could live a life of a normal woman. But, she never thought past that or what their future would hold. Inuyasha had no trade and didn't even have a home of his own; all he owned were the clothes on his back. She wanted to lead a normal life but the more she watched the women of the village go on with their lives the more she saw how lucky she was.

She was allowed to rest and smell the flowers, meals were given to her as a token of thanks, and she also taught children what she knew. But the women had children to raise, homes to keep clean, cook meals, shop for supplies, mend clothing, could barely read and write themselves, and many other things. From dawn to dusk they were constantly working. Men had their own duties but they had more freedom than women. Even women from noble families were not granted so much freedom.

_'Have I been so selfish all these years for nothing?'_ she asked herself.

"Kikyou? Are you alright?" Kagome asked with some mild concern.

She mentally shook herself from her thoughts and smiled, nodding. "Hai y arigato."

The high-school girl blinked in confusion. "Nani?"

"For making me see the light. I craved the simplicity of a normal life, thinking I had no freedom but I was wrong. Compared to the women in the village, I have more freedom than any woman, noble or peasant. You have also made me realized that I never truly loved Inuyasha… I may have at one point but I was selfish and saw in him a way to rid myself of this life."

"… He still cares about you no matter what."

"And I care for him, but not as a lover. The next time I see him, I will apologize for my selfish actions." She sighed and then noticed the massive yellow pack she was holding over her shoulders. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I haven't been back home in a long time and I know my family's worried, not to mention I'm really behind in school work. I don't know how long I'll be gone for but I already told the others."

"I understand."

The teenager smiled and turned to head out but stopped and looked at the former miko. "Kikyou, when I come back… can you teach me to be a better fighter?" The woman looked at her surprised but didn't say anything. "I can't depend on the others to always protect me. There's no telling what could happen when we get the last jewel shard and I may have to leave forever, but during our journey we may get split up and I'll have to fight on my own. You're the best archer around and you can control your powers. Can you help me?"

Kikyou thought about what she said. Part of her didn't want to help, didn't want to this woman to learn to control her abilities, didn't want her to become more powerful. She smiled and nodded. "I would be happy to help."

"… Arigato." It clear to see that the two women, once rivals after the same man, were slowly becoming friends.

--

Mrs. Higurashi hummed softly under her breathe as she chopped up the vegetables. The house felt so quiet with her daughter gone but she had grown accustomed to the silencer. Her young son was staying after school having gone to try out for the soccer team with his friends and her father was outside sweeping (and reading the paper). The knife stopped chopping and she sighed heavily, looking out the small window of the kitchen.

"It's so quiet," she said to herself softly but that changed when she heard her daughter's voice.

"I'm home!" Kagome said as she came in, shrugging the book bag off her shoulders. She removed her shoes and dragged the yellow pack down the hall with her. "Mom, you home?" she called out.

Kioko smiled and quickly washing her hands, went to greet her daughter with a bright and happy smile on her face. "Kagome dear, you're home! How was your day?" she asked. Yes she thought it strange with all the events happening with her daughter but she trusted her to make the right decision. But she still worried about her like any mother.

The teenager smiled, feeling the warmth and love from her mother the moment she saw her. "It was great! We found another shard but still no clues to where Naraku's hiding," she explained. To any other family this would not seem like an everyday topic one would talk about but with the Higurashi family this was… normal.

"I'm sorry to hear that dear, but I know something will come up. Dinner will be ready shortly, would you like me to draw you a bath?"

"Sounds good but I need to do some serious studying. I have a lot of tests to make-up tomorrow not to mention all the work I'm behind in." She glared at her heavy book bag which was loaded with her school books and such. _'At this rate I may as well drop out and take the same classes again next year.'_

Kioko looked at her daughter, noting the stressed look on her face. Walking up to her she slowly pulled her into a loving embrace, petting her long dark hair. "Go take a nap. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready. You'll be able to study better after some food and rest," she said softly but sternly giving no room for an argument.

The young girl looked at her mother but smiled and hugged her back. "Arigato mom." Leaving her bag there she headed upstairs to get some rest. Kioko smiled and going into the foyer picked up the phone. She dialed the school's number and asked to speak with the principal.

"This is Mrs. Kioko Higurashi, Kagome's mother… she's doing fine and will be returning to school… I understand she's been missing a lot of days but that's what I wanted to talk to you about… is there any possible way that you could send her school work home with my son, Souta? … I understand but if you could ask the teachers to please send all the lesson plans, assignments and tests that would be very helpful… Yes home-schooled… myself… I assure you my daughter would never cheat but I would not want for her to be held back because of certain conditions. Then tomorrow I will come and make arrangements… First thing in the morning then. Arigato." Hanging up the phone she sighed and went back to preparing dinner

About 30 minutes later Souta came home, excited that he had been able to make the school's soccer team. Kioko couldn't be happier for her son but Mr. Higurashi kept saying how his only grandson should join the priesthood. Asking them to please set the table she went to get her daughter. Opening the door silently she smiled.

The teenager had been so tired she didn't bother to change out of her uniform or even crawl under the blankets. She hated to disturb her since she looked so peaceful but she knew she had studying to. Going to her side she gently shook her shoulders. "Kagome, dinner is ready," she said softly.

The girl moaned and stirred ever so slightly. "5 more minutes…" she muttered softly.

A warm smile graced her face but she shook her a bit more. "Kagome."

Slowly a sleepy brown opened and looked up at the older woman. "Mom? What time is it?" she asked softly as she rolled onto her side.

"Its 6:30, dinner is ready. Would you like to bath now or later?"

"I'll take a shower in the morning." Sitting up she yawned and stretched. Nodding she watched as her mother left and sighed. Oh she wanted to go back to sleep but she couldn't. She had a lot of homework to do and studying so even if she had to stay up all night she would get it done. Heading downstairs she greeted her brother and grandfather and told them about her adventures in the feudal era.

"Have you heard from Inuyasha yet?" Souta asked.

"No… But I'm sure he's fine. Heikou-sama comes sometimes to let us know what's going on so according to Lotus-sama he's halfway through his term." It had been strange to explain to her brother what had happened to her brother and why the half-demon wouldn't be coming around for a while but luckily her mother knew what to say and explained it to him. He still seemed confused but accepted it all into stride.

"Hmm I still say it's impossible for him to be able to become pregnant!" the old man said.

"Try telling them that," she said with some bitter in her voice. He looked hurt but she caught the look and sighed. "Sorry grandpa it's just… I'm kinda stressed right now."

"So right my girl, it just seems impossible but legend has it demons could do many great things humans are unable to."

"Kagome, I spoke with your principal. Tomorrow will be your last day of class." She silently ate a piece of fish and rice as her family stared at her.

"Nani?" came the chorused cry.

"You've missed a lot of classes and I thought this would be better for you," she began to explain; "think of it as being home-schooled. Tomorrow the principal will be sending a letter to all your professors to have lesson plans, assignments, and tests made so they can be sent home with Souta. You can take the assignments with you when you go over and when you came back you can study and then take the tests. I should have asked if you wanted to do this but I know how much school is important to you but so are your friends-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as she was nearly tackled by her first born child, making her nearly drop her plate.

"Mom you're the best! Now I don't have to worry about all those exams and everyone can help!" Kagome said happily, hugging her tightly. This was the answer to her problem! Be home-schooled! And if the search for the shards took longer she could just be home-school next year!

Tomeo smiled at his daughter and granddaughter. He was so proud of his family right now. Besides, it sure beat having to make up such ridiculous stories about why his granddaughter couldn't come to school. Though he would miss those delightful gifts that boy Hojo brought over… _'Such a thoughtful boy that one,'_ he thought to himself, already picturing Hojo and Kagome as a happily married couple to carry on the Higurashi family name and shrine.

--

Kioko Higurashi waved to her children as they headed for their classes and bowed to the principal as she was led into his office. Going to her first class Kagome sighed, setting her books on her desk. To think today would be her last day here… she was actually quite happy about that but she would miss this in a way.

_'But we need to defeat Naraku. If he gets all the shards, there won't be a future for any of us,' _she thought to herself bitterly.

"Kagome!"

She looked up and found herself surrounded by her friends: Yuka, Tanak, and Kumi. She smiled but inside she felt like groaning. She did like her friends a lot but past arguments of them trying to get her to go out with Hojo and trash talked about Inuyasha were beginning to wear down on her nerves. Right now, she didn't want to hear about it.

"You're back! Did you get the lab results back yet?" Yuka asked.

"Are you still having those fainting spells?" Tanak asked.

"Why is your mom here?" Kumi asked.

"Oh I'm fine I'm doing better but today is my last day." She explained that for the rest of the year she would be home-schooled so she could not only get caught up with the last assignments but most importantly she wouldn't have to drop out and start over next year.

"Wow wish my parents would let me be home-schooled," one of them muttered.

Luckily the teacher came in and told the class to settle down. The rest of the day went on as usual except when the principal stopped by with Kagome's mother to talk to the instructor. Kioko looked at her daughter and smiling, waved to her. Kagome smiled and waved back. There was some whispering as why a parent was here with the principal but no one said anything out loud. Soon it was gym class and Kagome was still feeling tired. She had stayed up most of the night to finish her work and her mother, being the kind-hearted woman she was, stay up with her to help and even check some of the assignments. She just wanted to go home but the thought of this being her last day ran through her mind.

"Hi Kagome."

"Oh hi Hojo."

Hojo was a handsome boy who was in a grade higher than Kagome and in the beginning never gave notice to the younger girl until her mysterious illnesses forced her to miss school. He was also bringing her gifts to help her with her aliments but truth be told the boy wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

"I see you're well enough to come to school. Does that mean we'll be seeing you more often?"

"Afraid not. Today is my last day here, I'm going to be home-schooled from now on."

"Oh. Well at least you aren't dropping out completely."

"Yeah." _'Wait, was he actually disappointed about me not coming back?'_

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in going out on a date then, maybe to the movies? That way you'll be off your feet and can relax."

_'Oh no not again.'_ Sighing she tried to think of something nice to say. "Hojo, I-"

"She'd love to!" Yuka said suddenly, scaring the poor girl.

"What?"

"Pick her up around 3, alright?" Tanak said.

"Wait a minute! I didn't say yes!" Kagome yelled at her friends then hit her forehead. _'I didn't mean it like that!'_

"Does this mean you don't want to go out?" the boy asked dejectedly.

"Excuse us." Without even asking the two girls with short hair dragged their friend away and confronted her. "Kagome, are you crazy? Hojo is the cutest guy in school!" Yuka hissed.

"This better not be about that other guy!" Tanak glared.

"You said so yourself he's nothing but trouble!"

"He never let you do anything!"

"He dumped you for someone else!"

"He doesn't even visit when you're home sick!"

Back and forth they threw insults at the half-demon that Kagome felt her anger rise. Sure the hanyou wasn't exactly the best guy around but she knew him better than anyone else. How dare they talk about him like that! Without realizing it, she exploded in their faces.

"Shut up both of you, just shut up!" she yelled at them as loud as she could. "You don't know Inuyasha like I do so don't call him names! He's the best friend I ever had and he's also been like a brother to me! Yes he can be insensitive and mean and pig-headed but he's also strong, brave, and risked his life to save mine countless times!" she yelled, unaware that she was drawing a crowd and turned to storm away but turned and pointed a finger at them angrily.

"Another thing, I am sick of you two trying to hook me up on a date with Hojo! I have a mind of my own you know and I do have a life that doesn't revolve around dating! If you two like Hojo so much then you go out with him! Also, a real friend doesn't try to force a friend into doing something they didn't want to do in the first place or bad talk a guy when they don't know him! So do me a favor and butt outta my life and get one of your own!" Ending it in a scream she marched away from them, fuming so angrily the students that had stared to watch the fight quickly got out of her way.

Yuka and Tanak just stared at her clinging to each other as if they were afraid to see the girl that just screamed at them. Kumi had watched (and heard) everything and to be truthful, she was very happy with Kagome. It was about time someone told them off but looking at Hojo she noticed that he had a distant/blank look on his face. She was about to ask if he was alright when he opened his mouth and said the stupidest thing ever.

"I guess her illness is making her a bit cranky."

_'No wonder Kagome is always ditching him. He may be cute but he has no common sense!' _she thought to herself and walked away.

After school it didn't go so well. At the end of the day everyone (and I mean _everyone_) knew about Kagome's outburst during gym so rumors were flying around like crazy. The girl was so upset she didn't care. Repeatedly her supposed friends tried to talk to her she actually threaten to leave her alone or she'd show them how mean she could really be. She hadn't seen Hojo but she didn't care. She slammed her foot locker close as hard as she could, storming out of the school.

_'I can't believe the nerve of them! Sure I insult Inuyasha behind his back but I was just mad and stupid! I didn't know any better! And I don't like Hojo, before this he never noticed me! They should go on a date with him if they're so desperate!'_ she fumed silently, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the crosswalk to change to green.

"Kagome!" a voice called out.

Cringing she slowly tuned but the anger fled quickly. Kumi was a quiet girl and very smart but she was also very shy. She had dark brown eyes and wavy black hair cut to her shoulders but she was a good friend and unlike the other too never tried to force or con the other girl into dating Hojo. She smiled at her.

"Hi Kumi, what's up?"

"I know today's your last day, but if you ever need help with the assignments or someone to study with you can call me."

"Thanks Kumi I really appreciate that."

"Are you heading home?"

"Yeah. Wanna come over?"

"Okay! I just have to call my parents when we get there."

"Deal. Oh the light's green, let's go!" The two girls hurried to the Higurashi Shrine, laughing and talking about their day. To the people walking by they just saw two good friends enjoying each other's company.

--

Time seemed to fly by relatively fast for everyone. Kagome fell into the swing of home-schooling really well and with Kumi's help she was able to grasp everything she had missed. Kioko was happy that her daughter was doing well and she liked Kumi very much. Tanak and Yuka visited but Kagome refused to talk with them. This resulted in a fight where her daughter had actually slapped them as hard as she could. Since then they never returned. Hojo also stopped by but when it was apparently that Kagome only though of him only a friend and nothing more he stopped coming by, stopping sending gifts. They say only true friends would stand by your side through thick and thin. Kumi was proof of that.

In the warring states time was moving fast as well. Inuyasha was going into his final month of pregnancy. He grew tired easily and he ate a bit more than usual but Lotus made sure he was active. If he wanted healthy babies then he needed to keep moving. Everything seemed alright but Heikou seemed depressed.

Inuyasha's ears flickered when he caught the very soft sigh. He didn't dare move his head until Heikou was done braiding his hair. He liked wearing it loose but what with it getting tangled he decided to keep it tied back for now. However, he did draw the line at putting bows or ribbons. His fire-rat clothing were stored until after labor so he wore a pair of hakamas that Kaede had given him and a shirt as well. It was uncomfortable at first but it gave him freedom of movement. He felt her pat his shoulder.

"All done," she smiled.

He ran his hand one the braid, amazed to find it to be so thick and long. Bringing the end over his shoulder he smiled. She had tied it off with a leather tie, the same Kouga used. It wasn't too tight and it wasn't too loose. Brushing it back he turned and nodded.

"Thanks. Now you wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Inuyasha. I like brushing your hair out. Kouga won't let me after Lotus said how cute he would look with a blue ribbon."

"Heikou."

She sighed and fingered the feathers of one of her wings silently. "The village I grew up in… they hold a festival called the "wish upon a star" in the hope of getting their heart's desire and also bring gifts to honor the gods with. Tomorrow the festival will begin and I would like to stay and enjoy it even just for a moment… but I know I won't make it in time."

He was silent for a moment but all this time he spent with her he grew to love her as an older sister. "Do you really wanna go?" he asked softly.

She slowly nodded her head. "When I was a slave they won't allow me… when Midoriko cared for me she went with me and we stayed for a fortnight… but when she died I was unable to go. I was hoping one day I would be able to go once again and say my wish…" she said softly and blinked when she felt his clawed hands rest over hers.

"Do you want some company?"

"Nani?"

"Since Kagome came here, we haven't exactly had time to enjoy, pretty much anything. I guess you can call this a vacation for them."

"Oh Inuyasha… but don't you want to come?"

"I want to but…" he trailed off as he rubbed his swollen stomach.

The demi-goddess smiled and rested her hand over his. "Next year then."

"Great so let's go find Kouga." Still holding onto her hands he slowly stood and went in search of his mate. Technically the leader of the wolf pack wasn't his mate nor he his. They hadn't completed the bond but the wolf prince promised once the pups were born and the hanyou healed, then they could finally mark one another. Going through the caves they found Kouga calling the meeting to an end. As the council members filled out of the large cave they gave the demi-goddess 'looks' that she felt even without her sight. She said nothing but moved closer to the half-demon and tried to hide behind him. Inuyasha knew this and glared at them silently. Until he was mated, he could do nothing. Kouga was the leader not him.

Said wolf demon yawned as he stood, stretching his back. It never failed the meetings were getting no where. The council finally accepted the half-demon to carrying the next leader of the pack but they were still pressing him to make the demi-goddess force to mate with one of their greatest and unmated warriors. He argued that he would not be so cruel and that she was only a guest here. This started a fight that he called the meeting to a close. He smiled when he watched his so-to-be-mate and the spirit healer entered.

"A welcomed surprise," he grinned and nodded to them. It was hard not to pull the hanyou to his chest and claim him but he didn't want to hurt their children and he knew Inuyasha wouldn't hesitate to hit him where it hurts. Just because he was pregnant didn't mean he had to accept the public displays of attention like a woman. He blinked and knew there was something going on. "What's wrong?"

"Not me but Heikou has something she wants to ask you," he said, gently pushing the healer before him but didn't remove his hands from her shoulders.

Kouga smiled at the young woman. Sure he thought Heikou was a lovely creature but he also admired her skills and the fact that she stayed with a pack of wolf demons just to help a half-demon out. "What can I do for you?"

She nervously stroked one of her white braids, letting it run through her fingers as she lifted her head up. Though sightless, her eyes were directed into his general direction. "I was wondering if I could go to festival located in my home village. The problem is my home lies to the West and the festival begins tomorrow; I'm afraid I won't make it in time. But perhaps if someone gave me directions to Inuyasha's village I could ask his friends to come with me," she said as quickly as she could.

The prince thought about it and nodding to his mate stepped forward and gently took her hands in his own. "Heikou, you have done so much for not only my pack that this is the least I can do for you. You have been taking care of everyone around you without a second thought, even though most wanted to mate with you without your consent. So if this will make you happy then go just, try to return as soon as possible." The look of pure surprise made he smile and gave her hands a squeeze. "Ginta and Hakkaku can show you the way."

"Ginta and Hakkaku… are those the two that are constantly fighting among each other and Lotus threaten to knock some sense into their skulls?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head.

Kouga gave a nervous laugh and his tail twitched. "Yeah… but they're my best friends since we were pups. I trust them with my life-"

"Then I shall trust them with mine." Smiling she stepped forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, as one would kiss a beloved friend or relative. "You are indeed a great leader, just like your father before you. I have to tell Lotus-san!" Bowing to them she dashed out, her feet memorized the paths and soon she found herself at the pack's healer's den. Once she told the old demoness the news there came a happy and girlish squeal the resonated within the cave's walls. It was annoying at best but inside the two women couldn't be happier.

Several moments later the small party waved as they headed into the forest. Heikou opted to walk to conserve her energy for the long flight ahead of them. Ginta and Hakkaku would return back to the caves once the demi-goddess was safely with their clan-sister and her friends. Coming along were several wolves for added protection. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Lotus watched them leave, happy to see such joy in the girl's face. The two demons looked at each other before looking forward but slowly reaching out, took one another's hands in their own, linking their fingers together. Lotus noticed this but just smiled and let them be.

_'They can mate after the pups are born… for a short while anyway,' _she thought to herself with a smirk.

--

"Lady Kaede! Demons are approaching our village!" the watch-man said as he barged into the miko's hut.

The old woman stood and followed him outside. "Are ye certain they be demons?"

"Yes lady, two men and a small pack of wolves."

"That sounds like Kouga but why is he coming?" Sango asked, having heard the man's warning.

Ginta and Hakkaku entered the entrance of the village, the wolves following closely. Heikou had a cloak around her form to try and blend in with the wolf demons. She hated to confined her wings and the fear of being closed in made her nervous but with the bright colors and her feathers made her stand out and would draw unwanted attention to her. Looking around the noticed the group and went over.

The villagers relaxed when they saw the old miko showed no fear before them but they were still wary. Kaede nodded at them when they were close enough to speak. "Ye be part of Kouga's pack, be that true?" she asked.

"Uhh yeah?" Ginta asked.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Sango asked them.

"They escorted me," Heikou said and removed the cloak, folding it over her arms as her wings stretched. "Where is Kagome?"

"She had to go back home and study for some tests."

"Oh. I wanted to invite you all to a festival my home village has every year. The problem is it begins tomorrow and I won't make it. I was wondering, if Kirara wouldn't mind and if you would like to come, that we could go together," she said but her sightless eyes were looking at their feet, her fingers pulling at a loose thread restlessly.

Miroku stepped forward and took her hand in his own. "My dear lady, we would be honored to go with you and see this festival of yours," he said with gallantry.

Shippo, who had been quiet, walked up to the demi-goddess and tugged at her outfit. "Can I come to?" he asked.

She smiled and knelt to his level, reaching out and ruffling his hair. "Of course. The festival is for all people young and old."

"We'd love to go but I don't know if Kirara can fly to your village from here in one night. But we can try," Sango smiled.

"I think I can call in a favor. Please excuse me," the monk said and walked off. "Be sure to be ready and packed in ten minutes." Heikou looked confused but everyone else just smiled.

Ten minutes later the group were packed. The villagers gave them some food to take and Kaede wished them a well journey. Ginta and Hakkaku decided to head back to let Kouga know that the healer had arrived safely. As the group waited Miroku appeared with the shape-shifting raccoon-dog, Hachi. And he had several knots on his head.

"Ladies, I found a solution to our problem!" he said with a smile. "Hachi has decided to graciously take us to Heikou's village. I believe if we leave now we may be able to be there by dawn."

Sango chose not to say anything and Shippo shook his head but Heikou stepped forward and bowed before him. "Domo arigato, Hachi-chan. I promise to reward you once we arrive at my home village."

The raccoon-dog blushed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "N-No thanks my lady, it would be nice to see a festival for once. Now stand back!" Putting some distance between them he placed a leaf on his head and transformed into a kinda of beige and black stripped balloon. "All aboard!"

The ladies got on first followed by Shippo then Miroku. After getting many well wishes and safe journeys from the villagers they flew towards the west. Miroku had hoped to charm the young demi-goddess but she was more interested in chatting with the shape-shifter. He sat be himself when he gave the demon slayer's rear end a stroke. Why did women have to be so difficult?

"So what is the festival about?" Hachi asked.

"It dates back to the time when there were two star-gods who were exceptionally beautiful and wise. The "Princess Weaver", Shokujo, was the king's daughter who was a beautiful, accomplished weaver who was responsible for the royal cloth. The divine Cowherd, Kengyu, was tending his flocks in the hills next to the palace one day when the Princess happened to gaze out the window. Their eyes locked and it was love at first sight. They immediately ran to each other and after a brief courtship, approached the king for his blessing, which he granted easily."

"Sounds like a happily ever after tale to me," he said.

"It does but there's more. The two were so madly in love that the weaving and the herds were both neglected; neither of them cared about anything except each other. The king put his foot down and ordered the two to be separated by the "river of stars" but he wasn't so cruel to forbid his daughter's love. So one day out of the year they can visit one another. A bridge is formed over the stars created by a flock of loyal sparrows."

"And every year your village throws a festival in their honor."

"My father said it was because Kengyu was from our village. I don't know how old the legend is but ever year we hold a festival in memory of the two lovers. Men, women, and children dress in their best robes, everyone brings a dish for all to enjoy, some even open their homes as shrines for the gods where gifts/offerings are left. Most of the time the people wish for wealth or a long life but they say the gods grant wishes of those who's deepest desires are true. Other than feasting and offering gifts and prayers people also tie tanzakus to sacred lengths of bamboo."

"Tanzakus?" Shippo asked, carefully walking over to her. "What are those?"

"They're strips of paper filled with poems but some also write down their wishes. At dusk the priestess or priestess of the village takes the branches and saying a prayer tosses them into the river. It's believed the poems and wishes are sent to the gods."

"Wow that sounds great! But do you think they'll allow demons in the village?"

Heikou smiled and holding her arms out, held him in his lap. "I see no reason why not. I can see none of you mean any harm and to be truthful, I would not want to be alone."

Sango leaned over and rested her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. It'll be a new experience for all of us and will actually be fun."

"Sango is right. You are our friend and we will let nothing happen to you," Miroku added with a charming smile. The blind girl smiled back at them happily.

--

They finally at Heikou's home village where she was born except the village had grown to resemble a small town. A few homes made of stone were scattered over the area, people dressed in fine robes walked through the streets, men dressed in armor stood guard at their posts but they walked in once they showed they were merely here for the celebrations.

Heikou took in the sounds and smells, then frowned. "I've forgotten how long I've been gone… this is not the same place I grew up in," she said tensely, her hand gripping at the cloak she wore tightly.

"If only there was someone you remembered… but chances are they may have moved or passed on," Miroku said as he looked around.

They walked through the streets, finding that stalls were already opening and preparing for the festival. Women that looked of noble birth walked the streets with armored escorts, giggling and saying what they would wear. One of them laughed loudly and ran into Heikou but instead of apologizing she whirled upon her and lifted her nose in the air.

"Out of my way, peasant!" she yelled.

The girl blinked and bowed. "Gomen," she said softly and moved pass her and her friends. She ignored the way they insulted her, laughed and walked away. She could feel the anger of her friends but silently shook her head. They continued walking.

An old woman had watched it all and scowled. She was the oldest member of the town and did not approve when a noble family made their home here but no one listened to her. He claimed that he would protect them from the demons of the land but she say past his petty lies. His children were spoiled brats but the soldiers did keep bandits and rogues out. She watched as the group of strangers made their way through the streets but something about the girl in the cloth seemed familiar. She slowly stood, using her cane for support and watched as they moved but her eyes widen when she caught a glimmer of colors. 'Could it be?' She decided to go see them. Her granddaughter would mind the shop for a few moments.

The group were still fuming but did nothing. They didn't know the customs of the small town and would not risk endangering their friend. Sango stopped before a shop selling flowers and smiled, inhaling their delicate scents. "These are beautiful," she said with a smile. "I've never seen so many colors before."

The merchant beamed with pride. "Would a lady as beautiful as you care for a bouquet?" he asked. "This time of year young people such as yourself buy flowers to give to their loved ones or to offer to the gods so that they may find their true love." He looked at the flowers and began putting them into a bouquet of assorted colored and wrapped them in delicate rice paper then tied it all together with a few ribbons. With a smile and slight bow he presented them to the young woman. "For you, lovely lady."

Sango blushed and took them but before she could pay Miroku reached into his pocket and dropped several coins into the merchant's hand. She looked up at him questioning.

"I thank you my good man but even all your flowers together could not match Sango's fair beauty," he said giving her a charming smile.

Once more Sango found herself blushing. "Miroku…"

The merchant bowed to Miroku, thanking him and looked at Heikou. "You lady, would you care for a bouquet as well?" he asked.

"I… Yes I would please. But if I may." She smiled and taking in the scent of each flower she picked several different kind but the colors were a blend of golden yellows, red-oranges, a few pinks and lavender. It looked like the flowers were the colors of the sun during dawn and dusk. The aroma was breath-taking.

"Ah you have a great sense of beauty, dear lady." He smiled and tied the flowers in delicate rice paper and tied them with several ribbons before handing them to her.

Heikou smiled and took them and gave him several coins but dropped several more in the shallow bowl that was nearly hidden by the flowers. "May the gods grant your good fortune." The merchant seemed to beam even more and bowed to her deeply, thanking her for her generosity. The demi-goddess took in the scent of the flowers and hoped her parents would enjoy them but she stiffened and turned when her name was called.

The old woman was looking at her with wide eyes. her hair had long since turned to gray and she used a cane to help her ease her walking but her robe but made of fine cotton, delicate cranes gracing her robes in gentle colors of blue and white. She stepped forward and smiled warmly at the blind girl. "My child, it has been so long… and you are still as lovely as when you left…"

Slowly recognition took over her surprise. A shaking hand reached out and slowly, carefully, traced over her weathered and wrinkled skin. A warm smile graced her lips as she bowed to her deeply. "Kohana-san… it is so good to see you." Though the woman was shorter Heikou leaned over and being careful with the flowers, embraced her. The old woman hugged her back as well, like a grandmother greeting her grandchild whom she hadn't seen in years. When they parted the old woman smiled and nodded to the others. "Come with me and I shall spin my tale."

--

"So you are a descendant of Kengyu and Shokujo?" Miroku asked.

Kohana invited them all into her home and offered them all some tea. She introduced them to her granddaughter Cho who was quite pretty with reddish-brown hair and kind hazel eyes with freckles sprinkled over his nose and cheeks. Miroku nearly asked the young woman to bear his children but she was pregnant with a child of her own. Her kimono was a pale green with pale oranges butterflies flittering across the fabrics. She was kind and her fingers were lightly scarred that showed she was no stranger to sewing or knitting. The same could be said for her grandmother.

The old woman nodded. "The women in our family have always have the gift of weaving fabric and so used our talents to make kimonos of great beauty though the royal cloth was never sold not even to the emperor himself. That is only made to those who would respect our talents. The men were the greatest herders ever but their herds were always the best in the lands but we mostly raised sheep to supply the women with wool to spin."

"But not everyone born into the family wanted such a life," Cho sighed and carefully, eased herself down. My father became a soldier and married my mother, a lady but when I was born they wanted me to marry a soldier. I didn't and wished to follow in my grandmother's footsteps. My husband is a herder and we fell in love so here I am." She smiled and rubbed her swollen belly.

"How come your husband isn't here?" Shippo asked.

"He took the herd to the capital to sell. In the summer and autumn he raises cows but when winter comes we sell/trade the cows for sheep so in early summer we can shear the sheep and spend the time spinning the wool. We also keep a few lambs ourselves but just a few."

"It looks like your family is doing very well," Sango smiled. "But why don't you buy a larger home?"

"We prefer simple things in life and it's best to have money saved for the future. I want all my children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren to have a future before them."

Cho looked at Heikou and smiled, heaving taken the time and permission to admire her wings and feathers. "Heikou-san, you're here for the festival I take it?" She nodded which only made Cho smile. "But you or your friend do not have any kimonos."

"Uh no-"

"Perfect! Follow me!" With barely any warning she took a hold of their hands and pulled them into the back of the house. The others blinked and looked at the old woman who sighed and shook her head.

"Cho is an exceptional weaver and has created several kimonos but does not believe the women of the village here are worthy enough. As you can see the young maidens here think themselves higher than everyone else. The lord does protect us but his children roam free doing whatever they please."

"Why doesn't the lord say anything?" Hachi asked, having stayed quiet most of the time.

"He is too busy with political affairs and the lady is just as spoiled as her children. She hates that they live in a 'disgusting peasant village instead of a grand-city'. But rumor has it the lord made a pact with a demon who resides in the lands."

Now this caught their interest. "What kind of pact?" Miroku asked.

Kohana looked at him and closed her eyes as she sipped her tea and refilled everyone's cups. "Not that kind of pact, young monk. We do not overstep the boundaries set nor try to invade the demon's home. He in turn does not attack our village or kill those within our boundaries. Occasionally some of the youngsters dare to sneak further into the lands but even the lord brings punishment upon them, even his own children. When strangers pass through we give warning but when bodies are found dead we give no grief."

"Who is this lord then? He's gotten be powerful," Shippo asked. Kirara mewed cutely.

"No one has ever seen him though the lord claims to have seen him once." She shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Does not matter to me."

"You seem sure of yourself, Kohana-sama."

"Not true. I fear humans more than demons."

Cho finally came out of the backroom, smiling to herself and looking immensely proud. "They're ready!" she said and gestured for the ladies to come out. Sango was the first and Miroku felt his jaw just drop open.

The demon slayer wore an elegantly done beige kimono with the pattern of dull gold and dark amber leaves falling to represent the middle of fall. It hugged her body but not too much, leaving some to the imagination. The deep brown obi was wrapped around her waist firmly and her hair was kept in it's tie but it was tied with a beige ribbon and a leaf or two were tied in so it added more to her appearance. She was blushing brightly at the attention she was receiving.

Kohana smiled and nodded her head. "I'd say she looked good in--what did you call it?".

"Autumn Leaf Kimono. The print symbolizes the melancholy experienced at the end of a season of fruitfulness," she smiled proudly. "I almost gave her the green one but Sango best represents the golds and browns."

"Sango…" Miroku stood and stood before her. "You look… so beautiful…" he breathed before he began blushing himself. No one said anything but it was kinda of amusing in a cute sort of way. The two were blushing like a pair of young lovers.

Heikou slowly came out and everyone seemed to hold their breaths. She wore a white sarong as the first layer as it tied around her neck but atop of that was a heavier kimono of rich violet with the pattern of wild orchids of a pale white-pink color. Splashes of red and gold are on the bottom hem lined the hem and the obi was a matching pale white-pink color with red and gold stripes. The only difference between the one she wore and the one Sango wore was the sleeves were slightly longer and it trailed around her feet, like a robe a lady of higher birth wore. Her wings were in full view with the kimono resting under the wings. Her hair was done up in a formal style with one of gold and silver feathers hanging down. She was blushing so brightly her face looked like it was sunburned.

Everyone looked at her, hardly believing their eyes but it was Shippo who said what was on their minds. "You look like a princess!" he exclaimed. That only made her blush brighter.

"I chose this print since it reminded me of the uncontained beauty of wild orchids," Cho said proudly. Everyone looked towards the door when they heard music begin to play. Kohana got up and peering out her door nodded.

"The festival is about to begin. Cho, why don't you show our guests around while I look after the shop. Get to know them better," she nodded to her granddaughter.

The young woman smiled brightly. "Arigato!" Hugging her and promising to be back soon they were off.

The festival was alive with color as people wore their most elaborate kimonos but none could match the beauties of the two women that just came to the town today. The demi-goddess felt uncomfortable with showing off her wings but people thought she was wearing a costume. In fact, there was a vendor selling masks of animals and even demons. Sango bought one of a cat, Shippo of a fox, Hachi of a laughing human, and even Cho bought one that looked like a butterfly. Miroku still flirted with the ladies but they taught him only to be teasing and continued their way. Sango seemed hurt but didn't say anything. The food was spread out on a long table and it was free so everyone helped themselves to the delicious food and drinks. As music played parents watched children dance some even invited Shippo to join. He was clearly having fun and that didn't point at his tail or ask questions about it.

The women who rudely bumped into the group glared angrily. How dare these new comers show her up! She was the eldest daughter of the lord in this two-bit town! She should have all the attention focused on her! She watched as men tried to ask the women to dance but they refused. When one of them grew too daring the woman in the leaf-patterned kimono didn't hesitate to slap him hard enough to send him to the ground.

"I didn't give you permission to touch me and I don't want to dance with you!" she said angrily. "Try that once more and I'll break your arm!"

"You little slut!" the man insulted and made to lunge at her but once more fell to the ground but was clutching his broken nose. He looked up at the monk who had struck him with the golden tip of his staff.

"I am asking you to leave this lady alone. She does not wish to dance with you and by your manners I can see why not," he said coolly, his eyes betraying the anger he felt at this moment. Apparently the man has some brains as he left but was cursing under his breathe. The area was quiet but the music began to play and everything was back in the swing of things. No one gave the man another thought and soon the strangers were enjoying themselves as well.

Halfway during the festivities people began taking slips of paper and writing on them as neatly as possible. Those that didn't know how to read or write asks others to help them and sure enough Miroku found himself writing poems down from several of the young women. Heikou helped some of the children write wishes down, promising she would not tell them to anyone else, and then tied the wishes to the bamboo. It was going so well by the time dusk settled people were beginning to get tired. The priest and several of his associates began to take the tree to a local river where they would be sent to the gods. Heikou decided to take the time to go see her father's grave.

"I promise I'll be back later, but I want to pay my respects to my parents," she told them. Making sure she had the flowers she headed into the forest.

The eldest daughter of the lord called Nanami with soft, light colored hair and dark colored eyes. She was pretty but in her mind she thought she was the most beautiful woman alive. When the strangers arrived she grew jealous of all the attention they were gaining. Even their kimonos were the most stunning kimonos ever. Her own golden yellow robes with the pale pink flowers. She watched Heikou leave leaving her satisfied but most of the people in the village who watched her leave sighed sadly. Her anger grew ten-folds.

'Who does this think she is? I am the lord's daughter yet everyone treats her like the Empress!' she asked herself in a fit of anger and jealously; she blinked when her brother stood at her side. Her brother was a tall and very handsome young man with his long hair tied set loose around his shoulders, his strong features and dark colored eyes. Today he wore a blood red yukata with their father's symbol on the back and a sword in his belt. She smiled prettily and slipped her arms around her brother's arm. She adored her brother and thought him to be the perfect man around. But what wasn't know was that she loved her brother dearly but should any of the village girls catch his attention she ordered soldiers to hunt the girl down and kill her.

"Touga-kun!" she said happily but he didn't even look at her. His attention was focused on that girl with the fake wings so her pretty face turned into an angry looking scowl.

Touga was the eldest child and son of the lord's holding but he was one of the best swordsmen around. He was handsome but he was also cunning and somewhat manipulative. Once he set his eyes on something or someone, he got it. He glanced down at his sister then back up. "I've never seen those people here before."

"They're just passing through, here for the festival like everyone else."

"Is that so?" He grew silent but there was something about that girl with the wings. She was not like the women of the village. The other young woman was beautiful but he did not liked women with so much spirit. They were such a nuisance really. He pulled his arm free of his sister's and nodded to her. "Tell mother not to wait up." And with that he left followed by two of his friends who were just as corrupt as the young lord.

Nanami huffed, her face turning an interesting red before storming home, her escorts rushing to keep up with her.

--

Heikou hadn't been here in years but she knew the path by heart. She let her feet take her deeper in the wood, farther in until finally, she stopped. Had she the sight she would have seen the ruins of a cottage home long since gone. There was barely anything left but slowly tears fell. This had been her home once. Her feet took her past to a spot where sunlight was allowed to drift through the thick branches up above. It was here where she carefully knelt where a crudely made stone marker was placed. She carefully placed the flowers upon the grave and closed her eyes, bringing her hands together in a prayer.

When Midoriko had saved her, she had asked her if they could come here to see her father. The villager had seen the fire but only a few came and buried her father. She had cried for so long but at least his body wasn't left out for scavengers to eat. How she wished he was alive, how she wished she could see her mother but she would never forget them. Ending her prayer she stood and turned her face to the light. She could tell the day was beginning to end but she didn't mind. She loved the feel of the light against her skin she arched her wings to feel more but she left herself open for a sudden attack…

--

Sesshomaru walked silently through the lands. It felt good to be home but he had his reasons for returning. There were rumors that some human was trying to take away his home. He knew of only one lord in the area and decided to see if the rumors were true yet he was going alone. His vassal, Jaken, had no idea where he had gone but why should he have to tell him anything? The toad demon would be fine until he returned. He paused and lifted his head, feeling a breeze blow by. Had it really been that long since he was last here? _'Too long,'_ he thought to himself. He had nearly forgotten the scent of his land and the feel of the western winds passing over. But his moment of peace and solitude were interrupted.

Frantic footsteps were heard but it was followed by shouting. Normally he wouldn't have given this another thought but the sounds were getting closer. He took a few steps and hidden by a tight seclusion of trees, watched. A young woman was on the ground, slowly pulling herself up. She seemed like any other human woman wearing a silken violet kimono but what drew his attention were the gold and silver wings from her back. One was bend at an odd angel and when it was shifted her face became a mask of pain which could only mean it was broken.

The icy-hearted lord had never seen anything like her before and when his saw her face, his felt his breathe hitch. He didn't want to admit it even to himself but this was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Part of him wanted to help her but he stayed rooted to his spot. Even when he heard more footsteps but his golden eyes narrowed to almost dangerous slits.

Touga walked into the clearing, watching as his two men ran forward and grabbed Heikou's arms. She struggled but their grips were too tight. He walked before them and gave her his most charming smile. "Why do you keep running from me?" he asked in a silken tone.

"Because I do not wish to be in your presence," she said in a quiet tone that spoke such anger. Her head snapped to the side when one of the men holding her down slapped her.

"Watch your tongue!" he said angrily.

Sesshomaru found himself growling deeply, his claws digging into the bark of the tree but he either didn't notice or care as the poison seeped into the wood, burning it slowly yet steadily. He wanted to go out and tear their throats out, bury his poison claws into his chest, make him suffer but why? Just to protect that girl? What was she though? She has human that much he could sense but the other half was not that of a demon but something higher.

Touya knelt before her, smiling kindly. "Such a glorious creature… pity about your wing," he sighed, reaching out to run his hand over the injured limp but pulled his hand back when she jerked away from his touch. "You shouldn't have run away from me."

"You left me no choice. I asked you kindly to leave yet you ignored my request. Your men broke my wing when I tried to fly away. You attacked me when I did nothing."

"You turned away from my advances."

"I do know accept anything from a rapist."

His eyes turned cold and he lost that charming smile. "A rapist am I? If that is what you think." He looked at his men who smirked and pulled her to the ground, ripping her kimono away but Heikou would not go down fighting. Though her wing was broken and she held no weapons of her own she knew how to fight a bit. She screamed despite being alone, lashed out with her nails, kicked and stuck when she felt someone near enough but they didn't stop. A fist struck her stomach that she could barely gasp for air. Even so she continued to fight as the lovely robe was torn away but her eyes widen when she felt a weight settle over his body. "No… please, leave me alone…" she whispered, telling herself she would not cry.

The young man smirked and leaned down, his lips barely away from hers. "Even if you survive who would believe a blind freak of nature over the lord's son?" he asked and was prepared to steal a kiss but looked up when he heard a gurgle.

The man holding the girl's arms down slowly fell back, blood pooling from his lips as the same crimson liquid fell from a deep gash that came from his throat. It happened so quickly but the girl didn't seem to notice as she was able to sit up and slapped the young lord's son as hard as she could. This physical attack came him completely off guard that he fell off her. The other man that held her legs down was surprised and released his grip but he was kicked in the face. Heikou turned onto her hands and knees, hoping to get away but she cried out in pain as her lovely tail feathers were pulled.

"So the rumors were true," Touya said with amusement as he pulled her back by the glittering feathers, ignoring her cries of pain and her futile attempts at escaping. Straddling her legs he tore the kimono down and roughly, pulled her wings back. When she screamed his smirk grew. "You are the daughter of the sun-goddess."

Heikou said nothing but what could she saw? The way he was handling her wings it felt like he was trying to break them off. Like other birds their wings were perhaps the most fragile parts of their bodies and she was no exception. Feathers hurt when forcefully pulled off but broken bones were another matter entirely. Tears fell but she would not give in to this bastard. 'Father, mother! Please help me!' she prayed as hard as she could but it came in the most unexpected form.

She felt the presence of some powerful being, definitely not human but the weight that had been keeping her pinned was gone. She was in pain but she swallowed it back and crawled away until she felt a large tree in her way. She huddled against it, pulling the remains of her robe over herself. As she concentrated on healing her wing she heard the familiar sound of a sword being used. Was someone fighting the lord's son? Who would do that? Who would bother to rescue her?

Sesshomaru watched as the acidic poison ate away at the man, watching as he withered on the ground. He felt a surge of delight as he watched him slowly die before his eyes but he couldn't enjoy all of it. He turned and looked at the blade being held by the human boy who thought he was a man. For once he was glad he didn't have the Tetsusaiga. He didn't need a sword to deal with him but he had questions.

"Why are you tormenting this girl?" he asked coolly.

"Why is it any of your concern?" he asked himself.

Why did he care? Why was he willing to kill these men just to save a woman whom he knew nothing about. "These are my lands."

Touya narrowed his eyes. "My father owns these lands and I am his eldest son."

"Your father resides here because I deemed it so. I am the Lord of the Western Lands."

"Ridiculous. The lord disappeared years ago."

"Who told you this."

"Everyone knows this. The lord left his manor and his lands and had never been seen again but that doesn't matter." He smirked as he drew himself into an attack position. "Soon all the land shall be mine."

Sesshomaru was silent but faster than the boy could blink he had him pinned to a tree, claws wrapped around his throat and holding him there as the claws began to pierce the fragile skin. "You are a fool. And now you will die." His hand began to glow a sickly green color, the poison building as he tightened his grip. Once this boy was dead he would go and kill the lord for daring to invade his manor and steal the rest of his land.

"Stop!"

A single word was all that saved Touya from being killed. Sesshomaru turned and watched as the young woman approached him. Her hair fell loose about her shoulders, her wings gently folded over her shoulders and her tail was seen through the torn fabric. Her sightless eyes rose up to his golden gaze and it was then he remembered where he had seen her before.

"You were with my brother those months ago," he said in slight awe. How could he have not recognized her beauty in the beginning? Why was he helping her thought? He detected no sense of his brother anyway around these parts and the scent of wolves was slowly fading from her being.

Heikou nodded as he hangs clung to her ruined kimono. "My lord, I beg you… do not kill this man," she said softly.

"Why should I not? He has caused you harm and wishes to take over my land for his own selfish needs."

"I understand but should you kill him his father will want revenge. This may bring a battle in which many innocent lives will be lost." She paused, closing her eyes then opened them and continued.

"You are a full demon and I can sense an immense power from you… and I have not lived in this village in year, those that I once knew are now gone save for a few… if to save them from a useless battle means that my attacker should live… then so be it." Slowly, she rested her hand on his arm, her eyes pleading with him to release the lord's son.

By all means he should have ignored this woman and killed this wretched being but he found himself releasing him, watching as he fell to the ground, gasping for breathe and bringing his hands to his bruised throat. Saying nothing he turned and began to walk away but a strange sound made him turn.

Touya had tried to attack the demon lord from behind so he would take his land but heikou wouldn't let such a dishonorable act happen. She imposed herself between them and the sword pierced her side. She gasped at the pain but her hand glowed with power. It looked as if she gave the lord a shove but the power behind it was enough to send him flying back where he connected with a tree. He crumbled to the ground in a dazed fashion.

"Only a fool and coward would dare to attack someone from behind… then die on his feet with honor like a man," she said and stumbled back into Sesshomaru who caught her in his arm. She smiled as blood began to die the violet a sickening maroon. "A-Arigato, my lord…"

"…" He said nothing but, why did he not kill this human? Why did he save her? What was happening to him. He was ready to pull out his sword his father had left him but watched as her hands began glowing. _'What is this power?'_ he asked as he watched the blood stop flowing. It felt like the sun beating down on them but after a while it stopped. Her body went still in his embrace but with his keen sense of hearing he knew she was alive by the beat of her heart and rise of fall of her chest as she slept. He looked at the young lord but he was gone and he knew he could not leave this woman here like this. Sooner or later the scent of blood would attract scavengers or demons. The other two men he would not dirty his hand by digging even a pit for their corpses. Holding the girl to his chest his extremely long and soft tail silently wrapped around them, holding most of her weight (she seemed light, like a bird) and walked off.

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone I am alive! In case you haven't read the AN before this I moved, have my own place, am starting school this Friday (weird ne?), and am sitting in a crappy spider-breeding shit chair and my poor computer is sitting on empty boxes. I don't even have a table!

Now I wanted to ask you all, should Sessy have his left arm granted back to him or should it stay a stump? And if he seems OOC I'm sorry. I'm trying but with the new eps of Inu it hard since they don't show him a lot and I'm trying very hard not to mix them up

Laterz and plz, don't forget to tell me if you arm back or not. I need a total odd number, I don't want to have a tie breaker, 'kay?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone! Sorry this has taken so long but I've been trying to figure out what I want to be one. Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon. I hope this will tide you over. Next chapter I'm going to thank some people who were very kind to me. Trust me I haven't forgotten about this fic or the others!

"Broken"

By: Beloved Shadow

The first thing Heikou was aware of warmth that she couldn't remember having ever felt before. She took the time to 'see' just where she was. The scent of the forest was still all around but a kind of musky scent was close by. She heard a very soft humming; a child's voice she knew for it was too soft to belong to an adult. She was still unsure who she was with but she knew it was not the lord's son who had tried to rape her. She sat up very slowly, her body protesting but she found herself sitting up. The humming stopped and very soft footsteps came closer.

"You're awake!" came a child's voice full of happiness.

Heikou smiled and nodded, opening her eyes. "Yes, I am," she said softly.

Rin looked at the woman's eyes and couldn't help but stare. "You have such pretty eyes!" she exclaimed then blushed, realizing her straight forwardness.

She laughed and nodded to her. "Why thank you. What is your name?"

"My name is Rin."

"Nice to meet you Rin. My name is Heikou." She tried to pull herself to stand but her body refused to move. Sighing in defeat she leaned back but blinked when the warmth she was leaning against shifted. She slowly reached out and encountered smooth scales. "And who is this?" she asked.

"That's Ah-Un," Rin said simple. One of the dragon's heads came around, brushing his snout along the woman's cheek in a gentle manner. "He's saying hello."

Heikou smiled and slowly reached up, gently and carefully gliding her fingers over his face. She blinked when she felt another snout brushed against her arm, as if fighting for attention so she reached up with her other hand. Stretching out her spiritual senses she found that this creature bore two heads in one body. "Nice to meet you, too, Ah-Un."

The dragon rumbled but enjoyed the caresses he was receiving. Their heads lifted and he rumbled deeply in his chest when they heard a noise. An ugly little demon wearing what looked like a vassal's clothing stumbled through the bushes and trees, carrying a tall wooden staff with two heads--a woman with long hair wrapped around the handle and an old man with a long beard--at the top. He blinked large yellow eyes at their newest 'guest'.

"So you finally woke up," he said haughtily. The dragon seemed to growl but Heikou nodded.

"I thank you for your help." She smoothed her hands over her kimono and frowned. She fingered the cloth and knew that it was ruined. The gift was destroyed and as much as she didn't want to return, she knew she had to. "Please, could you show me the way to the Ayeka Village? I must return to my friends."

The little demon snorted and glared at her hatefully. "You have eyes, find it yourself!" he snapped.

"… Though I may have eyes I have no sight," she said simply. "I cannot see anything, not even what you look like.

"…"

Rin moved closer and looked at the young woman's silver-blue eyes. They were truly so beautiful but they didn't notice her. She wanted to ask but stopped herself and instead, knelt before the young woman. "I don't know where the village is, but Lord Sesshomaru might know!"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked softly

"Yes! He can help!"

"I would like that." She sighed and slowly sat back, letting her wings drop around her arms. She could feel the young girl's curiosity with a small smile she extended her wing. She felt the small hand stroke the feathers before pulling away. She heard a hushed 'thank you' before drifting back into the darkness.

It was going into dusk when the great Lord of the West returned to the small camp. Jaken had fallen asleep, sitting against one of the trees with the staff in his arms. Ah-Un looked up at its master with pale yellow eyes but laid both heads down to watch over everyone silently. Rin had fallen asleep as well but she lay curled next to the young woman, her head resting in her lap as a hand gently stroked her hair. The woman seemed to be sleeping as well, her tail feathers spread out to her side but one wing was stretched out and over his young ward.

_'Why? Why is she willing to protect those around her? Even those that wish to harm her?'_ he asked. He was mildly surprised when she spoke up.

"I am glad you made it back safely, Lord Sesshomaru." She didn't look up at him and her eyes remained close.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, mentally asking himself why he was asking such a foolish question.

She slowly lifted her head, eyes slowly opening. "Though is my sight is gone my spiritual abilities have strengthen my other senses. And your aura… you are a powerful dog demon but you bear scars that are very slowly healing." She closed her eyes and smiled, opening them once more. "Your heart is no longer cold and unfeeling."

"Do not speak as if you know me," he said coolly and made to leave but was stopped once more.

"Forgive me for prying. But I do wish to thank you for saving me from those men. Once I am rested enough I will leave and return to my friends, then you may go on with your journey." The demi-goddess leaned her head back and let her eyes drift close. The two-headed dragon soon closed his eyes, their breathing slowly becoming even as they drifted into slumber. The demon lord watched them before turning and leaving the camp.

--

By the time the people were going home the group were beginning to get worried. Their friend hadn't returned. The lord had returned earlier, scowling at the people and actually kicked a old man out of his way as he stormed to the manor but Kirara arched her back, hissing angrily when he stormed by. Sango tried to soothe the neko but she refused to be coddled.

"Kohana-san, do you know where the grave is located?" Miroku asked the weaver.

She sadly shook her head. "No. When they first left the village they told no one where they were going, not even myself," she explained. "All anyone knows if they went into the woods."

"I think we had better look for her. You all saw the lord's son when he came back earlier," Sango told them as she changed out of the kimono and into her slayer's uniform. "I think he was trying to rape her."

"I agree but did you see the way he was clutching at his throat, and the front of his robes were burnt. If Heikou did do that, why hasn't she returned?"

"Do you think, something got to her instead?" Cho asked a bit fearfully.

"Let's pray that is not the case. We'll return as soon as we can." The monk and warrior ran out of the hut. Kirara was waiting outside in her full form and once they were on her back she raced into the secluded trees, the fire from her paws giving them light.

The fire gave them light and thanks to the neko's powerful sense of smelling she easily picked up Heikou's scent. She ran through the trees, her large form moving gracefully and her fire-lit paws barely making a sound. It wasn't long before they saw a small mound of dirt where a beautiful bouquet of flowers lay. This was the place when Heikou's father had been buried.

Miroku slid off the fire-cat first, stepping before the grave he held his hands in a prayer and closed his eyes. "May you continue to rest in peace," he said softly.

Sango looked around but there was no sign of their friend. Her sharp gaze looked everywhere, vainly searching for some sort of clue but there was nothing within the trees or shrubs. It wasn't until she finally looked at the ground did she notice many footprints, all different sizes. Sliding off the cat's back she knelt on the ground, being careful not to disturb their latest find.

"Miroku, look at this," she called to the monk. The young man came and carefully, knelt next to her. "Heikou was here and I believe there was a struggle. I don't think the lord's son was alone."

"Yes I can see that as well." His equally sharp gaze picked up the signs and followed them into the surrounding forest. "They head in that direction."

"Let's hurry. Kirara, go ahead of us and continue to follow the scent. We'll be right behind you." The cat growled but did as she as told. The monk and slayer ran after her, moving quite easily in the thick brush. It wasn't long before they came across two bodies lying in the dirt. The monk made another prayer but Sango moved closer. Kirara growled, the fur along her back standing straight up. The demon exterminator quickly took a few steps back, covering her mouth and nose.

"There's poison!" she remarked and quickly placed the metal face guard so she could breathe easily.

"What?" Miroku asked, looking but didn't dare step closer.

"There men were killed by poison." To prove her point she moved closer and gestured to the man lying on his back. His entire neck was gone, leaving a bloody clump but the underside of his jaw and top of his shoulders were still burning. The heavy stench of burnt flesh filled the air around them.

"No wonder the animals haven't come to eat the remains. The stench is enough to drive even the scavengers away." Holding his sleeve in from of his face Miroku stepped forward and knelt next to the other man. "Their clothing is of a nice material. Chances are these are the same men that were with the lord's son."

The neko gave a menacing growl even as her partner rested her hand on her furry shoulder. "Kirara is picking up Heikou's scent but that's not what worries me. There's one demon I can think of that uses poison to destroy his enemies." Neither had a chance to say anything as the neko gave a warning growl but it was too late. They whirled and looked at the stunningly handsome demon that stood there, looking at them with cold gold-colored eyes.

"Sesshomaru!"

The lord looked at them but said nothing. He ignored the growl but said nothing. A cool breeze flew in, stirring their clothing and hair but he never blinked. No one blinked and no one dared to breathe. After what seemed an eternity he turned away from them and began walking.

"If you wish to see your friend, then follow me," he called out to them yet continued walking. He didn't bother to see if they were following but the trio did, leaving the dead bodies on the ground to continue decomposing.

The trio walked behind him several feet, not trusting him but he didn't trust them nor like them either. Finally, it was Miroku who spoke up. "Were you the one who killed those men?" he asked.

"…"

"It _was_ you then."

"If you know the answer then why ask such a foolish question?" he asked.

"Why did you do it?" Sango asked.

"They trespassed on my land."

"They didn't have a chance to defend themselves."

"Neither did Heikou."

Sango's head snapped up. "She's safe?"

The demon lord paused but didn't turn to look at them. "I saved her from being violated; she, in turn, took a wound meant for me."

"What! Why didn't you bring her to the village!" the slayer demanded angrily. "For all we know she could be dead!"

"Calm yourself, woman. She is alive." He continued walking calmly.

"Wait a minute-"

"Sango wait!" Miroku quickly grabbed her arm, halting her from going after the lord. "I know you're worried and so am I but we have no choice but to trust him for right now."

"But he could be lying. What if Heikou is dying or dead?"

"If she was we surely would have seen something or Kirara would have smelled it but there's nothing. He might be telling the truth. Let's follow him and find out."

As much as she hated to follow the Demon Lord the monk had brought up a very good point. Reluctantly she hung the large weapon over her shoulder. They followed him to the camp as the fire cat followed silently.

--

Inuyasha sighed as he rolled over onto his side. He hadn't been feeling so well lately but it wasn't a physical pain. He thought he was ready, he thought that if he let Kouga take him it would make the nightmares stop. He had hoped the pain would stop haunting him.

He was so wrong.

After that night he kept having reoccurring nightmares where the Wolf Prince raped him repeatedly, calling him names but it didn't stop there. His friends called him worthless, that he was nothing. He yelled at them but then he saw two babies wrapped in blankets and furs. He wasn't sure how he knew but he knew it deep in his heart, that they were his babies. He tried to reach for them but Naraku appeared and sole them. He screamed and trying running, tried to grab them but it was no use. He could hear them crying. Then Kouga appeared.

"Naraku stole them! He stole our children!" he cried to him but all he received was a hard slap in the face.

"It's your fault! You should have been taking care of them, you should have protected them!" Koga snarled angrily. His fist came and smashed into his jaw, causing it to crack. "You're not worthy to even live… but you at least deserve one last fuck." The rape came and it was more painful than ever before…

Golden eyes snapped open, darting round the room but sighed and leaned back. He was just dreaming but thankfully he was alone. He knew Kouga was worried about something but he refused to talk about it. He also refused to talk with Lotus. It was each passing moment he was drifting away from the clan and no one knew what to do but right now, he didn't care. His hands came down and gently caressed the bulge in his stomach.

_'I don't know if it's just a nightmare or a glimpse of the future… but I swear I won't let anyone hurt you,'_ he promised to the unborn babes. He felt a kick and smiled. _'You're worried too. Don't worry, I'm going to protect you with everything I have.'_ The kicking settled but he continued caressing his stomach. He looked out the mouth of the cave and stared into the star-lit skies.

"I promise no matter what, I will protect you all with my very soul. Now, and forever."

--

"Damnit you're the healer so heal him already!"

"I heal wounds of the body not the mind and especially not the spirit!"

"Then get Heikou back here so she can heal him!"

"You stupid mongrel! He won't heal properly if you try to force it on him! Do you want the pups to die! Why in the name of the moon couldn't you keep your tail down!"

The shouting could easily be heard in all the caves in the entire clan and the demons tried to ignore them but there were one or two pair of ears listened closely to the argument between their prince and healer.

Kouga growled but it quickly died in his throat when Lotus bared her fangs at him. Despite her age and his status she could seriously hurt him. "I'm worried about him," he admitted.

"Worried! Kouga-" the old demoness sighed and rubbed her hands over her face tiredly. "You must understand that rape, is one of the hardest pains to get over. It can break even the strongest person. I don't care if Inuyasha said he was ready--hell maybe he was but that's not the point. The pups will be due shortly so that boy must be ready."

"I know it's just--I thought--maybe-" he tried to say what he meant but the words refused to come out correctly.

"You were trying to replace the bad memories with good ones." He nodded. She moved over and silently gathered him in her arms, hugging him tightly even as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "My poor little princeling… you try too hard at times."

"I know," came his muffled reply. "I never cared about anyone like this before. Not even with Kagome."

"I can see it in your eyes." She closed her eyes and stroked his hair, feeling him slowly begin to relax. "Until Heikou and I say he is ready, don't rut. I don't care if he begs for it. It may be his boy but it doesn't mean he's fully ready. Sometimes, we don't know what's best for ourselves."

"I'm sorry Lotus."

"I know Kouga."

"Should, I apologize to him?"

"No. Chances are he'll take it the wrong way despite it being his idea in the first place. But the good side is you didn't mark him."

He closed his eyes but said noting. _'Yet.'_

--

Heikou was the first to notice the demon lord was coming back, with guests. Ah-Un lifted his heads shortly after she noticed but didn't move. Rin was still sleeping and so was Jaken. She would have continued sleeping herself but the closer the guests were coming the more comfortable she felt. Her friends were coming. Ah-Un, unfamiliar with the new scents growled, his body tensing.

"It's alright, they're my friends," she said softly, reaching up to gently rub the dargon's neck closest to her, feeling it vibrate as he growled/purred. The other head didn't move as it stared into the darkness. Very soft footsteps could be heard and soon, the silent and almost ghostly form of the Demon Lord of the West came into view. He said nothing as he walked up to the demigoddess.

"Your friends are here to take you back," he said coolly.

She nodded her head without looking up at him. "Yes I know."

He studied her, looking around the camp he noticed his ward and vassal were still sleeping. "Why did you not leave?"

"It would be wrong to leave without telling your host." She carefully shifted Rin so the young girl was leaning against the dargon's side, and folded her wings against her body. Slowly she stood, clinging to the scraps of her kimono. Ah-Un gently nuzzled her hands and face, a deep resounding purr escaping their throats. Heikou just smiled, gliding her fingers along their scales she was unprepared when she felt something wrap around her shoulders. She held onto the silky fabric tightly and turned to face the lord.

Sesshomaru looked at the young woman. Never had he come across someone this beautiful, someone who did not judge him or the company he kept. What were these feelings that stirred deep in his chest? His hard golden gaze stared deeply into her sightless silver-blue eyes but he visibly jumped when she reached with her to hand to trail along his left shoulder, feeling where his arm had been cut off in battle a long time ago. The touch made him shiver but in unusual pleasure. Slowly, the hand moved up, across his chest, up his throat to gently trace the markings along the sides of his face. Her touch was so gently and curious-

He caught her hand and gently lowered it. "Your friends are waiting. You should go."

She nodded but she held his hand in her own and pressed something into his palm. "This… was a gift but I am trusting you with its safe keeping." She silently stepped around him, slowly pulling her arms through the haroi's sleeves. "Until we meet again, my lord…"

Sesshomaru looked down at dark blue stone set in gold with a thick chain. The longer he stared at it the lighter the stone seemed to glow. He silently slipped the necklace around his neck, pulling his hair free. _'Strange, the stone is warm…'_ He walked over to Jaken and spoke in a strong, clear tone.

"Jaken."

As if preparing for his name to be called the little toad awoke with a start, holding his staff tightly he looked up at his bare chested lord. "Um mi lord, what happened to your clothes?" he asked in confusion.

"None of your business," he said tensely.

"Eep! I-I'm sorry my lord!"

"Let's go Jaken."

"Um go? Where are we going sire?"

"Home."

The toad blinked in confusion. _'Home? What does he mean?'_ he asked himself. Sesshomaru said nothing as he lifted Rin to lay on the dargon's back and began walking. Ah-Un followed on silent feet. "M-My lord, wait for me!" the toad whined, racing to catch up or be left behind.

--

Kirara lifted her head and mewed as Heikou came into view. Sango breathed a sigh of relief and went to the girl, a smile on her face. "Heikou! Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine though I'm sorry I worried everyone," she said almost sheepishly.

"As long as you're alright."

"Is it true that Sesshomaru saved you?" Miroku asked, noting the haori she wore belonged to that of the demon lord.

"Yes… he did. But I pleaded with him not to kill the lord's son."

"He said you took a wound meant for him." She nodded and parted the haori just enough to show the still healing sword wound in the side.

"That boy was a coward, hoping to kill his opponent from behind, rather than face him and take his defeat like a true man." She closed the robe tightly. "I hold no remorse for those with no honor." Miroku was silent as Sango wrapped her arms around her shoulder, leading her back to the village

(Author's Notes: Sorry I just wanted to add this little tid bit in. Don't worry this chapter isn't over just yet. I don't know if anyone noticed but the names Touga and Nanami are from 'Revolutionary Girl Utena'. But I'm not gonna add anymore about the village until maybe later as a side note or flashback. Mostly the reason is if I do I'll get off the track of the original plot. Now I'll return you to the story. Oh yeah, at this point 5 months have passed more or less.)

--

Time seemed to move swiftly for everyone. In Kagome's world the end of the school year was drawing to a close and so she told her friends she wouldn't be able to come back for a few weeks so she could dedicate her time and effort into her studies. The school had refused to let her take the final exams at home. The group was torn since apparently she was the only one to see the shards and with such a lapse in time Naraku would get more shards. But Kikyou offered to help them find the shards. She could also see them but unlike Kagome she couldn't purify them. Promising to meet back at Kaede's village a month from now they left messages for Kagome and Inuyasha, and went their separate ways.

Heikou returned back to the caves, easing back in her duties as a healer but that didn't stop the eligible wolves for wanting her for their own. Even under Kouga's law they tried to claim her but she refused and in doing so cast a barrier around herself, preventing any to touch her. The elders were highly displeased but the wolf prince refused to back down.

Inuyasha seemed to remain the same but slightly more withdrawn from Kouga. No one seemed to notice this but before anyone could catch on the moment of truth arrived. Nearly the end of the labor Inuyasha went into full labor. The caves were a state of panic as Kouga had gone with Lotus and several wolves to search for a rare herb, leaving Heikou to fill the role of midwife. It was not an easy task.

The half-demon cried out in pain, his head matted to his skin from the sweat. His claws were threatening to tear the animal skins apart and his teeth were clenched so tightly together he thought they were going to shatter from the pressure. A keening sound escaped his throat as he felt a damn cloth dabbing at his brow.

"I know it hurts but you can't push just yet," Heikou told him, wishing for the hundredth time that Lotus was here. She asked those that were the fastest to search for their leader and healer, to bring them back. But when they seemed to take too long so she asked other messengers to seek the aid of the old miko Kaede, ignoring the elders. "How much longer?" she asked the old woman.

"Be a few more moments," she said calmly, "Inuyasha, ye must calm your breathing."

"I'm trying!" he huffed, his breathing erratic. "Someone kill me!"

The demigoddess moved so she was kneeling behind the hanyou and wrapped her arms around his chest as tight as she could. He gripped her arms tight enough to have the claws dig into her skin but she didn't care as she tried her best to calm him down.

The old woman could see something wrong and frowned. Turning to the mouth of the cave she called for assistance. A pretty demoness with dark brown hair entered the cave, worry filling her eyes.

"Yes?" she asked, a deep sympathy etched in her eyes as the pain the hanyou was going through.

"Something is wrong with Inuyasha. I need ye to keep him calm no matter what."

"Yes of course!" She moved and switched places with Heikou, being stronger than her and kept the inu from trying to get away from them and thrashing too much. Heikou crawled to where hanyou had his legs opened and concentrated. Using her spiritual sight she could see the problem.

"The baby… it hasn't turned. It's blocking the birth canal," she said horrified.

"Aye I need you to reach in and guide the child out."

Nodding Heikou quickly washed her hands and nodding for the other demon to hold on, slowly pushed her hand into the birth canal. Inuyasha screamed, his back arching but the wolf demoness held on only tighter. Kaede struggled to keep the demon from moving but before she could be thrown off a pair of strong arms helped her. "Who-?"

"My mate, Takeda," the wolf demoness explained. The one-eyed miko nodded and dabbed at the hanyou's brow once more.

Time moved slowly for them, doing the best they could for their friend. Heikou pushed her arm in deeper, praying to her mother, father, to all the gods for help. Her eyes widen as her fingers touched the unborn babe. Struggled she pushed it back, got it to turn in the correct position and with her hand gently cradling it's neck, let the baby slide out and into her lap. Blood and fluids gushed out but she didn't care as the baby opened it's mouth and wailed as loud as it could. She moved quickly, taking a knife that had been cleaned and cut the cord, tying it off but she quickly gave the child to Kaede to clean and pushed her arm back in.

"Child what are ye doing?" the old woman asked as she cleaned the first born.

"There's another child in here!" she said, struggling to reach. She could hear the heart beat so slowly. No no she would not this life die! She pushed her other hand in, tearing a scream from her friend, and reached! After what seemed like hours she found the other babe and pulled. Unlike the first it did not cry but she wouldn't give up. Wiping the blood and fluids off it's off she began to breathe life into it's tiny body. After the fourth breathe it coughed up some clear liquid and began to wail. Inuyasha shuddered, his body going limp. The female demon sighed but didn't release her friend.

"It's over Inuyasha, your babies are fine," she told him with a small smile.

"I… I'm… still… gonna… maim… Kouga…" he panted heavily, ears drooped against his skull.

Takeda chuckled under his breathe as he carefully wrapped a blanket around one of the babies. "Ninu told me the same thing after our cubs were born. Hell, she threaten to tear off my manhood if I so much as came near her!" Everyone had a small laugh about that.

"My babies… are they alright?" Inuyasha asked, slowly sitting up with Ninu's help.

Takeda checked and carefully wrapped a blanket around the firstborn before handing him over to the new mother, smiling happily. "Congratulations Inuyasha, it's a boy and by the look of things, he's a full demon." The baby was adorable with his dark skin and full head of black hair but his big eyes were a rich gold.

"Oh he looks just like Kouga!" Ninu said with a squeal, hugging the half-demon before going to her mate's side.

"Make it twin sons," Heikou said softly, carefully handing him the second boy. This one was also a full demon but he had pale skin with a full head of silver white hair and bore Kouga's luminous blue eyes. Everyone smiled as the new mother held his sons tightly, glad to have them safe and sound.

"I can't believe it… two boys…" he whispered.

Kaede stood, sighing softly. "I think we should let the others know."

Outside a commotion was heard and in stumbled Kouga and Lotus, both breathing heavily. They tried to say something but looking at the newborn pups made them stop. The wolf prince slowly, almost hesitantly, knelt before the hanyou and tentively reached out to gently caress the soft hair of his sons. HIS twin sons. He looked up at Inuyasha and smiled weakly.

"I swear from this moment on I'll never leave your side," he vowed. The silver haired demon just nodded.

Lotus beckoned for everyone to follow her out and explain everything to her while she caught her breathe. When the wolves had reached them and told them the news Kouga grabbed her, hauling her onto his back and took off like a shot. It was most certainly not the most pleasant ride in the world but they got here in one piece.

The group told her everything and the birth of the twin boys. Lotus was so happy she would have wept for joy had she not been gasping for air still. Kouga soon came out of the caves with Inuyasha, each holding one of their sons in their arms. The group stepped back as Kouga announced that his mate had given birth to two full demon boys. The entire pack howled with delight but the two boys voiced their discomfort at the sudden sounds; the group just laughed.

"Kouga," the wolf prince looked at the elders and frowned; "we need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **Hi again everyone! Here's the next chapter :) Now these two latest chapters I hope will tide you over until the next chapter is completely but I will tell you what to expect more or less. Naraku will reveal his plans, Inuyasha will transform, Heikou will be critically injured, and so much more I don't wanna spill it. But before I let you read the story I would like to thank several people who have reviewed:

Last One Standing-Never Surrender I want to say thank you so much for your kind review. I read it and I couldn't help but smile; I'm glad you like Heikou too and about the whole arm thing, we'll see. But what do you think of the pups?

kougasmate Now why would I leave it unfinished? I know I take a long time but look! Two chapters in one evening:p Hee I hope this makes you happy and trust me, this is not over by a long shot.

To everyone else I'm sorry for not mentioning you all but trust me I appreciate all your reviews and comments. To the paragraphs to one word liners. You guys are the reason I posted my stuff in the first place so thanks from here to eternity and back

"Broken"

By: Beloved Shadow

"…" he turned to Lotus and she nodded. "Heikou." She stepped forward and he carefully gave his son back to Inuyasha. "Stay with Inuyasha no matter what happens. Protect them with your life if you have to."

"You have my word." The group followed them back to the caves as Lotus and Kouga went to join the elders in the caves for a meeting. Sitting down no one said anything until one of the elders spoke up.

"We have waited long enough. The woman has been here long enough, she knows everything about us. It is too much of a risk for her to leave," he began.

"What are you getting at?" Kouga asked with a frown.

"We demand she marry one of our finest warriors."

"What!" Lotus shrieked, jumping to her feet. "She is a guest! She came to help Inuyasha with the pregnancy!"

"Her duties are done and she has overstayed her welcome," another said gruffly.

"You-!"

"Lotus." She reluctantly sat down but she was still growling angrily at the council of elders. "I thought I made it clear that I would never force her to do anything against her will."

"You did," one started.

"-but we have conversed," another said.

"-and have decided," a third interrupted.

"-in the best interest of the clan," the fourth said.

"-that her bloodline be carried into our clan," they finished together.

Kouga growled and opened his mouth to yell but stopped when he heard a sharp bark of a laugh. Lotus shook her head and grinned at them evilly, baring her fangs at them.

"Best interest of the clan, ne? You selfish bastards. I've seen the way you've looked at her and I know for a fact that despite being demons you are all past your prime. Well, it'll never work. Heikou will never be any to bear children by anyone. She's barren ground." It tasted bitter on her tongue, causing the healer to make a face but this bit of news didn't seem to faze them as she had hoped.

"Do not think we were not aware of that, Healer Lotus," one of the elders said with a sly grin. "Rumor has it of a sword that holds the power to bring the dead to life. With one swing we are positive that this power will make that woman fertile."

"Over my dead body!" Lotus snarled and lunged at the elder, catching him by surprise. She pinned him to the ground, ready to slash his throat open but Kouga ran at her and pulled her away. "Put me down, Kouga! I refuse to let them do this to Heikou!" she screamed as loud as she could, clawing at his arms to be released.

The prince ignored her and glared at his council. "You may be the council but as the leader of this pack my word is law. I will not have you disgrace my friend like that! Besides, no such sword exists."

"Neither did a sword that can slay a hundred demons in one swing but you have seen it," another pointed out. Slowly they all stood and focused their eyes on the wolf prince. "We have spoken and as our laws pertain for the good of the clan that we, the council, can overrule the leader of the pack."

"Why you-" Lotus redoubled her efforts in attacking them and Kouga had half a mind to let her go, to join her in the slaughter but he couldn't. Growling angrily he dragged the healer out, ignoring the way she clawed his arms to be released. He ignored the looks of his people, demons and wolves alike, and headed straight for his den. They entered and for a moment, he forgot about his worries.

Inuyasha said on a small pile of furs, holding his sons close to his chest as he fed them. He thought it was strange how the babies suckled upon the hanyou's chest but then again that was how mothers feed their offspring and his mate-to-be was their mother. His long time mother-figure walked up to them, her face settled into a sweet and enduring smile.

"They are just the sweetest things I have ever seen," she cooed, reaching out to gently rub their feather-soft hair. "They looked like full-demons but I can't tell for sure."

"They are full demons," Heikou pointed out as she nodded to the two demons, wrapping a blanket around the hanyou's shoulders to keep the chill of the den away. "Their auras are that of a full demon but that may change during the night of a new moon. Inuyasha still has the blood of a mortal, but because he gave birth to them in this form they may not be affected."

"When is the next new moon?" Kouga asked, suddenly worried.

"About a month from now," Inuyasha said quietly. He shifted and let the demi-goddess take one of the babies, watching intently as she held him over her shoulder and gently patted his back. He followed suit and soon both babies burped softly. They moved silently, settling the babies in a large woven basket filled with soft furs. Almost immediately they went right to sleep. Kouga slowly moved forward, watching them. Light and dark, just like him and his mate. He smiled but the words of the council came back with a vengeance. Sighing deeply he looked at the beings he called his family.

"Heikou… I can't begin to thank you for all you've done for me," he began. "Everything you've done was without complaint or asking for a price. By all rights you can ask for anything you want, anything I can give you." She just smiled and silently shook her head.

"Kouga, I came because I wished to help. You proved that not all demons are heartless beings that let their instincts and dark desires rule their lives. I ask nothing in return but your friendship. Besides, I believe in paying back debts." Lotus giggled at that.

"Yes well unfortunately I can't protect you any longer. The council has spoken and they want you stay and have you bear children." She gasped, Lotus growled, and Inuyasha turned red with anger. "Lotus told them that you were unable but they said some nonsense about a sword that can bring the dead to life. Like something like that really exists!"

"… It does."

"What! Who the hell would be dumb enough to make a sword like that!" Lotus asked loudly before lowering her voice. She didn't want to wake up the babies.

"Thank my father for that. You know my sword, the Tetsusaiga, can destroy a hundred demons with one swing. It's called the Wind Scar and it only happens when the aura of my sword clashes with the enemy's aura, creating a scar in the winds. That's where I strike. It was made from a fang of my father before he died but he also made another sword similar to mine but instead it has the power to bring back a hundred humans back from the dead. He called it the Tenseiga."

"If… you know the sword, does that mean you know who holds it?" Kouga asked. Maybe if they could find the person, they could destroy it and Heikou would be safe!

The half-demon nodded but lowered his head until his hair shadowed his eyes. "My half-brother."

Kouga blinked. "You have a brother?"

"Half-brother."

"You have a half-brother?"

"Yes."

"… How can you have half a brother?"

Lotus blinked and hit the back of her prince's head. "Kouga don't be an idiot! You know what that means!"

"Alright alright don't hit me!" he winced, rubbing the slowly forming knot. But while these two were fighting like siblings Heikou and Inuyasha were quiet.

'_His half-brother… that demon from before… I could see his aura, both he and Inuyasha have similar patterns but different as well. But why give a demon lord a sword that saves people? Wouldn't he benefit from a sword like Tetsusaiga so he could kill his opponents?' _These thoughts ran through her mind but she remembered the way he looked. She remembered his features when she touched him, vainly wishing she could have seen his face just once.

"_In half a year I will return and claim what is rightfully mine."_

Heikou gasped, grabbing everyone's attention as the past memory filled her mind. '_It's been nearly half a year since we've last seen him but something tells me he would remember no matter what. But will he be able to find the caves?'_

"Heikou, what's wrong?" Lotus asked, gently shaking her shoulder.

The phoenix girl blinked and quickly turned towards her. "Lotus, do you remember that demon we meet those months ago?"

"Demon? Wait you mean that insolent whelp? Inuyasha was scared to death of him but why are you bringing him up?"

"That was the Demon Lord of the Western Lands." She ignored the healer as she hissed sharply, turning to her patient. "Sesshomaru is your half-brother." He just nodded.

"Wait the Western Lands? He's one of the four Demon Lords! Shit why didn't you tell me!" he demanded, making his mate jump.

"I-Why should it matter to you?" he asked angrily. "My parents died when I was young, I've been on my own, trying to survive for most of my life. No one wanted to be around a half-demon filth like me, not even my older half-brother. Everyone hated me just because I wasn't one or the other! Not even Kikyo loved me for me! I didn't even know about Tetsusaiga until after I met Kagome! Why the hell should it matter that my full demon brother inherits all the land!" he shouted.

"Because as one of the Demon Lord he's one of the most powerful demons all of Japan!" Kouga yelled at him. His yelling caused the twin boys to awaken but Lotus and Heikou picked up the babies, holding them close as they tried to calm them. "According to my father, a very long time ago a single demon ruled over all the demons. He was so powerful everyone feared him--including all the humans. But he suddenly grew ill and very weak. He knew everyone would try to steal his throne and since he had no children he deemed worthy he split the lands in four quadrants and gave them to each of his four most trusted generals. The cold mountain regions were called the Northern Lands; the hot desert regions were called the Eastern Lands; the ocean and the beaches were known as the Southern Lands; and the grassy plains region were called the Western Lands. It looks like the lands are still being passed down to the first child of the lord at the time."

"I remember something about that… in fact, one of our brother clans the White Wolf Pack controls the Northern Lands!" Lotus exclaimed then quickly shushed the crying baby in her arms. Failing she handed the blue-eyed baby to his mother. "Oh gods… I insulted the Lord of the Western Lands!"

"Don't flatter yourself. I insult him every time I see him," he grumbled and rocked his son in his arms, kissing the soft black hair. "It's okay Souta, your father is being an ass."

Kouga bristled at that. "Souta? Why the hell did you name him that?" he asked with distaste.

"… That happens to be the name of Kagome's younger brother."

"Oh."

"Open mouth insert foot, Kouga."

"As I was saying," Heikou stressed; "Sesshomaru told me he would return in half a year's time to reclaim what was rightfully his. I doubt he knows where you are right now, Inuyasha, but I'm bringing this up because you now have your children to worry about." She continued to rock the golden-eyed wolf demon in her arms. "At first I thought he would take the sword but after hearing this--Inuyasha, he knew you were pregnant and that Kouga is the father. I think he might take one of your sons from you."

At this his arms tighten around his son, taking several steps back. "Over my dead body! These are my sons and no one is going to take them away from me! Not my brother! Not Naraku! No body!" For a moment his amber gold eyes went blood red, the slitted pupils turning a royal purple.

The blind miko could feel a power radiating, the power and aura of a full demon. Swallowing her fear she stepped up to him and faced him down. He growled, baring his fangs but she said nothing. Slowly--it felt like hours--he calmed down and his eyes reverted back to normal. "I will help you protect them no matter what."

"… Thanks."

"That's all well and dandy but what are we gonna do about this Sassy character?" Lotus asked as she placed her hands on her hips, nervously tapping her fingers."

"It's Sesshomaru."

"Sessy Sassy Sissy who cares! I am not letting him waltz in here and take of those adorable pups! I don't even let Kouga strut like he's the Prince around here!"

"I am the prince!"

"Whatever! Gods-" she grabbed her hair and strongly resisted the urge to rip it out. Inhaling strongly she released it slowly and lowered her hands. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know… Inuyasha is safe here with the pack but if this Sesshomaru character finds him here the pack will be in danger. And this will just give the council more reason to go after his sword." He sighed deeply and leaned against the wall, rubbing his hands over his face. "No one is safe here."

Heikou and Lotus looked at one another. Both were in the same boat so to speak but who could they trust? "Inuyasha, when will your friends return?" she asked softly as the two wolves tried to figure out what to do.

"They said they would return in a month," he reminded her. "What are you thinking?"

"If your half-brother came there would be no doubt that he would destroy those that would stand in their way. Male wolves will lay down their lives to protect their mates and their pups but it is the duty of the alpha male to protect his entire pack even to his death. I know you still have nightmares but will you let Kouga go to his death?" Though her eyes were blind they seemed to pierce his soul, making him admit to his fears.

He looked away, refusing to meet her gaze but her gaze was unrelenting. Yes he still feared the wolf prince but he also hated him. He raped him those months, he broke him, he tormented him every waking hour, he should pay for it! Souta shifted in his arms, his innocent gold gaze meeting his mothers. His little mouth pulled into an adorable smile. The hanyou smiled and held him more protectively.

"I'll do anything to protect my boys, regardless of who their father is," he whispered.

The demi-goddess nodded and looked at the mouth of the cave. "I can try to send a message but I suggest we find a sanctuary of our own. The caves are not safe, nor is the human village. I refuse to let innocent lives be destroyed."

"I believe I know of a place where ye both may be protected," came the wizen voice of Kaede. Everyone turned to look at her, having forgotten that she was still here. "There is an old temple in the woods at the base of Mount Hakurei. It is said that though of demonic blood and dark intention can not enter."

"Mount Hakurei? That's like close to a month's journey from here! If you travel all night and day it'll still take that long to get there," Lotus frowned. "Besides, that place only works on humans. Anyone with a drop of demon's blood will be purified on the spot."

"I've heard of that place," Heikou muttered softly, a frown marring her pretty features. "My father told me that a monk by the name of Hakushin Shounin created it for that purpose. Even after his death his spiritual energy remains. It's almost as if he had left a piece of his soul there. He told me, if I ever needed protection to go and ask for it. But I'm sure if we ask the barrier will allow Inuyasha to enter. He's a half-demon but he needs the sanctuary."

"Hey don't I get a say in this!" he yelled, startling the babies who bean to whimper. "I've fought Sesshomaru and lived! I don't need some dead guy's protection! I'll kill him before he steal my sons!"

"The pups need you and what about me!" Kouga yelled. This time the new born babies began crying but neither parent stopped to console them. "I'm your mate and it's my duty to protect you, our family, and the pack!"

"If you remember, you mangy wolf, I wasn't a willing partner! You raped me and you've been after Kagome but only because she could sense jewel shards! I never wanted t be your mate!"

"You stupid mutt!"

"Mangy animal!"

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Both young men looked at over the healer but they didn't have much time to react. Lotus marched over and grabbed their ears in an unbreakable grip. Kaede quickly took Souta from his mother's arms but once in safe arms the wolf healer dragged them to the back of the caves.

"I am sick of you two fighting! You both are worse than cats and dogs! On top of that you scared those poor boys!" She went to one corner of the den and shoved Kouga down then marched to another corner and made Inuyasha sit down, each facing the walls. "Heikou, Kaede and I have to do some errands but when we get back we are leaving for Mount Hakurei. If either of you so much as twitch out of your spot I'll make sure neither of you sires another child."

"But-"

"Quiet!" Kouga made to stand but she whirled at him. "SIT!" He quickly obeyed her command which made the half-demon flinch. "STAY!" Glaring at their backs she left. Lotus may not have been the stronger warrior in the pack but she could be the scariest being alive when pushed far enough.

--

The pack waved good-bye as they watched their friends and leader leave. Lotus chose to stay behind and was named the temporarily leader of the pack until Kouga's return. Of course the council protested but since they didn't want to end their lives so soon they quickly (yet not quietly) submitted. Heikou had found a hawk with soft brown and cream feathers and asked it to search for their friends. It agreed and she gently tied a slip of paper around its leg but gave it some fresh rabbit as a token of thanks before letting it fly off. Kaede had to return to her village but the trio would escort her back. Afterwards they would resume their journey to the sacred mountain. But as they started their journey a lone insect watched. Buzzing its wings it flew off.

It flew for quite a while but ended up at a mansion surrounded by a poisonous gas. It seemed completely unaffected as it flew down and through an open door, passing by the rotting remains of the original people and into a room.

A rather handsome young man sat against the window, his arm propped on his bended knee. He wore simple clothing with his hair loose down his back but his eyes were a bright crimson that showed his cruel and sadistic personality. He didn't even look up when the insect flew into the room before landing on the floor. It buzzed it wings and the young man looked at it.

"So Sesshomaru is coming to reclaim what is rightfully his. I can use that to my advantage," he smirked evilly. "The sacred barrier of Hakushin Shounin… I cannot enter that holy place but maybe I won't have to. Kohaku, Kanna." A young girl dressed in white and a young boy dressed in slightly worn clothing both appeared before him. "Kanna, show me the hanyou's friends," he commanded. The silver mirror in her hands glowed and the smooth glass revealed the group walking down a beaten path with Kikyo leading them to a sense shard. "So they are unaware of the events. Good. Kohaku, you and I are going to wait for Inuyasha at Mount Hakurei; we have to greet our new guests." Standing he grabbed his white baboon pelt and settling it around his shoulder both he and the young boy disappeared in a dark cloud of poisonous gas.

--

Kagome sighed as she pulled herself out of the well. She was so glad she had the rope ladder placed her but now with finals over she didn't have to lug her textbooks around. "But I sure did build up muscles," she said to herself and hopped over the edge. She still brought her yellow pack but it was half the weight. Going to some trees she unhooked her bicycle and began her trek to Kaede's village.

It had been a grueling month with studying and taking the final exams but she had done it. She had passed all her classes with her friend's help and now she had the entire summer free to help Inuyasha and the other with shard hunting and figuring a way to destroy Naraku once and for all. She remembered explaining to Kumi how she was going to spend the summer with some family out of the city. She still couldn't tell her about the real reason but Kumi understood and made her promise to at least come back a week before classes started so they could hang out. The young miko smiled as she saw the village in sight.

'_This place reminds me of home so much! I wonder how everyone is doing?'_

The villagers heard the somewhat familiar lack of the wheels as the young woman and waved. It was good to see her back, her cheerful personality and kind nature made her very liked in the village. This time though she didn't wear her strange green and white clothing and she wasn't dragging the huge yellow pack. She appeared to have grown up a lot.

The miko parked her bike next to Kaede's hut and sighed. She had decided to wear her hair in a tight braid so she wouldn't have to worry about the strands getting in her eyes and mouth. With school done she packed her uniform away at home and decided to wear some comfortable clothing so she wouldn't have to worry abut her skirt suddenly flying up unexpectantly. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a simple green t-shirt, a matching denim jacket, and a pair of sneakers. On a chain around her neck hung the small glass bottle filled with the shards they had managed to get and actually keep from getting stolen. She had grown up so much, mentally, physically, and emotionally. She entered the hut and smiled at her mentor.

"Kaede-sama!" she exclaimed, setting her pack down and actually embraced the old woman.

"Kagome! Child tis good to see you. My how ye have grown!" she smiled at her. She liked to think of the young woman as her own granddaughter and was actually surprised to see her doing so well. "How have ye been?" she asked.

"Great now that school is over. I don't have to worry about school for the next three months. And look, I've been practicing my archery!" Going to her pack she opened it and removed an item that seemed to be folded within itself. Pulling out the ends it was revealed to be a bow; the old miko watched as her apprentice drew a quiver of arrows, hung it on her back and smiled at her. "Let me show you how good I've gotten."

The both of they headed outside and Kagome looked around. Smiling she went to one of the young men and spoke with hi. He nodded and stood at the base of a tree just on the outskirts of the village, holding what appeared to be a straw woven hat above his head. Bowing Kagome ran back until he was nearly o the other side of the village. The people stopped and backed away, watching as she withdrew an arrow and knocked it. Where a string would be needed to pull the arrow back on a very think spiritual power took its place, glowing with power. Her hands were steady as she pulled the arrow back. She took her time, her eyes focused solely on her target that with a almost musical ping, released the arrow. It sailed through the air, hitting the target in the center, pinning the hat to the tree. It had seemed to happen so quick the man blinked and looked up, staring at the arrow then at Kagome as the 'string' slowly faded from view.

She smiled and looked at Kaede. "I've been practicing, what do you think? Now I can actually help everyone! I also been practicing my miko powers but I'm not that good." She seemed sheepish but blinked when the old woman smiled proudly at her.

"You have done very well child. But I am afraid I have some bad news."

"Bad news? What's wrong? What's happened?" she asked quickly.

"There has been much chaos this past moon, my child. Kouga's council has declared Heikou to breed with their warriors. They knew she was unable to sire children but they have heard of a sword to bring the dead to life."

Kagome could only nod. "Sesshomaru's Tenseiga."

"Aye. But that is not all. It would seem that Sessomaru has told Heikou that he would return in half a year's time to reclaim what is rightfully his."

"You mean Tetsusaiga?"

"That what we had thought but it would seem that he may also be after Inuyasha's sons."

"Sons? You mean he gave birth already? Kaede, what is everyone right now?"

"Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo left with Kikyo to search for more shards but Heikou sent a message for them. Kouga, Inuyasha, their sons, and Heikou left for Mount Hakurei. Child where are ye going!" she called out as the girl ran into the hut and quickly tied her yellow pack to her bike.

"I can't wait around! I'm going to find them!" she said as she quickly got on and began pedaling.

"But you don't know where the sacred mountain is located!"

"I'll find it, trust me! I'll be back!" And with that she was off. Kagome was also glad for taking a few lessons in mountain biking as she pedaled down the path, keeping her balance easily. She stretched out her senses and headed straight for it. '_Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm coming. You're still my best friend and I'll always be there for you!'_

--

Miroku read the note, a frown marring his handsome features. He hawk watched him with keen eyes from a nearby tree branch. Looking up the monk nodded to the bird. "Arigato for the message. Safe journey to you." The hawk gave a cry and with a strong flap of it's wings flew off.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" Sango asked, keeping an hand on Kirara's shoulder.

"It's from Heikou. She says it's become dangerous in the caves so she, Kouga, and Inuyasha are going to temple located at the base of Mount Hakurei. It would seem Sesshomaru is after them buts he doesn't say why."

"Who is this Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked.

"Inuyasha's older half-brother. Very dangerous. We better go now!" The demon slayer hopped onto the firecat's back, helping the monk up but before she could offer a hand to the undead priestess she shook her head and stepped back.

"I cannot enter such a place. Thought I am a priestess I am undead. The spells place there will keep out any who is not of this world. It will also purify demons if they touch holy ground."

"But Kirara and I are demons!" Shippo said with fear from his perch on the firecat's head.

"We can worry about that when we get there. Let's go Kirara!" With a growl the cat flew off even as Kikyo told them to be careful. It would take days to reach the scared places, maybe even weeks but they wouldn't give up. Not when the lives of their friends and babies at risk.

--

"I told you we should have clipped her wings," a old wolf growled. "She'll never return!"

"We've heard you the first several times, Takun!" another growled back.

"Regardless Kouga will return along with that hanyou. That girl will return, she is still needed to are for those brats," another replied.

"How can you be so sure everything will go according to plan, Singi?" The council was still upset at having let the demi-goddess escape but going against the pack leader meant banishment from the pack. But as the old wolves argued they were unaware of a invader entering their home.

Sesshomaru looked around, his entire demeanor cold. He had picked up his brother's scent form here though it was hard to tell with the overpowering scent of wolves but the scent was here. His first guess was pitiful as he was able to walk by the sleeping guards but now he watched as females herded their children into caves, the males taking up weapons. He didn't move to attack them but looked around. There! A cave located higher than mot. The scent was there!

The demons watched in awe as the intruder easily jumped on the ledge leaning into their leader's den with a single bound but he didn't enter. Still they scrambled to go after him but they didn't have a chance. Lotus exited the caves, looking the stranger in the eyes.

"You must be the Lord of the Western Lands," she said stiffly.

He didn't even flinch. "I remember you… the old woman."

"Hey I'm not old! I'm experienced."

"Where is he?"

"He's gone, away from you."

He looked over her shoulder, staring in the darkness and tested the air. "He gave birth."

The healer narrowed her eyes. "And? You might as well leave because none of us will tell you where he went."

"You are trying my patience woman. I followed Inuyasha's scent here, I can follow him wherever he goes."

"That was before, Heikou is with hi and she can hide his scent form anyone; including you. So just leave, I don't want to spent my free time patching up my pack just because you're too stubborn to go."

He looked at her and for a moment, saw his mother in her place. The only demoness that stood up to his father and matched him wit for wit. In that moment, he had a greater sense of respect for her. But just as he was turning to leave he heard a rustle and a voice called out to him.

"We can tell you where they went, demon lord." The council stood on the ledge, having hearing the talking from within.

"What the hell are you doing! Kouga forbade any of us to tell his location!" Lotus growled up at them.

"Silence woman! Tell me, your sword, an it truly bring the dead back to life?" they asked.

"Why do you wish to know?" Sesshomaru asked, not bothering to look at them.

"We have lost many brave warriors. We only wish to bring them back and reunite them with their family."

"Lies! All lies! You just want to have Heikou-" She didn't have a change to finish as several burly warriors grabbed her arms and pulled her away. She fought but one struck her across the face hard enough to knock one of her teeth loose.

'_Heikou.'_ Images of the demi-goddess flashed in his mind he slowly tuned to face them. "Tell me the real reason you ant me sword."

"But my lord it is tru-" Everything happened so fast Takun found herself before the demon dog lord, a clawed handed wrapped tight around his throat as he was lifted into the air. But that wasn't what scared him, if was the fact that he could feel acidic poison burning his skin, slowly coursing through his veins.

"Tell me the truth," he demanded, his face a mask of suppressed anger.

"We want to bring back the ability for that miko to give birth," Singi explained, looking quite calm. "It is only the truth, my lord."

He didn't relax his hold for a moment. He could see the truth but tasted a hidden meaning behind it. "Why?"

"So they can use her as breeding stock!" Lotus managed to yell out before one of the demons slugged her in the stomach as hard as he could. She was actually lifted into the air but she fell hard to the ground, clutching her stomach and gasping for breathe. She expected another hit but all she heard was twin scrams of pain. She watched as the blood remains of the two demons fell around her. Around her the warriors backed off. Even with their keen sight they never saw the demon lord move, all they could see was a blur of white clawing at the demons. They barely had time to scream in pain as they were brutally torn apart.

The golden eyed demon stood before her, his claws dripping with blood but his eyes were hard, brows pulled into a frown. How dare they do that to a woman, a healer! He began to growl, his eyes growling red as the marks on his cheeks became jagged. A blood red aura could be seen that had even Singi looked fearful for his life. "I will not let you harm Heikou," he growled out, his claws dripping poison but before he could attack them he felt someone tugging at his clothes. He looked down at lotus as she struggled to stand.

"Don't… stain your… your hands… with their worthless carcasses!" she hissed, nearly falling but leaned against his back, still trying to breathe. Gaining her footing she stood at his side and glared at the council. "Kouga left me in charge, he bestowed onto me the duties of the pack leader and I'm going to use them. Singi! You and the entire council are guilty of treason! You not only attacked me but you threaten our guest! I'm ashamed to be in the same demon class as you worms!" She coughed but remained standing. "I banish you forever more form the Brown Wolf Pack!"

"What! You cannot do this!" one of them yelled.

"I just did. Guards!" Immediately warriors appeared and with great forces removed the council members, not minding getting their hands dirty by breakings their arms when they refused to cooperate. Once they were gone Lotus sat heavily on the ground, wheezing. Several demonesses rushed up to help her regardless of the demon lord.

"Lotus! Are you alright?" one of them asked.

She nodded but winced. "H-Help me up, please." They did and she looked at Sesshomaru. "Arigato but this doesn't mean I won't tell you where they're going. I still hold loyalty to my prince."

He looked at her, eyes reverting to gold and flicked the excess poison away, causing the rocks to warp. Without another word he left but paused when Lotus called out to him once more.

"Now that those old wolves are banished form the pack they'll be like any other demon. No one will care if they meet an unexpected death." He said nothing and headed out. He could still sense his brother's scent but it would take time. But he would fin them. After he settled a score…

In the forest Singi cursed Lotus and Kouga, swearing to get them back. Of course the council blamed him but he wasn't in the mood so he left the. Ha he stayed a while longer he would have noticed a scent approaching them but no one did. The attack struck quick as a serpent, leaving the former council members lying in a pool of their own blood, bodies mutilated, poison stripping them or their voice, and slowly dying.

Singi cursed once more but then grinned. "I'll just go to mount Hakurei myself and kill them all! Once I got the shards from Kouga I'll kill that bastard of a dog and steal his sword! That bird witch will be mine to do with as I please!" He laughed but his boy went stiff. He coughed up some blood and looked down at the clawed hand that had erupted fro the middle of his chest. It was quickly removed but still he had the energy to look up as the impassive face of said bastard dog.

Sesshomaru flicked the excess blood from his hand but his fingertips began glowing a bright and sickly green color. "Mount Hakurei. For your cooperation I will give you a swift death." The poison extended out in a whip and with a quick snap of his wrist separated the demon's head form his shoulders. The poison faded from his hand but not the blood. No matter. He know knew his destination.

**HELP NEEDED**

Souta is the first born son with the black hair and gold eyes. But I need a name for the second born son, the one with white hair and blue eyes. If you have any good names please let me know. An infinity amount of thanks in advance.


	9. Chapter 9 pt1

**It has come to my attention that this chapter has been cut in half. Unfortuantely I jsut now noticed it! hits forehead So ehre is the first half. Sorry everyone, but why didn't someone point this out?**

**Author's Notes:** I want to thank everyone for their contributions in the naming of Inuyasha and Kouga's youngest son but I've decided to go with the name Yuki. One of my friends pointed out that his hair is as white as snow and he was lucky to be born. But you were all very helpful and as a treat I'm going to tell you that by the end of the story there will be several happy endings. :) So stay turned all you fans you!

I want to put out that the time of the new moon hasn't occurred yet but it's coming in one of the future chapters. I forgot to mention that so sorry! My bad ;

"Broken"

By: Beloved Shadow

Mount Hakurei.

Physically it seemed like any ordinary mountain with a rather large cloud of mist covering it and the surrounding area but to the monks and mikos, anyone with the slight touch of spiritual powers, could sense a powerful aura. To those of good hearts it felt like a great protective barrier; to those of ill thoughts it felt like they were slowly dying from within. Kouga wrinkled his nose and took a few steps back.

"Forget it, I can't even go near that place without getting sick," he said in a frustrated tone.

"No one asked you to come," Inuyasha snapped at him without looking, holding his youngest son, Yuki, to his chest.

The wolf prince sighed, already sick of the fighting, and looked down at his eldest son Souta. He smiled gently when those luminous gold eyes looked up at him. "Your mother is going through his moods again," he said softly.

"I am not!" came the loud reply.

Heikou said nothing but slowly approached the barrier. She could feel the powers but she also felt like it was trying to push her away. Was it because she was only half human? Gods did not interact with the mortal world as much as demons. Still she knelt, rested her hands against the barrier, and closed her eyes, concentrating.

"I pray to you, Monk Hakushin Shounin. Allow us to enter your sacred mountain, grant us your protection," the young lady prayed. She called out to the deceased holy man with everything she had, begging him to allow them to enter. A strong wind flew around them, stirring clothes and upsetting hair. Kouga moved to strand protectively over his family after handing the black haired baby to his mother, Inuyasha held his sons closer to his chest in case of a sudden attack, but Heikou remained where she was, praying. A question of why filled her mind. Why should the barrier allow demons to enter a holy place?

"The welfare of two innocents is at stake. We feel the protection of this holy place will protect them until the threat has passed," she answered truthfully.

Another wind but it seemed solely focused on the infants who stirred from their slumber. 'Demons,' the wind whispered; 'but innocent.' She felt a hand gently rest on her head and for a moment, she thought she could see a wizened man standing before her in robes of a high monk. He smiled kindly at her, his eyes full of wisdom and kindness. 'You may enter, daughter of the sun. My protection is for those innocent and of pure heart.'

She smiled, bowing to him. "Arigato, great monk." She felt the barrier waver and felt her hands go through. Catching herself from falling she slowly stood and nodded to the pair behind her. "He has granted us safety."

The hanyou looked down at his son, feeling their warmth as he held them, listened to their soft gurgles, and smiled as their little hands clung to his clothes. His demon blood wanted to get away from this place but he would not abandon his sons like that. "Let's go boys," he said softly and stepped forward. He expected the purification to hurt, to drive him out but it didn't. He did feel a strange sort of tingle enter his body. He could feel a change that he looked down and blinked in utter surprise.

His hands didn't bear the claws, his hair was black as night, and after running his tongue over his teeth, found the sharp fangs to be gone. He was completely human but his sons looked the same. They blinked up at their mother but instead of pulling away or crying they curled against his chest, their little tummies growling.

"I'm human… but they're still demons," he whispered.

"It would seem the powers forced your demon side down, letting your human self take control," Heikou said softly as she gently touched his shoulder. "Your sons are innocent and so the holy powers will not touch them, demon or otherwise." However the same could not be said for a certain wolf prince. A sharp yelp was heard and both turned to find Kouga sitting on his rump, holding his nose.

"What's the big idea?" he growled. "I can't get through!"

"Apparently Monk Shounin will not allow demons to enter," she said softly.

"How else am I going to protect my family!" he growled angrily.

"Just because you're these boys' father doesn't mean I trust you just yet, rapist," Inuyasha hissed angrily and made his way deeper into the barrier.

Kouga's ears and tail seemed to drop, a flash of hurt in his eyes. "He'll never forgive me," he whispered softly.

"Give him time." The young healer reached up, resting her hand against the barrier. He swallowed and rested his hand, expecting pain but it didn't come. He smiled weakly and nodded to her. She returned the smile and slowly let her hand drop. "I will speak with him."

"And I'll watch from the outside. Those three, are the only family I have left."

"I know." Gathering her robes she followed the hanyou.

--

"So they've arrived. Excellent."

High atop a tree, well out of range of the purification the barrier emitted, stood a man dressed in a white baboon pelt. Next to him stood a young boy who wore a slightly worn and short yukata, the sleeves missing. Wrappings covered his arms and legs, his feet bare. He looked like a normal boy except his deep brown eyes were blank and devoid of emotions. In his hands he carried a large sickle made of demon bone with a long chain.

He looked around and knew that the Lord of the Western Land would be here in a matter of moments. But he had to get his plan into motion. "Kohaku, when the time comes I want you to kill that mangy wolf. Is that understood?" he ordered the young boy.

"Yes master Naraku," he said emotionlessly.

He smirked and waited. Soon he would have what he richly deserved.

--

Inuyasha watched his sons, wincing time to time when they tugged his hair exceptionally hard but he didn't mind. They had just finished eating but instead of drifting to sleep they wanted to play. He wasn't sure but they seemed to have grown during the journey. He sighed then scowled when Souta pulled his hair only to shove his tiny fist into his mouth.

"Hey don't chew my hair," he scolded and pried his son's fist but smiled at the tight grip he now had on his finger. "Hey Heikou, do all babies grow this fast?" he asked.

The young woman looked thoughtful as she laid out the blankets that had been left behind in the shack they were now in, preparing their beds. "For demons I believe so. My father told me that when I was born, that I grew faster then the other children in all aspects for the first several years of m life. I believe the same will happen with your sons for the first several years of their lives," she answered back truthfully.

"Long as they don't get their teeth until after I've weaned them off," he said in a low tone but she heard him and giggled behind her hand. Sighing he lay on his side, head propped up with his arm but blinked when he felt a weight on his back. Looking behind him he found Yuki trying to climb over him. "What are you doing?" he asked his son.

The little boy looked at his 'mother' and gave him a toothless smile. He reached with a tiny hand to touch his face but leaned too far and fell over. Luckily he was caught before he could hurt himself but once he was set gently on the ground he slowly began to crawl. Inuyasha just smiled happily.

"Look at Yuki go, something tells me he got the brains in the family," he said proudly.

Souta, watching his brother, got down on all fours and began to mimic him. It took him a while to grasp the concept of crawling but he was defiantly the faster of the two. Baby laughter and squeals filled the air as they crawled, grabbing foreign items when they could reach and even tried to eat. Both adults stopped them before they could hurt themselves but let them tired themselves out. When they began yawning they knew it was time for bed. Having placed most of the blankets into a kind of nest, Souta and Yuki curled up against each other, and fell almost immediately to sleep. Satisfied Inuyasha and Heikou sat around the fire, the bright flames illuminating heir faces. No one said a word but it was the woman who spoke first.

"Kouga loves you and the boys," she said suddenly. "I can hear it in his voice, and I can feel it in his heart."

"Love and trust are two different things," the hanyou said gruffly. He picked up a small twig and began to break it into small pieces and threw them into the fire, one piece at a time. "I thought I could love him, that I wouldn't have to fear him ever again." He paused and looked up at her. "Was I--wrong to let him take me again?"

Heikou was silent as she thought about what to say and how to say it. "The choice was yours and yours alone, but you wanted the nightmares to stop. To rape someone--especially one who has yet to lose their innocence, can shatter even the strongest of souls. It not only tears at the body, but the heart and soul as well. You think you can never trust those around you, that you will never love anyone or be loved. Those who live their life in fear, regret, and anger never heal but let the wounds fester and eat at them. But there are those who strive to live on, who learn to trust and even love once more. But there are those that are in between, that have been healed yet have formed a wall around them, letting none in no matter the reason."

"You know someone like that? Someone's been raped that badly?" he asked softly. She nodded. "Who?"

"… Someone I consider a sister." He blinked but remained quiet. "I have not seen her in years but she had suffered the same fate I did. Even with my sight gone I could still see the rage she held over those that had betrayed her. So full of malice and hate, a thirst for revenge against the lover that had turned his back on her." Slowly she wrapped the white robe around her shoulders tighter, bringing her wings close to her back as tightly as she could. "She refused to listen to reason, striving to become stronger so she could slaughter all those that had violated her."

He didn't know what to say. What could he say? That he knew how she felt? He didn't. He had been lucky (was he?) to have been raped only once and even afterwards the one who betrayed him was trying to gain back his trust. He threw another piece of twig into the fire. "What does that make us?"

What?" Apparently he had taken her by surprise.

"You said there were three type of people who've been raped. Those that are ruled by that fear, those that try to live a normal life, and those who are consumed by rage. Where do we fit in?"

She seemed to think it over and closed her eyes. "We are those who have survived and are still healing. I have learned that not all men, nor are all demons, truly evil. You-"

"I know I'm rejecting the fact that Kouga's trying to show me that he can trust me but I keep pushing him away," he sighed.

"I wasn't going to say that. You have learned that despite how bad the situation is some good can come from it."

He frowned. "Say what?"

"Had Kouga not taken you, you would never have had your sons." Slowly she stood and nodded to him as she carefully walked around the fire and went to her bed off to the side. Bidding him good night she curled up on the thin blankets, and drifted to sleep, the robe that the demon lord of the west had given her draped over her sleeping form.

The hanyou stared at her then slowly shifted his dark gaze to his son. If Kouga hadn't done what he did, his sons wouldn't be here right now. Was he selfish to wish he could have stopped the Wolf Prince sooner? He tossed the rest of the bits of wood into the fire and stood, brushing his pants off and made his way to his own bed which had been laid out next to the nest he sons laid in. He sat there, looking at their angelic faces before laying on his back and placed his hands behind his head.

"Some good can come out of a bad situation," he repeated. Sighing heavily he rolled onto his side and closing his eyes, was soon fast asleep.

Meanwhile a powerful demon was slowly making his way to the sacred mountain. He didn't know why but he felt as if his heart was telling him to search for the woman he had saved. He had never felt that way about anyone; could this be why his father took a human as his wife when his mother died? Could he have fallen in love with her?

Impossible! He was above such frivolous emotions! He felt no love, he felt no fear, he felt nothing. But if so, why did he allow a mere human child to travel with him? Why did he care for her safety when it would be so easy to kill her or leave her in some human village?

No, he just couldn't do that to Rin.

He was searching for the woman for if she were at the sacred mountain, so would his half brother and the children he bore. He had not taken a mate and did not plan on taking one soon. Nor did he want to take some bitch and breed with her just for her to sire him heirs. He didn't trust anyone around with such a great duty and he planned on living for the rest of eternity. Why have a child if one planned on living forever?

Sesshomaru sighed deeply and paused. He lifted his head as a gentle breeze drifted by, trying to catch the scent of those he was following. The old healer had been correct, it was difficult to find the group but he refused to give up. But it made him thing. Why was he searching for the demigoddess? Why was he searching for his halfbreed brother and his halfbreed children? If he panned to live forever than why bother with an heir to the Western Lands? He didn't need companionship but he couldn't stop if he wanted to. There was an internal drive that made him want to search out the woman and lay claim to her.

He snorted. '_I am above the need to prove myself to anyone,' _he told himself bitterly and pushed on.

--

Kagome never would have thanked her lucky stars for taking those brief mountain biking lessons. And that her mother gotten her a new bike that could withstand the landscape she was going through right now. She bit her bottom lip as she raced down the steep embankment, knowing her friends were close by but so was a swarm of lesser demons.

'_They should have no problem but I have a strong feeling that the samiyosho are there as well,'_ she thought to herself. Taking a sharp turn she pedaled in the direction she could sense her friends were in. As much as she wanted a motorbike it cost more money than the family had, not to mention it was much too dangerous with the gasoline, and it made too much noise. Coming up to a small hill she knew she found them all just on the other side. Going faster she was soon airborne and took the chance to take her bow from her back.

"Everyone, duck and cover!" she shouted and pulled the bow taunt. They looked at her in surprise before obeying her command. Summoning her miko powers she unleashed a power filled arrow which multiplied into hundreds. The demons had no idea what hit them but their shrieks of pain filled the area. The purification burned them alive until soon, they were all gone. Kagome smiled to herself before landing hard on the soft earth, nearly falling over but her friends were alive. "You guys alright?" she asked.

Shippo took one look at the young woman before launched himself at her, embracing his mother tightly. "Kagome! You're back!" he cheered.

"Hi to you too, Shippo," she smiled and hugged the little fox back.

"It's good to see you!" Sango said happily, coming up and embracing her tightly as well then looked at her. "You've changed so much, you look great!" Her sister smiled brightly.

"Thanks to mom, grandpa, and Souta I can help you guys out with the fighting and I could sense the jewel shards better."

"You were able to find someone to train you?" Miroku asked in alight awe.

"Yeah but I'll explain everything later. I heard about Inuyasha from Kaede so we have to go to Mount Hakurei right now!"

"We were heading there but Naraku's insects appeared, halting our journey," the monk said with a frown. "Something tells me he's after Inuyasha as well."

"We better hurry then." Straightening her bike she nodded to them. "You two and Kilala go on ahead of me, Shippo and I will try to catch up."

"Are you sure? We're still a long ways away from the mountain."

"Just go, I didn't train for nothing!" Telling her adoptive son to hold on the young miko took off, easily balancing her weight on the bike even as she did a small jump over some sharp rocks and pedaled faster. Kikyo, who had stayed quiet the entire time, could tell that the girl had become stronger, even stronger than her.

'Naraku will pay for his crimes,' she thought and summoned her soul stealers. "I'll watch over them," she said and followed the biking duo.

The perverted monk and demon slayer jumped onto the back of the two-tailed fire cat then took to the air. They were amazed at how much their friend had changed but they could tell it was for the better. Deep down though, they hoped they were not too late.

--

Kouga lifted his head sharply, taking a sniff of the air. Something did not feel right. In fact, something smelled off. And evil. He whirled when he heard a sound but blinked as a young boy wearing a worn and short yukata. The sleeves were missing but he had dirty wrappings around both wrists and ankles, and there looked like there was a weapon tucked into his belt behind him. The boy was cute with freckles on his cheeks but why did he reek of that damn bastard Naraku?

"What are you doing here, kid?" he asked.

The boy froze and looked up at him. "I-I don't know…" he said softly, sounding very lost and confused.

"Okay… who are you, then?"

"I don't know."

"… what do you know?"

"… I don't know… My head hurts, every time I try to--remember." He looked like he was in pain, hands coming up to grasp his head. "It hurts-!"

"Hey calm down! Look, a friend of mine is a healer maybe she can help you." His animal instincts were screaming at him to just leave the kid alone but he just couldn't. There was an innocence surrounding him. "Um wait here!" Hurrying to the barrier he up to it and began pounding on it. "Heikou! Wake up, I need some help!"

Luckily the demigoddess heard him and come out, tying the white robe around her body. She blinked and slightly stumbled to the Wolf prince, resting her hands against the barrier on her side. "Kouga, what's wrong?" she asked softly. Luckily Inuyasha was asleep along with the pups.

"There's a kid here but he looks like he's in pain," he quickly explained. "Can you look at him or something?"

She blinked but nodded. The barrier seemed to waver and she stepped out as if nothing. "Can you take me to him?" she asked. He just took her hand and led her to the boy. Within reach she felt something very wrong but slowly reached out and rested her hands on his shoulders. She nearly pulled back when she felt a dark and evil aura surrounding this child. It wasn't that the boy was evil, far from it; but his mind had been ensnared.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly, gently probing.

"It hurts, t-to remember anything," he said, voice straining with pain. "Why can't I remember, my own name?"

"Relax, every time will be alright," she cooed softly, slowly drawing him into her arms. He stiffened but seemed to crumble, weakly wrapping his arms around her. Gently she ran her fingers through his bangs, searching for what ailed him.

'Strange. Part of his mind, his memories, have been sealed away. The power is foul and evil, but I can sense a deep pain from within. Did he suffer trauma, so much that the memories were forced back?' She wanted to break the seal but if she tried she could end up doing more harm than good. Instead she slowly ran her hands along his arms and back, finding his body under nourished and dehydrated. She also found he had battle calluses on his hands, showing he knew how to fight. Resting her fingertips along his brow she commanded him t sleep. The moment he went limp she gently lay him on the soft grass. "Kouga, did he have any weapons with him?" she asked the wolf.

"Um yeah." When he ran to get the healer the boy had removed it. He grabbed it and returned to her side, setting it between them. "It looks like a sickle with a long chain attached but the blade isn't metal. It's bone from a dead demon that's been purified."

She nodded. "I've felt a weapon like this before. Sango wields a large boomerang, also made of the same material. She told me that in her village, weapons and armor were made from the scales and bones from the demons they destroy."

"So this kid could be from the same village as her then."

"Not possible."

"Why not?"

"Because her entire village: her friends, her father and brother, were all killed in a single night thanks to Naraku's treachery. With the best slayers out on duty, a horde of demons destroyed the village. However, later she found out that Naraku had kept her brother alive and was using him as his minion. He knows Sango won't kill the only family she has left or if she did, she would soon take her own life."

"I never thought Naraku was that heartless... but what has that got to do with the kid?"

Heikou didn't say anything but slowly stood, holding the robe over her chest as she wrapped her wings around herself as much as possible. "I have to be sure of something. Please, wait here but don't turn your back on the boy." Heading back to the barrier it easily let her pass and she headed straight into the hut. Could that young boy, be Kohaku?

Kouga scratched the back of his head but sighed. What had she meant by that? The kid surely wasn't strong enough to take care of him. Sighing he got to his feet, stretching and realized he was getting hungry. Looking around he wondered if he could go hunt some wild game down yet his sharp hearing heard the sound of metal links grinding against one another. He quickly jumped to the side but not fast enough as the razor sharp weapon tore through his side where his armor didn't protect him.

"Damnit!" he cursed, landing several feet away with his hand over his bleeding side. The young boy snapped his wrist, bringing the sickle back into his hand. The eyes that were lost and full of pain were now blank and emotionless. "What's your problem kid?" he growled out.

"I see you've let your guard down," a chuckled said. Behind the boy a tall figure wearing the white pelt of a baboon slowly faded into view. A hand pushed the hood back to reveal a rather handsome young man with pale white skin, dark hair falling past his shoulders, yet demonic red colored eyes. To the wolf demon's nose he reeked of poison and pure evil. Growling he spat the being's name, feeling it leave a bitter taste on his tongue.

"Naraku! What the hell do you want!"

"I heard an interesting tale that the half-demon Inuyasha had given birth. I came to see if it was true," he smirked as if they were having a casual conversation.

"What should it matter to you!"

"You're acting like you have something to hide."

"Shut up! I'm not letting you near my family!"

"So the rumors are true!" He chuckled at the shocked/angry look on the wolf's face before looking past him towards the barrier and watched as the half-demon came out. Behind he saw the woman Kagura told him trying to pull the half-demon inside. 'She is the daughter of the sun goddess.'

"Naraku... what the hell do you want!" the half-demon demanded, hand going for his sword.

"Inuyasha you can't leave! The barrier will protect us!" the blind woman told him, refusing to release her grip on his arm.

"I have a score to settle with that bastard!"

"Which is more important right now, your sons or your vengeance?" she demanded herself. Before they could get a reply she felt a darkness from within the barrier. She tried searching for it but it was no use. A sound like steel fingernails being scraped along a chalkboard was heard, making the two hanyous cover their ears but over that was the sound of something shattering like glass. The barrier had been broken.


	10. Chapter 9 pt2

**Here si the second half. Sorry about that everyone, I really am -.-;**

"Broken"

By: Beloved Shadow

"W-What the hell-!" Inuyasha hissed, feeling dizzy from the high-pitched sound but he quickly looked towards the shack when he heard the cries of his sons. "Souta! Yuki!" Heikou was already running inside but before he could join her the ground beneath the shack exploded. Darks roots waved wildly in the air as the evil man laughed loud and hard.

"Did you honestly think a barrier would stop me? A wasted effort!" he told them.

"No!" In that instant, the young mother could only see red. His babies had been taken from him and he had failed. Gods how could he have bee so weak and stupid! Throwing his head back he screamed as hard as he could, tears coursing hot trails down his face.

Kouga couldn't believe it, his sons were--gone. He looked at the demon, the one who ha his brothers killed, and grew enraged. "I'll kill you!" he roared, charging forward. The boy threw his weapon but he easily dodged it, hitting the boy with the back of his fist to send him flying and aimed to strike the cruel man in the face but he cried out in pain when those same roots emerged and dug deeply into his stomach. The attack was so sudden he didn't have time to cry out, only when he the roots slammed him into the ground did he cry out as they continued to dig into his body deeper.

"Stupid wolf, you think you could possible kill me?" the man taunted.

"Not me but I sure as hell can!"

"Wha-" He cried out in pain as a sacred arrow flew through the air. Luckily for him he quickly dodged it before it could harm him but the power behind it was more than he expected. The animal pelt was burned away as well as his clothing, revealing a huge burnt mark in the shape of a spider covering his entire back. He growled and looked up as a young woman he knew simply as Kikyou's reincarnation. "You witch!"

Kagome quickly knocked another arrow and sent that one flying but he dodged it as well. "You're not getting away that easily, you bastard!" she yelled and began firing arrow after arrow, using more and more of her sacred powers.

"Inuyasha!" The small fox ran to his friend and began to unleash his fox fire at the roots as he madly hacked them away. He wasn't strong enough to help but he had to do something quick! "Kagome! We need help!"

"I won't let Naraku get away with this!" she growled and unleashed another arrow.

"Hirakos!" A huge boomerang sailed through the air, cutting through the roots holding the wolf prince up and through the ones that had destroyed the shack. They seemed to scream in pain but slowly began to fall. Sango didn't wait for Kilala to land and jumped from her back as did Miroku, the young woman heading for the wolf demon as the monk went to his friend.

"What's happened to the barrier?" he asked in bewilderment.

"I dunno, we just got here!" Shippo explained as the half-demon threw his sword aside and began to tear through the ruble.

"Souta! Yuki! Heikou, answer me!" he called out desperately, using his claws to tar through it all.

"Wait, Heikou is in there!" Without another word the two joined in, pushing rumble away but hey didn't have to do that for very long. A bright light was seen and they barely had time to get out of the way as the light exploded, sending the rubble to go flying. Kilala quickly grabbed the miko before she could get hurt and took to the air, dodging the flying rocks and dead demon parts. Sango used her weapon as a shield but once the light died down they saw Heikou holding both babies to her chest as tight as she could. Her eyes were glowing an unearthly light but when they stopped she nearly fell.

Inuyasha quickly caught her, healing her to the ground. They were all safe he found himself crying once more. Miroku and Shippo helped the young woman as she gave the babies to their mother, her hand coming up to touch one of her wings as it hung limply behind her.

"As soon as I grabbed the boys a demon attacked me from beneath the ground," she explained behind clenched teeth. "I tired to get out but one of the roots went through my wing. I could hear the hut falling around us so I used my powers and created a barrier. The demon was trying to crush us so I made the barrier explode. I'm afraid I used too much power..."

"Easy we'll handle everything from here," the monk said, looping one of her arms around his neck and helped her to stand. "Inuyasha, we have to retreat."

Normally he would have argued but with the welfare of his sons he knew they had no choice. "Fine but Naraku's gonna pay for this outrage," he growled.

"Sorry but the party isn't over. Dance of Blades!"

"Look out!" Miroku threw his body before the group and screamed in pain as the blades of wind buried themselves into his body. Sango witnessed this and her eyes went wide but before she could swing her own weapon she felt some sharp pierce almost through her shoulder. She turned her head and face her heart shattered as his younger brother pulled his sickle back. His weapon covered in her blood.

"K-Kohaku...?" she whispered as she fell to the ground, her throwing arm useless.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome screamed out, rage filling her heart she knocked another arrow and aimed it for her most vile of enemies but watched in disbelieve as a white in white with a silver mirror appeared and reflected the power back at her and the fire cat. The poor creature didn't have time to move away and both were hit. They fell to the ground, parts of their bodies burned from the strength of the attack.

"M-Momma!" the young fox cried out, running towards the fallen woman as fast as he could go. His green eyes were full of tears as he tried to wake her up, telling him to please not leave him, that she was all he had left in this world. Kouga was trying to get to his family so he could protect them but he was losing so much blood. Inuyasha couldn't fight, not with his sons, even Heikou was struggling as she put herself before her friend, making him back up until he had his back to the mountain which thankfully hadn't been destroyed when they were attacked.

Kagura landed and held her hand open. "Do you honestly think you can win?" she asked with a cruel smirk on her lips.

The demi-goddess looked I her direction and frowned. She could tell there was a dark chain wrapped around her heart and that chain was connected to that demon that was hurting all her friends. "At least... I am no one's slave," she said bitterly.

Eyes went wide and painted lips pulled back into a sneer. "You little bitch! You'll pay for saying that to my face!" She lifted her fan, ready to strike but screamed in pain when she felt poison rip through his boy, a whip of sickly green energy severing her arm off at the shoulder.

Naraku jerked and turned just in time to dodged another whip of poison. The sudden attack but been so close he could feel the deadly energy burn the front of his throat. Kanna was no match against this demon, the lord of the western lands. "Sesshomaru!"

The stoic lord looked at the battlefield with a calculating eye, taking into account who had been injured, and who was still standing. Calmly, he made his way over to where his half-brother stood but kept a eye out for any attacks. He felt his anger grow at the sight of the blood coming from the demi-goddess and reaching out, ran his fingers along her cheek. She looked startled and reached up to cover his hand but didn't say anything. Looking behind her he noticed the two small babies and noted that they were actually cute. He looked up into his brother's eyes yet continued to say nothing. Turning to face the one responsible for this he glared angrily.

"I've heard a lot about you Naraku," he began to say. "I do not know why you are after my brother but you will not kill him this day."

The dark haired demon growled but smirked. "Who said anything about killing him? For my plans I need him alive."

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with you!" the hanyou snarled angrily.

"Who said you had to be willing?"

"Enough!" A whip of poison emerged from his hand, warping the ground and burning the grass. "This end today."

The man smirked as his eyes began to glow brightly. "So confident." He grunted as he felt the change approach, his back arching before making him hunch over. Everything seem to happen so fast as his skin tore apart, bones breaking and healing into something else that before the survivors knew it, in the man's place was a huge spider with glowing red eyes. If they hadn't seen the change happening they never would have guessed that was their same enemy expect for the same burnt mark on it's back. Laughing the spider charged at them.

The demon lord frowned but turning quickly pulled the demi-goddess into his air and jumped in one direction as Inuyasha held his sons tighter and jumped in the other direction. Neither had time to rest as they tried to keep out of range of the spider's long legs. Heikou wanted to help but she was still too weak she couldn't even heal herself. She felt herself being set down but before the lord could leave she took his hand in both her own.

"I know I have no reason to ask this of you, but please, don't take Inuyasha's sons from him. They're all he has in the world," she pleaded. Her hands felt so warm but he withdrew and ran at the demon, using his poison whip to tear through the ugly spider.

Inuyasha landed before Kouga and dragging him to safety, handed both their sons to him. "You better protect them you mangy wolf or I'll kill you myself," he threatened.

Kouga blinked and gave him a weak laugh. "Now I know you care." He laughed harder when he saw his mate blush before running off to retrieve his sword. But as the wolf prince watched he didn't know he was going to have his hands full protecting his sons.

Both brothers went at the demon hard and fast, slashing at him and dodging sticking webbing he spat at. The hanyou used his Wind Scar but it was useless as they kept bouncing off barriers he erected around himself. He could only slash at him repeatedly, lunging at him he aimed for the head but he heard a fearful cry and turned. What he saw made his heart lurch. "No!"

Kohaku, his cheek and part of his eye swollen fro where Kouga struck him, was holding a screaming Yuki in his arms. Kouga was crouched several yards away, clinging to Souta like a life line with one while the other hung loosely down his side, a deep and very bloody gash trailing from his shoulder to his elbow. But the young boy wasn't completely unharmed, one of his hands was bloody with evident fang marks; Souta had a smear of blood on his mouth where he had obviously bitten his attacker though his brother was not so fortunate.

'Now!" Using one of his remaining legs Naraku backhanded the hanyou, making him release the sword but eh was done. Spitting a sticky string of webbing at hi he began to throw him around like a rag doll, sending him crashing into the mountain, trees, ground, even tried hitting the demon lord but it was no use. By the time he was released he was bleeding and had several bones broken. He was out cold and he fanged sword had reverted back into a rusty katana blade.

Sesshomaru snarled, not believe how cowardly this demon was being but before he could attack he heard a cry of pain and fear from Heikou. He stopped and felt his eyes widen at the sight before him. Kagura had summoned several dead soldiers who were now holding the young healer hostage, a sword held up to her throat. His eyes grew red as the rusty weapon was pressed into her skin, causing a line of blood to be drawn.

"Move and I'll kill her on the spot," the Wind Sorceress threaten and smirked when he backed away. "Whipped dog."

"Watch your tongue bitch," he snarled angrily.

Naraku laughed as he pulled Inuyasha and wrapped him in the webbing, waiting for Kanna, Kohaku and Kagura with their hostages to come closer. "Since I have come for what I had wanted it's time I shall take my leave," he smirked. "And don't bother looking for that dead bitch Kikyou. I've had enough of her that I had her destroyed. May she rest in hell." Laughing the group turned into a cloud of miasma and disappeared.

The heroes had lost.

**Author's Notes v.2:** Okay! Well it's 4:40 in the AM on May 29, 2006. I'd say this chapter is long overdue. Hmm not my best but then again I was never very good at writing out battles. Not long ones anyway. I mean I can picture them but they never come out the same way on paper. Anyway I killed Kikyou off since I always forget to include her. I made Kagome grow up because I really think she needed it, etc etc etc. I don't know when I'll be able to update but I'm trying believe me! Well hope you liked this chapter though. Now I'm off for some sleep. So nights! falls over


	11. Chapter 10

"Broken"

By: Beloved Shadow

All that lay left of the undead miko were her clothes: the tunic torn and covered in blood, and a pile of what looked like to be ashes mixed with dirt. Kagome slowly knelt before the pile, feeling tears slowly make their way down her face.

'_So Naraku wasn't lying... Kikyo's dead...' _she thought to herself then felt a heavy sense of guilt hit her hard when she realized how she had wished the priestess to be gone so many times before. Reaching out she began to dig a hole, ignoring the dirt and tears before sitting back. Reaching over she took the clothes and feeling the tears come faster, carefully folded them and placed then in the somewhat deep hole. She cringed when she felt the dried blood on the tunic but still she folded it and placed it in the hole as well. Now was the tricky part. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a silk handkerchief her mother had given her. It was a pretty white thing with the embroidery of a cherry blossom tree in one of the corners. Smoothing it out she reached over and being as careful as she could, gathered the ashes in her hands and placed them on the silky fabric. When she was done she tied it close and placed it atop the clothes.

"I'm sorry Kikyo... all, I can say is I hope you find peace," she said softly as she began to push the dirt atop the items. Her nose had begun running as well but she didn't care as she patted the make-shift grave. Looking around she located a flat but heavy rock yet she didn't care as she cracked her nails in digging it up and carried it over to place it atop the simple grave. Reaching into her pocket she gave a weak laugh as she found a permanent marker but wrote the priestess name on the stone. When she was finally done she slowly got to her feet and closed her eyes tightly. Her fingers stung painfully as she closed her hands into tight fists but she didn't care.

"I swear, I will not return home until Naraku and all his bastard children are dead," she said with so much venom in her voice she felt like her tongue was burning. Silently she headed back to the makeshift camp where her friends were waiting. She didn't bother to wipe the dirt, tears, or blood away.

Miroku slowly opened his eyes but he didn't dare more. He was in so much pain he was having trouble meditating but what else could they do? He looked over at the woman who had won his heart just off to the side. She was at least sitting up on her own but her shoulder was heavily bandaged and tied to her chest so she couldn't move it. The cream colored cat lay purring in her lap but she, too, bore bandages over her injuries. Out of the entire group it seemed that only the fox remained uninjured but he remained quiet and withdrawn, hovering near the fire. The wolf prince sat far away from the group, his arm bandaged but he continued to hold her son close, growling a warning if anyone came too close. The monk shifted and bit back a groan of pain and leaned forward to ease the pressure from his wounds. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

Kagome stepped into the firelight and saying nothing, sat before the fire. She didn't register anything until she felt something tug at her sleeve. Looking down at the innocent green eyes of her adoptive son she pulled him into her arms and closed her eyes against the tears. Shippo hugged her as much as he could, mindful of her wounds. After a long moment she spoke but it was muffled.

"Kikyo's dead," she whispered; "I didn't see any of her soul collector's and there's nothing left but her ashes and grave soil so, I buried them."

"I see. You should get some rest, Kagome. This day, has been stressful for all of us," the monk tried to reason but she shook her head.

"I can't. The longer we wait the more torment our friends will be in. Besides, I made a promise that I won't stop until that evil asshole is dead."

Kouga heard it all but he didn't say anything. Looking down at his son he gently brushed his hair back from his face and lifted the water bottle Kagome had given him. Truth be told he still wasn't sure what he was doing but the girl had showed him how to feed his son. Still hard to believe that he had a family but he went and lost his other son and mate. The gods were surely laughing at him no doubt but he didn't care.

He had been born as an only child but how he longed for a brother or sister, to protect and play with. His mother, Chiyo was a beautiful demoness that refused to be left of any fight. The council balked at the idea of a female fighting but his father had the last word. She proved her worth on and off the battlefield repeatedly but then something terrible happened that nearly cost the clan its life. Some called it a curse, some just bad luck, but it was forever known in the chronicles as Ketsueki Tsuki no Jubaku.

Curse of the Blood Moon.

The wolf prince sighed deeply, shifting his son as he set the bottle down and rested him over his shoulder. Hearing the soft burp he sighed and sat his son in his lap. Souta looked at his father intently, gold eyes curious even as he stuck his tiny fist into his mouth. Kouga smiled and gently ruffled his black hair, holding his son close to his chest. Even though Inuyasha didn't want to be his mate, he cared enough to try and save him from Naraku. Once he was settled he drifted back to his thoughts to the time where the brown wolf clan was nearly wiped out.

No matter how hard they tried to keep the curse under control it was terrible. Females began dying one by one by terrible ways but the males were the worse as they went bezerk and began killing each other. Kouga was young when it happened sot he details were sketchy but he remembered the heavy scent of blood and the insane howl of his clan as the women died all around him and the men brutally attacked one another. His fathered had ordered all the children to be taken away so they could not catch the curse and he was sent with them despite wanting to stay with his parents. Lotus, a healthy young woman, had managed not to be affected by the curse took them all into hiding far away from the pack's cave behind the waterfalls. They stayed in hiding for an entire month before they got word that the curse was gone but when they returned, it was a horrible sight. Bodies of both demons and wolves lay in lines, each covered but blood stained the rocky grounds beneath them. Even more were being laid out but there were a small handful of adults left, more men than women. Some of the kids were lucky to have at least one parent but many of them were now orphaned. Kouga was scared when he didn't see his parents and breaking away from the group, ran to his family's caves. Entering inside he saw a tiny bundled wrapped up. It reeked of blood and even though he didn't look he knew that it was his baby brother/sister his parents had promised him. He ran towards the back and froze.

He had once overheard Lotus say that his father was one of the most handsome demons in all the clans but right now he looked so tired and weary. He reeked of blood and tears. He looked up when he heard his son run in but didn't say anything. His mother he always thought was the most beautiful but she looked worse than his father. Still she smiled when she saw him and opened his arms to him. Kouga closed his eyes tightly but it didn't stop as he remembered how her face was so pale and she felt so weak. He had learned form his father that his mother had been affected by the curse and lost his sibling. She was the only one to survive for this long but it was too late to save her. He felt tears roll down his face as he remembered her whispering how much she loved the pack, how she continued to smile even as her spirit left her body. He cried, begging her to wake up, to not leave them yet she never opened her eyes. That night, those that had died were burned and the night sky was filled with the sorrow howls of those that had lost their loved ones. It was also the first and last time he saw his father cry. His piercing howl seemed to be the most painful as if trying to find a way to release his pain but failing.

With so few numbers left the clan was on the verge of dying out. The pack began to argue as to what to do. Half of them want to join the other wolf packs so their blood lines could continue. The other half wanted to stay and try to salvage as much as they could. It was Lord Ookami's choice but he withdrew and didn't seem to care. Having lost his mate he wanted nothing more than to join her in the afterlife. Even his surviving son didn't matter. Lotus couldn't take it anymore and goaded their leader into a fight, a challenge in which the winner would gain command of the pack and be named the alpha. It was unheard of a woman challenging for the right but it worked. Ookami fought as never before, rage filling his sense but Lotus was cunning. Or foolish, some said. She kept feeding wood to his raging fire, taunting, insulting, claiming how a true leader wouldn't let such a thing happen nor would he turn his back on what was left. The wolf king snapped and fought harder, raising his claws to kill her but instead of submitting or showing fear, the healer just smiled. Kouga smiled as he remembered the exact words she had told his father just as she was about to die.

"_Ready to stop mourning and be the demon Chiyo fell in love with?"_

Ookami looked like he had been slapped but he had finally regained his senses. A true pack leader, could overcome any obstacles. It hurt having lost so many members but rather than letting what was left of the pack be lost in the winds, he made a plan. If the pack would give him a whole month he would go to each of the other wolf clans and ask for their help. If he didn't return by the time the sun set on the final day, or he failed then the clan would disband and go their separate ways. It was a risky challenge but after many days of arguing but in the end they agreed. Lotus opted to go with Ookami and they left when the sun rose on the first day.

The month passed by quickly as the surviving demons tried to rebuild their homes, washing off as much blood as they could, hunted what they could, and took care of the children. Each day the young prince would be found at the look-out rock, waiting anxiously for the return of his father. His uncle, Yamiko, tried to discourage everyone saying how his brother would fail and that they should just leave now rather than wait, but he refused. Still it was hard to keep hoping as each day passed and no sign of their brave leader. It was the final day and Kouga refused to leave look-out rock. His two best friends--Ginta and Hakkaku--stayed with him but by the time the sun was setting, all hope seemed lost. Lord Ookami had failed. Kouga was upset but he didn't want to leave their homelands. But just as they were leaving they saw something. A large group of demons and wolves were coming and leading them was Ookami and Lotus.

They had come back! With others to help the pack! Excited Kouga ran back to the caves, leaving his friends in his dust, yelling that they had returned. Yamiko had said the brat was lying but sure enough, everyone was excited and waited. Sure enough, as the last rays of the sun drifted down their beloved leader and healer had returned. With demons and wolves from the other clans, more than enough to help. It took a year but once again the clan flourished.

'_We've been through so much but we made it out alive.'_ Sighing he looked at the group, watching them rest up before looking down at his sleeping son. He felt his resolve strength as he leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he quickly wiped the dying tears away. "I swear on my head that I will get my family back, or die trying," he swore. If anyone else heard, they didn't say a word.

Off in the distance, away from the mixed band of humans and demons stood the lord of the west. He looked up at the sky, the pale moon shining its light down on him but he growled and snapped the whip at the surrounding trees as hard as he could. The smell of poison made even his nose burn but he didn't care. Finally he stopped, breathing heavily but he was still filled with confusing emotions. For some strange reason, the words of his father filled his mind.

"_Have you someone to protect?"_

He frowned and lifted his hand up, fingers glowing brightly with poison. "I, Sesshomaru, have no one to protect!"

"_Stop!"_

He froze, the pupils of his eyes going tiny. There was no one around yet the voice was that of the demi-goddess, that woman that had been with his brother. The pendent around his neck began to glow; the blue stone seemed to be almost glowing softly. "...?"

_Slowly, she rested her hand on his arm, her eyes pleading with him to release the lord's son. By all means he should have ignored this woman and killed this wretched being but he found himself releasing him, watching as he fell to the ground, gasping for breathe and bringing his hands to his bruised throat._

Flashes of saving Heikou from those rapists filled his mind he fell to the ground, digging his poisoned claws into the ground. He had never met anyone who was willing to protect him. What was this feeling? Why did he crave her warmth? Why did he want to be with her always? He shut his eyes tightly, trying to will them away but still they came.

_It was going into dusk when the great Lord of the West returned to the small camp. Jaken had fallen asleep, sitting against one of the trees with the staff in his arms. Ah-Un looked up at its master with pale yellow eyes but laid both heads down to watch over everyone silently. Rin had fallen asleep as well but she lay curled next to the young woman, her head resting in her lap as a hand gently stroked her hair. The woman seemed to be sleeping as well, her tail feathers spread out to her side but one wing was stretched out and over his young ward._

'_Why? Why is she willing to protect those around her? Even those that wish to harm her?' he asked. He was mildly surprised when she spoke up._

"_I am glad you made it back safely, Lord Sesshomaru." She didn't look up at him and her eyes remained close._

"_How did you know it was me?" he asked, mentally asking himself why he was asking such a foolish question._

_She slowly lifted her head, eyes slowly opening. "Though is my sight is gone my spiritual abilities have strengthen my other senses. And your aura… you are a powerful dog demon but you bear scars that are very slowly healing." She closed her eyes and smiled, opening them once more. "Your heart is no longer cold and unfeeling."_

"_Do not speak as if you know me," he said coolly and made to leave but was stopped once more._

"_Forgive me for prying. But I do wish to thank you for saving me from those men. Once I am rested enough I will leave and return to my friends, then you may go on with your journey." The demi-goddess leaned her head back and let her eyes drift close. The two-headed dragon soon closed his eyes, their breathing slowly becoming even as they drifted into slumber. The demon lord watched them before turning and leaving the camp._

She treated Rin, Ah-Uh, and Jaken with respect without being commanded. Her personality was gentle, compassionate, strong even for a half-breed. He growled and reached up, grasping the pendent hanging from his neck but the item was very warm, almost burning. What was this strange power overcoming him?

_He studied her, looking around the camp he noticed his ward and vassal were still sleeping. "Why did you not leave?"_

"_It would be wrong to leave without telling your host." She carefully shifted Rin so the young girl was leaning against the dargon's side, and folded her wings against her body. Slowly she stood, clinging to the scraps of her kimono. Ah-Un gently nuzzled her hands and face, a deep resounding purr escaping their throats. Heikou just smiled, gliding her fingers along their scales she was unprepared when she felt something wrap around her shoulders. She held onto the silky fabric tightly and turned to face the lord._

_Sesshomaru looked at the young woman. Never had he come across someone this beautiful, someone who did not judge him or the company he kept. What were these feelings that stirred deep in his chest? His hard golden gaze stared deeply into her sightless silver-blue eyes but he visibly jumped when she reached with her to hand to trail along his left shoulder, feeling where his arm had been cut off in battle a long time ago. The touch made him shiver but in unusual pleasure. Slowly, the hand moved up, across his chest, up his throat to gently trace the markings along the sides of his face. Her touch was so gentle and curious-_

_He caught her hand and gently lowered it. "Your friends are waiting. You should go."_

_She nodded but held his hand in her own and pressed something into his palm. "This… was a gift but I am trusting you with its safe keeping." She silently stepped around him, slowly pulling her arms through the haroi's sleeves. "Until we meet again, my lord…"_

He wanted to shatter the stone in his hand but he couldn't bring himself to. Seeing her flash through his mind seemed to make his heart pound painfully. Her sightless eyes looking towards him, her warmth drawing him in, her voice gentle and soothing, the light reflecting off her feathers seemed to make her glow, the willingness to protect those she cared about, everything about her made his heart beat so hard he was sure it would burst free from his chest.

"_I know I have no reason to ask this of you, but please, don't take Inuyasha's sons from him. They're all he has in the world," she pleaded. Her hands felt so warm but he withdrew and ran at the demon, using his poison whip to tear through the ugly spider._

"Why... why do I care for her well-being?" he asked himself but he looked up sharply when he felt a presence. It was not one of the humans but the sword his half-brother had dropped during their battle. It hovered in the air, silently waiting. As he stood he realize that the stone around his neck was also glowing a brilliant light of its own. At his side, his sword began to shake, pulsing with power but try as he wanted he could not ignore the force pulling him forward.

The last time he had tried to grasp hold of the Tetsusaiga it rejected him, burning his hand badly. Now, it seemed to be calling for him with the Tenseiga urging him on. When he was finally a within arm's reach he reached out, prepared to grasp a hold of the sword but froze.

"The barrier will not allow anyone with demon blood to wield it. Inuyasha is only a half-demon yet the barrier does not repel him. Why?"

"_Just shut up and let protect you!"_

He remembered that day, the day his younger brother had cut off his arm. He didn't know the true power form the sword yet it transformed into his father's fang. Still, why was this one calling out to him? Frowning he reached out and grasped it. Energy sparked as the barrier reacted, trying to drive him away yet he continued to hold on.

"_Have you someone to protect?"_

His father's words rang through his mind, making him grit his teeth tightly.

"_I am glad you made it back safely, Lord Sesshomaru."_

"Someone to protect..." For the first time in his life, the Lord of the Western Lands **did** have someone to protect. The mystic blue stone around his neck glowed brightly, the fanged sword pulsing strongly but in an explosion of light, the barrier vanished. Sesshomaru winced as he opened his eyes but felt a heavy weight in his hand. He held the sword that once belonged to his father in his hand, the magical barrier gone. Looking down he found the sheath of said sword tucked into his belt but the healing sword was no longer pulsing. The necklace was no longer glowing as well but it was still warm and continued to issue a beat.

A beat of a living heart.

The heart of someone he longed to protect.

Silently, he sheathed the sword and looked up at the sky. He knew what he had to do and so, on silent feet, he left to begin his journey. The humans and demons would only slow him down, so he didn't bother to tell them of his choice. Time, was on no one's side.

--

The wail of a child filled the large room of the mansion, its fearful cry echoing loudly along the barren halls, even when its mother tried to soothe him nothing worked. The hanyou sighed, still holding his son close but he honestly didn't blame him. This place was seeped in miasma, making his instincts go crazy but he knew he had to get out of here! He turned to his friend who, unfortunately, got mixed up in this mess but stared at her.

The young woman held her hands tightly together before her chest, eyes shut tightly, lips moving silently but if the hanyou strained his hearing in her direction he would have heard her chanting in a language he had never heard before. The more she chanted the calmer his frazzled nerves became. Yuki's frantic cries began to lessen to mere whimpers. In fact, the room seemed a lot cleaner: the air didn't reek of death, and the atmosphere was less hostile. She finally stopped and seemed to sink into herself, clinging to the white robe she continued to wear. She opened her sightless eyes when she felt her friend kneel before her.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked with concern. She nodded and pushed her hair from her face.

"I'm fine. I was cleansing the room but I've never done that before." She smiled in his direction. "Nice way to learn a new ability, ne?"

"Feh." But he smiled and scooted so he was sitting next to her. He didn't mind as she leaned into his shoulder, one of her wings coming to rest over his shoulders. He gently brushed his son's hair away from his face and smiled when he caught the finger and sucked on it. "Hungry little guy? Heikou-" She didn't say anything but helped him remove the outer robe he wore. "Thanks." Opening his shirt he held his son to his chest in order to feed him. For a few moments nothing was said.

"I know this is gonna sound selfish, but I'm glad you're here with me," the half-demon told the demi-goddess. "This isn't the first time I've gone against Naraku but it is the first time I've had a kid of my own." He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. "Can I tell ya a secret?"

Heikou nodded as she folded the robe, smoothing out on-existent wrinkles. "Anything you tell me I will take to my grave and beyond," she said softy.

"... I'm scared. Not just for my kids or my friends and family but, I'm scared for myself."

"Inuyasha-"

"Every time we fight, deep down inside I wonder 'will this be the fight I won't win?' I know it sounds stupid and cowardly but I don't want to die just yet. Not until I'm strong enough to stand on my own. Not until I've become a ful-" he quickly stopped himself but it was too late.

"... Do you still wish to become a full-demon?" she asked softly, not looking up at his direction. "Once the shikon jewel has been completed, will you use the powers sealed inside to take away the rest of your humanity? If so, will you continue to stay with Kouga and your sons? Will you finally be happy with the powers of a full-demon, like your brother and father?"

"..."

"Inuyasha?"

"... I... I don't know..."

Slowly she leaned against his shoulder, wrapping her uninjured wing around him, and reached over to gently pet Yuki's hair. "When the time comes, you'll know the answer you seek." He just smiled and still holding his son close, wrapped his arm around her. He glanced at her wing and frowned. Naraku and his bastard children would pay for hurting his family.

--

His handsome face was pulled into an angry frown. Tomorrow would make the passing of the new moon, that would not only leave the hanyou at his weakest moment but so would he. Naraku was certainly not pleased about this little turn of events. Even now the half-demon was formidable, a mother protecting his child from danger. The priestess was still strong, even with nearly all her strength and spiritual powers gone but all of that would change tomorrow night.

"Damnit," he growled and closed his eyes. And what was more, he knew the miko and others were coming. He had to make plans in order to ensure that he would not be disturbed. He looked over at a figure in the shadows, straining against the thick chains holding him bound. Silently he walked over, ignoring the threatening growls and snarl. It made him want to laugh.

"Though you were created from my flesh, I can tell you wish to kill me on the spot," he said, voice smooth as silk. The being tried to lunge at him but the chains were too short. "I'll set you free, as long as you do one thing for me. Kill anyone and anything in your path. As long as you kill, you'll be free. You do want to be free, don't you."

"... kill..."

"That's right.

"... kill... blood..."

Naraku smirked and with a wave of his hand, the shackles were undone. Stepping back the figure was engulfed in acidic miasma and deposited in the forest miles from here. He was in the direct line that led to a small village. Once the killing began, the group would have no choice but to assist the people. That's where they would meet their demise but just to be sure...

"Kagura. Kanna. Kohaku." Silently the three figures appeared before him. "I want you to follow my latest creation. Make sure those humans and their pet demons are dealt with. Permanently."

"Why should we if IT is nothing but a killing machine? Are you sending us to our deaths?" the lovely woman asked angrily.

"... Would you rather die quickly but his thirst for blood... or slowly as I crush your heart in my hand?" he asked, smirking as her face paled. He laughed as the three flew off, laughed maniacally. Even if the new moon would be tomorrow night that didn't matter. This could work very well to his advantage. Soon he would have the strong being alive. Humans, demons, and the gods themselves would bow to him.

He would succeed no matter what.

**Author's Notes: **WOOHOO! It's done! Sorry everyone, ire ally really REALLY am sorry it took so long to update! I won't bore you with the details but after some great help from my best friend I got it done. Yes there was not much fighting and more emotional but I had to put down where everyone was feeling. I'm also glad I bought the 4th Inuyasha movie. That movie gave me some really neat ideas in the end but I'm not gonna spoil anything. Naraku's reason for waiting Inuyasha and Heikou will be revealed in the next chapter. Kagome and the others are going to have their hands full when they meet Naraku's newest 'child'. I hope this tides you all over for now and thanks again!


	12. Chapter 11

"Broken"

By: Beloved Shadow

A young woman sighed as she wrung out the clothes as much as she could before putting it with the pile of recently washed laundry. It was hard work but she was almost done and she wouldn't have to worry about it for several more days. She softly hummed under her breathe as she set the soiled shirt in the river and began to scrub at it, slapping it against a nice flat rock, in tune with her little world she didn't notice that someone was watching her.

His heated gaze looked her over, listening to her soft voice as she sang a wordless tune he couldn't help but lick his lips but this was not the gaze of a lustful man. In fact, the being wasn't even human. He pushed his way through the bushes and branches, his footsteps eerily quiet as he stopped behind her, breathing heavily as the sun on his back cast a large shadow over her.

Her hands froze, heart racing rapidly in her chest, instincts telling her to run as far and fast as she could, but curiosity took over and she slowly looked at the being behind her. Eyes went wide and she opened her mouth, ready to scream but she never had the chance. A hand grabbed her face, hauling up into the air so her feet dangled. The shirt lay on the sandy shore but a moment later a large splatter of blood fell onto the fabric, staining the material a dark crimson; the woman hit the cold waters with a heavy splash, her blood turning the stream a dark pink as it was carried further down. The being smirked, licking his lips free of the blood but he wanted more. Turning he left his now dead prey, his sharp teeth tearing at flesh he held. He could smell more people and he grinned, his bloodlust and hunger for flesh soaring to new heights. Taking a final bite he dropped the rest and walked off, ignoring the blood as it ran down his chin and stained his clothes.

Kagura came out of hiding and looked at the half eaten heart with disgust. Of all the children Naraku sired this was the most dangerous of them all. She didn't think he was that cruel but once more he proved just how sadistic he could be.

"Why do I have to baby-sit that--thing?" she asked with a sneer.

"Master Naraku wants us to get rid of the wolf demon and his friends," Kohaku pointed out emotionlessly.

"I know that, you brat!" she yelled angrily. "Kanna! Where are they now?"

The pale girl said nothing but held up her silver-framed mirror for them to see. It glowed and showed Kouga walking with Kagome and the others. He watched the young miko hold Souta in her arms, anxiousness written on his face at someone else holding his son. Kagome smiled, being careful as she gushed at how cute the baby was; Kirara mewed from her perch on the girl's shoulder, purring softly. Sango and Miroku kept up the rear, their injuries slowing them down but they refused to be left behind. The slayer pushed her sister's bike along as Shippo slept in the small basket. They were all worried for their friend but they needed to find a clue to where Naraku might be so they were heading back to Kaede's village. However, the unfortunate girl lying dead in the river was from was from a village a few miles away.

"That demon better live up to his mission but just to be safe... you two, keep on eye on IT. I'm gonna make sure those fools meet up with him." Without another word she threw down the feather from her hair, flying off. Kohaku and Kaana said nothing but quietly followed after the newest creation.

--

Souta yawned, revealing the beginning of his sharp little fangs, and snuggled back into sleep. Kagome cooed at how adorable the baby was, holding him closer as she stroked his soft cheek. "Oh Kouga he is just too cute! He looks so much like you but I can tell he's gonna have both yours and Inuyasha's stubborn attitudes," she told the wolf demon.

"You think? Does that mean Yuki is gonna be the same?" he asked, sighing in relief when he was given his son back.

"I don't know. Maybe, or maybe he'll be the complete opposite. But if he was just born how come he already has fangs?"

"Demons age really fast the first several years of their life. It depends on the species on how long or how fast but even I didn't see him getting the teeth this fast."

"That's because he's a full demon." Both turned to look at the slayer, confusion evident. "Kouga is a full-demon and Inuyasha gave birth to them as a half-demon so even though they still have human blood in there they are considered full-demons," she explained.

"Huh. Heikou said they're half-demons but I guess she was wrong (A/N: See even demi-goddesses can be wrong :p). But I don't want them to grow up too fast..." the father said in a somewhat sadden tone.

Sango gave him a small smile. "Seems all children grow up to fast in their parents' eyes. Just be there for them always." But she stopped when Kirara went tense and began hissing angrily. She had been with the twin tailed fire cat for just about all her life to know that danger was close. Frowning she quickly set the bike against a tree and raised her hand to her weapon but winced as pain in the back of her shoulder spiked through her nerves.

"Don't strain yourself, Sango. You haven't fully recovered," Miroku warned her but he took up a defensive position, his body protesting painfully.

Kirara growled, her soft fur standing on end and her black tipped ears flattening to her skull. Kouga mirrored the cat's growl with one of his own, dropping back a few feet as he held his son close to his chest. He knew the scent, knew it better than anyone in the group. Oh how he longed to bury his claws in the witch's chest and rip out her heart.

"Kagura."

A sharp wind struck them in the face, making them barely flinch but it awoke Shippo from his nap. The Wind Sorceress landed before them, smirking as she folded her fan. Her crimson gaze looked over the group, their injuries still wearing them down heavily but still they refused to back down. "Don't waste your time, I'm not here to fight," she replied calmly.

"Could've fooled me," Kagome muttered under her breathe but didn't lower her bow.

"Where's my family?" Kouga demanded.

"They're safe for now. But I wouldn't worry about them right now."

"What do you mean?"

Her smirk grew as she lightly tapped her chin with her fan. "Naraku has a new playmate for you all to enjoy. Unfortunately, he let it loose." She closed her eyes. "Too bad you were too late to save that innocent girl."

Sango frowned and lifted her boomerang but winced when she felt her wound strain. "What girl? What has Naraku sent after us this time?"

"Oh its not after you but it'll kill everything and everyone in its path. You see," her eyes opened to look them each in the eye; "It thrives on human flesh and blood but it seems to have a greater taste for hearts. I don't see how since they're so easy to break."

"Shut up!!" Kagome yelled, pulling the arrow taunted but didn't release it just yet. "Why are you working for such a monster? He's destroyed so many lives for his own sick greed! Ho can you live with yourself?!"

The demoness looked at her coldly as she slowly pushed her kimono off her shoulders, opening it to reveal her chest but the group gasped as she used her fan to rip open her chest to reveal a gap, right where her heart would be--if she had one. "Do you think I like being that hanyou's slave? Do you know what it feels like to live in fear of him? Not knowing when he'll get tired of me and end my life? He holds my heart in his hand so I have to obey his every command."

"If that's true, why are you telling us this?" Miroku asked cautiously, still not trusting the woman before them.

"Because, if you kill Naraku then I'll finally be free of him. I can finally be free as the wind..."

"How can we trust you? How do we know you won't turn around and betray us to him?" Shippo demanded.

"You can't." Pulling her kimono back into place she turned her back on them and held her fan out. "But I'd hurry if I were you. The beast is probably at that girl's village and when he's done he'll head straight for Kikyo's village and the next and the next until he's consumed every human heart he can find." Unleashing a small hurricane she left, leaving the group baffled.

--

Naraku frowned as he looked out at the sky above. With such a thick layer of miasma surrounding the area it looked like eternal night but he didn't care for the clear blue skies or the brightly shining sun. Tomorrow would mark the turning of the new moon and with it his barrier would fall. He would be vulnerable to everyone around him but if what Kagura told him was true then so would the demi-goddess. But there was still the hanyou and his friends.

"I msut make preparations," he said mostly to himself and stood, leaving his room he walked down the holes, ignoring the skeletal remains of the former occupants of the mansion and the surrounding lands. Kanna would have no trouble and would obey each and every of his commands but so much could go wrong. He looked up when he found himself in a section of the house that was completely void of the poison gas but something underlining it was making him begin to feel ill. He scowled but undid the locks on the door and pushed it open.

Inuyasha immediately jumped to his feet, standing before his friend and son. "Naraku!" he growled, hands immediately going for his sword but cursed when he had nothing, not even the scabbard so he settled for flexing his claws. "What the hell do you want?"

He smirked, issuing another fierce growl from the protective mother. "What kind of host would I be if I didn't come to check on the care and comfort of my guests?" he asked in a mockingly sweet tone of voice.

The hanyou growled but as his eyes flickered to red the voice of his friend called him back. "Why are we here?" he demanded.

"I've heard many fabrications, some claiming that male demons having the ability to give birth like a woman. Others I've heard that if a being ate the flesh of a celestial being then they are also bestowed with eternal youth and beauty," he explained as he moved deeper into the room. "You two may have been the spawn of at least one human parent but within still flows the blood of such powerful beings the world has known."

"And you intend on taking our gifts as your own," Heikou said coldly, still holding Yuki tightly to her chest.

"Clever girl. Tell me something, how is it that the fabled daughter of the sun gave birth to such a clever girl when your father was just another stupid human?"

"My father had more compassion and love for a thousand lifetimes than you will ever know! When he was killed he forgave the men who stole me away." She gave the man before them a bitter smile, ignoring the tears as they slowly fell from her sightless eyes; "He forgave them for being so weak, for falling to the dark desires instead of turning them away. You," her pretty face was pulled into a fierce scowl as she stood at her friend's side, glaring at Naraku. "You, are nothing more than a coward who would rather steal what others have either worked very hard to gain, and are jealous when the gods bestow onto them such generous gifts."

Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously at her speech. "Watch your tongue, child."

"I stopped being a child the day my father died trying to protect me. You are no demon, you are nothing but a monster with no heart and no soul to call your own. Calling you a demon would be an insult to all other demons, even the lowest worm."

Anger blinded him and he lashed out, intending on killing the woman for daring to talk to him in such a manner but as his arm shot out from his body the hanyou quickly grabbed the foolish girl, intending on taking the full bunt of the attack. He didn't have to though as a barrier rose quickly, keeping the limb from ever touching them. Crying out in pain Naraku fell back, cursing up a fierce storm.

Inuyasha blinked but glared at the man who had made his life a nightmare for too long with a cold, hard, murderous glare. "Get out, before I personally throw your ass out of here."

"Need I remind you just who is the prisoner here?" he hissed angrily.

"And who just had his arm blown off?" came the cocky reply. Growling he angrily left in a swirl of his dark robes, slamming the door behind him. Tonight marked the night of the new moon and with those meddlesome fools would be too busy to notice the barrier dropping. But, he had to find someway to break those two if his plan was to succeed.

The hanyou's ears twitched, listening as the footsteps retreated and released the breath he was holding in a low hiss. '_He has something planned and I don't like it,'_ he growled to himself, already knowing that tonight they would have to stand on their guard at all times.

Yuki opened soft blue eyes, blinking up at the woman holding him he shifted and reached out for his mother, whimpering softly. Once in his arms he curled up against him, fisting his tiny claws into the crimson fabric and listened to the steady rhythm of his mother's heart. Whoever that man was, he did not like him. The young child wanted his brother and father back.

Heikou moved to the window and though she couldn't see, frowned. "I fear that Naraku's ill intentions will be uncovered when Lord Tsuki-yomi has risen at his peak. They say under the pure light of the glorious moon all shall be revealed." She shivered and pulled the borrowed yukata even tighter around her body, closing her eyes. "I am not sure I can hold the barrier when night falls."

"I know but believe me when I say we are getting out of this alive. I admit, there were times I hated this time of the month but I'm not gonna give up or back down. And you better not give up either, ya hear me?" he mock-growled at her.

The demi-goddess turned to face him, smiling as she uttered a single word, looking like a small child she was once was before she had everything forcefully taken from her. "Dattebayo."

--

People screamed in terror as the men tried to attack the monster with their farming tools but in was no use as they were brutally cut down. An arc of crimson blood splashed through the sky, shining faintly in the light of the dying sun. Bodies torn apart from razor sharp fangs and claws littered the roads, organs collecting dirt as the ground turned a sickening red-black color, rapidly attracting flies and other insects. Broken weapons lay scattered around like a spoiled child done playing with his toys yet refused to pick them up. In the mist of it all the creature knelt among the bodies, sickening sounds barely heard as he feasted on the fresh meat surrounding him. Truly this was a banquet fit for a shogun!

One of the men swallowed the bile and fear creeping up the back of his throat and nodded to the others. He raised his hand, the men before him pulling back on their bows, holding the arrows steady as some other men darted before them, lighting the oil soaked rag tied to the arrow heads. Dropping his arm they were released, some hitting the creature in the back as the rest hit the unfortunate remains of former friends and loved ones, starting a fire that was quickly spreading to the homes.

"Again!" he shouted, letting another group of villagers step forward and fire more flaming arrows that in no time at all a large roaring fire stood before them. "Hold your fire!" he called to them, trying to peer into the flickering flames of the fire and he sighed, shoulders falling heavily beneath his yukata. They had finally brought the creature down though it cost them their homes and part of their fields. Children clung to their parents and older siblings, adults watching fearfully as the mayor of their village watched the flames destroy their home. Some would say he was insane for ruining all their hard work but he replied what was more important: the lives he was trying to save or homes that could be rebuilt?

He sighed softly, shoulders drooping as the fires crackled merrily. He turned to look at his people, watching everything with wide apprehensive eyes as their home was destroyed. He opened his mouth to say something in order of cheering them up, trying to think of something in order to lift their spirits but as he opened his mouth he felt blood trickle out past his lips and trail down his chin. A lady screamed as children began to sob hysterically. Looking down he saw a bloody fist protruding from the center of his chest, claws digging into his own heart. His last moment s were of watching as that powerful hand closed around the pulsating organ tighter and tighter until finally, it erupted, spraying blood everywhere.

"... Stupid man," the demon hissed, tearing his fist out of his prey. His eyes glared angrily at his prey, an insane look of glee as he flewed his stained hands before charging forward. In the span of mere moments not a single creature was left alive as this mysterious being torn into every man, woman, children, and animal he could sink his fangs into. Still filled with the blood lust crave he turned to leave the ruined village in hopes of satisfying his blood lust but he froze and slowly tuned as he heard the fast approach of several mortals. That was the scene the group stumbled onto.

"Oh dear gods..." Kagome gasped, stumbling from her bike it took everything she had not to vomit on the spot but the stench of blood was overwhelming. Her adoptive son couldn't hold back and was still retching painfully in a bush nearby, her small form shaking violently. Sango and Miroku, who had seen their own share of death in their young lives, were horrified at the scene before them. Nothing could have prepared them for this, nothing at all. The demon slayer dropped her hiraikotsu to the ground. The monk was shaking both in terror and rage at the sight of so much innocent blood hav ing been shed. Kirara was also overhwlemed at the stench of death but she was more enranged than anything else, her cream colreod fur standing on end at her crimson eyes gazed at the monster before them. Kouga, for lack of better terms, stood dumbfounded. The chaos brought back so many unwilling memories of the past he had longed wish to forget. In the poor villagers' place he saw his brothers and comrades laying in pools of their own blood, having been cut down by the Wind Sorceress's blades. He could feel something deep inside snap, his demonic instincts crying out for vengence that wihtout a second thought he thrusted his son in the arms of the shocked demon slayer and charged forward, his soft blue eyes turned red with rage as he sped forward.

"Die you fucking bastard!!" he raored as last as he could, fully intending on burying his claws into the bastard's body.

"KOUGA!!!"

In the sky above, the last ray of sunlight drifted off, melding into the darkness known as night. Gone was the golden brillance of the goddess who bore the misfortune of watching the loss of so many innocents, only to be replaced by the luminous glory of the god, to sadly bear witness to the final battle between mortal, demon, and monster.

--

Golden eyes gazed down at the strange pendent in his hand, watching the smooth blue stone glow softly but it was weakly than before. He tore his sight away and gazed up at the new moon, wondering if the change had something to do with it. Dropping it to let it rest against his chest he tuned away and headed back into his chamber.

The castle was still as he remembered; rooms kept in such fine order not a single spec of dust could be found, priceless heirlooms decorating every inch of the huge estate from colorful tapestries to elaborately decorated furniture, dishes crafted from the finest silver and onyx stones lined the dining table, pillows so soft one would think they were sitting on a cloud sat upon the polished floors, the most exotic and rarest plants overflowing in the gardens resembling a beauty of a dream, not even the combined wealth of all the lords, shoguns, and emperor in the entire country of Japan could begin to match the wealth here but to the young lord it has never mattered. What truly mattered was the power one held in their possession.

However, that was what he _used_ to believe it.

More and more lately he had been wanting to give it all up just so he could have the young demi-goddess at his side. He even found himself wishing to give up his sword Tōkijin in order to have her. He frowned and sat on a plush cuchion, resting his hand on his knee.

"She is nothing to me," he said to himself but even he didn't believe his own words. A soft knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Enter."

The door slid open and a young girl dressed in a soft kimono with gentle orange blossoms along the bottom hem entered the room, closing the door behind her. "Lord Sesshomaru," she smiled happily at him.

"What is it, Rin?" he asked calmly.

"I never knew you lived in such a beautiful place! It's so nice, just like an emperor's palace!" she smiled happily.

"Where's Jaken?"

"I think he got lost trying to look for you. I told him you might be here but he went the other way."

He didn't say anything but found himself holding onto the stone hanging around his neck. Why was that woman plaguing his every thoughts?! Rin followed his hand to his fist, watching the way his fingers tightened around it. Looking up at his face intently she titled her head to the side abit.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright?"

"... I'm fine."

"Are you thinking about Heikou-san?" When he looked at her in surprise she just smiled. "I can tell you like her."

He frowned and looked away, forcing his hand to release the necklace. "You don't know what you're talking about," he snapped out, looking away from the young girl. But her words held a ring of thought. He liked her--a lot.

'_Father died because his love for a mortal made him so weak. But Inuyasha is stronger because he fights to protect those he cares about. I--I... What am I?'_ he thought to himself, angrily trying to sort through his thoughts. He wasn't sure how long he sat there though, clinging to the stone in his hand but when it stopped glowing he looked down and found the light and luster gone. He didn't know why, but he had the most unsettling feeling deep down in the pit of his stomach. He stood up abruptly, ignoring his young human ward and going to his wardrobe and pulled on a clean hakama. "Rin."

"Yes?"

"Find Jaken and tell him I will be returning later. Until I return I do not want you to leave the mansion, do not even go to the gardens," he ordered her, strapping on the chest plate and tucked both swords into his belt.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." She watched as he leapt out the window and ran out onto the balcony, watching as his pale form vanished over the wall and into the night. "Please, be carefully my lord. And good luck," she whispered softly, the gently wind taking her words and passing them along.

**Author's Notes:** Okay before anyone throws rotten fruit and stuff at me I want to apologize for taking so long to update this. You all must hate me right now but I am so so sorry! I hate writer's block and then I didn't know how I wanted to continue this and Naruto has been trying to take my heart and I can keep making excuses until I'm blue in the face but I did it and I'm actually happy with this chapter I know I said Naraku was gonna reveal his plans for why he wants Inuyasha and Heikou but honestly, I don't know the reason either and I'm writing this! Well, actually I know the reason its just really hard to put down. Okay well that's all I'm gonna say so if you still want to throw stuff at me then go ahead. I deserve it for making you all wait so long. Just, no rocks please 'cuz they really hurt!


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes:** First, this chapter is dedicated to an aff author called Silence. Now only has this person answered the question I asked but she gave me proof. Her review had so much detail and it was well-organized (providing which episodes they were in) that I know what I have to do. If you want to know what she put then check out her review.

Now this chapter is going to be hard because as I may have mentioned before I suck at writing battle scenes. I use metaphors or I start at the beginning then skip it to something else and come back to it only to have it end. Read some of my other works and you'll notice this pattern more-or-less.

Now, the only thing I want to mention is before I start the chapter is that it is slowly drawing to a close. Someone will die and I will be trying something different for the ending. Some of you may not like it but I am doing my best. This is one of the most complicated stories I have done that was not originally an RPG. Another factor is I am trying **so very hard** not to jump ahead and give the group attacks they don't receive until much later, and since Japanese is not my first language I find myself using the English terms more and more so again, I'm so so so sorry but I think I'll stick with English for right now. I do love this story, the entire Inuyasha series, and I'm still glad that kougasmate let me take up this challenge. But I think next time I take up a challenge I'll settle with a one shot and besides, I have my own Naruto challenge that I want to answer!

Now, on with chapter 12!

"Broken"

By: Beloved Shadow

There are some who say when the wheels of fate have begun turning; there was no power known that can stop them. There have been those foolish enough to try but they have been punished by meeting an early demise. Then there are those who do nothing but wait for it to come. And yet, there are those that continued to try and stop them but not for their own selfish reason. No, these people do everything in their power to defy not only the fates but destiny as well, all in the name of love.

The wheels had begun to spin for two unfortunate half-breeds, belonging to not one of their two races but continued striving for a better life. They were unaware of the imminent danger lurking just outside their prison or the fact that their loved ones were doing all in their power to come rescue them. In several cycles of the sun, night would fall and their fate will have been decided.

--

Kouga grunted in pain as he hit the ground, the sharp little pebbles digging into his skin yet he ignored it as he scrambled to his feet. He looked up just in time to catch the monk but the force of the impact caused them both to go sliding back until his back connected then snapped a great old tree in half.

"Damnit!!" Kagome cursed, firing another arrow but her aim was off as a blood-stained hand erupted from the ground beneath her feet, lifting her into the air so she was now hanging from her captured leg.

"Kagome!!" the young kit yelled, turning to the demon and summoned as much power as his small body had. "Fox Fire!!" The small greenish flames did little damage but it was enough of a distracted as the strange miko removed a small knife from her belt and stabbed at the hand repeatedly.

"Bitch!!" the demon snarled and squeezed tighter, smirking as she cried out in pain, hoping to hear the sound of her leg snapping in half but he grunted in pain as a very large boomerang soared through the air, severing his limb.

Kirara roared as she caught the young girl, flying out of reach as the demon slayer caught her hiraikotsu easily. "We aren't gonna give up!" she yelled at and raised it just in time as the demon aimed to strike at her. It protected her from any critical injuries but the force nearly knocked her off her feet.

Miroku slowly stood, grunting at his bruises but helped the wolf prince up. "Thanks for saving me."

"Didn't have much of a choice," Kouga grunted but took the offered hand. "How the hell can we beat him?"

"I don't know. Every move we've tried has either been too weak or useless. Even my Wind Tunnel can't take him down."

The fire neko landed and Kagome slid off, ignoring the swelling bruises she knew were forming on her leg. "We've been fighting him since late morning and all we've done is make him angry," she hissed.

Sango joined them also and they watched as his arm twitched before dragging itself to the demon where he picked it up and put it back to his stump. They watched as it came together until it was whole, not even the slightly line of having been cut off earlier. "He has some sort of healing abilities, but how is that possible?"

"I don't know but this is getting us no where! And it'll be dark soon and we still have to find Inuyasha, his baby and Heikou!" Shippo pointed out.

Kagome frowned, looking the demon over but also looked up in the sky. Checking her watch she cursed, looking at her friend. "Kouga, you still have the shards in your legs, right?"

"Yeah, but even my speed is no match for him."

"Go and rescue your family."

"What?!"

"Look, we still have no idea where Naraku (I almost put Naruto! -.-; ) is but in less than an hour the sun will set and Inuyasha will be at his weakest. He's a half-demon, remember?"

"Half-demon? I don't get it; he and Heikou are strong especially for hanyous."

"That's not what she means," Miroku quickly pointed out as everyone was forced to fight once more just to stay alive. "Every month on the night of the new moon Inuyasha loses his demonic powers. He turns into a human which makes him unable to use tetsusaiga's true power."

His eyes widen as he thought about it and looked down as his son was thrusted into his arms. "They're all in danger," he whispered.

The monk nodded. "Take your son and go find them. We'll keep this demon busy and away from you."

"But you said even your curse won't work."

"We'll figure something out and right now you're the fastest person among us. Now go! Quickly!" The wolf prince stood there, unsure but swearing the monk to protect the ladies and kids, he left, holding his son Souta tightly. The sound of fighting quickly faded away as he put more and more distance between them. He didn't want to leave his friends but he had a family to save.

_'Don't you dare die on me,'_ he thought fiercely, holding Souta even tighter.

--

Night fell all too soon on the mansion, the moonlight casting an eerie glow on the miasma surrounding every inch of the land. Naraku smirked as he realized that tonight would be **the** night. No more would he have to sacrifice his own flesh to produce more off-spring, and in fact he had found the perfect way to ensure he would live forever with eternal youth. Now, it was all a matter of careful planning and he would be closer to obtaining his true goal. He glanced over at two dolls he had created, letting the miasma soak into their earth-based bodies then gave them their orders.

"Soon..." he whispered to himself.

In the prisoners' room Inuyasha sat facing the door, eyes alert and gripping a battle-worn sword in his hands. How he cursed the turning of the new moon, wishing nothing more for sunrise so they could break out of this place. Strange though as it was, Heikou had mentioned that she could no longer feel the strange barrier over the land but when the two tried leaving the room undead soldiers appeared. As much as they wanted to risk it they couldn't, not with Yuki unprotected. So now they were waiting.

The young woman hummed as she rocked the baby boy, gliding a fingertip across a soft cheek. He stirred and his little hands sought the hem of her robe but she smiled and gently removed his grip. "I'm afraid I can't feed you, little one," she whispered with sadness lacing her voice.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha risked a looked and smiled. "Was wondering if he was gonna wake up tonight," he said quietly. Getting up he walked up to the door and using what human strength he had, drove the weapon where the door meet the floor. Walking past them he planted the sheath at the foot of the window. "There, that should hold for a while."

"What did you just do?" she asked, listening as he sat before her and gently took his son from her arms. "I feel--safer."

"Remember what I said about the swords my old man made?" She nodded. "My sword has a kind of barrier that rejects full demos from using it but even if a human has it it won't change into its true form. In their hands it's just a rusty blade. I can use it and summon its true form but I can only use its power to protect people. I never tried it, but I don't think it would let me kill humans even if I wanted."

"I see... your brother carries the sword that can bring people who have died back to life. Why doesn't he use it?"

"The Tenseiga? Unlike mine he can't use his in a fight at all. What good is a sword that you can't kill with. I haven't seen it in action but he doesn't toss it away. I guess, he wanted to keep a momento of our father."

"Oh." Her blind sight seem to gaze as the floor as she played with the hem of the yukata the western lord had given her. Shivering she held the robe tighter around herself, lifting her head. "Something feels very strange."

"Huh? Whadda ya mean?"

"I can't explain it but I have the strangest sensation that something terrible is--will happen. Tonight."

"... Heikou."

"Hmm?" She was startled when she felt a hand grasp her arm and was pulled into his side. She blinked when his arm wrapped around her shoudlers, holding her tightly. "Inuyasha?"

"Don't worry. We're gonna get outta here. I'm gonna protect the two of you no matter what, so don't even think about giving up." He smiled down at her even though he knew she couldn't see it. "You're like a little sister to me. And Lotus-san... she's more like a big sister. You guys are my family."

She smiled, leaning into him and closing her eyes. "And Kouga?"

"... Him too."

Outside the room the two figures stopped, one reaching out to touch the door but was taken back by a force that repelled him. They said nothing but slowly an almost thread-like tentacle slipped under the doorway and crept up towards the sword, wrapping around the blade and handle. Tugging quietly the blade dropped to the ground and the barrier on the door was gone. In the center of the room the three of them were sleeping quietly, huddled together. Silently the door opened and the figures stepped inside.

The feeling that something was wrong became stronger, drawing Heikou from her sleep. She could hear Inuyasha's deep breathing and gently touching Yuki found him to be deep in sleep as well so why did she wake up? A floorboard creaked and she whirled to face the noise, staring intently ahead.

"Who's there?" she called out, wishing for the ability to see with her blessed powers but she sensed nothing. As she moved to wake her friend she heard the figure move closer, the feel of silk gliding over her she hesitantly stood and reached out. Both hands gently touched the stranger's face, moving over the features then touch, encountered something incredible soft and warm, glorious smooth silk, cold steel with sharp spikes over a section of it. Her eyes widen as her hands shook, cupping the man's face once more. "Sesshomaru?" she asked in a shaking voice. Was it really him? Did he come to save them?

He said nothing but gently pulled her into his arms, holding her almost crushingly to his chest. His golden eyes were emotionless, arms holding her tightly. He watched as the wolf prince, Kouga, knelt and silently take the baby from the young man's arms. The baby stirred but continued sleeping but that little action made Inuyasha reflexively clutch as the supposed bundle tighter only to realize it was gone. Slowly he cracked his eyes open, and what he saw made him think this was a dream.

"Kouga... Is that, really you?" he asked softly, wondering if perhaps he was dreaming as well.

Heikou was smiling, clinging to the lord tightly but as she turned to tell her friend they were safe she realized something. She reached out, slowly moving her hands along the lord's shoulders, going down his arms then back up. Wait, two arms? He was only suppose to have one! Her eyes widen and she was prepared to warn her friend but she never had the chance as his left hand quickly grabbed her by the throat, a few of the sharp claws scratching her skin hard enough to draw blood.

Inuyasha looked up in time and his eyes widen. "Bastard!" he yelled, turning and punching the imposter but he blinked when a hand grabbed his wrist before he could pull it back. "Let go!!"

Kouga looked at him as his cheek began cracking, a large portion falling to the ground but he didn't appear hurt. Still keeping a tight grip he twisted the captured limb up behind his back, forcing him to his feet while he continued to hold the baby in his other arm. Without any warning they pushed their captives out of the room and down the hall.

Both were treated none to gently as they were forced down the hall, stopping at a empty room but a trapdoor was pulled open and even with their humans senses the two could smell something that seemed to be rotting or dead, the lingering scent of the toxic miasma lodging itself into the back of their throats. Pushed down the stairs they found themselves in what looked like a cellar with cool, hard packed earth under their feet, stone walls on all sides, and a few meager torches shedding any light in the area. Both were forced to their feet.

Inuyasha growled once his arm was released, glaring at the imposter angrily but he didn't risk attacking him or he might end up hurting Yuki. "Bastard," he snarled.

"I-Inu -cough- yasha -cough cough-," came the weaken voice of Heikou at his side, bent over as she coughed hard. It hurt to breathe much less talk but she had to tell him. "T-They're not -cough- real!"

"What are you talking about? They're moving and breathing, of course they're real!"

"No I mean," she coughed once more before slowly pushing herself up; "they aren't real beings. I think they might be Hitogatas."

"They're what?"

"Hitogatas are clay dolls that has magic breathed into them to make them act like a real being, they can be shaped into a person's exact likeness. They don't have to eat or drink, and they never age. But my father knew of only one man who could do this and he was a very powerful priest. These things... just don't feel right."

An oh-so-familiar laughter filled the small room, causing the two unfortunate youths to shudder. From the far side of the room a pair of gleaming, crimson colored eyes gazed upon them, lips tiwsted into a cruel smirk. "Clever, girl. Even as a human you are much more clever than that bitch and certain far more beautiful." Chuckling he lfited himself within the light of the torches, his smirk growing when they caught a glimspe of his appearnce.

"Naraku? Is, that really you?" Inuyasha asked weakly, unable to believe his eyes.

"Inuyasha please, what do you see?" Heikou asked, the tpxic mist making it hard for her to do anything but rely on her own senses.

"You wouldn't believe me if you saw it yourself… he's, nothing but a head!"

"What?"

Sure enough, that was the only way he could tell it was his most evil of enemies. The face that he had burned into his mind was living proof that this was the same bastard who had done everything in his power to make everyone he met suffer. But all around him resembled something from a deranged nightmare. Different body parts from who knew how many demons littered the small cellar, worm-like tentacles withering in the air, resembling a chimera that should never had seen the light of day.

"Gah I think I'm gonna be sick," he whispered.

"He absorbed other demons to make a new body… but how did you make the hitogatas? Only a priest is able to breathe life into them!" Heikou demanded, slowly getting to her feet as her hands clutched at her brother's fire-rat clothing.

"Let's just say I convinced her to teach me all she knew about these dolls of hers. These hitogatas I have been experimenting for many months, twisting their forms and seeing what I could do. These that stand be you are my more recent and successful experiments. Mystical clay buried deep under the once sacred Mount Hakurei, mixed with soil fresh from a previous battle's spoils, and even that of your beloveds. They are even on equal standing than the originals but to make them work I had to give up a part of myself to make them live."

"That's inhumane, you have no right to play with lives like they're your toys!" she yelled at him. Something long and hard struck her from the darkness, knocking her into the wall. Dazed it slowly wrapped around her body, holding her arms out above her so she was suspended in the air.

"I would watch what you say, little girl. I can be very cruel--or very gentle," he tautend to her, admiring the swelling bruise already forming along her soft cheek.

"Let her go!!" Inuyasha roared, reaching for his sword hwen he realized he had left it in the room. He looked down when he felt something wrap his legs before having them pulled out from under him, hitting the ground and having all the air forcfully pushed out of his lungs. Before he knew it his arms were tied to his sides as he was lifted into the air as well. He tuned to look when he heard his son begin crying. "Yuki!!"

"Hmm I still find it strange that a hanyou was able to give birth," the chimera remakred, reaching forward to take the baby from the hitogata version of Kouga, hoolking down at the crying, pale features of the young child. "Such a weak and pathetic runt, he will not serve any purpose of mine.

Fear gripped the hanyous heart as he watched the tentacles slowly begin to wrap around the younger of the twins, his cries muffled as they covered his teary face. "Don't kill him, please!!" he called out, struggling against his binds.

"Why should I bother listening to you?" he asked, letting the tentacles continue to tighten around the squirming bundle.

"I-I… I give up then," he said so softly it was hard to hear him.

"Inuyasha-kun… Naraku, let them go, please and you can have every bit of powers I have, including my soul! I swear I won't fight you," Heikou pleaded with him.

He paused, seeming to be thinking it over but chuckled darkly. "Tempting but I would prefer both of you or you'll get to see just how much blood this little one has."

"Whatever you want just don't kill my baby!!!" Scaling hot tears flowed from his eyes like two tiny rivers, dripping down his neck and onto the soiled earth. "Please… I'm begging you..."

"Well well, I don't think I have ever witnessed the powerful hanyou Inuyasha, to be crying such a weak and pitiful human but that's what you are, a weak and pathetic human being." Slowly the tentacles removed from Yuki and he handed the baby to Kouga once more. "Both of you, take the baby outside and destroy it."

"What?!"

"You promised!!"

"I promsied nothing. And I am not going to kill your precious baby." Kouga walked up to his creator, taking the screaming baby into his arms then tuned and left with Sesshomaru following close behind. They both ignored the pleas from the two helpless captives, the sound of fabric ripping apart as they let the trapdoor close, and walked away.

Moving as silent as ghosts they walked into the courtyard, ignoring the squirming child in their arms. Kouga slowly knealt and placed the baby on the ground then moved back. Sesshomaru reached into his belt and pulled out a slender katana blade, lifting it high above his head and brought it down upon the infant. What could be called a miracle was a sword had caught his, keeping the blade from harming the baby.

Tetsusaiga was pulsating, almost as if some mysterious force was weilding the blade but what was truly miraclous was the fact that the blade had transformd into its true form of a gleaming fang. Sesshomaru had no expression on his face but he was forcsed back and was forcsed to go on the defense when the blade tried to skew him. Kouga didn't care and raised his hand, holding the squirming baby down with one hand the other reached down to claw him into little pieces something struck him in the chest, pushing him back away from the baby. The sheath of the guardian fang was also pulsating, hovering around the screaming form of Yuki. No matter what Kouga did it blocked and countered every attack he did. Yuki was so confused and scared, he knew something bad was going on but what could he do except crying for his family. Hidden by his snow white bangs a kanji was softly glowing.

Kushimi.

--

Sango panted as she took the brief moment to wipe as the blood from the corner of her mouth. Just when they thought they had the demon finished she ahd the misfortune of being attacked by her own little brother. Her heart seemed to tear itself in half as she was forcsed to do battle but she couldn't. This was her only family left.

Kohaku stared emotionlessly at the young woman, her pleas having fallen on deaf ears as he once more swung his kusarigama oly to have the blade be defelcted once more but he didn't care. His orders were to kill everyone, especially this girl.

"Sango!!" Miroku shouted, rushing to try and help his lady love but it proved to be pointless as he was grabbed by the back of his robes and thrown hard. What aved him from breaking his back in half or smashing his skull open was the speed and strength of Kirara. Throwing him onto her back she flew higher up out of the demo's reach.

Kagome was trembling with exhaustion, her muscles hsuddering paifully, sweat running into her ounds but at least the bleing finally stopped. Even her bruises had bruises but the battle had just gotten worse. Kaana was here and everything she tried just backfired bck into her. She was still lucky her arrow didn't pierce her chest but it was getting increasing difficult!

_'Think damnit! There has to be something I can do!'_ she thought to herself angrily. _'Every attack we throw at her she throws it right back. All because of that stupid-' _she blinekd when she realized what she had to do. "Shippo! I need your help!" she called out.

Doging various attacks the young kit raced towards his adoptive mother, standing guard over her tired and battered form. "I have you have a plan," he asked, his tiny body pushing beyound his limits. His eyes never left the pale demon girl before them as Kagome quickly whispered into his ear. "Do you think it'll work?"

"It has to. Just remember what I said."

"Got it!" Glaring at the girl before he he uickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a wooden top. "Smashing Top!!" he shouted, using his magic to make it huge. Pulling the string it bean o spin amdly, heading at a curve to the girl but as she held up her mirror it began glowing but instead of being sucked it transformed into a large dragon.

"..." Saying nothing she held up her mirror but gapsed mutely (can you seriously do that?) as the long and scaley tail cut through the air, catching her in the side and knocking the silver mirror from her hands. She hit the ground, barely uttering a sound but Shippo was on the move.

Kohaku turned and jumped back just in time to avoid the boomerang. He made to run and help the pale white demon but when he threw the chained end of his weapon it got tangled up and was throw out of his hands. He looked at the weapon blankly as she pulled a katana free from her belt.

"I know you're still in there Kohaku... and I swear I will get you back..." A sad tear coursed down her cheek, mignling with the dirt and blood but she didn't wipe it away. "You'll always be my little brother." Wordlessly he pulled his own sword free and the two charged at one aother.

The demon growled, turning from te tasty looking monk and ran towards the tiny snack, reaching out he smirekd as he held his tiny body in his hand, slowly crushing hi as he cried out in pain but there was a puff of smoke and in his hand was a doll. Where was the brat? He wanted to see his blood spurt out and gobble him up! Meanwhile Kaana slowly got to her feet and hurried to her mirror, pulling it up before Kagome could.

"Destroy them all," she commanded very softly. The demon grinned and ran towards an unprotected and weaken kagome but when she turend to use her mirror on the others it refused to work. Looking down she stared at a bushy tail emerging from the back. "??" A puff of smoke revealed it actually to be Shippo; hewasted no time as he let a fox fireball blow up right in her face.

"Okaa-san, do it now!!" he shouted.

Nodding Kagome revealed herself to be holding the real mirror. Glaring up at the still charging demon she raised it high over her head, hands radiating with every bit of spiritual power she possed.

"Go to hell and stay there!!!" she screamed as loud as she could and broke the silver framed mirror over her knee as hard as she could. With power filling it, much more than it could take, a large crack split across the mirror before shattering. The fragments cut at the miko's face, the force sending Kagome back where she felt her arm get ripped from its socket upon impact with the unforgiving ground, the pain knocking her out cold. Kaana's pupils shrank to the size of pins and as she opened her mouth to scream, she shattered just like her mirror.

Poor Shippo didn't have the luxury of escaping in time or run far enough away before the force of the attack sent him flying off where he power-slammed into a startled Kirara, taking the both of them down to land with a heavy crash into the ground far below them.

Miroku groggily got to his feet and watched just as Kaana shattered, listening to the demon howling in pain. He could tell with his own powers as a priest that whatever powers that creature had to keep him living were now gone. "Finally!!" Running up to him he ripped the beads off his hand, ignoring everything around him, and placed his palm onto the scaley skin of the mosnter's lower back. "WIND TUNNEL!!!!"

The demon howled even louder in pain as he was forcsfully sucked into the cursed hand, tearing at the ground to say out but it was no use. Once he was gone the monk finally placed the beads back over his wrist and collasped on the ground, panting hard and heavy. He could hear the shriek of metal striking metal but his sight was starting to fade away. The last words on his lips was the name of the lady who had stolen his heart, trying to warn her about the blades made entirely of wind heading right for her unprotected back.

--

Sesshomaru walked through the rotting frame of the front gate silently, frowning as he looked around the seemingly empty mansion. He could detect no sign of life, not a mortal or demon presence what-so-ever but his sword which he called useless seemed to almost trembling, calling out to something. He paused when he heard the sound of blades meeting together in a dance known as battle. Who could possibly be fighting if he could detect no one living? He moved in deeper and heard the wailing cry of an infant, causing him to start running right for the sound.

The hitogata that resembled Kouga jumped back from the sheath once more, holes where it had struck him and broken through his body apparent but before he charge at the baby he heard the sound of what seemed like a clay pot shattering and looked down as the clawed fist protruding from his chest before being pulled out and sending him flying backwards. The impact of hitting the ground was enough to shatter on his arms but slowly he stood up and looked at the intruder with emotionless blue eyes.

"You, are you not this child's father?" the demon lord asked, cracking his knuckles. "Why do you not answer me?" he asked when he received no answer and caught the arm holding a katana sword in its arm he finally noticed the damages done to him. "You are not alive."

Yuki opened his blood-shot eyes, whispering when he felt something very soft and warm wrap around him. He saw what looked like a big furry snake hold him close but before he started crying he looked up to find the snake's head only to find a stranger standing in front of him, keeping his not-real-father from hurting him. He felt that he knew whoever this stranger was, he wouldn't hurt him. But he looked to the side and let out a piercing scream as the other one charged right at them with his own sword.

The other hitogata rushed towards the intruder, holding the sword tightly in his hand he swung it with all the strength he possessed only to have the blade shatter the chest of the other clay doll, causing its upper body to hit the ground but slowly it struggled to get up. They both looked at the man who had jumped to the side at the last moment, holding the simpering pup in his arm.

"You are nothing more than puppets but you smell of blood and soil, or those who had died in battle. It does not matter," he explained, letting the furwrap to wrap around the infant, holding him close and withdrew Tenseiga from its sheath. "My blade has the power to kill what is already dead." He charged forward, faster than anyone could see and slashed at their hollow bodies, the clay shattering upon impact but whatever dull light they had behind their eyes died out and once their bodies hit the ground, they shattered into hundreds of pieces but this time, they didn't get up. Shaking the dust from the blade then sheathed it, looking down in the soft blue eyes of his half-brother's offspring. "You are weak but so is Inuyasha. I can see in your eyes that one day, you will surpass him."

"Hey!!" Kouga was seething as he held Souta tightly in one arm as the other was curled to bear his claws. "Get your hands off my son or I'll tear your arm off!!"

"... So you did come. I would have thought you would be the first to arrive," he state quite calmly and coolly.

"I ran here as fast as I could, you ass! Now give me my son!" Storming up to him he didn't way and took Yuki away, baring his fangs as he held his twin sons close. Souta was happy to see his brother, his tiny fists reaching out for him and Yuki was more than happy to have his father and brother with him. Beneath their bangs two kanjis glowed with a kind of strange light. The gleaming red symbol of Arami shone brightly on Souta's tanned skin as the soft blue of Kushimi glowed softly on Yuki's pale flesh.

Kouga looked down with shocked eyes at his sons. "What are these things?"

Sesshomaru looked over at them, his eyes widening he slowly reached out, touching the mark on Yuki's brow but as he did he felt a sharp pang in his heart. Gasping he staggered back several paces, keeping himself from falling to his knees as his fingers clutched at his chest. Around his neck the deep blue stone turned an ugly and tainted red-black color, the chain and gold setting rusting right before their eyes. "Heikou..." He still wasn't sure how but he knew right now that young woman was in turmoil.

Kouga could feel his heart clench as it tried to drop down deep into the pit of his very stomach. "Inuyasha... We gotta find them. Now!"

Tetsusaiga hovered in the air, slowly circling them once before silently soaring into the sky. The dark clouds that had once hid the moon from view parted, allowing the pure light to shine down. The blade seemed to glow and it slowly transformed into a fang, glowing with power. Circling the heavens it began glowing with power, shaking uncontrollably that with no warning shot down to the earth, striking the ground so deep the ground shook and rumbled before splitting apart and found its way into Naraku's misshapen body.

He scream/roared out his pain, the power destroying the tentacles that held his prisoners, destroying part of his chimera body. With no arms he couldn't pull it free but still he struggled, trying vainly to dislodge the item free from his body. Both Inuyasha and Heikou fell to the ground in pain, barely breathing as blood seeped from their torn entrances, bruises marring their flesh but the young man forced his heavy head to look up, watching as the demon thrashed around the small cellar and despite being raped by this--monster, he grinned.

"H-How's it feel... bastard?" he asked him in a throat raw from yelling and cursing. He didn't even flinch when those anger filled eyes turned towards him, swallowing the whimper as he was lifted to his knees by his matted hair.

"You die now, half-breed!"

"Get your slimy self off my mate!!" Kouga roared like a thunderstorm, kicking Naraku's head with a shikon infused kick. He felt bones shattered but kept it up, shattering more and more bones until with a sickening and ripping sound he knocked the head free from where it hung. Naraku screamed out in pain, nearly all of the remaining tentacles were ripped from his neck as his human head fell to the floor. His cheekbones had been shattered, he could barely see out of his left eye as his right was now swollen shut, his jaw dislocated and blood pooling from his split lips but still he glared and weakly growled as the wolf prince quickly (and carefully) picked his prey up and leapt out of the ruined cellar. The sword quivered but it pulsed and shot out of him.

_'No... I refuse... to die this... way! I have... come to... to far to--lose!'_ he snarled to himself. He had only one meager, worm-like appendage yet but it was enough as they searched through the pile of torn clothing. His eye gleamed insanely as it pulled out a thin chain where a large jewel hung.

Kouga grunted as he finally stopped, making sure they were away and slowly lowered the two humans down on the ground as carefully as he could but what he saw and what he smelt were slowly causing his body to into shock. Both were naked and by the looks of the fabrics scattered around the cellar they had been torn off. Marks and wounds covered every inch of their fragile human flesh, some were even still bleeding and some looked like someone had bitten them. What hurt him the most was the evident look of rape they had both endured. Swallowing thickly he reached out, running shaking fingers along the bruised cheek of his beloved.

"I-Inuyasha?" he asked softly, afraid to fell the cold chill of death instead of the warmth of life. He choked on a gasp when the young man stirred; whimpering in pain but his burnt gold-violet eyes looked up at him and smiled.

"Man...gy w-wolf..." he whispered. Kouga wasted no time in slowly pulling him up into his arms and hugging him as tight as he could, burying his face into the dirty inky strands and crying his heart out. Inuyasha said nothing but desperately wished he could embrace the man he loved.

Sesshomaru had seen many things but seeing this did something he never expected. It tore at his heart on so many levels he felt like he would die any moment. Heikou had been beaten, whipped, cut, even bitten just like Inuyasha and like him he could see and smell the rape that had been done but she was still unconscious. Silently dropping to one of his knees he reached out, feeling how chilled her skin had become he feared the worse but as he carefully pulled her up so she could lean into his chest he saw the very shallow rise and fall of her chest. She was alive but he wasn't sure how much longer it would last. Like the wolf demon he held her tightly and together, both threw their heads back and howled as the weeping moon.

Souta and Yuki sat where they had been placed, the elder of the twin scowling angrily where he had seen his father rescued his mother and aunt, growling angrily. Beside him Yuki was whimpering, holding onto the sheath of the strange fanged sword tightly. Hearing his brother growl he looked over and watched wide-eyed as he got up on his hands and knees, pushing himself up onto his feet and then slowly, standing up! Only one thing going through his young mind and that was to destroy that monster that hurt his mother!

Tetsusaiga pulsed, slowly moving to the toddler. When his tiny fists wrapped around the handle there was a brilliant flash of light. As it died it revealed a handsome young man with inky black hair done in a braid that hung over his shoulder, thick bangs sweeping to the side of his face. His golden eyes shone with a rage to guard and protect that one was most to seeing in that of a certain hanyou. He wore a blood red yukata hanging open to reveal his strong and tanned chest, what looked like a strange black pendent with a pearl crescent moon curving upward, a pair of baggy pants covering his legs with a roped belt holding them up but instead of red they were a dark color with his feet bared. Armor guards covered the back of his hands and forearms as he held the sword tightly. Snarling he charged over at the crack, holding the sword as if it weighted nothing but he didn't get a chance to swing it.

"DANCE OF BLADES!!" Kagura shouted as she swung her fan, sending the blades to attack. She waited in the air, watching she screamed in pain when she felt a piercing pain and found she had been cut in half. "How could this happen?!" she screamed as she hit the ground in two wet plops.

"... You're not worth my time," he snarled coldly but he didn't have to wait long as the monster crawled from its hole in the ground. "Naraku!"

The only way anyone could tell it was him was the same face he had stole so long ago. Having been healed with the tainted power of the shikon shards he had stolen (and been given as a gift from the bitch Kikyo), he had grown to resemble a monster of a spider. His eyes had no focus but he looked down at the bloody pieces of his "daughter" and smirked. Kagura never had a chance to plea for his mercy as he devoured her flesh greedily, leaving nothing left but a bloodied and broken fan.

"W-What the hell is that!? And who are you!?" Kouga demanded, standing at the young man in astonishment.

"You picked a bad time to ask questions," he said gruffly without looking at him. "And that's Naraku on a power-high thanks to the shikon jewels he stole."

"What!?"

"Just stay here and protect them!" Looking intently at the monster he charged forward once more, swinging the blade as he saw the two auras clash. "WIND SCAR!"

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" For a moment both attacks struggled against one another but while the Wind Scar managed to break through one of the swirling whirlwinds and struck the monster hard in the chest the others veered around and headed straight for his family.

"NOO!!" He would reach them in time but he didn't have to. A flash of light engulfed Yuki and another stranger jumped before them, holding what looked like a sheath before him in both hands.

"PERFECT SHIELD!!" The sheath glowed, the power forming into a shield that surrounded them. The whirlwinds struck and he grunted but remained strong, holding out before casting them off. Once the dust settled he straightened but continued to stand before his family. "Too close," he whispered softly.

Like the stranger this one wore a yukata only with long sleeves but his was belted close and was a glorious silver color with a wolf's head settled over his right shoulder, looking like it was about to come to life, along his right shoulder along with a pair of hakamas (they didn't tied around his ankles) the color of a blazing fire. Unlike the other he wore what appeared to be leather boots. His glorious silvery hair was tied into a low ponytail halfway down his back, thin strands trailing over his brow. His intense blue eyes stare intently ahead as he slowly lowered the sheath to his side.

Sesshomaru gazed as the young man, sensing such power in him he frowned. Who were these two boys and where did they come from? He growled when the pale youth looked over at them. "What do you want?" he demanded. He was taken back when he just smiled sincerely at him.

"Just to protect those I care about."

**Author's Notes:** Okay now this is over and looky I made a plot twist!-- I think. Sorry this took so long to update but well when I posted that question on aff I had come up with an idea but Silence sent a review and well I had to go and redo the entire chapter. I think this way came out better.

To answer some stuff don't count Kagome and the others out yet for they shall return! And look I did promise someone would die I just didn't say who. The shikon jewel that Naraku used on himself he only had a little over two-thirds of the jewel completed. I have no idea how much he had when Kouga and Inuyasha fought but I needed him to have a lot and since months passed from that point to now I suspected he collected more so I put that in. BTW the whole info about hitogatas I got from the PS2 game "Inuyasha and hte Secret of the Cursed Mask". A simple rpg game but I did like the plot and such.

Now, I want to re-thank everyone for all their help in this. I'll be honest, I really don't know when I'll have the next chapter out but this is drawing closer to the end. Sorry about the whole not making some stuff clear, I keep forgetting to add this or that and one of them were the twins so well there they are! Okay I'll shut up. I hope you enjoyed this and please forgive any grammar/spelling errors!


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it took so long but I just had to make this story more complicated Gah! Well here it is. To be honest I'm not sure how much more it has to go before its over but well it won't be that much longer

BTW, will **Astrith Rain007** please contact me via e-mail as soon as possible? I have a little surprise for you for being my 100th reviewer on fanfiction. I already contacted the 100th reviewer on adultff and I'll post her one-shot up when I'm done with this.

Now go read this chapter and enjoy it:-D

"Broken"

By: Beloved Shadow

Naraku growled angrily, eyeing the sudden appearance of the two strangers and the power both wielded. His mind rationed that something was wrong but he didn't care right now; all he wanted were the rest of the jewel shards so he could become whole. He growled and felt his body begin to bend and break, skin straining as organs rearranging, using the power of the tainted shards to remold his body. Saying it hurt would be a vast understatement, the pain of creating a new body was enough to throw even a sane man over the brink of despair but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was gaining a stronger form.

The young man with the silver hair dropped back, making sure he stood before everyone as the one with the guardian sword jumped back to join him. "He's evolving. Only a few shards remain and if he gets them--everyone we love will die," he said quietly but with distress in his tone.

"I know, otouto. But we're only two parts of four, we need the other one if this is gonna work," the other growled out as he held the sword before them. "On top of that we have to protect these four."

"Hey! We didn't ask for any help and there is no way I've leaving the fighting to two whelps!" Kouga shouted angrily.

"Tch, he's still a stubborn wolf."

"Ani..." the one with silvery hair sighed, as if used to the other's tone. Kouga was less than pleased at the disrespect.

"Listen whelp-"

"No you listen, ōkami! Right now we are the only ones that can keep Naraku from eating you all right on the spot! He's on such a power high I don't think even if you were all at full-strength could we win!" he said angrily, looking at him over his shoulder.

"You mentioned two others, what can they do that we cannot?" Sesshomaru asked, wrapping Heikou in his outer robe as carefully as he could.

"We cannot explain it but understand that once they arrive we will have the power to forever call an end to the nightmare called Naraku," the young man with the sheath explained. "We must try to buy some time for him to arrive."

"He better hurry the hell up." Growling softly he held the sword in front of him once more, watching the demon before them with a killer's intent. The other young man silently dropped back to the group and quietly knelt down. "Hey, can you heal and protect them at the same time?"

"I think so... but even I can't heal every wound they have nor can I hold the shield forever," he said in a low tone. "What about you? Can you hold off Naraku until the time has come?"

"Tch. You should know the answer to that. Now, raise the shield!" he shouted and moving swiftly charged at the crazed demon, holding Tetsusaiga to the side. Closing his blue eyes the demon concentrated, placing the sheath into the ground before him a barrier slowly enveloped the small group but he had to move swiftly. Even as such his brother needed his help. Turning to Inuyasha he frowned, seeing the pain clearly in his soft golden eyes. The same eyes his brother possessed. Looking up at Kouga he silently asked for permission, wanting to help the very ones he cared about. The wolf prince slowly nodded and watched.

The hanyou felt like his world kept closing in around him; one second he could see Kouga looking down at him worriedly, the next he swear he could see the figure of his mother calling out to him, and now he was looking at someone he had never seen before but somehow he knew this young man more than he knew himself.

"Inuyasha, I need you to sit up just for a moment so I can try to heal you," he told him in a soft tone. He couldn't say anything but nodded and hissed softly as he was helped up. His body protested, the pain racking his frail form he almost felt himself pitching forward but he was caught and held carefully.

"... Who... 're you...?"

"Kazoku," he said softly and reaching out, began to concentrate. A soft light flowed deep from within, cascading down to his hands to the battered flesh. He sought out the most serious of wounds this one held, trying to ease the pain and bring torn skin apart. It took a great deal of power to do so but once he was satisfied he pulled back.

Naraku hissed angrily, glaring at the stranger before him he pulled back, avoiding the rush of power that would harm him. This youth, was incredible strong but in no way would he lose to such a mongrel. Rising up to his full height he unleashed a mass of tentacles at him, trying to surround him but the warrior was nimble and quick.

Gritting his fangs together he hissed, skidding back a bit he charged forward once more, zig-zagging his way to the demonic creature threatening to harm his family. But even with his strength it was no use. They needed the other two if they were to win but for now, this would have to do.

"Kongōsōha!!" he shouted, swirling the sword once above his head it glowed and swinging at Naraku unleashed a powerful storm of glittering shards. They had the desired effect of tearing through flesh and tearing up the ground but he didn't stop there.

While his brother fought the silver-haired young man tried healing Heikou as much as he could, inwardly cringing at the extensive injuries she had withstood but as he looked up to see his brother he grew worried. The area was now covered in a thick poison and he could hear his brother lost in the middle of it.

_'Kami, I wish the others were here now,'_ he thought to himself.

Whether the gods heard or not could be question but the blue stone around Sesshomaru's neck began glowing. Glancing down at it he stared, wondering why it was reacting now he it left his mind when Heikou slowly began to stir. Her hand slowly moved, as if seeking something he reached out and held it tightly. The glow of the stone grew brighter and without warning, broke away and phased out of the barrier. It seemed to grow but lunged down into the mist, causing an explosion that nearly shattered the barrier. The poison mist cleared and now there was a young woman standing in the middle of the courtyard, holding two slender swords in her hands. She snarled and lunged at the demon, slashing with both blades before being forced to jump back, landing near the youth in red.

Grunting he stood, coughing but alive. Shaking his braid off his shoulder he grunted as he held the fanged sword up. "So you finally showed your face, Ammy-chan."

"I would have thought you wouldn't need me to deal with this insect," she said with a cool, crisp tone. Unlike the other two her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with it braided halfway down but her hair was a deep midnight black with two snow white streaks coming from the sides of her head, her golden eyes with a hint of delicate blue were firmly focused with twin stripes on each of her high cheekbones. Like the two young men she wore similar outfits to theirs with Sashinuki Hakama but hers were the colors of a silver gray and soft shades of blue with a midnight blue obi tied around her waist. What no one knew was she also wore flexible yet strong chest plate beneath the robes and had low boots on. What was also different was that along the right shoudler was the collection of honeycombs and flowers along the left pant's leg. If anything, she dressed almost like Sesshomaru except she bore a strange and glowing pink kanji on her forehead that stood for Sakimi. She frowned and glanced at the young man with a annoyed look. "And don't call me that."

"Tch, Ammy-chan."

The tips of her pointed ears grew red as she glared at him. "Shut up, inu!"

"You-!"

"You two can fight later just stop Naraku!!" the healer yelled at them. Sighing he pressed a finger to the middle of his forehead, as if trying to suppress the headache he knew was sure to form. "Kami, those two are always arguing."

Inuyasha chuckled as he was slowly helped to his feet. "Sounds like someone I know."

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna fight. There's no way I'm letting Naraku get away with this. And I sure as hell not gonna leave this fight to a bunch of kids."

"We're not kids!!" both youths yelled angrily.

"But, you're not at full strength! And you don't have your sword."

"Inuyasha," Heikou winced as she slowly sat up, clutching at the soft coat. She looked over at his direction and slowly nodded; "If we go and fight, we'll be useless."

"... I never gave up before and I'm not about to do that now. Drop the barrier."

"But-"

"Drop it."

He winced but sighed and closing his eyes, did so. Picking up the sheath he handed it to him. "Please don't get yourself killed." Inuyasha just smirked and along with Kouga, charged into the fight.

"Why does that girl wield my Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. He had noticed it the moment he reconized the blade in the girl's hand but now his was missing and he was less than pleased.

"Your answers will be asked once the fight has been won." Saying nothing the western lord's eyes promised him a painful death if he didn't protect the demi-goddess before he, too, left to fight the monster. The healer sighed and knealt next to the young woman but froze when she reached up to gently touch his face.

"I... know you," she whispered softly. He smiled and held her hand, squeezing gently.

"Yes, you do. And now I'm afraid I need your help. We're one short of winning this fight but he's not hear and I'm afraid something happened."

"What do you need me to do?" He couldn't help but smile at her willingness to help, even in her condition.

"Your body may be weak right now but your spirit is still strong. I need you to trust me so we can find the help that is needed. Please... will you trust me?"

When was the last time someone asked her to trust them? To ask for her help? She was trying to figure out just where she knew this young man but as the pieces began to rearrange themselves into the correct position her eyes widen and she smiled, nodding. "You will always have my trust, Yuki."

Yuki's smile grew and he resisted the strong urge to cry and hug her in a bone-crushing embrace. Taking both her hands they closed their eyes and began to concentrate. A soft light enveloped them, their powers mingling together in search of the one to help.

Naraku noticed this and growled in delight. Such power, it must be his and his alone! He swatted away the weak fools trying to stop him, rushing forward to devour the two powerful spiritualists and steal their powers as his own.

"Sōryūha!" "Bakuryūha!" The attacks struck him hard, actaully tearing away his body faster than he could regenerate. Crashing to the ground he howled with pain, glaring at the two youths with glowing swords.

"Don't even think about touching my brother!" the young man commanded.

"I still owe you payback for what you did to her!" the young woman snarled angrily.

His voice couldn't form words but he could still growl and shout as he tuned back to them. Even with the help from Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru it was still hard but the group would not give up so easily. Their lives were not only on the line but those of his family as well as everyone they ever cared about.

--

Lotus continued to pace back and forth, running her thumb over her lip. She was so worried and she could feel a knot forming in the pit of her stomach where her heart seemed to have dropped earlier. She couldn't explain it but something felt horribly wrong. As the pack healer she had the most authority right after the pack leader and his (or her) mate but whenever she had a feeling like this it was the beginning of something terrible going to happen and she had only gotten that once before. It was when that damn Curse of the Blood Moon happened.

_'I don't even know where to go or who could even be the one in trouble,' _she thought to herself as she chewed on the tip of her thumb. Frowning she sat down to the entrance of her cave, wondering what on earth she could do.

_'Lotus...'_

Her ears perked up and she looked around but there was no one around. Sighing she rubbed at her ears, wondering if maybe she was hallucinating and went back to chewing her thumb.

"Maybe if I sent scouts, but I what direction?" she asked herself.

_'Lotus-san... help...'_

She winced when she bite her thumb hard enough to draw blood but ignored it as she jumped to her feet. Now she was certain she heard someone! She could feel a warm coming from her pocket and as she reached inside she withdrew the feather Heikou had given her when they first meet. It was still tattered but glowing softly.

"Heikou-san..." Moving deeper into her cave she held the glowing feather to her chest and closed her eyes tightly. "Show me what needs to be done," she whispered softly.

In her mind's eye she felt like the world was rushing past her, like she was weightless or had become a spirit but she found herself leaving the caves far behind, rushing through tress and past animals. It was nerve wrecking and she felt her stomach churn but she swallowed it back as she followed it through. Now she could see the evident beginning of a battle that had been hard fought; trees broken, dirt torn up, the very ground split apart. Coming closer and she could smell blood and tears mixed with the scent of the forest. She could also hear the faint crying of someone, the whimpers of pain and the feeling of being utterly alone in the world.

Her eyes widen as she saw the remains of a grand battle but with the members of Inuyasha's pack lying broken on the ground like the toys of some spoiled noble brat. Blood poling form their nearly lifeless bodies her heart torn when she noticed a very young kit crying next to the still form of a young woman was a complicated bow lay at her side. He was begging her to wake up, to not leave him but before she could reach out to try and reassure him she found herself being forcefully pulled back, flinging her back into her body with such force she fell forward onto her hands and knees, strongly resisting the urge not to upchuck her meal onto the cave floor. She gagged painfully, her throat constricting but she now knew where to go.

Stumbling from her caves she jumped down to the bottom level, startling several wolves but she ignored them for the moment and went up to a large bell centered in the middle of the courtyard. In the past it was used to summon all available warriors and scouts, usually used when preparing for an army and only then did the pack leader or his generals use it but this was an emergency. Watching up to the steel item she picked up a large mallet and began hitting it in rhythmic swings, creating a deep bellowing stone which echoed off the mountain's rocky walls. The first to appear were the wolves, gathering around her but she didn't let up until the demons began appearing. She paused in her swings, waiting until nearly everyone warrior had arrived.

"Everyone listen up! I've been having this unsettling feeling and I fear it has to do with Kouga, Inuyasha, and their pups." Murmurs of worry, concern, and even some disbelief became spreading but everyone quieted down when lotus struck the bell a few more times to gain their attention. "I don't know where they are, but I do know that Inuyasha's pack--his friends, are in danger of dying. I need our some of our strongest and fastest of our pack to come with me. We're going to find his friends and help them."

"Why should we help some humans?" one of the warriors asked. Around him others began to agree on why they should help those that which had caused them nothing but harm.

"Because they are friends of Inuyasha who is now part of our pack. To deny them help would be denying him help. I know humans have never given us reason to trust them but these humans are different." She took a deep breathe, still clutching the feather tightly. "Those of you who want to help, then step forward. Those who do not, then stay behind and protect our home from intruders." She waited and when no one stepped forward, she felt disgust at her own pack for acting like this but quietly, Ginta and Hakkaku stepped forward.

"After all they've done for us, we'd be nothing but fools to not help them," they told her which could only make her smile. As if moved by their courage and loyalty, several more stepped forward as did some of the wolves. And it wasn't just men but some women too.

"Its time we prove more than our worth, and our pride to the Brown Wolf Demon Tribe," one woman said.

"Thank you..." Lotus whispered, her pride swelling at such a loyal pack. Telling them to gather supplies and to fetch several items she tuned to everyone else. "I swear that I will bring our leader, his mate, and their children back alive, and in one piece. We will not let this demon Naraku take them away from us!" Everyone joined her vow in a fierce shout/howl that seemed to fill the skies. Once supplies were packed as well as plenty of medicine and such, the group was off. They knew they wouldn't have time to spare with resting but they did run as fast as they could, guided by Lotus. Repeatedly she prayed for them not to be too late, for the group to hold on until help arrived.

Meanwhile, Shippo was terrified as never before. After witness the end of his father he had thought he would never see anything so horrific but sadly he was mistaken. He was going to lose the closet thing he had to a family and he could do nothing to stop it. He didn't know how his little heart could stand up to all this pain but it hurt.

"I'm so weak... why can't I be stronger?" he cried to himself, gripping at Kagome's stained and torn jacket tightly. "I-if I was stronger... like Inuyasha or Miroku... I could protect you, and everyone else... I'm sorry Kagome... I'm so sorry!" He sat there crying for who knows how long, ignoring the fainting twinges as the blood dried, the night air chilling his small form he didn't even notice the presence of demons that had smelled the blood shed and came to investigate.

A large and ugly-looking oni with skin as red as the setting sun, a mass of tangled black hair atop its head and chin, yellowed fangs protruding from its mouth and wielding a large kanabō in his massive hand. He wore a tattered and worn yellow cloth around his waist, held on by a old piece of rope He had smelled the blood a mile away and when he got closer he was delighted to smell that it was human blood. He hadn't tasted sweet mortal flesh in so long, he was wondering who to eat them but now he saw it wasn't just one human but several--a preist, a boy and woman wearing strange armor, a girl in strange clothing, and a baby kitsune. And they were barely alive!

"Mmmm, fresh meat!" he chuckled as he rested the iron club over his shoulder, staring down at the tiny fox. "You're too small to be a meal but don't worry, you can't be my after dinner snack."

_'Oh no, I can't take on this guy! He'll kill me! But-But I'm the only one standing... even Kirara is out of it.'_ Facing the ugly beast he tried to get his body to stop trembling as he stood before his foster mother, his hadns formed into small fists. "I-I won't let you harm my family."

"..." The ogre leaned down, his stinking rbathe almost enough to send the young fox running for cover but he refused to move. "Do you want to die?"

"I-I'm terrified of dying. But I won't be able to face them in the afterlife if I don't do my best to protect them." His body stopped trembling and he stared the demon down, refusing to mvoe form the spot. "I won't let you hurt them!"

The oni just looked at him, wondering if he misheard him but no, this baby was going to stand up to him? Throwing his head back he roared with laughter, his large belly shaking with each bellow. "You amuse me little one, now move aside. Its been a long time since I had female flesh." He smirekd and reached out to grab the strnage girl.

"Kitsune Youjutsu!" Shippo shouted, hurling a ball of glowing green fist at the demon's face. Unfortuantely while not strong enough to completely take him it was enough to get the message across that he was not going to give in to him. "I said no."

Batting the fire away he growled. All the fire did was make his eyes water and barely singe his hair. "You want to play little one? Good, I enjoy a good fight before I feast!" He swung the large club at the young fox but watched as he jumped up and unleashed another fireball but he merely moved to the side. "Are you truly so weak?"

"Shut up! Tsubushi Goma!" Pulling out a top form a small pouch, infusing it with his meager magic he hurled it at the ugly thing. In a poof of smoke it grew 20-times its original size, spinning quickly it rushed at he oni who tired batting at it but it was moving so fast the iron weapon just skidding off it. The toy was actually driving him back, away from Kagome! If only he could keep it up.

Growling angrily the ogre swung at it once more, the sparks flying off as it struck but he wouldn't let a useless thing defeat him! With a roar he gripped his kanabō in both hands and gave a pwoerful swing. With an audible crack that made Shippo cring the toy broke into pieces, the magic gone but he refused to give up. He used every bit of magic he had, using toy after toy to try and at least drive him away but it was pointless. He broke through them all, growing more and more annoyed until finally, with a kick and swing sent the poor fox flying. His small body seemed to bounce when it connected with a tree but he cried out in obvious pain and fell limply to the grow. He was still aware of the Oni appraoching him but he began crying, wishign he was stronger.

_'I-I have... to protect them...'_ He cringed in pain as he was hauled into the air by his tail, feeling those blunt fingers trying to break it but he glared at the beast hatefully.

"You little pest! I was going to save you last and gobble you up quickly but you've tried my patience. I'm going to rip you apart, one limb at a time and let you watch as I devour you slpwly. And first, I'll start with thise tail of yours." Setting his club down he reached up to grab the poor kit by the scrub of his neck and literally, pull his tail off but another blast of fire, stronger than the previous ones, was enouhg to make him let go but Shippo wans't done. Mustering up all the yōkai energy he had left, he lept up at the Oni and baring his small fangs, bit him on the front of the thraot as hard as he could.

"Kokoro no Kizu!!" Of course this kind of sudden attack took the large demon off guard he didn't even think tor each for his club and tried pulling Shippo off but the small demon refused to let go. His growls and fangs were letting him know he wasn't giving up until this one was dead but he also refused to go down so easily. His hands come up and began striking the little guy, raining blow after blow on his head and back until it was too much and he was torn off but he had a smirk on his blood-coated lips at the fact that his young fangs had badly tore the skin of the ogre's throat.

_'I did it... I'm sorry, I couldn't defeat him... but I'm not weak...' _He clsoed his eyes, panting hard for breathe and feeling his world darken as he waited for the demon to kill him but apparently, the gods decided that now was not his time to go.

"Goraishi!!" came a female voice from behind and before the Oni knew what was happening, he felt what seemed like lighnint raking his back, the sound of thunder overhsadowing his cries of pain. He was dead before he hit the ground with Lotus standing behind him, panting with her hand out to the side. What was unusal was a set of dangerously lethal armored-claws over her bleeding hand.

"Lotus-sama... where did you get that?" Hakkaku asked in awe. That weapon was only to be passed down through the alpha leaders of their pack, so how did their healer get it?

"what, you think that traitor who stole leadership was worthy of having this?" she asked, shaking her hand as the armor slowly melded back into her hand. "Kouga's father gave it to me. He said to give it to him when he was worthy to being called the pack leader. First time I used it and I'll say this," she finally winced as she wrapped her hand and fingers up carefully; "I won't miss the pain!"

"Lotus-sama!" one of the scouts called out where he was looking over one of the injured humans. "This one lost a lot of a blood, I don't think he's going to make it!"

"This one seems to have suffered a lot of broken bones."

"I think this one got poisoned."

"Kami..." Ignoring the stinging pain of her hand she quickly sent the scouts to search for certain ingredients and herbs to help cure their friends aliments and to see if they can locate a cave for them all to rest for the time being. The warriors she asked to dispose of the oni and others she asked for their help with helping the group. Everyone followed their orders and once they were told what to do, she dealt with the small kit herself. He was so small but she smiled and carefully, hugged him close.

"I saw what you did... if your friends could have seen you, they would have been so proud," she whispered into his ear. Smiling through the tears she knew were falling she hugged him closer. She didn't realize the feather was glowing until a bright flash of light blinded her and her arms felt empty. Once the light died down, the young kit was gone.

--

The braided young man charged forward, releasing another charged up attack that caused Naraku to back up but the girl, Ammy, appeared from the sky and slashed at his face with the two swords. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha charged at him, their claws (Inuyasha was using Kouga's sword until the night was over) tearing through his flesh. On the sidelines Yuki and Heikou were watching the battle unfold, trying to heal them as much as they could but even that wasn't enough. Everyone was getting tired and the sun was about to rise. But time seemed to be moving against them and no amount of praying was making this any faster. Growling angrily he unleashed a shockwave of evil intent, his full intent being unleashed on everyone but they refused to back down. Neither side was willing to give up this battle.

Staggering back, Ammy panted for breathe. Even as a demon she was feeling her limit. "I hate to say this, but we need his help, Souta."

"And," Souta pushed himself off his knees, "you just now realized it?"

"Shut up."

Kouga landed next to them, his arms and legs trembling but he was not going to give up until this bastard was dead. "What are you two talking about?"

"Trust me, when it happens it'll blow your mind."

As both sides prepared to clash once more a light in the horizon made them pause and turn. For a moment, they thought the sun was ready to rise but it wasn't the sun. Slowly, the light began to form to that of a person. Filled with such power Naraku grinned and rushed at him. Once more his single-minded goal drove him to absorb those powerful beings but he was unprepared for the attack.

"Juryō Yōzan Ken!" Vines lunged form the figure and wrapped around the chimera demon in a crushing embracing, ensnaring him he fell to the ground, crying out in pain as the thorny vines dug into his flesh and broke bones. The three youths ingored him and stared at he being, their foreheads lighting up with the kanjis in their respective colors.

"He finally arrived," Yuki whispered softly.

"About time," Souta snorted but was glad.

The light died out to reveal a tall and handsome young man with a lean built, his short, light chestnut brown hair in disarray around his young face, forest green eyes glowing with power with such an intense focus. He wore midnight blue hakamas tied with a gold rope obi, a soft white kosode beneath the open hitoe except the sleeves on the right arm was missing with the overall design of falling autumn leaves gracing the frabic. In stead he had vines wrapped around his arm, nearly hiding the intricately designed guantlet on his forearm. Infact, those same vines were connected to a still struggling Naraku! Behind him three soft golden tails waving in the air silently. He smirked and reached up to run his thumb through his bangs, revealing the glowing green kanji of Nigimi shining brightly on his forehead. Behind him, the sun slowly began to rise, making it seem like his aura was alight in flames.

"I hope you enjoyed this sunset, Naraku. 'Cuz this will be the last you'll ever seen," he said in a calm and commanding tone.

Ammy smiled as the fourth member finally arrived to help beat this monster from hell. "Shippo-oji..."

**Author's Notes:** I am so sorry this is late! My muses have been dragging me back and forth its crazy. I love Naruto but I love this story as well. It's crazy though Ugh! Okay, well I finally did it. It was fun but hard since I wanted to change every little thing but here is the latest chapter! Now, before everyone starts asking me question yes, the twins Souta and Yuki are grown up but it's not permanent. It's hard to explain but it's kinda like the whole time travel think, you know like in Sailor Moon when Rini came into the past but instead of not knowing who her parents are the twins are completely aware. And yes I had Shippo grow up but like I said it's not permanent. And if anyone can not only guess who the parents of Ammy are but can also guess what her real name is and where I got her nickname (yes you have to get both these answers right) I'll write a one-shot. M'kay?

Here is a little tid bit for the next chapter, a key if you will. These four virtues make up the human spirit but they also are important factors in the creation of the shikon jewel (aka the Jewel of Four Souls. Remember?):

_Arami - Valor (Souta)_

_Nigimi - Harmony (Shippo)_

_Kushimi - Miracles (Yuki)_

_Sakimi - Love (Ammy)_

In the next chapter I will be revealing the two types of souls that will decide the outcome of the jewel as well as a slight twist. But that's it for this chapter and I am beat! God I can't believe it's already Wednesday rubs eyes Is Friday here yet?

Oh yeah, if you don't understand some of the terms like the ones for the clothes, look up Inuyasha's profile in Wikipedia online and it'll explain it all. Okay? Okay. Thank you and good-night!

_-otouto – younger brother (talking about self's relative)_

_-ani – older brother (talking about self's relative)_

_ōkami_ _- wolf_

_kazoku - member of the family_

_Sashinuki Hakama - __a type of traditional flowing Japanese "pants", which are gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning" effect_

_Kongōsōha - Adamant Barrage_

_Sōryūha - Dragon Strike_

_Bakuryūha - Backlash Wave_

_oni - a Japanese ogre_

_kanabō - __is an iron or steel staff used in feudal Japan as a weapon_

_Kitsune Youjutsu - Fox Magic_

_Tsubushi Goma - Smashing Top_

_yōkai - demon_

_Kokoro no Kizu - Heart Scar_

_Goraishi - Five Thunder Fingers_

_Juryō Yōzan Ken - The Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine (I got this from Kurama from 'Yu Yu Hakusho' anime)_

_hakama - p__ants (like the Sashinuki style)_

_hitoe__ - jacket_

_kosode__ - shirt_

_obi__ - belt_

_-oji - uncle (talking about self's relative)_


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes:** Before I begin I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I know it's been 2 to 3 months since I last updated this fic. Its hard, I mean I know what I want to do and I know how I more or less want to go to the outcome but getting it down on the computer--gah!! Not to mention the damn site NEVER lets me know when I get new reviewers or when anyone on my favorite's lists are updated. So here it is and be prepared for here comes the twist!

**Disclaimer:** The techniques used by Shippo are originally from the character Kurama (anime: _Yu Yu Hakusho_) which are **© ****Yoshihiro Togashi **while Yuki's weapon, zangetsu--and it's techniques--are all **© ****Tite Kubo** (in the words of a famous anime character it's too troublesome to make-up original attacks, then name them, then descrip how they work, then translate them into another language!). The world and characters of Inuyasha is **© Rumiko Takahashi**. However, the characters of Inuyasha's twin sons (Souta and Yuki), Ammy, Lotus, and Heikou are **© to me** for the sake of this story.

**Warning:** Some of the cast might be OOC but again this is for the sake of the plot.

"Broken"

By: Beloved Shadow

Hundreds of years ago, during the era where those of noble blood held the power of the lands in their hands alone, the cruel and unending cycles of war, famine, and death. Young men were forced into armies against their will, forcing them to leave families behind. Battles were ruthlessly fought, staining the ground with spilt blood but it was worse when the battles took over innocent villages, trampling their fields and destroying all their hard work. With no rice or food to be harvested the villagers grew hungry and died from famine and illness. But even in death could they get no rest as demons flourished, feasting upon their corpses and helplessness.

Monks and warlords tried to exterminate the uprising of demons but it was no use for they still remained. Yet there was one being who could not only defeat the demons but could extract the demon's soul... and cleanse it completely. That being was a powerful priestess called Midoriko. It was said that she possessed enough spiritual power to destroy ten demons at once but what made her so feared was not only the ability to cleanse a demon's soul but to cleanse the souls of all the creatures in the world: humans, animals, trees, and stones. She came with the Shinto belief that everything was made up of four soul, or shikon.

Arami stood for valor, nigimi represented harmony, kushimi was for miracles, and sakimi was known as love. When a soul with all four souls stood together in one's "heart", in perfect and combined balance, it was called to be a true spirit. A naohi. It was believed to have said that as such that one would remain on a true path. However, if an evil deed was committed then the four souls would become unbalanced and the soul would turn into a magatsuhi, a twisted spirit. It was that belief that a soul could have the potential to be either good or evil.

Midoriko-sama's powers were so great she had managed to master the ability to pull the four souls into a proper balance, thereby nullifying the demon-souls. Soon the demons began to fear her power and so sought to destroy her. But how could they destroy a woman would held the power to cleanse even the most wicked of souls? Separate they knew they would be no match for her but they thought of combining themselves into a being so evil, so huge, so powerful that they would stand a change to defeat her but in order to do that they needed a body to make that happen. They searched for many moons before discovering a human that would suit their needs. A man, who secretly lusted after the powerful and beautiful Midoriko.

Sensing the desires for the woman in his heart the demons used the darkness they had found and came to possess him. They created a creature so demonic, so wicked there were neither names in which to identify it nor any mortal eyes that lived long enough to gaze upon its hideous form and live. The battle between the large demon and powerful priestess was so fear it lasted for seven days and seven nights. Midoriko fought harder than any previous battle she had endured but her strength was rapidly spent and so the beast struck, slowly devouring her body as if it were toying with her. But just as her heart was to be devoured the beautiful maiden used the last of her spiritual energy to steal the demon's soul from its body, sealing it with her own... and expelled them both from her body. It was in that moment that both beast and woman died, leaving a crystallized soul that people had begun to call the shikon no tama. Some would say that this would be where the tale ends but that is not true.

Though their physical bodies have perished, within the jewel the souls of the proud and courageous Midoriko and the wicked demon are still battling each other, in a never-ending war of good verses evil... like the human heart, the jewel can become good or evil of whoever possesses it. In the hands of the wicked, the dark stain of evil desires will taint it even more... but in the hands of a pure-heart being the jewel will be purified. In this battle, more than one life has been touched by the jewel of four souls and so will dictate the outcome of the souls locked within the jewel.

Shippo growled low in his throat as Naraku continued to struggle, feeling the warm rays of the sun lift higher and higher into the sky. "Hurry and destroy him before it's too late!" he yelled at everyone, making a scooping motion with his other hand. "Okunenju Ueki!" From the ground thick and knarled tree roots broke free and wrapped around the enraged man.

"You're the one that cuts it too close!" Souta growled but began running forward along with the girl, sword held tightly in his hand. "Bakuryūha!!" he roared, unleashing a powerful wave at the spider.

Ammy tsked as she crossed both arms in front of her chest in the formation of an 'X' then swung the swords out as hard as she could. "Kenatsu!!" A strange pulse was felt before an unbelieveable amount of pressure struck Naraku, making some of his bones snap suddenly, as though the sky was trying to crush him.

Yuki slowly stood, feeling Heikou squeeze his hand and joined the other two youths, pulling a blade free from his clothes and swung it as he summoned the energy to unleash the attack. "Zangetsu!!" The blade glowed and from the swing, blades of energy that resembled crescent moons tore through Naraku's flesh.

Inuyasha was amazed at their prowess but he could feel his demon blood coming back. His hearing increased and his claws grew longer. Smirking he charged up the monster that had been nothing but a living nightmare, ignoring Kouga's worried calls and lunged towards his face, digging his claws into some of his still bleeding wounds, and swiped at him. "Hijin Kessō!!" Similar to Yuki's attack blood red blades left his bloodied fingertips and struck his face.

Naraku howled in pain and rage, struggling even more but it was no use. Even with almost all the shards it wasn't enough but no, he refused to give up like this! Ignoring the pain he pushed himself up, feeling the tough skin give way under the relentless attacks that with a lurch he howl with such an intensity it threw just about everyone off their feet. More than one demon was sent flying away from him. Using the tainted power of jewel he hissed as his wounds healed but still it wasn't enough. He didn't have the full jewel--yet.

Heikou blinked. She had felt her divine powers strengthening, could feel the warm rays of the rising sun yet when Naraku had released his demonic pressure she was almost thrown back but the Lord of the Western Lands had protected her with his own body. She heard him mutter under his breathe but she had to agree, how do you fight something so powerful?

Kouga growled as he helped his mate up, watching as all the wounds they had caused slowly come together. "At this rate we'll burn out before we have a chance to kill him," he said angrily.

"That's one thing we have to keep from happening," Shippo hissed as he took a moment to rub at his shoulder. "How's everyone holding up?"

The boys slowly picked themselves up, their grips unbreakable on the hilt of their swords. "We're alive," Yuki sighed. "Ammy-chan?" Said girl landed next to him, wiping a steak of blood from the corner of her eye as the deep scratch healed over.

"Present."

"We need to get the jewel out of him," Inuyasha growled low in his throat as he glared at the monster who glaring right back at them. "As long as he has the jewel, he'll just keep healing himself."

"Easier said than done, but you're right." The kitsune frowned, knowing that they had to do something before Naraku get the final two shards from Kouga. If his wish was granted upon completion of the jewel then no one would be safe. Before he could order a retreat his ears twitched, making his eyes widen. "Rose!" he shouted. The gauntlet glowed, a beautiful red rose blooming in his palm but he crushed it, scattering the rose petals around them before shouting "Fūka Embu Jin" just as thorny tentacles erupted from the ground, surrounding them. The petels offered some protection as they sliced at the vines but it was mostly a distraction as the group was forcsed to scatter. They weren't given time to attack as the tentacles seemed to break off, attacking and keep them off guard while driving htem further and further apart. Even with the shards Kouga was finding it hard to dodge them and Heikou was having just as hard a time in defending and heading everyone. It was an all out battle where the heroes could not afford to lose no matter the cost.

Heikou frowned as she listened to the sounds of fighting, casting shield after shield to better protect everyone. She was no fighter, only a healer but even as a miko what good would her powers do if she could not get close to the jewel without getting killed? She blinked and her stance faltered. A voice was calling out to her. Someone was asking for her help, to free the tormented souls from within once and for all.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to place where the voice was coming from she didn't hear or notice the demon coming at her until a tentacle wrapped around her body and she was pulled forward.

"Heikou!!" The cry came from more than one mouth but as the group lunged to save her they were swatted away like flies. Kouga roared as he jumped up and actually managed to land a powerful kick that would have snapped a normal man's neck in half but he was caught and the shards were ruthlessly ripped from his legs before being thrown to the ground like a broken toy. Ammy howled like a crazed beast as she charged at him, her blades nothing more than blurs but that wasn't enough as she was dragged into the mass known as Naraku. The last thing the group saw was her hand vainly trying to reach out before it was slowly absorbed along with the last of the jewel shards.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen, his heart stopping that wihtout warning, he threw his head back and unleashed a howl that seemed to shake the skies. His eyes rapidly tunred blood red, his body growing larger as a strong wind ripped around him. In the span of a few mere moments he had transformed into his full form of a massive white dog. He snarled and charged at Naraku, the two falling over and smashing the buildings behind them in their mad fight to destroy the other. Laying on the ground with its broken chain laid the necklace that Kagome had given the demi-goddess who had in turn had given to the western lord, slowly glowing brighter and brighter.

--

In the make-shift camp Lotus and the other wolf demons were doing their best to save the humans, battling fevers and making sure they stayed awake least they fall into a coma. But the strange miko that came from the other side of the Bone-Eater's well was not faring as well as the demons had hoped.

She tossed and tunred in her sleep, crying out and reaching as if for someone they could not see. More than one demon had to forcefully keep her pinned to the ground least she futher injure herself, another kept wiping at the sweat on her brow, and Lotus was trying to get her to drink some medicine she had made without choking.

"They--need me!" the girl cried out, opening her glazed eyes that seemed unfocused.

"Why doesn't someone wake her up?" one of the demons growled as he repinned her failing arm.

"She won't listen, its like she dylussional or something," another snapped and missed getting kicked.

Lotus hurried back to them, frowning but just as she was about to see about getitng her to drink the tea the girl abruptly sat up, throwing the demons off her like they were weightless and reached out, gripping the healer's arm in a iron grip. "Girl-"

"Don't let him make a wish!!" she screamed shrilly, gasping for air.

"W-What wish?"

"Save her... they have to save her... don't let her die, Inuyasha!!"

"Don't let who die? Girl, wake up!" But just as suddenly as she had sat up Kagome fell limp and fell back on the ground, her breathing shallow and pulse weak. Lotus jumped into action as she tried to use everything she knew about healing to keep this girl from dying. Had anyone had the sight of even a weak leveled priestess they would have seen what looked like an orb of light leave her chest, pulsing softly as it rose into the sky then shot out like a comet to where her friends were fighting. In the distance a similar orb flew from a very small grave, slowly raising into the air it hovered there for a few moments before shooting off in the same direction.

--

A beautiful and powerful woman who's heart was as pure as the first rays of the day continued to fight against a monster that could only have come from the combination of the deepest and darkest recesses of the most insane nightmare with only a sword as her weapon. She refused to lose this fight but the demon howled and pushed her back, slowly driving her to her knees, his heavily fanged jaws threatening to shatter her blade.

The beast laughed as it continued to push forward, as though he was merely toying with her before she was consumed. "You have finally lost, Midoriko. This will be our final battle and I will finally have my vengeance!" he taunted proudly, as if he had already won.

A scowl marred her lovely features as she continued to hold strong even though she was slowly losing her strength. "I will not allow you to win! Your evil has ruined so many lives, has caused so much suffering, innocent lives were taken away before their time. No, tonight is the night that this battle with end!!" she demanded but even so she wondered just how much longer she could hold out.

The shikon no tama was so tainted it looked liked a black jewel made of darkness. Heikou had never felt so helpless as she did right now, surrounding and nearly crushed by an evil so thick it made it hard to move, a darkness that robbed her of all her other senses, she wanted to cry and scream but the tears and her voice would not come. Withering masses of flesh wrapped around her, sliding over her skin and between her feathers, into her hair she shuddered; she tried to free herself but she felt so weak and so lost, it was hopeless.

'_I don't know what to do. Okaasan... outosan... Sesshomaru... someone help me!' _she cried out. The tentacles curled around her tighter, some already digging into her flesh, cracking the fragile bones in her wings. Her eyes opened wide when something rose up and imbedded itself deeply into her chest, pushing through the skin and bone to wrap around her heart; throwing her head back she screamed silently in pain and anguish.

The two souls raced through the air, seemingly unnoticed by the fighters. Sesshomaru was still trying to tear Naraku apart with the others throwing every attack they could think of but nothing was working. With a roar the pressure threw everyone back, even the great dog lord. His body rippled and he grew larger, his body now resembling a cross of a spider and a centipede with vine-like appendages covered in razor thorns. With a cruel cackle the vines were let loose, tearing at their skin to have the ground become splattered with their blood.

"You have all failed!!" he boasted proudly as he loomed over their bleeding forms. "I have gathered all the jewel shards and I have devoured the flesh of the fabled daughter of Amaterasu. I have become the ultimate demon and soon, this world will be mine to command; even the gods themselves will fear me!!"

Ammy groaned in pain as she tried to pull herself up but her arms shook uncontrollably. "This... can't be happening..." she whispered, ignoring the sting of having her tears run intot he open wounds gracing her face. "She can't be..."

"Don't... you dare... give up, Ammy!" Souta growled, forcsing his body to stand but was forcsed to lean on his sword should he fall over. "Unless... I see a body... Heikou-san is not... dead!"

"Besides..." Inuyasha held his stomach tightly, ignoring the blood falling from between his fingers as he stood. "I swore to never--rest! Until this bastard--is dead!" he seethed behind clenched teeth, his eyes flickering to red and gold.

Yuki nodded in agreement as he held Kouga to his chest, trying to heal him. "The jewel... we have to get it out of him," he told them, blinking blood and sweat from his eyes. "Without it, he'll be useless."

"He has the jewel, he already made his wish," Ammy cried, slowly dropping to her knees as she openly cried. "We lost."

Shippo was silently but if there were true, then why did Naraku still possess the spider-shaped scar on his back? Why did he still smell like a hanyou (abit a very powerful one) if he claimed to be a full demon? He gritted his fangs together, struggling to push himself up when he felt something smooth under his hand. Pulling it up he found it to be the stone that he had seen Sesshomaru wearing but it was glowing. Suddenly, he swore he could see the faces of Kagome and Kikyou within, their lips moving as if trying to speak with him.

"... I don't, understand-" He blinked and he could make out another face of a woman he couldn't remember ever seeing but she was very beautiful. She looked like she was praying but in her hands was a sword. He blinked as he remembered the time Sango had shown everyone where jewel had originally come from and his eyes widen. He looked up and knew what he had to do but--no. He would not be selfish about running away from the help his friends so deperately need! Pushing himself to his feet he summoned up every bit of yōkai energy he possessed, his entire form ignited by a bright green fire.

"Kitsune-bi!!" The flames grew so bright no one could get to him but they began to grow larger and larger. They could make out a form wihtin the flames but wht they weren't sure. When the flames dispatched there now stood a fox slightly smaller than Sesshomaru in his true yōkai form, but this one bore three blush tails with what looked like a scarf around his neck the held the same pattern of falling leaves that was on Shippo's clothes. Adoring one of his front legs was a strange item that looked like vines made of gold wrapped along his leg and paw. He snarled angrily as he crotched low to the ground, ears flattening against his skull as his tails swished the air behind him. With a large snarl he charged directly at Naraku!

"Stupid beast!!" the villain shouted, turning so that he could use his lower body to swat at him but the fox merely flipped over him, launching himself into the air before landing with enough force to pin his still human half to the ground. "Get off me!!" he demanded angrily, reaching up to strangle the animal with the thorn vines.

With a snap of his jaws the gauntlet glowed and leafy vines emerged, catching the deadly ones from harming him. Smirking he raised his other paw and with claws extended, slammed it into his chest with the force to crack the bones underneath. What no one noticed was that of a blue stone being forced into the bleeding gashes, before the skin had a chance to heal over. "This is your time to die, Naraku," he growled.

Eyes widened before narrowing. With a roar he threw the fox off and stood to his full height, the skies overhead darkening, helplessly blotting out the glorious sun. "So the little fox grew up... but do not think you have won. Watch now as I use the powers of the shikon jewel to destroy you all where you stand!" Raising himself up higher and higher he used his newfound powers to summon great destruction to the land and his foes below. Winds blew, clouds gathered, earth shook, everyone could only cling to what they could find and watch as what looked like demonic hurricanes touched the land and began to tear it all apart but Shippo remained calm if tense, watching and waiting. And praying with every fiber of his being.

The blue stone pulsed like that of two hearts, moving deeper and deeper into the mismatched flesh. It was searching, searching for one who could help, who could end this nightmare and defeat the evil known as Naraku once and for all. It pushed until it found Heikou, barely breathing with a tentacle buried in her chest. It hovered up to her but she didn't seem to be aware even though her sightless eyes were open. The stone glowed and two souls appeared before her. Both were of young woman with raven black hair and dark brown eyes, but one was dressed in the red and white cloth of a priestess and the other in strange blue fabric.

"Heikou-chan, don't give up," Kagome begged her.

"... we lost..."

"Says who? We will lose if you give up. Snap out of it!"

"..."

Kikyo gently reached out to tilt her face up. "You must not give up; even now we need your help. She needs your help."

"..." the eyes blinked and she seemed more responsive. "I'm too weak... how can I help anyone?"

"Purifying the jewel of four souls."

"I... I don't have enough strength... Naraku-" she winced as the tentacle shifted in her chest, tightening around her heart even more; "Naraku stole all my strength."

"That is why we are here." Kikyo floated up and wrapped her arms around her in a soothing embrace. "I cannot rest knowing that the birth of Naraku was my own doing. Inuyasha and I were in love, but we did not trust one another. He had us both believe that we had betrayed the other all for the sake of the jewel but by the time I found out the truth, it was too late..."

"I didn't take anything seriously," Kagome said softly as she went up to Heikou's other side and carefully wrapped her arms around her. "I was so worried about school and my friends, I constantly fought with Inuyasha. All I ever was to anyone was a shard detector but still I loved Inuyasha but I never said anything good about him to my friends, never introduced him to either of them... I feel terrible for sitting him all those times just because I was being a spoiled brat but when he got raped, I wanted to help him no matter what. Naraku hurt everyone so much, something as vile as him should not be allowed to continue living."

The demi-goddess was silent but she smiled and closed her eyes. She could feel their power flowing into her body, slowly bringing wounds together and driving the tentacles away from them but she continued to hold on, focusing. Now she could hear something, a cry for help like before except it was weaker. Silently she pushed herself forward, hands outstretched until she felt something cool within her fingertips. Pulling it to her chest she found her inner-sight returning and found herself to be holding the tainted jewel. It was completely but it was so vile it was actually burning the skin of her hands but she ignored the pain and held it tightly to her chest, closing her eyes in a prayer. Kikyo and Kagome both reached out and covered her hands with their own, closing their eyes and praying as well. They just hoped they weren't too late.

Within the jewel Midoriko was at the last of her strength, her sword ready to shatter but she found her strength slowly returning, her body growing stronger as the crack in her sword and armor came as one. Slowly she pushed herself to her feet, holding her own and soon found herself pushing the demon back. It was becoming not only weaker but more frail as parts of its' hard shell broke and fell off.

"This is not possible!! I was winning!!" He cried out in pain as the sword severed most of its limbs, sending it fall back.

"As I said before, tonight is the night that this battle with end." Jumping up she focused all the spiritual power she possessed, focusing it into her blade and plunged it deep into the demon's chest.

--

Naraku's rust colored eyes widen as he scream in pain, withering on the ground as his body thrashed. The harder he struggled the more pain he inflicted on himself as bones were broken and flesh was tore open. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru watched with confused gazes but to Shippo, Ammy, Souta, and Yuki, they could make out a light trying to break free from the mass of multiple demon and human body parts. Upon their brows, the four symbols were glowing brighter and brighter.

"Its time," Yuki said softly. "Souta!"

"Yeah I know! Yo, Ammy! Get your act together!"

Said girl growled as she pushed herself to her feet, wiping away at the blood and tears. "I said don't call me that! Shippo-oji!"

"I know. Everyone, focus and attack--now!"

"Sankon Tessō!"

"Toxic Flower Claw!"

"Sōryūha! Gōkuryūha!"

"Getsuga tenshō!"

"Kagon Retsuzanshi!"

"Kongōsōha!"

All the attacks seemed to come together, arching up and striking Naraku dead in the chest. With no time to counter or or move away it struck dead on, issuing a painful shriek from his lips, body arching in a painarch that looked ready to snap his spine in half. Flesh and bone gave way to reveal a bright flash of light that pierced the sky, parting the clouds to allow the sun to shine through. With so much light it was hard for anyone to see anything but they could make out what looked like several figures emerging free.

The four young demons all flinched as the symbols on their brows grew brighter but they silently gave into the warm sensations filling every part of their bodies. They felt as though a aprt of their souls were leaving their bodies but they didn't fight it. The figure within the light grew stronger and from her back, two glorious wings emerged, shining with radiance themselves.

"Your evil has gone on for too long Naraku... this is the end for you, and for the shikon no tama," the woman said, her voice echoing like golden bells in a gentle wind high a top the tallest mountain. Raising her hand something metalliac was reflected before it was brought down into the chest of the chimera demon. He screamed in agony as the purifying powers literally tore him apart, destroying his demon self until just his upper body and his head remainded. The light died and everyone gasped as the figure revealed herslef to be a beautiful woman with hair black as night cascading down to the ground in a silken wave, wearing the traditional robes of a priestress but also the chest and arm guards of a samurai general The wings were so large they seemed to engulf all the lost and troubled souls beneath the white-gold feathers. Both hands were wrapped around the hilt of a large broad sword that appeared to be made of solid and polished gold with a large diamond in the hilt. It radiated such power that every spark caused naraku to wither in pain.

He spluttered uncontrollable, finding no strength to even crawl away but he looked up at the woman pleadinly. "Please... grant me, mercy...!" he whimpered.

"Mercy was granted onto you during your life as the one called Origumo but you chose to repay kindness with selfish desires," she said calmly yet coldly. "Too much has suffered by your hands." She pulled the sword free and held the tip before his nose, watching as he cowarded before her like a pitiful worm. "No more living for you." Holding the sword tightly she jumped into the air, the wings flapping to lift her up and then she swung, using every bit of energy she had into this final blow.

"Meidou Zangetsuha!!" No one was sure what to expect but from that swing all the energy from herself and the sword seemed to come together, forming what looked like a black hole--so similar to Miroku's Kazāna--but it silently moved between Naraku and the mysterious woman. It pulsated with a mysterious power but a wind began to pick up, slowly at first then steadily glowing, pulling everything within. Naraku tried to keep from getting absorbed but it was no use. It crushed his body and took it all in but the winds kept growing.

"W-What's going on?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"That thing isn't gonna stop until it consumes us all!" Yuki shouted.

"What is that anyway?!" Kouga yelled, grunting as his mate pulled him up.

"It's a gateway to hell and until something stops it from the other side it'll keep taking in everything and everyone, humans, animals, even demons!" Souta shouted.

"Nani?!"

"No time to explain, everyone climb on now!" Shippo barked at them, lowering himself so the group could climb on but the western lord refused to move from his spot. "Sesshomaru, what are you waiting for?"

The demon lord was silently but he could feel the power of the gate pulling him in, trying to drag him to Nether Realm as well. No, his focus was completely on the woman. She has the face that no painter in any of the worlds could ever capture with ink and paper, her eyes so compassionate and loving with a strange star-shaped mark upon her brow. She smiled and in that sincere smile did her form begin to change, reverting back to a weary looking Heikou. "It's the only way," she said softly and with sadness.

He was puzzled but realization set it as she allowed herself to be drawn into the black void. "No!!!" he howled, racing to save her but found himself halted and pulled away. Shippo growled but refused to reveal his (literally) biting grip on the lord's tail, using every bit of strength and energy he had left to drag him away.

"Release me you pest!!" he snapped angrily, straining to reach the woman who had touched his heart. "I will not leave her!! Heikou!!" She just smiled sadly and let herself be engulfed into the void. There was a powerful release of energy from within and like an explosion going off, released a tremor so big it literally blew the group away and destroyed whatever was left of the castle and any surrounding buildings and such.

Everyone pretty much landed in one giant tangle of limbs, so it took a while for everyone to get through it but it what just happened wasn't amazing then the twin cries of babies was. Within the safe arms of Inuyasha and Kouga were the baby forms of Souta and Yuki, each crying for their parents. Shippo was also back to his original form but the poor kitsune was so completely out of it he wouldn't have awaken even if the sky started falling around his ears. Ammy-chan was gone and Sesshomaru found himself back into his human form but he said nothing. He quietly picked up his sword and walked away but even as he walked he didn't seem to notice, or cry, as a lonely tear fell from his eye and silently fell to the ground.

Naraku was dead. The shikon no tama was gone. And Heikou was no longer with them. A day of great victory... and even greater losses.

**Author's Notes:** So! What did everyone think of my twists? Now first let me explain something. I have been sitting on this chapter for quite some time and I kept going through so many scenarios. I had planned on Heikou living but Sesshomaru would drive her off but as I wrote I began to realize that I had no idea how the group was going to defeat Naraku and get the shikon jewel. Sure I could have had Heikou become the ultimate miko (-cough- **Mary Sue** -cough-) but she's a healer and Kagome was the one in charge of the jewel after Kikyo died. So I had Heikou channel their "hearts", or souls, in order to purify the jewel.

Now you're asking about the whole deal with the warrior priestess. I have read some fics where Naraku is defeated, the shards have all been collected, and a wish is made but I have only read like **one** really good fic where the souls of Midoriko and the demon she battled with finally get to rest. I really like Midoriko and the paragraphs in the beginning of the chapter? My interpretation of the jewel's origins from the manga's version.

While it looks like the end trust me, it's not over yet. For one thing Heikou is not completely gone and I still have to figure out what to do with the jewel. Yes it's still around but in the hands of a new guardian. So I think I have, one more chapter left to go and that will be it. And the next one will have a lemon, probably in the end, since this story is in highly need of one. And no I don't know when the next chapter will be out so please bear with me.

Leave a review please! Oh yeah, here is a list of terms and attacks I used so enjoy. And if you want more information check it out on en . wikipedia . com / wiki

_Okunenju Ueki – Okunenju Roots (Yu Yu Hakusho)_

_Bakuryūha – Backlash Wave_

_Kenatsu – Sword pressure_

_Zangetsu – __Cutting Moon (Bleach)_

_Hijin Kessō – Blades of Blood_

_Fūka Embu Jin – Rose Whip Thorn Wheel (Yu Yu Hakusho)_

_yōkai – demon_

_Kitsune-bi – Fox Fire_

_Sankon Tessō – Iron Reaver Soul Stealer_

_Sōryūha – Dragon Strike_

_Gōkuryūha – Infernal Dragon Wave_

_Getsuga Tenshō – Moon Sky-Piercing Fang (Bleach)_

_Kagon Retsuzanshi – Splendid Limb-Severing (Yu Yu Hakusho)_

_Kongōsōha – Adamant Barrage_

_Meidou Zangetsuha – Black Gates Moon Slicing Wave_

_Kazāna – __Wind Tunnel_


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes:** Hee I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter. Now I'm glad I kept going back and rewriting it over and over. Now, some points to make clear in case anyone is confused:

1) Who said Kagome is dead because I didn't. She had an "out of body experience".

2) Heikou is a healer/channel.

3) The duty to purify the shikon jewel was Kikyo and when she died it was passed down onto Kagome. I needed them to do the duty they were given.

Sorry about any confusions but learn to read between the lines. Not a lot, more like a few years but that'll be explained in the chapter. BTW, the song "Broken" by Seether (feat. Amy Lee) is where I got the title for this fic from. Now read and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** The world and characters of Inuyasha is **© Rumiko Takahashi**. However, the characters of Inuyasha's twin sons (Souta and Yuki), Ammy, Lotus, and Heikou are **© to me** for the sake of this story.

**Warning:** Some of the cast might be OOC but again this is for the sake of the plot.

"Broken"

By: Beloved Shadow

Time was such a strange force of nature that bowed to no one; not to the poorest of peasants, nor the richest of nobles, or even the most powerful of demons. Beings grew older until they felt the sweet kiss of death carry them off yet with each death a life was born. But time could not ease the hurt of losing someone close to your heart as a friend, a sister, a lover.

Kagome stared out of the car's window wordlessly, watching the clouds lazily drift by. How long had it been since the final battle with Naraku? '_Much too long,'_ she thought to herself, frowning as the radio played a depressing song but she couldn't help but listen to it.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

She smiled weakly, her lips quirking a bit as she slowed at a stop light. Though she hadn't known Heikou for very long it hurt to watch as a good friend sacrificed herself to save everyone. Oh how she had wanted to stay with everyone but the pull to go back couldn't be ignored. Once her soul returned to her body she gasped painfully for breathe, clutching at her chest tightly but immediately she began crying. The old wolf demoness that had been tending to her looked so shocked, claiming that she should be dead but held her tightly when she couldn't find the strength to stop crying. It wasn't until later that she was able to say what happened.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no on left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Hearing this verse made her flinch. Out of everyone, the one that seemed to have taken it the worse was the Lord of the Western Lands. Though he didn't say anything, even when he came to Kaede's village and told the old woman to watch over Rin, the look in his eyes was blank and empty. He didn't even ask about Inuyasha or said anything about taking the sword from him. That had been about two years now and no word. Even Jaken and Ah-Un failed in finding their lord and bringing him home.

The old priestess explained he was on a journey and that they could not force him to return. He would come back when he was ready and not before then. Rin cried for so many days, wanting to find her lord and big sister but slowly she came out of her grief. She still smiled sadly whenever she saw birds flying freely in the skies but she enjoyed the company of the people in the village and learned a lot from the wise woman.

Miroku still couldn't believe his curse had finally been lifted and for the few days afterwards had spent so much time staring at his hand, as if expecting it to appear again and swallow him whole right on the spot. Even so he continued to wear the prayer beads around his arm, claiming that he had worn it on for so long he felt strange without it. Though he still had a bad habit of reaching out to caress Sango's bum whenever they were close.

The last of the demon slayers was glad to having finally avenged her village but she was even more thankful that her little brother, Kohaku, made it out alive. Unfortunately when the last of the shards was brutally ripped from his shoulder the healing properties of the shard left a heavy scar that made it hard for him to use his arm the same way again. He would never be able to use his kusari-gama as before but he never wished for the life of slaying demons. His sister understood this and let him live his life as how he wished. After many days of resting the two left with Kirara to see if they could find the former graves of their father and comrades, to return them to the village to be properly buried along side with the rest of their family and friends in the former village. They would make new lives for themselves but never forget everything that was taught to them. Miroku also left, to return to the temple of his old master with Hagi but promised Sango that he would find her so they could start their own family with Kohaku as the uncle of many nephews and nieces. The poor girl's face was so red it positively glowed but for once, she didn't slap him or call him names. She just smiled shyly.

Shippo couldn't remember anything after the battle with the ogre but he changed. He swore to grow stronger so when the time came to have a family of his own, he would be strong enough to make sure they lived. However, he would require training from demons of the same species as himself but it was not so easy. Kitsunes were cunning creatures who could never be found unless they wanted to be found but he refused to give up. Until he could find someone to help his training, he opted to stay in Kaede's village and train the best he could. Already he was slowly growing up but he and Rin continued to pull prank after prank on the easily frustrated Jaken.

Kouga and Inuyasha returned back to the caves with their sons, their wounds taking a bit longer to heal but they didn't mind. They swore to visit and as such, the group promised to meet up at the sacred tree each year on the day they vanquished Naraku. They were the last to leave, walking Kagome to the Bone-Eater's well that would take her to her own time but that rose another problem. With the sacred jewel gone, could she ever return back here? Part of her didn't want to go, she wanted to stay with her friends but she couldn't leave her family like that. She clung to Inuyasha so tightly, trying to forever keep the image and smell of him permanently imprinted in her mind. The hanyou was her best friend, her first love, her stubborn brother, her fierce protector, her everything and now she would never see him again.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken with I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

She slowly eased her car to a stop and put the gear in park, leaning her head back as she turned the key and shut off the engine. The song was coming to a close and she could feel herself crying. When it finally ended she sniffed, looking into her rearview mirror and wiped at the stray tears before running her hand over her hair. Carefully she opened the door, the radio turning off by itself, and stepped out. She smiled as she slowly began to walk up the numerous steps leading to the Higarashi Shrine, feeling a sense of peace come over her. School and work had been so hectic, making it hard to visit her family but no matter what she always made time to come home on this day. Finally reaching the top she smiled as she took in the shrine grounds. Still the same with a few new additions here and there but it was just as she remembered it. Her feet took her off the path, going past the main shrine to visit the great tree that had been around for so many years. She had a feeling if it could speak, it would have so many amazing tales to share. Stopping before it she reached out, fingering the scar that was still there from the arrow and smiled softly if sadly.

"Mreow!" Laying there at the base of the tree, looking quite content in his old age was Buyo. He was already purring deeply as she reached down and picked him up in her arms, rubbing at his ears and hugging him close.

"Hey Buyo, I'm glad to see you're still around," she said softly, rubbing her cheek along his head. The poor thing was so old but no one had the heart to put the loveable cat down. They wanted him to live out the remainder of his life with the family that took care of him since he was a kitten, in the only place he knew as home. As she stroked his slightly course fur she didn't hear the door open as a figure stepped out of the house.

"Nee-chan!!"

Kagome tuned and smiled brightly. "Souta!!" She hurried to meet him even though he was already running, hugging him one-armed as he hugged her as tight as he could without crushing the family pet. He had grown up so well, a few inches shorter than her and now in high school he was one of the star players in the school's soccer team along with his best friend. "Let me look at you. Kami, soon you'll be taller than me!" she exclaimed with a bright smile.

"You think so? Okaasan swears I grow so fast that she won't recognize me one day," he laughed, reaching out to affectionately pet Buyo. "By the way, she's in the kitchen. I have to run and pick up some more last minute stuff from the store."

"Do you want me to give you a lift?"

"That's okay, I can catch the bus on the way back." Promising not to be late he gave her another warm hug and waved as he headed out to do the errands. She waved back, telling him to be careful. Sighing she gazed at the tree once more before heading inside. Setting the cat down on the floor she slipped her shoes off and looked around. Everything was still the same she couldn't help but smile at the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. Coming in she smiled and waited for her mother to notice her. It didn't take long.

Mrs. Higurashi hummed a merry little tune as she worked, tasting something she was cooking but as she turned to get add a spice she caught sight of her eldest daughter and smiled brightly. "Welcome home, Kagome." The young woman smiled before walking up and embracing her parent tightly only to have the embrace returned. It felt so good to be home and for a very small moment, the grief of losing a dear friend was gone from her mind.

--

"I can't believe we're lost," a man grumbled as he leaned agaisnt the wall. Her parent growled as he tried looking over the map in his hadns wihtout tearing it apart. "I told you it was a left and you went right."

"Its your fault, you said you weren't even sure it it was the right way!" he growled angrily.

"I said maybe so there was still a chance I was right, baka!"

"Who are you calling a baka!?" A loud rip and he blinked, looking down at the now torn map. "... Don't, say anything."

"... Told you." That was enough to set the two off in a argument in the middle of the sidewalk, and embaressing their three children. The twin teenage boys sighed, as the youngest child stood close to him, wordlessly holding onto the loose material of his pant leg and looking up at their parents curiously.

"How come okaa and otou are fighting?" she asked cutely.

"They're bakas," the older of the two muttered with a heavy sigh.

"Souta!" the younger reprimed and smiled down at their imouto. "It's okay, Hikari. They do this all the time"

"Naze?"

"Ano... because they're both men."

"Naze?"

"They love each other."

"Oh." They were quiet until she spoke up again. "Onaka ga suite imasu."

The brunette snorted until his stomach growled in want. "... Me too. Let's go find some food."

"But our kazoku-" the fairer boy said but was cut off by the older twin.

"We'll be back before they finish arguing." Kneeling down he lifted the little girl in his arms easily and stood. His brother looked back at their bickering parents, his brows drawn together. "Stop worrying already, Yuki."

"... If we get in trouble it's your fault, Souta."

"Yare yare yare."

The children walked down the sidewalk, looking around with obvious curiosity at the bustling city. It was so different from their large home out in the mountains and already they missed the massive tress, the scent of dirt, the rush of untainted wind, the clear streams, and the wild wolves they had grown up with. They weren't sure how long they walked but before they knew it they found themselves downtown, surrounded by restaurants and stores with people constantly going in or coming out but only one place caught their attention.

"WcDonald's..." Souta narrowed his golden eyes and took a deep breathe, his nose wrinkling at the smell. "It's food but its nothing like what we usually eat. It's--greasy."

"It'll have to do. What about money?" Yuki asked.

"I got it covered. C'mon." Walking to the resturant they entered the building only to have a feeling of dread fill them up. Unfortunately, the boys picked the wrong place at just the wrong time. The place was full of girls from the local junior high school, the same one a friend of their parents went to before she graduated. They wouldn't have noticed if someone handed pointed to the adorable little girl and the two most handsive boys they had ever seen.

The boys looked like they were in high school and were tall but they were as different as summer and winter. One of the boys had an onyx black braid hanging over his shoulder with bangs swept over one of his melted gold eyes, giving him an impression of a bad boy which only added to the piercing in his sleek eyebrow and ear, his slightly sun-tanned skin (more than one girl wondered if that gorgeous tan covered every inch of his body) firm with muscles. He wore a plain t-shirt pulled tight over his muscular chest with a leather jacket, the image of a howling wolf painted on the back though it appeared a bit faded, and a cresent moon pendent hanging around his neck gleaming proudly. Baggy stonewash jeans, like the jacket, hung off his hips with ragged holes adored his legs with unlaced boots. Overall the girls swooned over the image of the tough guy punk mothers warned their girls of. But the one next to him seemed the type any father would approve of their girls dating.

The other boy holding the cute little girl was dressed nicely in a crimson dress shirt, several of the top buttons undone to reveal more of his smooth, creamy white skin and part of a stark white muscle shirt hidden beneath the soft material, tucked into a pair of semi-formal black pants and matching shoes. So sharp and stylish brought out more of his pale features, such as his moonlight colored hair that was combed away from his face, pulled into a loose ponytail that extended to his hips. The girls now swooning over the dark bad boy were fawning at the other's quiet intensity revealed in his gentle, sky blue gaze. A silver watch adored his left wrist as they moved to the counter and he set the most adorable little girl to sit on the counter as they ordered.

The little girl looked around four or five years old and had lovely black hair like the punk bishounen only hers seemed to simmer silver when the light hit the soft ringlets tied back with ribbons. Her eyes were a gorgeous blue-violet that changed shades and worked well with her cream-colored shirt, a blue overall dress with matching shoes. She looked up at the menu before choosing what she wanted. The boys did the same and paid, moving to the side to wait for their food. The junior high students waited anxiously before a few of the daring ones stepped forward and tried hard not to squeel when they were finally noticed.

"Konnichiwa!" the girl said brightly, dark brown hair pulled into a braided ponytail. "Are you new in town?"

"...Ama," the golden eyed boy muttered too low for her to hear, taking the tray of food and walked to a booth near the back.

"Sumimasen," the blue-eyed boy said, lifting the little girl in his arms and joined his brother but the girl followed as well as others. "May we help you?"

"Will you be my boyfriend??" she blurred. The pale boy just stared at her wide-eyed, the darker boy nearly choked on his hamburger, and their sister, who sat between them, innocently ate her food. Before the boys could reply the other girls, who had been watching closely, swarmed the table and even slid into the booth until the boys on either side were trapped. So began the public displays of infatuation.

"Oh you are so kawaii!!"

"Your hair is so soft, like silk!"

"I love you eyes!!"

"Can I have your phone number, onegai!?"

"I can be the best thing you've ever had just give me a chance!!"

Both teenagers were not used to this and they couldn't get a word in edgewise. It was getting so bad the girls kept closing in on their personal space they were found to be back to back but they blinked and quickly looked down.

"Shimatta!!"

"Where's Hikari!?"

They lost their baby sister.

--

A young man softly whistled to himself as he walked down the sidewalk, ignoring the looks from the traditional Japanese people. It didn't matter how often he told someone that he was really Japanese, they just refused to accept it but it didn't matter and he really didn't care if he didn't look it. Besides, he hated dying his hair and putting contacts in; using his Kitsune Youjutsu was just a waste even if he had enough to spare.

"I wonder if I'm even going in the right direction," he wondered to himself, looking around. Pulling out the piece of paper he frowned as he reread the address and directions. Unfortunately in his haste he had scribbled it all down too fast so it looked like chicken scratch. He sighed and pocketed the paper. "What I'd give to be riding in Kagome's basket again."

There was a light tug on his jeans, causing him to turn and looked down at a little girl who looked no older than maybe five human years old. She was a pretty thing, with dark eyes and hair that shined with exotic colors he hadn't seen before, held back with cream and blue colored ribbons that matched her outfit. For some reason, he felt like he should know her but that didn't stop him from slowly kneeling down so he was more or less eye-level with her. She continued to stare up at him quietly, tilting her head to the side like a curious pup.

"Can I can help you?" he asked, looking around for any sign of a frantic parent or baby-sitter. "Are your parents close by? Maybe I can take you to them if you tell me what they look like."

"... Kitsune."

He slowly turned and looked into the eyes of the child only to see that she was not human. Peering closer he saw that her dark colored eyes were hiding her silted pupils, those that should only belong to those with demon blood. He blinked gentle green eyes when he felt her small fingers wrap around a leaf-shaped pendent hanging from a chain around his neck with the kanji of nigimi engraved into the metal.

"What's your name?"

"Hikari."

"Where's your family?"

"Okaa and otou are arguing and my brothers were attacked."

That didn't sound good. "Attacked? By who?"

She shrugged. "Really loud girls. They were loud and my anis were squishing me."

"I see." He still didn't understand much about women nor was he used to know how blunt the younger generation was when it came to attractive young men, him included. It was flattering but quite a nuisance. "Well, I think I better take you back to your parents because if they're anything like I remember, there won't be much of a city left when they realize you and your brothers are missing." Sighing he looked for her permission before picking her up and began walking. They waited in a small crowd of people, women cooing over how cute the little girl was but she quietly hid her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "She's shy," he explained which caused the women to now awe but backed off. The light changed and they crossed the street with everyone else.

"Who are you?" she finally asked.

He smiled as he recognized the street they were now heading down. Now it would only be a matter of time before they reached the family owned shrine. "Call me Shippo."

--

Souta heaved a sight as he finally made it out of the store. It took longer than expected but he got the ingredients. Now to get back home in time would be the challenge. Had he known it was going to take this long he would have taken Kagome's offer to drive him to the store but if he ran, he should make it. He was prepared to run but as he turned a corner he ran smack into someone who ran into someone. The bag fell to the ground yet he managed to keep his balance.

"Hontou-ni gomennasai!" he exclaimed, bowing as he knelt down to gather the slightly bruised items.

"Shinpai shinaide. We shouldn't have been arguing in the middle of the sidewalk like that," a feminine voice answered.

"'We'?" He looked up and found himself looking at the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his young teenage life.

She seemed a year or so older than him as well as taller but slender like a model. Her rich black hair was pulled into high ponytail that was braided down her back, two soft white streaks extending from her temples into the base of her braided tail. Gold-colored eyes with specks of shimmering blue surrounded the iris; they almost matched the blue-gold earrings and necklace she was wearing. Her dress was a gentle blue-gray color that buttoned down the front, leaving her slender arms bared with sandals that had the laces wrapped up her legs.

"Hai. 'We' as in my ani and I," she answered and gestured to the older boy standing behind her. He was not only taller but a bit more muscular than his sister, though his air of confidence made him seem like he was 30 meters tall. He had ivory white hair combed back but with bangs framing his brow and a silver cuff adoring his upper left ear. His eyes were a darker gold color, more like dark amber than anything. He was wearing black, charcoal colored slacks with matching shoes, a royal blue dress shirt with the short collar unbuttoned, and a long black coat with his hands in his pockets. He stared the strange boy down, as if daring him to so much as breathe.

The girl looked between them before frowning and reached out to smack the other boy with the back of her hand in the stomach. He didn't so much as flinch. "Leave him alone, Yomi. And it's your fault we're going to be late," she turned on him.

"I warned you of the time repeatedly. The fault was yours," he said in a cool, calm tone.

"..." Huffing she turned to the boy who bumped into her and gave a slight bow. "Gomen but can you help us? We're running late in meeting our parents and we need the quickest route to the Higurashi Shrine," she quickly explained.

"Higurashi Shrine? I live there! In fact, I'm on my way there right now. You can join me if you like." The girl smiled and the older boy grunted but together they followed him.

--

Kagome was, for lack of better words, shocked. According to her mother she had said that they were expecting quests but she had been hush-hush about that, saying that it would be a surprise. Imagine her great surprise when she noticed two very familiar figures arguing in the courtyard up front. She wasn't sure what to expect and she had half a mind to yell at them and demand they get off the shrine grounds but she took one look at them and almost fainted.

"I didn't think you'd go and faint on us, Kagome," Inuyasha said, ears flickering as a breeze tickled them. He still looked the same as she had remembered seeing him, dressed in a pair of black jeans with a red button-up shirt left untucked but the charm he had been wearing made his eyes more of a honeyed hazel color, his hair cut short and more of a incredibly lightened white blonde instead of the normal white. He had been the first to see her fall and rushed out to catch her before she touched the ground.

"Would you rather she had tried to sit you?" Kouga smirked, watching as his mate still flinched from that certain word before growling at him. The wolf prince still looked the same though he was dressed in the same style as the hanyou but his colors were more of an earth browns and dark greens. What both shared in common with the matching silver rings both wore that looked like a dog/wolf face peering out with tiny jewels for eyes: Inuyasha's had blue topazes and Kouga had golden stones set in his.

"Shut it, ōkami."

"You both took me by surprise, that's all. But not only am I really glad and surprised to see you, what were both of you yelling about? I almost called the police," she explained. Both men looked away and she had a feeling it wasn't good news.

"We kinda... lost our kids."

"... Nani?"

"It's true. We were both arguing we didn't realize they were gone until it was too late," Kouga admitted quietly.

"We tried looking for them but it's hard to pick up their scents in the city even now," Inuyasha muttered. "We came here hoping you could help us out."

"Hai of course I'll help! What do they look like?" she asked quickly.

"Well the boys look like us but Hikari has black hair and bluish eyes." Reaching into his pocket Kouga pulled a photo of the kids out of his wallet and gave it to her. Kagome smiled at the happy family, glad that they were all happy together. She looked up, about to ask them where they think they would be but her attention was caught by a figure silently walking through the shrine's gate. She didn't wait as she started running, already knowing in her heart who that man was.

"Shippo!!!"

Said young man smiled and bracing himself, opened his arm to hug her tightly when she threw her arms around him. "Kagome-okaasan..." he whispered, his heart beating happily.. Hikari looked up and smiled as she noticed her parents running towards her and opened her arms out to them only to be taken into her mother's arms.

"Hikari, are you alright? Where did you go?" Inuyasha asked like a frantic parent as Kouga checked her over for any injuries.

"Anis and I were hungry," she said simply but was glad to be back.

"Where are your brothers?" her father asked, frowning.

"I left," she explained simply with a look that said "duh".

"I think what she means to say is a bunch of girls found your boys attractive enough they refused to leave them alone and in trying to get away, temporarily, forgot she was sitting between them," the young man explained with a small smile. "I'm guessing they were at WcDonald's. I could smell it on her breath."

"Arigato gaki," but Inuyasha was smiling. Kouga nodded his thanks but reached into his pocket and pulled out a slender cell phone and proceeded to dial a well-known number. Moving away from the group he sounded like he was literally barking into the phone, his body tense. It didn't last long but once he calmed down he walked back to the group, taking their daughter into his arms when she reached out to him. It was then that introductions were given and Kagome found the little girl to be simple adorable. Hikari even let her hold her, saying that she was pretty (Kagome blushed and hugged her for being too cute).

"They'll be here soon and they're grounded for not only leaving without telling us but for losing Hikari."

"They should be lucky Shippo found her," Inu growled and turned to the grown fox. "So, what have you been doing?"

"Well after you and Kouga left I found a small clan of kitsunes to take me in and train me. I managed to gain up to 5 tails but when the land began changing I made sure to never stay in one place for too long. Right now I'm a video game programmer," he smiled. "I live in America in the Midwest, but I do most of my work from home so no one knows what I look like, so every several decades I claim to be renamed after my father or uncle. You should come visit one of these days."

"Sounds like fun," the young lady smiled. "What about you two?"

"We live up in the mountains. I worked too damn hard to keep those idiots developers from tearing down my homeland but now I work in forest conversations and helping maintain the wolf population in the area," he explained.

"See how he didn't mention he made a fortune in mining a few decades ago," the other man smirked. "We got enough to keep us out of the red. I help out but I work in the museum of ancient antiquity."

"As long as you don't spoil your kids," she smiled and set the little girl down, watching as she went over to where Buyo was napping and silently began petting him. "How old is she?" While she look so very young. Kagome remembered that demons aged much slower than humans.

"She turned 45 last week."

"What about her school?"

"All the kids are home schooled. It would raise too many questions if we had to move every few years so we thought it would be safer. The boys take online classes and we got a demon tutor for Hikari."

"So there's still demons around?"

"Hai, you just gotta know where to look."

"I see..." It made such perfect sense. Demons adapted the same way humans did, on different levels but with the lands changing they had no choice but to adapt and change, or fight again it. The former choice seemed to be the best option she could think of. She looked over and even seeing the photo of the family she was still taken back by how handsome the twin babies she remembered had grown up. She could see a lot of her friends in them and smiled as they were both berated for losing their sister. Said little girl walked up to them, carrying the heavy, and old, housecat in her arms but she was so small even for her true age Buyo's hand legs were almost touching the ground. He took it into stride without any complaint, especially when Hikari knelt on the ground so he was more or less sitting in her lap. More introductions and apologizing were given and the group chatted.

Yuki smiled as he bowed to Kagome. "It is wonderfully to finally meet you in person," he said with a polite smile. "I heard a lot about you and I always wanted to meet you."

"Well I hope all you heard was good," she smiled.

"It was. Otou sometimes wishes he had those beads you used to control okaa." That earned Kouga a punch to the head and him whimpering pitifully.

"I remember those times... I was afraid one day I would kill him but he was a stubborn one." In fact, she still continued to wear the necklace and when asked, she told her friends it had been a momentum from a close friend.

Souta chose that time to come jogging up the steps with two strangers the group hadn't seen before but they're scents were very familiar. Souta (Inuyasha's son) took a deep breathe before smirking and walked up to the girl. "Well well well... if it isn't Ammy-chan," he said in a sarcastically sweet tone. Said girl turned red and reached out to punch him.

"Shut up, dobe!!" she snapped angrily.

"Make me, hime!!"

"Amaterasu." Ammy froze and immediately backed down when she heard the stern voice though if looks could kill the teenager would be six feet under. Stepping from the shadows of the trees a handsome gentlemen stepped out. Dressed in dark colors of slack, dress shirt, and jacket but it went well with his nearly knee-length moonlit hair and gleaming gold eyes. Slowly, twin strips and crescent moon appeared on his skin. Ammy closed her eyes, the image of a sun appearing on her brow faintly while the boy next to her bore the twin stripes along his cheeks.

"Sesshomaru... thought you weren't gonna make it," Inuyasha growled low in his voice.

"I did but she wanted to come," he said simply.

" 'She'? So, you got married?" Kagome asked softly.

"Hai, and we couldn't have been happier." The poor girl jumped and turned to face a woman with short black hair with several white braids falling over her shoulders. Her smile reached her blind silver-blue eyes as she walked towards Sesshomaru who wordlessly wrapped his arm around her tightly. She wore a dark silver blouse with slimming black jeans and simple shoes, her arm coming around his waist. Holding her hand and walking with her was a little boy, a little older than Hikari, and wearing dark blue jeans with a storm gray shirt. Unlike his brother and sister, he had two small feathered wings sprouting from the back of his shoulder blades that looked like tarnished silver. His hair was a messy black peppered with many white and gray strands and his eyes were more of a blue-gray than anything else. It took a few moments for the group to realize who she was as the little boy let go of her hand and knelt on the ground to gently pet the purring Buyo.

"Heikou..." y-you're alive??" She just smiled.

--

As the group ate they spoke of how everyone had been doing. After Sesshomaru found Heikou they two returned to the Western Lands to put order to the chaos that had been going due to the lord's absence. Even though Naralu was gone and the jewel finally purified, there were still demons who wished to take over. The group, though separated, did what they could. Then the east began to become more and more "civilized" by the west and the era was changing. Demons were becoming things of the past and no one had time to learn once treasured traditions. The group, at first fought all changes but were forced to adapt or become lost in the rush. Like the boys, the three children of both Sesshomaru and Heikou had demon tutors themselves.

Sesshomaru still owned a great deal of the western lands but in the past had been forced to give it up for one reason or another so what land he had left he guarded it fiercely from surviving demons and greedy humans. Rich in natural resources he was making sure the land would continue to be in the family for the rest of eternity. His company ranged in a multitude of products and Heikou was the company's senior lawyer. She had always been interested in the field and could help her family better as such. Tsukuyomi, the oldest of the three, was following in his father's footsteps so he would help run the company, then eventually take voer. Amaterasu was debating about joining her brother in taking over and sharing the company with him but Susanowo, the youngest, claimed he wanted to be a doctor.

The group chatted and got to know Souta and Emi better. Ammy kept teasing her cousin about his name the two almost had a brawl if it hadn't been for their parents. It had been so good to see eveyone and even when the group was told of the trial and hardship Sesshomaru had goen through to not only find Heikou but to get her to become his mate, it was something they wouldn't forget.

It was getting close to dusk and the group was debating about staying the night or leaving in the morning. Inuyasha found himself looking up at the sacred tree. He couldn't help but smile, knowing that if the tree could speak it would have so many tales to speak of. There was still the mark where he had been pinned and where the arrow had been trapped. So many centuries had gone by...

'_Kikyo... Wherever you are, I hope you're happy..._' he hought silently.

"Whacha doing out here?" a warm voice asked as strong arms slowly slid around his wiast.

"Just thinking back. I remember Kagome told me, stuff happens for a reason whether we like it or not."

"Wouldn't have pegged you for such a deep thinker." He hcuckled as his mate growled but didn't let him go. "Been a while since we were alone like this," he said softly, breathing in the sweet scent of his mate. "Too long..." His hands slowly began to wander, pulling the shirt up to touch his mate's soft skin.

Even being together for so long there was something about the way the wolf prince that made him weak in the knees. Or it could have been that he knew what tunred him on, but this was hardly the place or time! "Cut it out, we're guests here," he growled, reaching to remove his hands but he couldn't deny what he was feeling right now.

"I'm sure Kagome won't mind if we have some time to ourselves," he growled, pushing on of his hands down into the tightening pants. "I know you want this..."

Kami yes he wanted it! But not here on the open and certainly not in front of the sacred tree! Where... his eyes narrowed and he pulled out of the warm embrace to lead him to the storage where he remembered the well to be. They raced to it and closing to the door behind him, was nearly tackled and pinned to the soft dirt surrounding the well.

Souta growled and Yuki sighed as they heard their parents. Hikari looked up where she was playing with Susanowo, head tilted to the side. "Are okaa and otou fighting again?" she asked. The boys just looked each other before quickly shaking their heads.

"Iie, 'Kari. They're... making up."

**Author's Notes:** Does anyone want to guess how many times I rewrote this chapter before I could get it to flow this good without screwing it up? If you guessed 3-4 times then you're right. I wanted to tear my hair out but just as I was about to ask a friend of mine for help it donned on me. **Just do a side story!** Yes, I am a dorky dork if it takes me that long to realize something but I've come to accept that. I don't know when, but a side story will be up on just what Seeshomaru and Heikou went through to be together.

On another note. This is the lemon omitted part of the chapter. If you wish to read the part with the lemon (not my best but I did say I would have them rutting again) check out the same story title in adultfanfiction. I want to say it was a pleasure doing this, but I just did. I had fun with it but now I can try to focus on my other works. Sorry it took so long to get here but I can now put a big red completed stamp on this.

Enjoy and please don't forget to review!!

Hikari – light

naze – why

domo – please

ama – bitch (I think)

kawaii – cute

"Shimatta!" – "Damn!/Damnit!"

"Onaka ga suite imasu." – "I am hungry."

kazoku – family

"Konnichiwa!" – "Hello!"

"Sumimasen." – "Excuse me."

"Hontou-ni gomennasai!" – "I'm really sorry!"

"Shinpai shinaide." – "That's all right."

Amaterasu "Ammy" - shining over heaven (sun goddess)

Tsukuyomi "Yomi" – (moon god)

Susanowo – (storm god)

Hikari – light

Ani(s) – older brother(s) (referring to self's family)

Emi – smile (I think it really suits Mrs. Higurashi)


End file.
